Marry Me Instead
by Mariah April May
Summary: Yesterday, he was a happy-go-lucky underrated news reporter, Today, he's the most wanted man of country. His crime? He helps the bride-to-be of dangerous politician escape from her wedding. He was only suppose to help her reach her brother. Falling madly in love with her wasn't planned. Her fiance and her family are out for their blood. But he's ready to risk everything for her.
1. Prologue

**Title: 'Marry me instead'**

* * *

 **Summary:**

Yesterday, he was just an underrated reporter of the most underrated news channel. Today, he's the most wanted man of country. His crime? He helps the bride-to-be of dangerous politician to escape from her wedding. He was only suppose to help her reach her brother. Falling madly in love with her wasn't planned. Especially when he knew a girl like her could never fall in love with him. As time progresses, it's hard for him to stay honest to his original agenda of helping her reach her brother. A lot of twist and turns awaits them,as the two souls realizes how they can't live without each other. But life isn't a fairy tale, the heiress of The Falls, fiance of the infamous politician can't end up with a washed up news reporter. Her fiance and her family are out for their blood. He's not gaining anything for helping her, not even her love. But he's ready to risk everything for her.

* * *

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners. (One Disclaimer should be enough for entire story)

This is slightly longer than what prologue is supposed to be. But it's important. Have a nice read!

* * *

 **Prologue.**

He grasped her hand and pushed her against the wall, cupping her mouth with one hand. She looked shocked, her breath fast, his closeness unnerving her.

Before she could utter a word, he shushed her. His eyes narrowed as if warning her. "They're outside." He mouthed.

She gasped, her eyes widening with fear, "No."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." He whispered, comforting her.

How did he get to this point? How did he even get dragged into this mess? One day he had a normal boring life, being an underrated news reporter and suddenly today, he was the most wanted man of the country. After all, he 'eloped' with the country's most dangerous Don, Kol Mikelson, to-be-bride Elena Gilbert, on the day of their wedding. It wasn't planned. It had been so spontaneous; he still couldn't believe everything that happened in the past ten days.

"They're in here somewhere, I know." He could hear Kol bark at his guards. "Scatter around. Don't come back without finding them." He ordered.

He could feel Elena shake in fright. If they found them, they'll both end up getting killed. Kol was a dangerous man. A sane person would not mess with him. But Damon had never been a coward. He couldn't just leave the frightened girl alone to deal with her problems. Even after she played with his feelings just a few moments ago,he had vowed to himself that he'll protect her no matter what and will help her safely reach her brother… and him.

"Damon, I'm scared." She clung onto him like a lifeline, afraid that he might leave her alone like so many people did before.

"He won't touch a hair on your head, I promise you that." Damon whispered, his hand slowly cupping her cheeks. "You have to trust me."

"I do." She whispered.

"Good," He said, pulling away from her. He rushed to the closet and took out their luggage, stuffing all their things inside it. "Let's go." He said, holding her wrist, moving toward the window.

"We're going to jump?" She asked, her innocent doe eyes wide.

"Of course not." He replied, frowning. "We're going to climb down the pipe."

"But…"

"Check this room." They could hear Kol and his guard's footsteps approaching their room.

"Come on!" He ushered her toward the window. "I'll go first, so if you slip you will land on me." He held onto the railing as he placed his foot on the ledge, clinging to the rhone pipe. She imitated him, pressing her lips tightly so she wouldn't scream or hiss, giving their hide out away. Slowly, they moved down. She slipped once or twice but he would hold her foot firmly, helping her latch on.

"There is no one in the room, but everything is scattered here." One of the guards said.

"Did you check out of the window?" The other one said.

"Hurry up." Damon said as he jumped down, landing on his feet. "Jump, Elena."

"I-It's too far." She stuttered looking at the distance from where she was clinging to the pipe. She had always been afraid of heights and even though he didn't know her more than ten days, he knew that about her. He knew everything about her. That's what happens when you fall in love with someone. You know them more than they know themselves.

So instead of getting angry, he stepped forward, signaling her to place her feet on his hands so he could help her get down. She nodded, placing her sandal cladded feet on his hands before jumping on the ground. A part of her was feeling guilty for dragging him into her problems when he had nothing to do with it.

She was the one who escaped. She couldn't go through a marriage like that. She was being forced into the relationship, and as soon as she found a way to escape, she did.

She bumped into Damon by chance and wittingly 'convinced' him to help her. He agreed on a price. But lately, their relationship had changed. He had been more affectionate, taking care of her more than he did before, looking at her whenever he thought she wouldn't notice. There was something else in his gestures now. Love?

That's when she told him her story, the reason she escaped from her marriage. It hurt him more than she expected. The torn look in his eyes told her she had broken something inside him. She really thought he would leave her now after all, they were just strangers, maybe friends now because situation forced them but nothing more than that. But he didn't. As soon as he saw her fiancé he ran to her and promised to keep her safe from him, no matter what.

He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers, dashing toward their car.

"There they are." Elena's heart got stuck in her throat when she heard her uncle John's voice. He was also a part of the conspiracy against her. In fact, he was the one who hatched the plan in the first place.

The sound of gun shots rang through air. She screamed, afraid, unable to move.

"Elena!" Damon said as he pushed her behind a car, shielding her. He ducked, holding her close to him. His breath was fast and his heart pounding, his mind on overdrive. He had to think fast to get away from here. There was no way he could let them take Elena from him, even if it meant risking his own life to save her.

"What are you doing?" John shouted at one of the gunman, "The girl could get hurt, we need her now."

"Did you find her?" Kol appeared on the balcony.

"They're right there." One of the gunman pointed to the parking where they were hiding.

"Good work. Bring them both here and don't kill the guy yet. I want to kill him myself. As for my bride… she'll know who she's dealing with once I'm through with her. Hurry up, bring them here."

"Come on! come on! let's go!" Damon held her up, ushering her toward their rent car.

He held the door of the car open for her, ordering her to sit inside hurriedly. She duly complied. He closed the door and dashed to the other side. He placed the key into the ignition and pressed the small button that turned on the engine. He pressed the accelerator, racing the car out of the parking. One of the guards tried to stop them by standing in front of the car but he turned the car to a side, racing past him.

"Stop the car! Stop him!" They could hear John scream.

"Aim at the wheels!" Kol ordered.

Damon's eyes were on road and his hands on the steering wheel. His mind was whirling with thoughts and he had no idea about the roads; he was just turning left and right so they would lose Kol's men tailing after them but it was hopeless.

"Damon, they're coming closer!" Elena warned him, her long brown hair fell around her face like a curtain. She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her eyes. Her eyes filled with fear. It did something to him. He had to protect her at all cost.

His eyes drifted back to the road and hissed when he noticed that the bumpy road was ending at the edge of a cliff. Unfortunately, he had taken a wrong turn somewhere.

"Elena, we have to jump."

"What?"

"We don't have another choice." He put the car on the third gear, unbuckling his seatbelt.

She looked uncertain but she nodded.

"On the count of 3." He said, as he started countdown.

"Three,"

She unbuckled her belt while he picked up their bag from the backseat.

"Two,"

They unlocked the door.

"One,"

They opened their doors and jumped off the car, rolling down the hilly road.

Brushing off dirt, he looked up and found her moaning in pain from the bleeding scratches on her bare arms. He hurried to her, his face filled with concern.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He murmured, looking back to see if Kol and his men were catching up to them.

She shook her head, wincing at the sting of the scratches.

"We've to run if we don't want them to catch us." He hated being so insensitive when she was so hurt but he didn't have any choice. They were getting chased by the country's well known mobsters. They had a terrible fate awaiting them if they got caught.

Slowly, she tried standing on her feet, holding his arm for support.

When she couldn't stand up, he picked her up bridal style and hurried toward the bushes to hide. She buried her face in his chest, shaking and sobbing lightly.

"Shush…" He whispered.

"Why are we even running? There is no point. We should give up." She was giving up. She couldn't fight anymore.

"Are you kidding me? Do you really want to go back to that hell hole? I am sorry but I won't allow that. You ran away for a reason." He reminded her.

"This is too risky. You could die. You have helped me enough… I…"

"No. Elena, I promised you that I'll protect you, didn't I? You just have to trust me."

"Why don't you understand? He's going to kill me, and he'll kill you too for helping me."

"Good, then we'll die together." The confidence in his voice told her how firm he was on saving her. She knew he would protect her no matter what, even if he died trying. She didn't understand, why? She didn't even know him ten days ago.

She had tricked him into helping her escape Kol and her family. She had argued with him throughout their journey, never listening to him, bantering all the time. Sure they had their light intimate moments, but she had even used those moments to help her agenda. A part of her felt something very strong for him, she couldn't name it yet, but something had changed.

He was looking around, desperately finding a way to escape her fiancé and her family. It was because of her that his reputation was in jeopardy. Her family has painted him as her kidnapper when in reality he was her savior. A pang of guilt arose in her chest as she remembered what happened earlier. She just couldn't get his broken expression out of her mind when she told her the truth about herself.

Her thought bubble popped when she heard Kol's voice nearby. He was asking his men to search around the forest. He had seen the car drive down the cliff but he had noticed their foot tracks and knew they were somewhere near.

"Can you walk now?" He asked in a low tone.

She nodded.

Slowly, he helped her stand on her feet. "Let's go deeper in the forest. They can't possibly tail us that far."

She agreed, holding his arm as he led her through the forest. They stopped once or twice to catch their breath, but kept randomly moving around, not even thinking how'll they come out of the forest once they're sure they were out of danger.

"Can we stop?" Her feet hurt from jumping down the car and walking for hours.

"Okay, but only for a few minutes." He said. He had a sinking feeling, Kol and her uncle were close by.

He handed her a water bottle as she sat down, her chest heaving from running so fast. Her shirt was torn, revealing her cleavage and showing inappropriate amount of her sun kissed skin. Her brown hair fell in loose, soft curls all around her head. Her face was dirty with some of the mud sticking to her skin, yet to him, she looked like a goddess. She had no idea what she did to him. Or maybe, she did, but she ignored it.

Of course, what would a girl like her do with a guy like him. She was the 'Elena Gilbert', successor of Grayson Gilbert, one of the most famous industrialist, descent of the royal family of The Falls. In a way, she was a princess, and what was he? He was just a news reporter of the most underrated news group, helping her reach her brother across the country. Why did he have to fall in love with her? He knew he could never have her but he wanted her so much. He loved her so much and every second, he fell harder and harder for her.

It seemed like a tragic fairytale. He met the princess and fell in love with her. He was even protecting her from the villains but in the end, he'll never get the princess because he wasn't the prince, he was her knight in a rusty armor.

" _You're both fated to be together. She is destined to be yours. It had been sealed in both of your fates from hundreds of years ago."_ He remembered the words of the psychic they met just a few days ago.

He had laughed at the fake psychic that time but now he couldn't help but feel bitter at that thoughts. He lowered his gaze from her body to the ground, taking off his button down.

"What are you doing?" She asked, startled.

"Your clothes… they…" He didn't have to say it, she could see their condition. She suddenly felt too exposed. He handed his shirt to her, now only in his sleeveless undershirt.

"Thank you." The gratitude in her voice melted him a bit, even though he was still furious at her for using his feelings for her advantage.

She winced when she slipped her arms through the sleeves. He kneeled down on his knees and scooted closer to her, his face showering with concern. Somehow he could feel her pain and wanted to remove it. He didn't know why but he couldn't bear the tears in her eyes.

He held her arm, examining the scratches.

"Oh god!" She gasped.

"What?"

"Look at your arm!"

That's when he noticed his terribly bruised arm, blood gushing out of it. Lost in her pain, he never noticed his.

"I never noticed."

"How could you not notice? It looks terrible." She felt terrible now. She'd been crying over her wounds, she never thought that he might be hurt too.

"We have to stop the blood flow." She said, worried as she picked up their small luggage bag and looked for some bandage or some cloth to cover his wound. "I'll have to stitch it up later, before it gets infected." She seemed worried. Somehow, he liked that. No, he loved it. He loved that she cared about him.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay." She chided.

She took out her scarf and tore it, fashioning a bandage around his gash carefully, softly.

His eyes were fixed on her face, gazing at her as she concentrated on tying the bandage without hurting him. He couldn't take his own eyes off her, studying every aspect of her face just like he did when he saw her for the first time.

He had never seen such a beautiful girl. She seemed like an evening red rose, so beautiful and dazzling. Just then she looked up, giving him a chance to look into her doe eyes.

She seemed stunned too. Damon Salvatore was like a dream to her. When she met him first she thought of him as a very self-absorbed, self-loving, disrespecting and very selfish man but she was so wrong. Like his handsome face he also had a beautiful heart. The heart that she took advantage of. Her eyes roamed downward from his face to his sculptured body and then to the ground, feeling ashamed and shy.

It seemed like time had stopped.

They were so close.

But before anything could happen, they heard footsteps approaching closer. Damon latched onto her arm, making a run for it but a man emerged out of the bushes, holding a gun in front of him.

Damon retreated, still holding her arm, and took a different route but another man appeared, smirking and pointing a revolver at them.

"You're surrounded, Salvatore." Kol's voice boomed.

Within seconds, Kol's men encircled them and before they could even think, Kol and John appeared, coming out of the trees and with smug looks on their faces.

"Well. Well. Well." John's voice was low but it screamed danger. "Look who we have here?"

"My darling bride and her lover. Tell me, Elena, did you really thought you could escape me?" Kol's tone ran a shiver down her spine.

Damon pushed her behind him and stood in front of her, ready to defend her no matter what the consequences.

"I'll give you one last chance to escape, Salvatore, I want to show this bitch the worth of her love. I want to show her how her lover left her alone when I offered him escape. You have a chance… hand her over and leave?"

Damon shook his head, "You'll never get her, Kol, you won't even get to touch a single hair on her head, not until I'm dead and rotting in mud."

"That could be arranged." Kol said, sliding the safety of the gun off, ready to shoot.

"No, no, Kol." Elena begged. "Kol, please don't hurt him. It's not what you think it is,"

"Elena, come here this instant. You have already damaged our plans enough."

"Uncle John, I don't want to marry Kol. He's a criminal, a murderer." She protested.

"Like hell you will." Kol stepped toward her, but Damon blocked his way, standing firmly in front of him.

"Get out of my way."

"She said she doesn't want to marry you, get it through your head." Damon spat.

"Don't test my patience, reporter. Leave her here and save your life."

"She is my life, I'm not leaving her." He heard her gasp at the confession.

Kol rolled his eyes, ignoring him as he reached for Elena who was hiding behind her 'lover'. Before he could even touch her, Damon held his hand and pushed him away, throwing him on the ground. Suddenly all guns pointed toward him, ready to shoot at one signal from Kol.

Was this the end?

* * *

Special thanks to my beta tobireus ! You did an amazing job on such short notice. Thank you!

If you like the prologue, **please review** **!** **I only want to continue the story if it has good response**. My plan for this story to make it light heart romantic comedy with lots of drama and a pinch of angst. Again, if you like it, do comment!

Thank you for your time.

Have a nice week ahead!

 _*I've made some changes in the summary and prologue, when I used the word 'elope' I had specific meaning on my mind that will be revealed in the coming chapters. I can't tell that now, (It will ruin the surprise element). But to remove confusion I changed it._


	2. There goes the bride

**Chapter 1: 'There goes the bride'**

* * *

 **(A/N):** Elena will be a little more like Katherine in the beginning. She's proud and spoiled but you will notice changes in her character over time.

* * *

 ** _The Petrova_ _Dynasty, 1400_**

The sun was shining bright and beaming down upon him. It was an extremely hot day making beads of sweat roll down his face on to his metal armor. He had been waiting for a while now but there was still no sign of the caravan arriving with their princess.

"They should've been here by now." He murmured to himself. "What's taking so long?"

He pursed his lips, worried, and stared ahead. His mind rushed into all the possibilities for the delay. He hoped her convoy had not been interrupted by the bandits. He had trust enough in his soldiers to know that 'his' Princess was safe but he still worried for her. He would always worry for her.

Just before he could lose his patience and worry for real, he saw a distant figure heading toward them. Always alert, his one hand moved toward his sword. He signaled toward his soldiers behind him, gesturing them to take out their crossbows and be ready to fire on his signal.

As the figure drew nearer, he started to recognize the rider and the horse as one of them.

"False alarm! it's just Shane." He said with a wave of his hand.

He pulled the reins of his horse, spurring a quarter mile to meet the messenger halfway.

"General, her Highness' convoy has entered our realm." Shane announced.

"Prepare to receive them." He ordered his troops as he advanced toward the direction Shane pointed at.

He halted his horse at a somewhat distance from the royal cavalcade. The carriage of the Princess of Petrova was drawn by six white horses, followed by hundreds of soldiers for her protection.

Yet the Queen entrusted him with her security. She knew he would die before he let a scratch on her. She was that precious to him.

The caravan halted upon his arrival and soldiers lowered their heads in respect. He walked toward the wagon slowly, answering casual greetings. He stopped in front the carriage and took off his helmet, kneeling down on one knee, "General Damon Salvatore of the Fells, welcomes your Highness. May it pleases her Highness."

The curtains of her carriage opened. His eyes remained planted to the ground. As childhood friends they had been play mates, but not now. Times had changed, he wasn't even allowed to look at her unless she permitted him.

"Please raise, General." It felt like it had been centuries since he heard her voice.

"His imperial Majesty's decree," One of the messengers came forward before he could look up to greet her.

He lowered his head again, a form of respect for the future queen of The Fells.

"Princess Elena of Petrova is commanded to arrive at The Tower of Lights for the marriage ceremony to take place with the Emperor of Falls, His Majesty Kaolan Andrew Mikelson, for our nation's mutual concord." The messenger continued, ordering her to accept the rules and rituals of their nation. Not that she could rebel, she was not in position to deny them anything.

Damon dared to look up for the first time. His eyes immediately darted to her face. To say he was astounded by her striking beauty would be putting it mildly.

Her face was angelic. She had dark brown eyes with thick lashes, soft butterscotch lips, and a straight nose. His gaze fell on the silky spill of her hair flowing loose past her shoulders to her waist. Her dark brown waves made the color of her round eyes stand out. And before he could stop, he found himself drinking in her beauty. She had grown so much in the past years.

There was a tortured smile on her face. She didn't want to go through this agreement but sadly she didn't have any choice in the matter. She lowered her head in form of acceptance but she could not say anything. Right at that moment an arrow shot out from afar and plunged through the messenger's chest.

Stunned, Damon looked at the direction where the arrow came from.

* * *

 _ **Present time.**_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He woke up abruptly from his dream. Was it even a dream? It seemed so real. He looked around his room. Nope. No horses, no battlefields and definitely no soldiers. He wasn't any General of an army from old times. He was just an underrated reporter and was late for work. So damn late. He jumped out of his bed, cursing under his breath.

He peeked at his phone already knowing who was calling. He rolled his eyes and answered his phone. He was already prepared for his boss' wrath.

"You were sleeping weren't you?" His boss, Ric, growled.

"Umm, I was out late for a scoop."

It took him thirty minutes to calm down his boss, but not before being threatened by him to get the interview of the princess or he'll be fired. It was his last warning. He couldn't afford to lose his job. He'd have to do everything in his power to get that interview.

..

..

Elena Gilbert, the beautiful heiress of Gilbert industries and descendent of the royal family of Mystic Falls, technically a princess. She was the girl every man desired and every woman wanted to be. After Grayson Gilbert died there had been a social uproar. His will had been a controversial topic. He'd stated in his will that his daughter could only inherit his empire if she got married and that after marrying she and her husband would be the equal owners of all his empire. Technically, any man who married Elena Gilbert could become royalty within seconds. The girl was immensely rich, beautiful and very proud. She had everything. Who wouldn't want her?

A couple of months later, the royal family announced that the heiress was marrying the son of very famous politician, Kol Mikelson. They met on a party and fell in 'love'. Tomorrow, they were going to get married. The Royal family had invited all news channels to cover the event including the network Damon worked for.

Alaric had given him the additional task of getting a private interview from the heiress. And now here he was at the hotel lobby, waiting for the bride-to-be and her fiance to finally greet the guests.

Somehow, Elena Gilbert reminded him of someone. Someone he knew. Someone he had been very close with. He snickered at his own thoughts. He'd never even seen the heiress up close, how could he possibly know her?

Maybe those dreams of the beautiful princess were messing with his head. He'd been watching too much K-dramas. He needed to get laid as soon as he could.

"No, no. Focus on the work." Enzo, his photographer, reminded him. It was as if he already knew what he was thinking.

"First pay then lay." He added.

"Shut up," Damon hissed, annoyed.

While Enzo was setting up the camera and mics, he tried thinking of a way to reach the heiress' manager. Maybe if he managed to charm her manager he could get some time for a private interview with the heiress.

"What are you thinking?" Enzo asked, noticing the 'scheming' look on his face.

"Do you know who Miss Gilbert's manager is?" He asked, his hand running through his hair and already putting on his 'game' look.

"I don't know."

"Then what are you waiting for? An invitation? Go find out who the manager is." He snapped.

"but the camera…"

"I'll take the pictures. It's not rocket science." He said, taking the camera from his hand.

"You're the boss." He sighed.

Once he left, Damon was left pondering how the camera worked. Ric would literally throw a fit if the pictures turned out to be blurry or smudged. He tried turning the lens, his one eye closed and focused on the entrance.

"Please welcome the groom and the bride-to-be, Mr. Kol Mikelson and Miss Elena Gilbert." He didn't even hear the announcement. He had been so immersed in figuring out the working of the camera.

As he turned the lens the blurriness slowly disappeared and he saw her. She was a vision gliding down the grand staircase. It was almost as if the sunlight itself followed every step she took. His eyes roamed her body in awe. She was dressed in a rose red gown with low cleavage and long lace sleeves that hugged her figure. She looked breathtaking.

"Oh my God." He mouthed.

Her long, dark brown hair fell gloriously on her shoulders just below the ampleness of her breasts. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with vulnerability and sadness that tore his heart.

Slowly, he lowered the camera. His eyes focused on the brunette beauty in front of him. Her one arm around the arm of a well built, dark haired man and the other holding her gown. Her dress floated gracefully around her with each step she took. Every curve of her body was pronounced by the dress. The man beside her held her proudly, a look of superiority on his face.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen the Gilbert heiress before. But this was the first time he had seen her other than in pictures.

Another strikingly beautiful woman stood beside the Gilbert princess. He recognized the woman as Elena Gilbert's step mother, Isobel Gilbert. She kept murmuring something in the gorgeous girl's ear, as if instructing her. The girl kept nodding obediently, a forced smile playing on her lips.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you all to my darling daughter's wedding ceremony. We'll be holding the rehearsal dinner tonight. You're all invited to attend." Isobel gave a five-minute-long speech on the lavish wedding plans and then finished with a toast and a formal request to everyone to bless her 'daughter' with good wishes and prayers.

Snapping out of his daze, he snapped a couple of pictures of the heiress with her groom. Something told him she wasn't at all eager for the wedding. She seemed very afraid and guarded.

"Honey, these are my guests, Mr. and Mrs. Levan. I've told you about them." Kol was introducing her to his friends. One of his hands on her small back.

The heiress greeted them formally, an excuse of smile on her face. Kol's sister then took her to meet her friends. Like a moth to flame, he followed her. It was as if some strange force was pulling him to her.

She went through a couple of guests, greeting them and casually smiling. She stopped by a waiter and took a glass of wine from him and gulped it down in one breath.

He watched her from distance. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her. As if sensing his gaze, she looked around. He looked away, trying to stay hidden.

Once she failed to spot who had been looking at her, she took out her phone from her clutch. Trying his best to stay hidden, he moved closer to her. She was whispering on her phone, worried.

"Controversy." He thought. And there it was. The thing every reporter wanted. A story.

"What do you mean you can't come?" She whispered. "Look, they are strictly guarding me. I can't… tell me when you find if he escaped. I need to make sure of this news before I…"

"Elena."

"Yes, Mom." She turned around a fake smile on her face.

"Love, who are you talking to?" Isobel asked in such sweet tone that it almost seemed fake.

"Caroline!" Elena replied fast. It was clear that she was lying.

"Love, your guests are here waiting for your attention. This isn't the right time to gossip with your friend." Her mother chided.

"Sorry Mom."

"Where is Katherine?" Isobel asked loudly.

Katherine Gilbert was Elena's uncle's daughter. Like a shadow, she followed Elena around almost anywhere.  
"Here I am." The curly haired beauty appeared.

"How many times have I told you to never leave my daughter alone? You're supposed to stay with her all the time." Isobel glared at the other girl, her tone cold as ice.

"Sorry Aunt Isobel, I was…"

"No excuses. Now come on, I have some guests I want to introduce you to, baby." She said, holding her daughter's arm.

"We'll come right after. Give us a second." Katherine said, sweetly.

"Sure."

As soon as she left, the elder brunette grabbed the wrist of the younger one, "Did you really have to embarrass me? You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"I-I'm sorry." Elena looked like a frightened kitten under the strict gaze of her cousin.

"No, you're not." Katherine hissed. "You do it on purpose. You do it because you hate me. You want Isobel to throw me out."

It was a strange feeling Damon felt. He didn't like the scared look on her face. He wanted to protect her.

"Kattie, why would I do that? You're my sister."

"Just don't, Elena. Stay close, now." Her sister barked.

..

..

She felt like a circus animal. Everyone was here to watch the princess get married to her prince charming. No one knew the real story. No one understood how alone the princess of The Fells was in the crowded room. She took her glass with a huff and progressed towards the stairs whispering to one of the waiters, "I want my dinner upstairs. I no longer wish to be in this dull carnival. If Kol asks for me tell him I left because I wasn't feeling well."

"Of course, your Highness." He slightly bowed to which she nodded and went upstairs.

"Your Highness." Damon scoffed. Yes, she belonged to the royal family, and technically she was a princess but this was an independent state now. Her title was just a formality.

But then it hit him. The princess left. She was all alone in her bedroom. He could sneak in. After all, he was instructed by his boss to get his interview no matter what.

Feeling the James bond in the room, Damon's eyes followed her to where she went. This was a good opportunity. This was a sign from fate that he was going to be a big man now. None of the news channel up till now had managed to get a private interview from the Princess of Fells. If he played his cards well, he could be the first reporter that actually met and talked to the princess.

It won't be hard. He told himself. He would charm her like he always did with the ladies.

Cleverly, he sneaked out of the party and sent a "BRB" text to Enzo. Using the press card, he passed through the guards to the elevator in the lobby. As much as he knew, she was living on the third floor in the presidential suit.

As soon as the elevator stopped, his eyes widened. He saw the numerous security guards roaming around the corridor. There was no way he could reach the princess. Unless…

He looked at one of the neighboring suits. Their terrace must be connected to her room so he could jump in. Of course, this was a crime, but he was a reporter. They did all kind of crazy stuff. This wasn't new to him.

Casually, he walked to the neighboring suit and stopped when he saw the digital lock. He rolled his eyes, not nervous at all. If there was one thing he was good at, it was cracking digital passwords. This was the reason Alaric hired him in the first place.

He pressed a couple of keys, smirking when the password unlocked.

Once he was in, he closed the door after him and rushed to the terrace. "Bingo!" He cheered when he saw that the two terraces were close. He looked around the walls, spotting a pipe he could use to climb into her room.

To his luck there was a Rhone pipe leading connecting to the Princess's suit. He looked around and dusted his hands. He held onto the pipe and closed his eyes so he wouldn't look down. He had an irrational fear of heights. He reached a foot to the railing of the other terrace and jumped, landing on his feet.

He walked up to the glass door, sneaking a peek.

She was standing in front of the mirror taking off her earing and mumbling under breath. He felt his feet stuck to the ground. Why was she like this? Every time he looked at her he found her more and more beautiful than before. His heart would race unsteadily and his palms felt sweaty. He bit his lip nervously. She was a work of art. He'd give God that.

Lost in his gaze, he never noticed when she started taking over her dress, unzipping the side zipper.

"Oh no, no." He mouthed.

Any other time, he would have ogled at her but somehow, it didn't feel right. He was already violating her privacy, only because that was his job, but looking at her naked was another thing. He couldn't do that. He lowered his eyes, waiting for her to finish dressing.

Once he was sure that she changed, he looked up and found her in an off shoulder black shirt and skinny jeans, like a normal twenty-three-year-old girl. The only thing was that the princess elegance was still there.

What to do now. She was all alone. This was his chance. He slowly stepped in "Your Highness. "

She turned and her eyes widened. She nearly jumped and was about to let out a scream but before she could shout, he cupped her mouth with his hand, "Please don't panic. I am not here to harm you. I am unarmed and harmless."

Before he could register anything, she kicked him in the groin with her knee and he let go. His eyes widening with pain, he hissed and dropped on his knees.

She pushed him on the floor and leant over him holding his collar "Who are you?"

"Give me a minute."

"What?"

He coughed and gestured for her to loosen her grip. She did and he cleared his throat shaking his head,

"I am a reporter from channel five. My I.D is in my pocket."

"You've got to be kidding me? You guys are really roaches...there is a thing called privacy you know?"

He stood up, "Tell that to the boss. I've told him so many times that…"

"I've no interest in you and your mediocre life problems." She said with an air of arrogance. "Why are you here?"

"I just need your interview. My career is at stake and if you please just give me fifteen precious minutes of your life."

"Like you said, precious, I'm not wasting them on you. Now shoo before I call the guards." She said turning around.

He sighed, "Ma'am, please, won't you like the world to know about your wedding, your views. People are very eager to know the real Elena Gilbert?"

"I have elite reporters begging me for my interview and you really think I'll give my interview to you… seriously? Who are you?"

"Ma'am."

"I mean, look at you." Now that she stopped, her eyes travelled down his figure.

He was tall, well-built and boyishly handsome. She felt her breath get caught. He had one of the most beautiful face she had seen, she thought. His body lean and graceful. He had smooth pale lips and brows that were arched high and his eyes were huge. His eyes were the lightest of blues with what could only be described as crushed sapphires in them.

She examined him further, he was wearing a fitted blue dress shirt worn loose over dark blue jeans. He looked stunning but his clothes didn't. They looked old and showed the man's status. She looked away, huffing something about gas station shirts.

He looked slightly insecure when she looked at him like that as if he was a street rat. Of course to her, he was worthless like that. She was a billionaire marrying another billionaire. And here he was, a man who didn't even how many zeros there were in a billion.

"My boss told me he'll fire me if I didn't get this interview. Please help me. I just need five minutes." He begged, looking into her eyes like a sad puppy caught in the rain.

She narrowed her eyes, "So, you want to make my exclusive interview?"

"Yes," He said with a hint of smile.

"You want people to know who I am."

"Uh huh" he nodded eagerly.

"This will save your job." She circled him, an evil plan forming in her head.

"Hmm." He said.

"You want people to know the real Elena Gilbert."

"Yes."

"Well, you should be the first one to know." She stepped towards him, her hand buttoning his shirt seductively.

He swallowed. What was she doing?

"SECURITY! SECURITY!" She shouted.

"What?"

"Intruder!"

"Elena, please!"

"Save me!"

In a matter of seconds, armed guards were there in her room leaving no space.

"What the hell is a reporter doing in my room? This is what you call your top class security." She shouted. "Take this reporter out now. And I don't want him anywhere near me."

"Yes, your Highness."

"wait! let me go, your Highness." Damon's words died in his mouth as they started taking him out, "Leave me. I'll go myself."

He was furious now, glaring at the cruel princess and smirked at his helplessness. She wasn't what she seemed. The innocent glass princess. She was self-conceited and an evil, heartless bitch.

..

..

"We aren't supposed to be here, Elena." Caroline whispered in her ear as they passed through the crowded dance floor to the bar. "If Katherine finds out…"

"Katherine will not. I made sure she's busy before I came here."

"Why are we here?" Caroline demanded. "Is it about Jeremy?"

"Yes. "

"So, the news that…"

"Maybe it's true he did escape but I can't risk it." She replied rushing to the bar, looking for someone.

"Elena. If Isobel, Kol, or John even got a whiff of…" She trailed off when Elena hushed her, glaring. She pulled the cap on, hiding her face in the long mane of her hair.

"Trevor told me he'll meet me here. He is the only one who knows for sure." Elena murmured. She shifted on one feet to another, uncomfortable. She had this weird feeling that someone was looking at her.

"What?" Caroline asked her.

"Nothing." Elena shrugged.

"Hey beautiful," A man with sandy blonde haired greeted her.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

"How about a vodka?" He offered.

She scrunched up her face in disgust. After all, she was the descendant of a royal family. She was spoilt, proud, and thought that everyone was beneath her. "I rather drink bleach. Seriously. Take a shower, you reek. " She said rudely.

The man's eyes widened.

She smirked, staring at him with an indignant look on her face before she turned on her heels. Caroline didn't look affected by the ordeal. She was used to such behavior by her friend. Elena Gilbert wasn't always upfront rude. She used to be one of the kindest soul Caroline knew. Her mother died when she was just twelve and then a year later, her father remarried.

Unlike Miranda, Isobel changed her into someone else. She wasn't what she used to be. However, the care factor in her only came forward when she was around the people that truly mattered. Her deceased father, her younger brother Jeremy and Caroline, her best friend.

She sat on a stool, gesturing Caroline to sit next to her. "Do you want to buy a drink? It's on me." She asked Caroline, a look of concern in her eyes.

"No, I'm fine." Caroline replied.

"Come on! It's my wedding tomorrow. Let's enjoy." Her tone was sweet but a bitter look came on her face when she mentioned her 'wedding'.

"Where is Kol?" Caroline asked her.

"Out on his bachelor's party." She replied, looking away.

"Elena, are you sure about this?" Caroline asked for the umpteenth time.

"Care, please." Elena said, irritated.

"Okay. sorry, I just. I'm just worried." She said shrugging. "Anyway, leave that. Did you like the bachelorette party I arranged? I have so much plans for tomorrow." Caroline continued excitedly about the wedding arrangements while Elena zoned out, looking around for the reason she came here.

Where was Trevor? Why wasn't he here yet? If he didn't come soon, she will have to go through the wedding. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

Nobody knew Kol Mikelson's reality. He wasn't what everyone thought he was. Elena knew. She couldn't live her life with a man like that. She had to escape. But there was big hurdle in her way. Somehow she had found a way through that hurdle too, now, she only needed Trevor to meet her and confirm the news.

..

..

"One more." he gestured towards his bourbon glass. The bartender poured him bourbon as he recalled the princess meeting in his brain. His career was done, beyond done. Alaric would fire him tomorrow. He didn't know what he'd do.

He had to give up and switch his profession, no matter how much he loved it. People always said he was good at managing things, he could just start some event managing and arranging stuff. He knew how to stay calm in bad situations, that was his main gain in his life.

"Ma'am, please. " A waiter nearly cried.

He turned to see a girl wearing rough skin tight jeans, hair open and curly, a bomber jacket and a sun cap… why the hell would someone wear a sun cap at night?

He narrowed his eyes and he was back in reporter mood, after all he was always searching for unusual stories.

"I was promised I would meet Trevor here, where is he?"

"He isn't here yet, he didn't show up today."

"You guys are useless! I told you to do one thing."

"Ma'am, it's not our fault. We're trying to contact him."

"Be quick. I don't have all night." She snarled.

Her voice was familiar. He had no doubt about who she was. But what would she do here?

"Ma'am, Trevor's friend is here. You could talk to him, he might help you."

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs in a meeting."

"Tell him to meet me in the alley now." She ordered handing him a stack of cash.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm scared." The blonde girl who'd been standing quietly until now whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Okay, you stay here. I'll go."

"No, don't go alone."

"Caroline, I'll be fine. Besides, it can't get worse than… this."

"Okay but be safe." The blonde girl finally permitted.

She took a wine bottle, moving sneakily toward the back door.

..

..

Hiding behind a dumpster he witnessed the brunette girl took off her jacket, revealing a black off shoulder shirt. She took off her cap and her glasses and he saw her. The princess of Falls, Elena Gilbert. She put on earphones, swinging to some music while gulping from the scotch bottle.

Oh so the rich girl and waiter love story? He was going to earn big. He laughed internally, coming to his own conclusions. Revenge and earning, luck was on his side today.

A while later, a bulky man showed up. "Madam?"

She took off her earphones and groaned, "Hi, I'm…"

"I know."

"So, is there any news of him?"

"We don't know. Trevor hasn't called yet. But I'm sure the news is true. We'll inform you by the morning."

"But, he's okay right?" Her voice seeped with concern and vulnerability.

"We're not sure. The last we heard of him he was injured."

Elena gasped, a hurt filled look on her face.

"But he's alive and that's what's important." The man added, seeing her broken hearted expression.

"Please, if you get any news contact me. This is really important. "

"I know. I will. "

She stepped back, still a mournful expression on her face. As she took another step back, she almost fell flat faced on the ground but the bulky guy caught her by the waist, saving her.

Damon's jaw dropped. Without a second to waste he needed a proof picture. He took out his polaroid camera and clicked.

With the flash , she squeezed her eyes close, raising a hand over her face to cover it. "What the hell?"

"SURPRISE!" Damon smirked, "Karma's a bitch."

She stood up, pushing the guy away. "Reporter, you're still following me."

"This just in! The heiress of Gilbert industries and princess of The Fells, Elena Gilbert caught in the arms of a waiter just a day from her wedding."

"It's not what it looks like!" she shouted.

"Funny guy, give me the picture or else." The man beside her growled.

"Take one step and I'll make sure I mention in the story that you were selling her drugs." Damon warned.

"Leave it, Billy. I can handle him." Elena said, stepping toward him. "Look, reporter,"

"No. I don't care about your explanations. This picture is going to make my career. You should save your explanations for your fiancé and all the other news agencies." He said turning on his heels, walking away.

"Wait! Wait! Reporter, what do you want?"

He turned, smirking. "Beautiful and wise. Such a deadly combo."

She huffed. "What's your price?"

"One private interview or a big news tomorrow your pick. Spoiler alert, the big news will not do good to your image."

"You rascal. " She hissed.

"Such bad words coming out of such beautiful lips."

"Fine. One interview, but you will burn that picture right in front of me "

He nodded, "Like it never happened."

..

..

When she peeked again, she found him looking at her, a knowing smile on his face.

She tried to ignore his stare but finally having enough.

"What?" Her hands were on her hips, her eyes blazing with fury.

"What?"

"Why were you looking at me?"

"Just admiring the view."

"Admire someone else." She ordered.

"These are my eyes, princess, I can look at whoever I want."

"What's this place?" She looked around. It looked like an old restaurant. Too old.

"Oh. Not all of us can't afford five star, you know?"

"Whatever. " She shrugged. "So, who will do my interview ?"

"Yours truly. " he popped his collar.

"Huh? You? My makeup man looks fancier than you do."

"I will look fancier than him after this, now, shall we start?" He was anxious.

"At least buy me some food. Oh wait! I assume you're broke. You haven't eaten for days. Would you like a club sandwich? I'll pay. I like to do charity once in awhile."

Damon felt indignant, but she wasn't wrong. He didn't remember the last time he had a fancy meal. "Two cheeseburgers, a nice steak and fries." And then he added, "Two cool cokes."

"Okay. " The receptionist nodded.

"Now, can we?"

"Fine. Shoot."

"Okay, let's properly meet. Hi, I am Damon Salvatore," He said, extending his hand in handshake.

"Hi. I don't care." She replied.

"Harsh." He said, an unashamed grin on his face. "Okay so, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I have done my masters in law and according to that you're a criminal for invading my privacy."

"Oh, I don't know much about law. But what I do know is that your fiancé wouldn't like you in another man's arms just a night before your wedding. I know I wouldn't."

"What would you've done?" She asked.

"I would have killed him. If you're mine, no one is allowed to touch you."

She narrowed her eyes, murmuring, "Psycho."

"Anyway, back to you. What are your hobbies? Other than being a spoiled, cold hearted, and nasty brat."

"Wow, no one has ever talked to me like that."

"Congratulations! You just learned something! Innovation is my middle name."

"So, Mr. Damon innovation Salvatore, what exactly are we talking about here?"

"You have a royal life and still I saw you having more fun by a dumpster than a party, why is that?" He asked.

"Well, everyone needs a day off. For once I want to be by my own. No security, no one but me."

"Why didn't you join your family's business?" he sipped from the coke the waiter had left.

"It's boring. It's robotic and I am not a robot. I have my own life. I want to go places, travel and discover things. Learn new things."

She took a fry and ate it. She then took a sip of her coke.

"How was school and college for you?"

"I was home schooled and later sent to boarding by my stepmother. College was better, but I wasn't allowed to make friends so it was lonely too."

"Oh." He realized how frustrating that might have been .

"Which channel are you on?" She asked.

"Channel 5."

"Never heard of it." She narrowed her eyes.

"Well, it's a really underrated channel."

"I can see."

"I don't watch it either. Bad ad breaks and all. Channel 4 is better."

"Yeah, I follow that." She giggled.

"Do you have any extra talents?" he asked out of curiosity

"I liked martial arts but my mother thought it was very unfeminine. Then I tried boxing but again, mom banned it. So no, but I am super good at one liners … "

"Really?"

"Yeah, wait. Let me demonstrate. What did the gynecologist say to the lady?"

He shrugged "What?"

"He said, always at your cervix." She giggled.

He gave a light laugh. He was actually enjoying the conversation now.

"You know; you have a really beautiful smile." He said out of nowhere.

"Eww. Please don't flirt. I can't bear a guy under $500 salary package to flirt with me."

He rolled his eyes, "Not all of us live on daddy's money. Also I'm not that bad. I have had a lot of girlfriends prettier than you."

"There is a reason you used had and not have." She scoffed.

"Please, I have girls drooling over me. Once they have a spin they never let go."

"Challenge?"

"Accepted!"

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Impress me." She said in a very princess like manner.

"Okay," He said with an air of confidence. He stood up from his chair, offering her his hand. For a minute, she looked at it. Smiling, she placed her palm in his hand. He pulled her out of the restaurant to the street, walking toward a street lamp which looked like a ballet spotlight.

"But there is no music?" She said.

He rolled his eyes, letting go of her hand, taking out his phone, turning on a song.

"You up for it, princess?"

She smiled, moving closer.

He smirked, taking her hand and pulling her to himself in a sharp moment.

She sighed as he spun her around and raised her above the ground. He gave her a spin and then let her fall into his arms, he dipped her then lifted her back up against him. Their faces were inches apart as she gasped. He twirled her again, then pulled her back in his arms, liking the feel of her, as they moved slowly now.

"So?"

"You're a good dancer."

He smiled in answer to her warm smile.

"Dancing isn't the only thing I'm good at." He said taking a little pride. She hissed, pushing him away. "You're a piece of work, aren't you? Just because I danced with you doesn't mean I'll let you get in to my pants."

"It was just a joke."

"It better be." She glared.

He saw right through her. The tough girl look was an act. There was a scared vulnerable girl hiding behind her facade but he let it slide.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He apologized earnestly.

"Hmm." She said with a proud smile. She offered him her hand again. He took it, pulling her slowly back into their dance rhythm.

"Back to the interview. So tell me, tomorrow at this time you will be dancing with your groom. How does that make you feel?"

The smile vanished and vulnerability took place. She stopped dancing. "I'm happy. He's… He's a very great guy. I'm… I'm glad."

She turned away from him and went forward, shutting down the music.

He bit his lip, concerned. She didn't seem happy at all. She didn't have the glow of a bride desperately in love, awaiting her wedding.

"You know." She broke his line of thoughts, "I escaped from my bachelorette today, so I could have the last night of my life to myself."

"Your life?"

"Who am I kidding? It was never my life." She said more to herself than him. "Why am I telling you this? You don't care. You just want news. Ask me your questions. Let's finish this."

They sat on the sidewalk as she answered his questions about her life, her dreams, her wedding plans, each and every detail.

"And, why isn't your brother attending the wedding?" He asked.

"He's busy." She didn't look in his eyes when she said that.

"Too busy for his only sister's wedding." He asked, suspicious.

"That's too personal, reporter." She said, harshly.

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"So, big day tomorrow." He started another topic. A sad look covered her face. She tried to mask it. But she failed.

He didn't like the look, he wanted to make her smile again. He didn't know why but he couldn't see her upset. "Listen, I didn't get what you meant when you said before but I feel like you're not happy."

"I am happy." She tried to smile.

"Look, free advice. Never compromise on your happiness." He said.

"What if there is no way out?" She asked, glassy eyed. "What if you're stuck in situation with no way out?"

"There is always a way. Just jump when you're most scared. Once you do that, the blocks will fall on their place and somehow, they'll end up making a road."

She smiled, "You know I've never made a decision for myself."

"So, fire the guy who does that for you and appoint your heart. After all we only live once."

She gave a light laugh, "That's what made you climb the window, barge in my room and take that picture?"

"Yeah about that picture."

He took it out of his pocket and handing it to her. "All yours."

"The interview is over."

"Yup"

"I'm sorry for the trick I pulled back in the hotel." She looked at him with her big bright eyes. A look of pure innocence and regret on her face.

"Nah, it's fine. I would've done the same."

She chuckled, looking at the picture and then frowned. "It's dark."

"You racist."

"No reporter, it's literally dark." She showed him the dark picture.

He gave her a grin "Not so fun fact. I have to get my camera fixed."

She shook her head "I'm going to get you for this, some day."

"I'll manage." He winked "Come on. I'll drop you at hotel. You need to sleep, after all tomorrow is your wedding."

..

..

What started as terrible eventually turned good. Alaric couldn't believe he managed to get the interview. He was going to be handsomely paid and promoted. But somehow, he wasn't happy. He couldn't sleep the whole night thinking of the brown eyed girl.

Sure, she was a bit shrewd and arrogant but he had feeling there was a scared little girl under the tough girl cover up. Somehow he couldn't forget the way she talked. The way she laughed and of the way she apologized.

He had to cover the wedding event but he flat out refused to Alaric. An irrational part of him couldn't see her get married to the man he was so envious of. As he came down the lobby, he caught a glimpse of her in her wedding dress. The same sad look was on her face.

She looked strikingly gorgeous, covered in all white. For a second, he wished she was his. But then he laughed at his own wishes. Last night, she told him off for flirting with her. How would she react if she ever found out about his thoughts?

He sat in his Camaro and drove out of the hotel.

Out to the first traffic signal he heard loud noise and people shouting. Cars were rushing from the palace.

He frowned as a car stopped nearby. Of course it was a security patrol. He asked "What's going on?"

"Miss Gilbert is missing. She ran away." The security officer said, shaking his head.

"WHAT?" His eyes went wide. So, that's why she had been upset and uninterested in her wedding. "OH MY GOD. That's so… unexpected. How can she run away like that? How can a woman be so selfish?"

"I know, but maybe she had a lover. "

"Ahhh, A lover? That bastard must have manipulated her into running away. God, where is this world going? How is the groom? I can't imagine being left at the altar. Poor guy."

"We are going to catch them for sure."

"Of course. You should. That guy must be severely punished for brainwashing a girl like that. He should be put in jail, bastards like these I tell you. One man stealing another man's woman. Ugh, disgusting."

"Mr. Mikaelson is very angry."

"He has every right to be. He must kill the guy. If I were him I would do that."

As the signal turned green the cars drove further and he sighed. He started his car but as he looked in the back view mirror he saw his worst nightmare, Elena, in a wedding dress in his car .

He shouted on top of his lungs.

She cupped his mouth with her hand,"Hush!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAR?"

"Keep driving, you idiot, or we both die."

"Die?" He gasped.

"GO!"

"But, why am I running?" He asked, confused.

"Because we are eloping for my wedding."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't they will catch us and cut us both into pieces."

He revved the engine and drove away into a right lane as fast as he could. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You told me to jump from the edge and make a decision so I did… I don't wanna marry him."

"I told you to Jump! Not to jump into my car! Oh my God, Woman! "

"Reporter, calm down!"

"Calm down? Your fiancé will kill me. He will kill me!"

He stopped the car seeing an empty road. "GET OFF THE CAR RIGHT NOW."

"NO!"

"WHAT, WHY?"

"because I gave you an interview. I helped you become a reputed reporter. Now it's your turn to help me."

"Oh but you forgot the part where you decided to have me murdered by your fiancé. Do you even know the kinda man he is? "

"I do, and that's why I don't want to marry him." She replied.

"That's your personal issue."

"Look, I need help.. I don't want to get married."

"SO? I DON'T WANT TO GET KILLED."

"Look, Damon. Of all that crowd I chose you."

"TO KILL?"

"I thought you'd understand me, please."

"No."

"I have an offer of a lifetime. If you help me, I'll buy you your own channel."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

Again, I'll like to know if we should continue. I hope it's interesting enough.

Thank you to my beta Tami (tobireus) for your hard work and generousness with your time.

*Note- I used the word elope last time with reference to future chapters but I understand it confusing so I changed it to 'escape'.

*A lot of people guessed my inspiration, the story is lightly inspired from the runaway bride but trust me, the plot is completely different.

And another interesting question that I was asked is that, if I am an Indian? Actually no, I'm not, I'm not even from the same continent as India, but my beta from TS (AllthingsDelena) is an Indian. And she's one of the most amazing people I know.

Do review?


	3. An unlikely alliance

**Chapter 2: 'An unlikely alliance'**

* * *

"I'm sorry but do I look like an idiot to you?" He hissed, stopping the car.

"Think about it. I have money lots and lots of it. Name the channel and I'll buy it. Or you could make your own. I'll sponsor it." She tempted him further.

For a minute, he looked uncertain. He wanted to be successful. Really successful. He'd been struggling all his life for a huge break. Up till now he'd been working for such an underrated channel that he himself never followed it. He could never make it big on Channel Five News.

Seeing the convinced look on his face, she continued, "Your own news channel. You're so dedicated. I'm sure it will be huge hit. Your parents would be so proud, your wife…"

"I'm single." He added lost in a daydream.

"It's okay. We'll find you one." She said trying her best to captivate him in her web. "Once you're successful, you can buy a huge house. And you can dine in grand restaurants like us. You wouldn't have to climb balconies to meet famous people. They'll be taking appointments from you."

"Nice." He said in a daze.

"You can get all that if you help me." She added, slyly.

That popped the bubble.

"No." He said firmly. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? Do you even know the power of Kol Mikelson? He'll grill me alive if he finds out that…"

"Please," She held his hands. "I really need your help." She begged, her bright eyes wide and glossy now.

He bit his lower lip, confused. When she said it like that, it stirred something deep inside him. He suddenly felt powerless against her. He had to help her. And just when he was about to agree his mind reminded him how ruthlessly dangerously Kol was.

"Look. Princess. I really wish I could help you but your fiancé is a really dangerous man. He would kill me and my family if he found out I helped you. I don't know if you know but he's the Don of mob. A ruthlessly dangerous mob. He's very powerful. His political power influences government too." There was not a hint of humor on his face. He seemed very serious when he said that.

"I know who he is. That's one of the reasons I can't marry him. Look, repo… Damon, I know this isn't easy but that's the reason I'm paying you that much." She replied desperately.

"Well, let's say I agree. Where would you go? I mean, you can't possibly hide forever."

"I know. My brother is in Tennessee and you just have to help me reach him. We'll handle everything after that." She pleaded.

"Your younger brother?"

"Yes."

"The one who didn't attend the wedding?"

"Look. I'll tell you everything later but can we go now? Please! I promise you that I'll pay you heavily for this." She seemed to be hiding something but he let it go and pondered on what to do next.

"Please! Damon." She added, bringing his hands closer to her heart. "Please. You'll be saving my life. I'll owe you big."

He knew he should have refused but her sad doe eyes crushed his resolve.

"Fine. I'll help." He finally answered.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" She threw her arms around him and pulled him in a hug. She then started squealing with happiness.

"Oh." He was a bit taken aback by her reaction at first but then he returned the hug hesitantly.

She pulled back, suddenly feeling a little shy. "Thank you, really, this means a lot to me."

"I have two conditions though." He said.

"What?"

"I know all about your tantrums princess, you better not pull that shit on me. You'll listen to me and do exactly as I tell you."

"Easy, done."

"And two, I want this story. The whole thing between you and Kol. I want all the reasons you decided to ditch him at altar, everything. You'll give me the rights and permission to print this." He demanded.

She seemed hesitant for a moment but then nodded. He knew she would. She was in no place to refuse his demands. It was wrong to take advantage of her situation but he was risking his life for helping her. He reasoned with himself that he should get something out of the arrangement.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Okay. Hmm. Lower your head and try to hide yourself. I'll get us both out of here."

..

..

He stopped the car in front of the small hut like house. Police and the Royal guards were on high alert. Damon had to take a couple of alternate routes to reach here. His mind was on overdrive thinking about the upcoming life changing journey.

"Why are we stopping here?" She asked.

"We can't go today. The security is on high alert. We'll go tomorrow. Meanwhile, we need somewhere to stay. Hopefully he'll allow us."

"He? Who?" She asked, worried.

"My boss." He answered, looking a bit tense as he opened the door and jumped out of the car.

"No! No!" She stopped him. "What if… what if he calls my family?"

"Don't worry about him. He won't." Something told her that he had something big on his mind. "Just follow my lead."

He held the door open for her, helping her move out of the car. He internally groaned, noticing again that she was wearing her lavish royal wedding gown. It was going to be so difficult for him to explain this to Alaric.

"Stay by the corner. I'll explain our situation to my friend first so he can let us stay for the night, or at least till your family stops interrogation."

"But that could take months." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, princess. But let's not risk it tonight."

"This isn't a trick right?" She asked. "Don't even try to call the cops on me. You don't know me. I will get you finished and…"

"I get it, Pablo. You're very powerful, now, please."

He gestured for her to hide and went to ring the bell. His eyes stayed on her as he rang the bell again. He smirked, seeing her struggle with her dress.

"What?" She questioned, noticing his gaze.

"Not so fun fact, it's not easy being a runaway bride." He commented, shaking his head. "Next time when you plan to escape, try wearing a jumpsuit."

"Are you judging me? You know I didn't run away without a strong reason. I'm not commitment phobic unlike what you think." She replied, slightly offended.

"Why do you care what I think?" He replied, a cocky smirk on his face, "You're a runaway bride. Everyone will be judging you. Get used to it."

She looked down, her cheeks crimson now.

Damon pressed the bell again, impatient now.

Finally, they heard footsteps approaching the door. Alaric opened the door and almost gasped, "Oh, you're here!" He grabbed him by elbow, pulling him inside the house. "You didn't go to the wedding but guess what? The bride was already kickin' it with someone else."

Damon swallowed thick. He mentally prepared himself for Alaric's outburst. "Aha?"

"SHE RAN AWAY!" Alaric almost jumped telling that specific portion. "You know what this means? The interview you did is worth a million now. You are the last person who interviewed her!"

"Ric! About that…"

"Of course, you greedy son of a bitch. You are getting a promotion. You wanted a car update, and ahh… a new paper shredder right?"

"RIC!"

"What?" He paused seeing the alarming expression on his friend's face.

"I want you to meet someone." He said, stepping back out of the house, pulling someone from a corner. Alaric's eyes widened as a beautiful girl in a grand wedding dress came to his view. He felt like someone struck him with a hammer.

This wasn't some ordinary girl. This was Elena Gilbert, Princess of The Fells. The heiress of Gilbert industries. She was here on his doorstep, with his reporter… in her wedding dress.

His mouth fell open but words weren't making way out.

He glared at Damon, eyes shooting daggers. He knew his reporter always managed to charm the ladies but to convince a bride to escape with him. "You didn't…"

"Ric, I-,"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Oh Fuck, Sorry for my language your Highness but, what the fuck?"

Damon covered Alaric's mouth, pushing him inside, "Look, I know this looks bad but please, calm down!"

He pushed Damon, "You're the _Sancho_!"

Damon huffed. "No, I am the victim!"

Ric held his hand up. "This won't work today, Damon. I know your scheming mind. You know what? I don't want to have a beef with the royal family. Return her. This is too far."

"You're not even listening to me."

"There is nothing to listen. You're a greedy son of a bitch. I told you to get an interview of the princess but you played a scheme instead. And Your Highness, I know love is blind but this…" He pointed at his friend.

"Wait, what?" Elena seemed confused.

"Such low standards!" Alaric said, looking at his friend. "I thought you were a woman of class."

"Pardon me for interrupting, but I think…"

"You don't know him. All the promises of love that he made, the love at first sight stories, he is just playing you. He's a fucking man whore. You're better off with your groom."

Elena interceded. "We're not together."

"Oh!" That stopped Alaric.

"Well, you shouldn't be either. You're a princess and he's a washed up rat." Alaric added.

"So much for being a friend." Damon hissed.

"This is a bitter reality." Alaric shrugged. "Back to the original question. What the hell is she doing here?"

Damon gave him the look. He opened his mouth to speak but then looked around and noticed that people were starting to look. Elena's dress was attracting lots of attention. He held her hand, forcing them inside the house past Alaric and closed the door after them. "Look. Ric, I didn't have any choice, we have to help her. Look she-, "

Alaric tried to drag him to a corner so they could talk privately but Elena followed, "Uhh, what?"

Damon turned to her, "Can you give us some privacy?"

Ric exclaimed. "Can you please explain why is she with you and not at her wedding. More importantly, why is she here at my house in a wedding gown?"

"Look at her, Ric. She doesn't want to get married. They are forcing her. We can't let that happen."

Elena nodded, batting her lashes, a look of pure innocence on her face.

"No, Damon. The risk is too much. Kol Mikelson will…"

At the very minute Jenna entered the room "Oh! Damon, you're here. We were just talking about you… and who is that with you?"

Damon's eyes narrowed, a scheme coming to his mind, he quickly rushed to Jenna, signaling Elena to follow his lead. "Jenna , This is…"

"Katherine." She completed.

"The love of my life." He added, dramatically. "You always told me to settle down, didn't you? And here she is."

"Your girlfriend? But you didn't have one yesterday..."

"Oh, no, Jenna I've known her from years... we just didn't disclose it. Her family never liked me and they were forcing her to marry someone else , so we…"

Elena added quickly. "We escaped. We'll get married soon."

Jenna's eyes widened, "Really?"

Damon nodded avoiding Alaric's disapproving eyes.

Elena added in a dramatic voice, "But our families have a terrible history. They'll never let us be together. Also he's a poor, washed up reporter. My dad would never approve of that. If they ever find out about this they will rip him into pieces and feed him to the fishes. They are very dangerous people." She broke into sobs, hiding her face.

Jenna sighed and went to her side, "Oh, honey, please don't cry. We'll help you. "

Elena continued to fake cry loudly. "They want me to marry a criminal. Isn't that cruel?"

Jenna gestured Damon and he quickly came toward Elena, wrapping his arms around her, pretending to whisper soothing words in her ear. "Too melodramatic, don't you think?" He whispered.

"That's the story of my life." She hissed back.

Jenna wiped wetness of the corner of her eyes, watching the much in love couple. "So, what's your plan?"

"We'll be getting married tomorrow but Damon's boss says we can't stay. We don't have anywhere to go. My family is still searching for us." She replied looking up; her eyes were glossy.

"Of course, you can stay. How can you be so inconsiderate, Ric. Damon is a friend." Jenna frowned at her husband, shaking her head.

"Baby, they have very dangerous people following them."

"So, we'll call the cops if they showed up here. They're staying and that's final."

Alaric accepted. "Fine honey, they can stay for the night since Damon already has made other arrangements."

Damon cursed under breath, "Yes, Jenna, I did. Thank you so much for your help."

She smiled looking at Elena, "Anything for such a pretty girl. You know you look awfully familiar."

"Uhh… she just has one of those faces."

While Jenna and Damon were exchanging pleasantries, Alaric moved to close the curtains. "Can you please lead the pri… the girl to the guest room. Damon can sleep on the couch in the living room."

"Why? They're getting married tomorrow, let them stay together." Jenna replied.

Alaric apologized to Elena through his eyes, shrugging. "Okay then."

..

..

Damon's hand was on the small of her back as they were showed their room. Alaric had been glaring at Damon the whole time while Jenna showed them around. "He never told us about you, but I'm so happy that he finally found the love of his life. He'd been wandering around restlessly for years." Jenna said excitedly.

"And such a beautiful girl." She added.

Elena gave her a warm smile in return, loving the compliments.

"This is your room and that's your bed. Be gentle with it. It's been around for years. We don't want you two to break it."

"Oh, Jenna, please." Alaric made a face.

Elena scrunched up her nose as her eyes travelled the room. Even her manager had a better house than this. She still played the nice girl she was raised as. "Your house is beautiful."

"Oh, thank you, darling. Now, about your clothes? You can't sleep in that. By the way, lovely gown. How much did you get it for?"

Three hundred and seventy-two thousand dollars. She wanted to reply but kept quiet. "It's my mother's." She wasn't lying. The Royal wedding had been a hand down in her family from centuries.

"Beautiful." Jenna's eyes gleamed in admiration. "I'll get you my clothes but they'd be too small on you."

"It's okay, I'll give her mine." Damon intervened.

Jenna smiled. "Problem solved. Would you like to have dinner with us or here, alone?"

"No, we've had dinner on our way here." Elena replied.

"Okay, then." Jenna said.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Saltzman. This means a lot." Elena replied earnestly. This wasn't the lavish room she was used to but she'd to settle for this, until she reached Jeremy and him… They'd be waiting for her.

"Don't mention it, dear." Jenna replied, leaving and dragging Alaric with her.

As soon as the door closed, Elena pushed Damon's hand away from her. "Why the hell did you hug me?" She mumbled something about 'peasant germs.' He narrowed his eyes at the proud spoiled girl, trying to fight the embarrassment and anger he felt.

"Because someone was crying like a rhino." He commented back.

"It was fake. I didn't need your sympathy."

"But right now, you do need help and I am the one helping you so you better shrug off that princess attitude of yours." He warned her as he jumped on the bed, his shoes still on.

"Wait, what the hell? I am taking the bed and I am not sharing."

"Well, princess, the couch is yours."

"I am the heiress of The Fells. I have property that people like you can't even imagine. I refuse to sleep on the couch."

Damon looked around "Uhh… So where is your feather filled mattress bed because this one is mine."

"Reporter!"

"Runaway bride!"

"Okay, I have a proposal. Let's flip a coin. Whoever wins the toss gets to sleep in the bed for the entire journey."

"Fair enough!" He accepted.

"Do you have a coin?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes taking out his wallet. "Calls herself heiress of unmeasurable properties. Takes coin from a reporter…" He mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

She snatched the coin from him. "Heads I win, tails you lose."

"Haha, princess, that's the oldest trick in the book. Play fair! Heads I take it, tails you take it!"

"No, No, I want the head. I am royalty and I demand to play as head."

"You're in no position to demand, princess, you are dependent on me. Did you forget that?"

"I'm not playing if I'm not head."

"Fine."

She flipped the coin, clasping it in her hand as it fell.

"Tails!" The blue eyed reporter snickered.

Damon smirked. "Thank you, Princess." He took the coin, putting it back in his wallet before jumping on bed, sighing dramatically.

"A true gentleman would kill himself before leaving women in discomfort."

"Good thing, I am not a gentleman." He pulled a pillow over his head.

She huffed loudly and turned. "I need clothes."

"Take it from my bag."

She picked up his bag from the floor, putting it on the couch. "They smell like sweat and they're dirty."

"Complains! Complains! Complains! Princess, this isn't your palace. We're on the run here. I can't buy you Gucci." He replied, frowning.

"As if you can ever afford Gucci." She said as she rolled her eyes, standing in front of the mirror. Slowly, she pulled out the pins from her hair, letting them flow down her back.

He laid back against the headboard, watching her every move. It was like he was in a daze. Like an enchantress, she had casted some spell. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She went through drawers, taking out some tissues. She tapped it against her face lightly, removing the makeup.

Her olive skin glowed in the light even after the makeup wore off. Her hair fell on her eyes but she combed it away from her face. He noticed how lovely she was. Her skin was smooth and healthy, her eyes bright, and her lips, with only the slightest color, looked as if they ached to be kissed.

She smiled at her reflection admiringly, ignoring his gaze. To him, she seemed like an angel. She looked unpretentious, young, slender, and hauntingly beautiful without makeup.

"I would say staring is rude, but I know you can't help it." The bubble popped.

He huffed, smirking. "I was lost in a thought. Don't flatter yourself. You're not beautiful enough to impress me."

"Excuse me?"

"I have had beauty pageant winners following me around. Everyone wants a bit of this." He pointed to himself, proudly.

"Huh! I don't see a swarm of ladies here. They must exist only in your dreams." She replied.

He frowned, thinking fast for a comeback. She looked too proud, he wanted to wipe that smile off her face.

"Do they have a light base here?" She said as she looked around.

"A what?"

"Foundation?"

"Sorry, I don't speak woman and makeup." He replied. "You know, it's cruel that women call men childish for playing games, when they sit in front of the mirror for hours, coloring their faces like a three-year-old."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, keep rolling your eyes like that, maybe, you'll find a brain back there." He replied making her hiss.

"Please don't interrupt me while I'm ignoring you." She said in a bored tone.

"Haha, what? princess, Can't fight back anymore?"

"Just ignore him, Elena." She said to herself, focusing back on her reflection.

"Ahh, talking to yourself now. A sign of mental illness. Not so fun fact, thirty-five percent of women around the globe are getting treated for mental illness. You know the scary part is that seventy-five percent are still wandering around, untreated!" He laughed at his own joke, making her frown go deeper.

She gritted her teeth. "You know, your dick belongs in your pants, not your personality."

"Whatever." He huffed.

"Close your eyes." She ordered, turning around.

"Why?"

"I need to change in these… if you even call these rags clothes." She said, making a face.

He bit his tongue so he wouldn't growl. The proud little princess was getting on his nerves. He shut his eyes, tightly.

"No peeking." She added.

"Oh, please, I have seen more than my share of women. Besides, runaway brides aren't my thing." He mocked her, smirking, loving the feel of getting a rise out of her.

Elena bit her lip, fighting a comeback. She was beginning to despise the man but she'd no other option but to put up with him. After all, he was helping her out.

She reached her hand to her back, trying to unzip the zipper. But she couldn't reach. She struggled for a little time before she finally gave up.

"Damon."

"Hmm."

"Can you help me undress?"

"What?" His eyes snapped open.

"I… I can't reach." She pouted.

He rolled his eyes, jumping out of the bed.

She stiffened when his cold hands touched her back. She swallowed thick, thinking if it was wise to let a man she just met, help her undress. Then again, she was trusting him enough to help her reach Jeremy. Besides by now she knew that no matter how cocky, self-loving, disrespecting bastard he was, he had a golden heart. He would never hurt her.

As if he read her mind, he added. "Don't worry, I won't look."

Slowly, he unzipped her zipper to her lower back. His eyes were firmly planted on her face. Elena's cheeks were flushed, having him so close to her, touching her softly, helping her get out of the dress.

"Thank you." She whispered, holding the dress to her chest.

He nodded, eyes closed, taking a few steps back before he turned around. He jumped back on the bed, hiding his face in the pillow, giving her privacy.

"I'm done." She said, after a while.

He turned on his back, his eyes falling on her. She was dressed in his purple striped dress shirt. She looked enchanting in his shirt, sexy as hell, actually. His eyes roamed down her toned legs, suddenly realizing that his pants must have been too big for her and she was only in her underwear.

"I'll tell Jenna to give you some…"

"It's okay, don't bother her now." She interrupted. "We'll ask tomorrow."

She moved toward the couch, frowning at its quality. Her puppies had a better bed than that.

"Princess?"

She turned instantly thinking he changed his mind. "Yes?"

"Turn off the lights."

"Reporter, there is a reason why you can never be termed a gentleman." She said as she switched off the lights.

"I'm pro equality. I hate display of irrational chivalry." His eyes were closed but there was a knowing smirk on his face.

"Being a dick won't make yours any bigger." She stomped her foot going towards a couch.

"It's bigger than all the men in your society, Your Highness." He chuckled turning in bed.

"Whatever."

"Goodnight, princess."

..

..

 _ **The Petrova Dynasty,1400**_

He looked at the direction where the arrow came from.

"Niklaus Mikelson," He murmured as his eyes caught sight of the distant figures running toward them.

He took out his sword and stood in front of the carriage, shouting orders to the guards. "Circle the carriage! Her highness must not get harmed!"

The troops duly complied, getting into their positions.

"What's going on?" His princess demanded.

"Her Highness, it's the Emperor's rebel brother, Niklaus . The one who doesn't want this union to happen." He replied.

After the death of King Mikael, the Mikaelson brothers had feuds over the kingdom. Niklaus was the elder brother, hence the rightful descendent. But King Mikael had some personal issues with Niklaus . He believed his elder son was scheming and unfit to rule a kingdom as great as the Fells.

Kaolan was his favorite son. Mikael thought of him as the perfect fit as his successor. Mikael handed over the kingdom's reigns to Kaolan in his life, announcing him as the new king of The Fells.

This didn't set well with Niklaus . He believed as the eldest son, he was the rightful owner of the throne. He was the strongest and the most cunning among all his siblings. He rebelled against the former king's decision and attacked his own brother with his small but very skillful army.

Just then King Mikael died and Kaolan was made the official king. His first decree was to announce war against his brother. He had the support of all ministers and the neighbor kingdoms, including the king of Petrova, Princess Elena's father.

Together, they defeated Niklaus and banished him from the lands of The Fell.

Hatred and revenge filled Niklaus , he still didn't give up. He kept building his army secretly and one day, he attacked a small province in Petrova as a revenge for helping his brother in war against him. King Grayson Gilbert took it lightly. Overconfident by his power, he didn't ask for any help from the neighboring countries and led his army to reclaim his province himself.

What he didn't know was that his younger brother, Sir John Gilbert was a traitor. In exchange for the throne of House of Petrova, he helped Niklaus and revealed the secrets that led to the worst defeat Kingdom of Petrova had ever faced. King Grayson Gilbert and his elder son died in the tragedy leaving his wife and his daughter behind to suffer the cruelties of the cold world.

A lot of riots were raised, distant relatives turned their backs on the them, and shamelessly claimed for the throne. Prince Jeremy was underage. He wasn't ready to run the kingdom yet. It was a matter of time before the traitors would conspire against the royal family and kill Prince Jeremy too.

In such desperate times, the widowed queen sent a letter to their neighbors, asking for help.

Driven by greed, King Kaolan promised to help but on one condition, he wanted to marry the princess. It was clear that his intentions were not honest too. He had his eyes on the throne. But he was strong and could provide them protection. Princess Elena had no choice but to agree.

Niklaus didn't want this union to take place. He didn't want the public to know his brother somehow won from him again. He threatened Kaolan that he will kill the princess before she could even reach him. In a way, it was revenge for the humiliation he faced all those years ago. Also, he didn't want his brother to get the throne of Petrova through this marriage. That would only make him stronger.

True to his word, he did arrive. But, he was facing General Damon Salvatore, the general whose armies and schemes defeated him in the last war. This time it wasn't going to be different either. He wouldn't even let anyone look at the Princess with nothing less than good intentions.

"King John Gilbert of Petrova has ordered us to bring Princess Elena back. Whoever interferes shall die." He announced, stopping at a distance.

"Her royal Highness is the betrothed of the Emperor of the Fells. She's agreed to the wedding and the State rules. We reject John Gilbert's orders. He's nothing but a traitor." He stepped in front of her, not willing to even allow them a glimpse of her.

"She belongs with our emperor. Whoever dares to deny that is the enemy of our state. You know what we do to our enemies." He further threatened, earning roars of approval from his own army. They supported his statement and were willing to lay down their lives if he ordered.

"That leave us no alternative." Niklaus whispered to his second in command, "Prepare to attack."

"Prepare to attack!" His general shouted to his army, taking out his sword.

"Ready defenses." Damon ordered his troops.

"Ready!" They shouted back. A group standing on the top, loaded arrows on the cross bows. The group circling the princess's carriage pointed their langde beves. The rest took out their swords, ready to cut anyone into pieces who dared to touch their princess.

Niklaus smirked, he knew he couldn't win if it came to fight but he had other plans. "Release the boulders."

"What?" Damon's eyes darted to the top cliff, he saw some of the rebels, pushing the boulder stones down. They rolled down with great speed, heading toward the princess's carriage.

"Protect the princess!" He shouted. He signaled the driver to drive the cart away.

Doing some quick thinking, he rushed toward the soldier carts, gesturing them to jump on it. Together, they pushed it in front of the boulders in an attempt to slow them down but their efforts were in vain.

Niklaus had prepared his scheme well because during the time they were all busy to protect the princess's cart from the boulders, he and his group of rebels had drawn closer.

"Fire!"

With the wave of his arms, a thousand arrows shot through the air, plunging through the bodies of their enemies. Swords clanked, soldiers fell, it was all a havoc.

As he was fighting through the band of the rebels, his eyes darted to the Princess. Some of the Niklaus 's horse riders were chasing her carriage.

"Over my dead body." He muttered as he whistled, an action he did to call his horse.

"Night!" He called.

Even in all the noise, his loyal horse recognized his call and ran to him. When he was close enough, he caught it by the reins and jumped on him, landing on his back. He dug his heels into him, spurring him to run faster.

The carriage was heading toward the end of the cliff, chased by the rebels and then followed by him. "I'm warning you, Niklaus . Step away from her Royal highness or…"

"Or what?" Niklaus didn't spare him a glance, his eyes fixed on the carriage. He pulled the reins of his horse harder, hurting it so it would run faster.

For a second, he was at level with the carriage. He pulled his sword in the air and just before he could strike the princess, Damon took out his pocket knife and aimed at him with full force. It thrust itself on his back, making him shout.

Now as he looked, the carriage was heading toward the end of the cliff.

"No…"

..

..

 _ **Present time  
**_ It was like Jenna knew she was a princess because that's what the breakfast table spoke. It was nowhere close to the continental breakfast served at the royal palace but it was delicious nonetheless. Or maybe, Elena was just too hungry.

They ate till they couldn't breathe. Elena whispered in his ear something about him "being an ape."

Jenna giggled thinking they were being cute, whispering sweet nothing in each other's ears. Elena scrunched up her nose when Jenna mentioned she heard some 'funny' noises last night. Little did she know that, all the moaning she heard was the sounds she made from discomfort and from falling off the leather couch several times at night. Her savior slash enemy enjoyed her pain. Damon mocked her over and over again by faking concern and dramatically offering a sensual massage to help ease the pain.

"Oh, we did things. I didn't want to disturb both of you but this one was needy." He answered unashamed.

For a minute Elena looked at him in shock. What was he saying?

"Ooh, the early days are the best. It's the time when you can't keep your hands off each other and…" Jenna was interrupted by Damon, "She certainly can't keep her hands off me."

Elena gave him a glare, grinding her teeth. She kicked his ankle under the table, and he chuckled even as he winced. She pressed her lips into a thin line as she dug her pointy heel onto his foot.

He hissed in pain, looking at her.

"I can't, right?" She asked, smirking.

"Princess!"

"Apologize" She whispered.

"Never." He replied like a spoiled child.

She pressed her heel more, making it painful this time. "You messed with the wrong girl, reporter."

"Okay, okay, I am sorry!" He finally submitted.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"More butter, Princess?" He said loudly.

"Yes, please!" She batted her lashes, an angelic look on her face.

Alaric turned their attention to him. "Emm… so you guys will get on the road today right?"

"As soon as Katherine is done with her breakfast."

"I am done." She said with a warm smile.

Jenna stood up, "Kat, can you help me clean the dishes before you guys hit the road? I have a doctor's appointment in a while, and I can't be late."

Elena looked at Damon, a look of helplessness. Dishes? She never did that dishes.

Damon stood up, "I'll help you instead. Katherine isn't… she doesn't do this type of stuff."

"Why?" Jenna asked, surprised.

"She doesn't know how to." He said as he helped her pile up the dishes.

"So, why not learn now. It's not like she's a princess." Jenna said in a motherly tone.

"She is." Alaric said.

"What?" Jenna's eyes narrowed.

"Well, she is my princess." Damon smiled nervously wrapping his arms around Elena.

"That's no excuse. Stop babying her. Kat get up, come-on, it's not rocket science. You'll learn."

Hesitant, Elena stood up, she picked up the dirty dishes, and followed Jenna to the kitchen. With Jenna's instructions she scrubbed the plates clean, the whole while very concerned about her hands. "Jenna, this won't harm my skin right?"

Jenna huffed. "Kat these gloves are to prevent the 1% damage the soap causes."

"I was talking about the gloves."

"Oh!"

When they were done, Jenna emptied the sink." So, Kat, I know this might offend you a little …"

She took out an envelope and handed it to her. "I don't know how long you're going to be on the run, but here's some money you both could use, stay safe and don't ever give up on each other. I can see how much in love you both are. You're both meant for each other."

Elena bit her lip looking down at the envelope, feeling guilty about deceiving the kind woman.

"If I'd given it to Damon, he wouldn't have taken it but I can see how worried you are. I hope you guys stay safe."

"Jenna, this is so sweet. I don't know how to thank you." She was actually impressed. The woman hardly knew her, yet she cared so much about her. Did people like her still exist?

Jenna took her by surprise and gave her a hug, patting her back. "I hope the next time you visit us your little ones. I just know you'll both make such pretty babies."

Elena forced a smile. "Sure…"

She ran her fingers through her hair, mentally preparing herself for the journey. Before meeting Jeremy, she had to meet 'him' too. He told her he was at Texas. After they reunite, they would both go after her little brother who was in California, waiting for her.

"Ready, princess?" Damon interrupted her train of thoughts.

She nodded as he offered his hand, she took it.

Jenna and Alaric said their goodbyes to them. Jenna giving them ridiculous honeymoon tips making them both cringe more and more.

"I've packed you a box of condoms." Jenna whispered in Damon's ear as she pulled him in a farewell hug. "There are some flavored ones inside too."

"Umm…" He was left speechless.

"Don't break her heart. I really like this one." She added.

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"I mean, she's a little snobbish, but look at her. Don't you see the grief and loneliness in her eyes as if her heart has just been broken, as if someone close to her has hurt her in the worst possible way. I want you to love her pain away, give her so much love that she' forgets it all." Jenna advised.

He nodded, his eyes fixed on the brunette who was exchanging pleasantries with Alaric. She did look like a lost soul.

"I also like her because she's pretty and you'll both make the cutest babies ever."

"Jenna!" He groaned, pulling away from her. Just then his eyes fell on the TV screen behind her. His mouth fell.

It was him. His pictures on headlines along with Elena's. Screaming reporters and large fonts displayed on the bottom that said that he was the last person seen with her. They deemed him her kidnapper and had even offered a Fifty-thousand-dollar reward to anyone who informed them about him.

"Only Fifty thousand dollars' reward for informing about the heiress's kidnapper." He thought as he frowned, more upset at the fact that he was considered a low rank even in the kidnapping world.

He gripped Elena's wrist pulling her to him, surprising her. "Let's go, baby. We're going to be late."

She and Jenna hugged one last time and then they sat in the car to started the journey that would change their lives.

"What was that about?" She demanded.

"I was on T.V." Damon said breaking the silence.

"That's not going to impress me, Damon. You're a reporter, that's what you guys do."

He interrupted "Now. I was on T.V, now."

"And?"

"Your loving fiancé, Kol Mikelson, put kidnapping charges on me and now they are looking for me."

She shrugged. "Well, this was going to happen. After all I am Elena Gilbert. Of course everyone cares."

"They showed the CCTV footage of when I dropped you to hotel. And they called me money leech. They said that I tried to seduce you a night before your wedding and when that didn't work, I kidnapped you."

"Money leech? Oh my that's so rude. It's not like you're helping me to get your own channel…these people are so insensitive." She mocked him, a hand on her chest.

"Haha! Very funny princess." He sighed. "They also put reward on my head." He added.

"How much?"

"Fifty thousand dollars but I'm sure it would grow." It seemed like he was offended with reward amount.

She laughed. "You know my yearly coffee bill is more than that."

He mocked her bragging. "Congratulations! You're a caffeine junkie. No wonder you're always snappish, your money can't make up for the discontent in your life. Why don't I pre-order the lonely cat lady package for you? "

She gave him a deadly glare.

"Ooh, don't look at me with those big eyes. They don't scare me." He said, lightly.

"Well, at least the reward on my head isn't five dollars more than my life insurance premium. Oh, wait, your life isn't even worth that much. "

"Money isn't everything, princess." He replied. "Unlike you I have people who accept me for me. I don't have to run away from my loved ones. Unlike you, I don't have to run away from my family."

"They're not my family. If you knew about the situation I'm in, you'd never judge me like that. If you knew what they did to force me into marrying Kol…" She trailed off, her eyes teary now.

It seemed like he hit a nerve. He remained quiet for a while, sensing how upset she was. She wiped a lone tear that trailed down her cheek. Guilt ate him from the center of his heart to the tips of his toes. He didn't know why but her tears ripped his heart open. What was it about her that brought out such raw emotions within him.

Biting his lip, he looked at her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

When he didn't look away, she forced a smile. "Eyes on the road, honey. I don't think this tin you call a car would survive a crash."

And the heartless princess was back. He debated in his mind if he should fight for the honor of his car. But then decided against it. For now, he was just glad that she was smiling again. He was catching feelings. Like an enchantress, she was casting a spell on him, making him helpless in front of her. Little did he know, soon he'd be recklessly in love with her. So much, that there would be no return. And then when she had him, captive and helpless, she'd break his heart like no one ever did.

* * *

**Sancho means the other man.

So, here is the second chapter. Damon and Elena would be a little bitter with each other in start. They'll have a couple of fights for a while until they start adjusting to each other's nature.

Elena is snobbish. I know but she's raised like that. She'll change with time. One more thing that I wanted to add is that. She isn't royalty. She is a descendant of royal family so she's respected as such. Of course, everything is fabricated and has hardly any connection to real history. And yes, reincarnation is a part of the story.

The journey would be interesting from this chapters onward. Elena is hiding something major that is a very integral part of the story.

Your reviews is what keeps this story alive so please, do comment. I want to know if you're liking the plot and characters til now since I'm putting a lot into this humorous romantic story.

Thank you Kylah for pointing out a mistake (I fixed it ASAP). Love!

Beta credits to Tamy. Get well soon, honey.

Check out my other story 'The Devil's Obsession'. It's dark, intense and based on possessive love.

Review!


	4. A Bittersweet Friendship

**Chapter 3: A Bittersweet friendship.**

* * *

 _ **(A:N)**_ I know Elena is mean but you're going to tolerate her for a while. There is a reason she's acting like that. Also, since she's a princess (sort of) it's in her blood to be bratty and whiny. She'll grow with time but for now enjoy my bratty princess torture your beloved reporter, Damon.

* * *

 _ **The Petrova Dynasty, 1400**_

The cart was moving toward the edge of the cliff. He looked at the princess, she was holding on to carriage door, a terrified look in her eyes.

"Your Highness, jump!" He shouted as he dug the sole of his shoe into his horse to make it run faster.

Her eyes darted to him in utter helplessness. She tried to get up but her long dress got stuck in the hook of the door. She tried to pull her dress out of it, hands trembling, body shaking. The fear of death had numbed her senses and she couldn't pull it out. She was hopeless. Death was surely her fate but then she heard his voice.

"Elena," He was almost close to carriage. "Your Highness, give me your hand." He requested, pleadingly.

She tried to reach her hand to him. Before he could hold it, one of the horses of the carriage stumbled and almost fell down the edge, pulling the carriage with it.

"General!" She cried, her voice so desperate, her tone so scared. The walls of the back of the carriage broke. She tripped back, crying for him to save her.

He didn't stop to think for a second. All that mattered was her life. He had to save her, even if he died. He jumped off his horse to the burning carriage, holding on to her, pulling her closer to him, securing her in his arms, but before he could jump back, the horses stumbled backwards and the carriage fell off the cliff, along with them.

 _ **Present time**_

 _ **Day 1**_

He cursed the moment he'd decided to help the stranded princess. She was proving more difficult than he had imagined. In the start, she was quiet and reserved. She didn't talk to him and kept staring out of the window.

"So, princess. Are you ready for the adventure?" He broke the silence. He was always a very talkative person. He couldn't stay quiet for more than five minutes.

"Hmm."

"This is going to be one hell of a ride. I know I should be scared, after all we are literally playing with fire. You and I both know how dangerous Kol is." He added, trying to start a conversation again. He had a bad habit of gossip, one of the many reasons he joined journalism.

"Yeah, whatever." She replied in a mechanical tone.

"Tell me. If you didn't want to marry Kol, why did you agree to marry him?" He asked, interested.

"Not now, reporter. Some other time." She seemed lost in thought.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded, his lips forming a thin line.

He stayed quiet for about four minutes, waiting for her to bring up some topic to talk about. When she didn't, he decided to break the silence.

"Have you ever been to Great Falls? It's so beautiful. I have been there only twice for channel's work but the waterfalls..."

"I've been to Zurich, Paris, and Venice. The so called most beautiful cities of the world. They didn't impress me. I doubt your idea of beautiful place would." She replied in a bored tone.

"Oh…"

"Yes."

"So, you've travelled the world?" He asked, interested.

"Hmm."

"With who?"

"Alone." She shrugged.

"No wonder, you never enjoyed it. Take someone along with you the next time you decide to travel. Friend, family, or your lover. You can never make memories alone."

"I don't need anyone." She replied arrogantly. "Besides, I hate travelling."

His eyes narrowed at her harsh tone. Her sour looks told him there was a reason behind her bitterness.

"I see history there. Is there a reason you hate traveling? Some backstory?"

She snorted, but didn't respond.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Typical reporter, sniffing for stories in just about anything." She retorted.

Not a flash of insecurity came on his face. He smirked, confident. "That's my job, you know. To sniff for stories. I get paid for it. Not all of us live off on our daddy's money."

She glared at him. Her eyes were shooting daggers at him, but then she looked away.

"So, if you're not in love with Kol… Is there someone else?" He asked. Secretly, he wanted to know if she was single. After all, she was really beautiful. He'd be surprised if no one had claimed her heart yet.

She bit her lip, a little hesitant. "No…"

"Really?" He looked at her, not believing her.

"No. There is no one else in my life." She answered.

"Ooh…" It indeed surprised him because she had everything. She was charming, rich, and confident. Who wouldn't want her? Yes, she was little snobbish and rude but he knew that was just a facade. She was a challenge. And who didn't love challenges?

"You're still single. You must be really picky, no?" He asked.

"Picky enough to rule you out." She replied, a smirk on her face.

He glared at her for a second but then turned his eyes back on the road. "You're challenging me? The man who once had a threesome with twins. The man who broke countless hearts. The Casanova of the Mystic Falls?

"Oh, quit bragging."

"I can get the number of any girl in about three minutes." He added. "My record."

"Whatever."

"I'll show you a demo on our next stop."

She sighed heavily, clearly showing off how unaffected she was. He narrowed his eyes, his mind whirling with thoughts of how to break her pride. His ego couldn't stand the thought of the girl being unimpressed by his charm. He didn't know when but the girl became his target. He wanted her now. And he wouldn't stop until he steals her heart. Or… at least make her heart race for him.

"Challenge accepted." He thought.

..

..

Slowly, the arrogant princess started to get on his nerves. All she did was complain. "Your car seats are uncomfortable." She said. "When was the last time you washed them. I feel itchy now." She complained again.

He didn't reply, trying to grab on to patience.

"I feel warm." She said, pouting.

When he turned on the A.C, she demanded he close it because now she felt too cold. She then complained about how she was getting bored. When he tried to talk to her she would only give one-word answers, literally making it impossible for him to carry on the one sided conversation. He felt she found it beneath herself to talk to a commoner like him.

He still humored her though because sometimes when she let her guard down, he found he enjoyed talking to her.

They stopped once near a small restaurant. True to his word, he showed her how easily he got some girls to give him their number.

She didn't seem impressed at all.

"I told you, everyone wants a piece of this." He said proudly, throwing the paper pieces out.

She shook her head, smiling. "This is just a game to you, isn't it?"

"Yes, and I'm the best player here." He said popping and primping his collar.

"What's the point of playing when you can't win?" She replied.

"I don't get it." He replied, blank faced.

"And you never will." She replied turning around to leave. The bad boy charm could attract others but somehow she never approved of hopeless flirts and womanizers. He was the type of man mothers would warn their daughters to stay away. She could show him the error of his ways. Tell him how his womanizing days were numbered and how he'll regret it later in his life when he ends up alone, but she decided to not waste her time. Men like him couldn't be loved. They only liked to be used. His life, his choices.

He said as he followed after her. "God, why are you resisting so hard?"

"Resisting to throw up?"

"No, your attraction. I am noticing you want something." He said as a smirk played on his lips.

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

He drew nearer, looking into her eyes. "Your heart. It flutters when you see me." He took a step toward her and she stepped backward reflexively. "Your breath gets stuck when I come close to you." He whispered seductively as he stepped closer, almost trapping her against the wall and him.

"You try to look away from my eyes but you can't." He added, his hands were on either side of hers, holding her captive.

"You want me. You want to give in to me. You want to taste my lips. You want to…"

"Get away from me, creep." She pushed him slightly, frowning. "Dick." She added in a low tone.

He stepped back, letting out a hearty laugh at her reaction. "Come on! Admit it, you did feel something."

"Yes, I did." She said, feigning bitterness. "I felt repulsed."

He kept on laughing and laughing.

"You're really full of yourself, aren't you? You think you're God's gift to the world just because you've got those dreamy blue eyes and…" she trailed off when he stopped laughing, a trademark smirk playing on his lips.

"So, you do get affected." He said, smiling. "How thoughtful of you to notice my dreamy eyes."

"That's the only thing you heard in my rant."

"No, that's the only thing that's true. I'm a Greek God and I know it."

Amused by his self-absorption, she tried hard to suppress a smile, but when she failed she feigned fake annoyance. She rolled her eyes and sighed a cold sigh before turning around on her heels walking away from him, adding a saucy sway to her hips that immediately affected him. Why was she so tempting?

"Don't worry, princess. I didn't see that smile."

"You're impossible."

"Says the heartless Princess Morbugs."

"You watch power-puff girls?" She turned around surprised, an amused smile on her lips.

"My niece forced me once. No more personal questions, please."

Elena let out a girlish giggle that broke any tension between them and somehow made his heart race. "You really are something else."

"You are no less." He replied as he opened the car door for her. She settled on the passenger seat. He mimicked her, taking the driver seat. They talked for a while and she asked him about his family. He told her he had a big family. His parents lived in Denver. He had a younger brother that he could die for and a little niece that was the apple of his eye.

He then told her about the fun childhood he had and all the funny stories about his family. She found herself enjoying the conversation, wanting to know more and more. "So, my mum thought he was having an affair when he was only doing over time to buy her that diamond ring she wanted so much. She had me riled up and we barged in his office and accusing the sixty-year-old Mrs. Love, my dad's secretary, for seducing my dad. Man, that was so embarrassing." He laughed a nervous laugh and she joined in.

"What happened next?"

"Mrs. Love ended up in tears and I had to mow her lawn for a year to make up for my harsh words." He pouted.

She let out another giggle. "You're a Mama's boy?"

"Proudly." He replied. "What about you? Are you a Mama's girl too?"

She bit her lip, a sad expression covering her face.

Then it hit him. He remembered he'd read that her mom died when she was child.

"I don't remember." She replied, her tone cold.

"I'm sorry I forg…"

"It's okay." She said, looking out of the window.

"Okay. So one time, I-,"

"Can we put on songs? I don't want to talk." She said somewhat harsh.

"My car stereo broke last month so…" He trailed off, a little embarrassed.

"Do you own anything that is in working condition?" She asked.

"My manners, maybe." He hissed back. "You know I'm helping you out, right? The least you could do is be considerate and kind."

"I'm paying you for your services." She replied, unashamed.

"You know what?" He stopped the car in the mid road. "It's not worth. Get out of my car."

"What?" She seemed shocked.

"I'm not putting up with that attitude."

"I'm sorry." She said, her eyes suddenly full of sorrow and regret.

"No."

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. I'll behave now."

"Promise?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

He smirked, reviving the engine. Once they drove off she remained quiet. And just when he thought she'd learnt her lesson she whined again. "Seriously, no songs?"

"You can use my phone." He offered.

"No. No. Don't turn it on. They'll track us." She stopped him. He nodded, agreeing to her point.

"If you're interested in shrieks, blood coughs, and a heart arrest I can sing for you?" He joked after a while.

She turned to him, smiling. "I'll pass."

..

..

When they stopped on the gas station, she told him she needed a few things. But she ended up giving him a whole list. He returned half an hour later, holding heavy bags.

Instead of helping him, she started complaining. "Where the hell were you? You took an eternity."

"Oh, you tell me. It took them an eternity to find these things you wanted, what the in world is a loofah? It took me a lot of time to understand that loofah is not a cake." He said as he placed the bag in the backseat.

"My lip gloss, my shiner…" She mumbled as she went through the bags.

"Why use so much make up?" He rolled his eyes. "You're a witch no matter how much make up you use." He mumbled under breath. She threw a tissue roll at him, her eyes angry.

He smirked, happy to annoy her.

"And what the fuck did you need these butt plugs for?" He said as he held up a packet.

"This is not a butt plug, idiot. This is a foundation blender." She said snatching it from him. "And it's not even the brand I wanted."

"Did you get it?" She looked through the bags.

"No, but I did get chocolate cookies, tampons, pads, wax strips, skimmed milk and 99.09 percent pure juice." He read from the list.

"Where is my under eye cream? And what the hell? I asked for Kylie's outlet." She whined.

"Yes, about that. They didn't know what it was."

"Kylie Jenner's outlet? How can they not have her lip kit? And where is my keratin mask? You took a century and you bring me this trash?"

"We're not going to a fashion show. We're on the run, princess. I'm not your obedient servant, you asked for my help. I can't provide with all the shit you're used to, so quit complaining!" He said harshly.

She looked a little taken aback by the coldness in his tone.

"Look, this is all I could manage to buy from the money I had. I have to save some too, if you don't want to spend the night in the car." His tone softened.

"Fine." She settled back on the seat, serious now.

He took his seat again, turning the keys to start the car. For a while, there was an uncomfortable silence.

He started the car and resumed their journey.

..

..

She had a sour mood. He tried to cheer her up but she ignored him. She didn't even touch anything he bought her. They made a stop at a take away and bought them affordable food. When he offered her, she refused to eat.

"I'm not hungry." Elena said as she placed the take away box back in his lap.

"It's extra cheesy pizza, how can you say no to that?" Damon replied.

"I don't want to eat."

She was showing off her attitude again. No one had ever raised their voice to her, not even her dad. How dare he speak like that to her? She wanted to show him how furious she was at his behavior.

"Fine. More for me." He shrugged.

For a moment, her eyes bulged out but then she hissed and looked away.

He took his time with the food, moaning at every bite and savoring it. "So delicious."

"Dick." She murmured in a low tone but loud enough for him to hear. He let it slide, but continued his antics.

She felt tempted now. She'd been hungry since morning. But if she eats now it would mean she's submitting to him. She couldn't do that. Her stomach growled, protesting at her decision, but she didn't budge.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" He asked.

"Hmmph. No."

He smirked at her stubbornness. It's been awhile since he met such a difficult woman. "Good for you. The strict diet will help you keep your model body."

"Don't look at me." She said as if disgusted by his attempt at flirting.

He snorted, looking away, and helped himself with another slice of pizza. After he was done, he cleaned his hands with toilet paper and continued their journey.

There was a whole three hours in Damon's life when he didn't speak a single word. But soon he felt a little concerned for her. She was starting to look pale. He knew she hasn't eaten since dawn and they'd been on the road for seven hours.

He looks at her for a second. To him she seemed like glass doll, fragile and weak. She'd been pampered all her life. This could affect her health. And he didn't know why but that upset him greatly. He didn't know but he felt protective of her.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have talked to you so harshly. I'm sorry. But I only said all that because you were literally getting on my nerves. I understand that you're a princess and not used to these conditions but you have to understand that you've to compromise." He paused for a minute. "You will surely fall ill if you do not eat. And we can't have that."

"I'm not hungry."

"Elena, please." He said. He didn't remember he'd ever pampered someone like that.

"Okay." The prideful princess finally accepted.

..

..

Once, she was well fed she was back to her old self again, proud and egotistical. She looked through the shopping bags for her things that he bought.

"You forgot the base. Ugh! I really needed that."

"Elena, you don't need all that make up."

"Yes, I do."

"You look beautiful without all that."

She didn't reply, not giving his comment any thought.

"I mean it. You're really beautiful, you don't need to paint your face with all that… stuff." He said, looking at her.

She hit his arm but not too hard. "Whatever, eyes on the road."

He narrowed his eyes. She wouldn't even let him compliment her, she was that careful and guarded. He didn't like that. It hurt his ego. Did she think he couldn't impress her? If he wanted to he could steal her heart and she wouldn't even know it. It reminded him of the challenge he had accepted. Oh, princess, you're on. He thought.

She went through the bags, commenting now and then.

They fought again when they realized he had gotten her two shampoos and no conditioner.

She whined and whined. He had to stop at another gas station to get her a conditioner. By that time he was furious.

"Don't even say a word." He spat thrusting the conditioner into her hands.

"Look, these are things are essentials."

"Shh!"

"Don't shh me."

He started singing loudly to show her he was ignoring her. She scowled crossing her arms on her chest.

..

..

Elena demanded he stop at a restroom. She needed to freshen up. He pulled up at crowded bar. She put on her sunglasses and a sun-cap so no one would recognize her.

While she was off to the restroom, he busied himself with a young blonde woman. He pulled his years old tricks on her, wrapping her around his fingers within minutes. He made sure the princess saw how he played out the field.

She just rolled her eyes, not even a bit interested. "I don't see what they see in you." She passed a comment when bragged again.

"I'm hot, sexy, and confident. What's not to like?"

"Your character?"

"Says the runaway bride."

"I ran away for a reason. You on the other hand play with people's feelings because you've a low self esteem and you can't find someone to love to you."

"As if you'd know anything about love." He thought.

"That's just your excuse." He decided to annoy her.

"For what?" She said as she ordered a soft drink. For now, they'd decided to take a little break from driving.

He said as he leaned closer to her, inches away from her lips, tempting her. "You're trying to kill the sexual tension between us. You want me, I know."

She whispered, "Yes. I do want you…"

"Really?" Okay, that was shocking.

"Yes, I want you to get out of my face." She said, pushing him away slightly.

"Admit it. You're lost in my charm."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"You know you've won an argument when the other person ends with whatever." He said in a proud tone.

"You haven't won anything." She replied.

"I won your heart."

"You wish." She countered.

"Oh, come-on, let's not fight it anymore."

She snorted.

"I know, I know. A lot of people have tried that, right?" He said his eyes suddenly warm and earnest. "You're beautiful like a doll, who wouldn't want you? You've got game. You've even have me captive in your web. I can't help it but I want you…" His voice reduced to a whisper. "I don't know what but there is something that's pulling me to you… I feel like I've known you before. Maybe from another life."

She felt her breath get caught.

Slowly, he ran his fingers through her hair, moving closer. "Or maybe, it's just fate…" Something about his words seemed so familiar. Then she remembered. Those were the same words he'd said to the blonde woman he'd promised to call.

She narrowed her eyes, "You dick."

He let out a laugh. He backed off and felt proud at his victory. "You keep saying that, I think you want it."

"Not even if you're the last man alive."

They were lost in their own world, fighting one second and talking the other, that they never noticed when a couple of police men entered the bar.

Color drained from Elena's face when she saw them. Before she could freak out, Damon told her to calm down.

"They'll see us." She said, worriedly.

"No, they won't." He replied, "Come with me." He said as he took her to the dance floor, a plan in his mind. He pulled her in a tight embrace, hiding his face in her hair. She mimicked him, locking her arms around his neck and hiding her face in the crook of his neck. They moved slowly with the music, even though it wasn't a slow song.

She was shaking slightly. There was something seriously wrong or why else would she run away from her family. He didn't evaluate why he felt so protective over the woman that was causing him headaches.

"Don't worry. I'm here. Even if they catch us, I will not let them take you." He promised her in earnest.

His words had direct effect on her heart. She relaxed, taking a deep breath.

Once they were sure the police men had left, they pulled away. They oddly felt very uncomfortable now to face each other.

"We should get on the road." He suggested. "We need to travel five hundred kilometers more today to reach Tennessee tomorrow night." He added.

"Okay."

..

..

They had a fight again. She was being too whiney complaining about her back ache. He hissed at her and told her to stop her princess attitude, which led to her not talking to him again. It was almost dinner time but there were no stops yet.

Despite their fights, he was worried for her. He knew she'd stop eating again. So, he tried to make amends.

"Elena I was a little annoyed. It's late, get some chips from the back and eat it."

"No, it's fine."

"Elena"  
"I am fine. I ate the all chips while waiting for you to come back. Back when you were filling the gas. "

"Wait, what do you mean all? You obviously don't mean all. Please tell me?"  
"I ate it, okay. I eat a lot when I am waiting,"

"Good God!" He looked at her, surprised. "How can someone so small eat so much?"

She shrugged.

"Now, what will I eat? There are no stores here." He scowled.

She shrugged again.

He let out a cold sigh. God, this girl was a spoiled, selfish brat.

..

..

He'd been gone to arrange a room in a motel for them. When he returned to the car he saw her asleep in her seat. She was looking very adorable, innocent, and significantly less bratty. It made him smile anyway. When he sat back in the driver's seat he couldn't resist the urge to touch her. She was so beautiful, it consumed him. His hand slowly touched her cheek.

God, her skin was so soft as if it would get damaged with just a light touch. He swallowed thick, but kept on stroking her milky cheek. She smiled slightly shifting in her seat. She looked so peaceful while she was asleep.

And before he could realize, her eyes snapped open. She squealed. "Ehhh" and he moved back instantly.

She frowned. "What on God's earth were you doing? Did you just… touch me?"

She got ahead and pulled out a tissue, cleaning her face.

He narrowed his eyes at her attitude. "There was something on your cheek."

"Yes, your pervert eyes." She spat.

"I am not a pervert. Perverts don't touch cheeks."

"Whatever. Don't ever do that again if you know what's good for you. I've people on my speed dial who would murder you if I ever tell them." She threatened.

"Oh, is that so?" He hardly seemed bothered by her threat. If anything, he looked vaguely amused.

"Yes. You've no idea what I'm capable." She threatened.

"There is a spider on your shoulder." He informed.

She shrieked on top of her lungs, jumping out of her seat to his lap, clinging to him.

"Where is it? Please, kill it!" She demanded.

A thick tress of her hair fell softly upon his face. The perfume of her hair was like the scent of a rare delicate flower. A strange thrill swept through him. She looked up at him, suddenly realizing what she had done. A blush flamed her face; underneath all the tough girl look, there was a shy girl.

A lazy smile played on his lips that turned into a smirk. "One day and you're only jumping my bones… I told you I'm irresistible."

For the first time, she didn't reply. She was far too embarrassed.

He opened the door of the car, jumping out. "I've reserved a room for us, come!"

"A room?" She questioned. "I'm not staying with you."

"I don't have bundle of cash here at your service. I'm almost out of money because of your shopping list and food." He spat back. "Not so fun fact, I'm not thrilled to stay with you either."

"Let's just get this over with." She replied, sighing a cold sigh. "It's just one night anyway."

Damon felt a bit hollow at that thought. He always got used to people easily. He humored the thought for the minute that he'll miss her but then he remembered all the shit he went through because of her. "Yes, thankfully. Then you'll be on your way and I'll be on mine."

..

..

"Damon, I was okay with a couch but I am so not gonna sleep on the floor. This is inhumane. " She complained.

"So, where were you when you ate up all our food and left nothing for me. Did you apologize for that?" He shot back, taking the bed. He waited for her to apologize but she didn't. He spread his legs, relishing its softness.

"Damon, please."

"So desperate to share the bed with me." He said, a smug look on his face. "You know what? Jump in but I'm not responsible for what might happen next." He added.

A disgusted look came on her face.

"Fine, take the bed, asshole"

"That's Mr. Asshole to you." He said, proudly.

She took a pillow and threw it on the carpet. She was already dreading the uncomfortable night.

She looked at him, pouting.

She whined a bit but he didn't give her much attention, focusing on studying the map instead. So far, they haven't encountered any difficulty since he'd been taking rough routes but once they get back on the highway he would have to be extra careful. Once he was done, he laid back in the bed, yawning and stretching. "Goodnight, beautiful. "

She muttered something about him being insensitive.

He grinned and closed his eyes. When he heard a shriek he rose a brow. "Huh?"

"I just felt something moving."

"Must be cockroach."

She glared at him, sitting and pulling her knees to her chest.

"Elena!"

"Don't talk to me!" She said harshly. "I'm busy imagining stabbing you in my imagination."

"Ouch." Damon laughed. "Well, I'm busy imagining doing other 'interesting' things to you." He wanted to get a rise out of her.

He could hear her hiss, even curse. He couldn't care less. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep when he heard her voice.

"You know what I like about you?"

"What?" He was suddenly very interested.

"You easily trust people." She said, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Okay, now he was confused. She was being nice and sort of complimenting him. Was he dreaming?

"I don't understand."

"I mean, I'm a complete stranger and here you are, falling asleep just a few steps from me. It makes me think of wicked things."

"Like?"

"Like… why do you trust me? I could be a psychopath. I could kill you in your sleep. Just smother you with your pillow or, you know, stab you."

Alert, he looked at her, a little uncomfortable with the change of her tone. "Please, stop."

She let out a giggle. "Caught you."

"Not funny." He commented. "Now, let me sleep on my comfy bed." He was deliberately rubbing it in her face that he was sleeping in the bed while he made her sleep on the carpeted floor. She deserved it.

She made him go nuts and he wanted to forget that he was a wanted criminal and call it a night. Besides it was fair and square. But even after everything , the comforter, the soft pillows, he couldn't sleep. He had his eyes closed though and something was bugging him, biting at him.

He felt bad and after half an hour, he sat up and thought he'd drink a glass of water. When he stood up from his bed, running a hand in his hair, he saw her on the floor. She was shivering and had her eyes closed, turning and shifting uncomfortably. She looked displeased. He huffed going towards her and sat on by her side "Elena."  
She looked so uncomfortable. She was used to luxuries. Her parents must have treated her like a glass doll and here he was, hurting her. Just for his amusement. Just because he couldn't get her attention.

"You can take the bed." He tried to move her but she was in deep sleep.

She was too fragile for the hard floor. He felt guilty. If he left her this way she'd probably get a fever, or get sick or have a back ache. He didn't know why but he wanted to take care of her.

He slowly slipped his hands under her body and picked her up, scooping her in his arms. She made some sounds, disturbed. She was a whiny little girl even in her sleep. He rolled his eyes.

"You are a spoiled princess now, aren't you ?" His voice dripping with sarcasm. He softly dropped her on the bed, and put the comforter over her. He stroked away the hair from her face.

Her expressions relaxed, and her lips curved into a small smile. She looked like she was enjoying the warm bed, even the feel of his hand. He smiled too. The arrogant princess had him wrapped around her pinky. God, he liked her when she was asleep.

"Good night." He sighed getting up.

But surprisingly she didn't let go of his hand. "Stay."

"Stay?" He let a light mocking laugh. "I don't think you'll appreciate that in morning." He said as he pulled his hand away.

He took her previous sleeping spot. As a reporter, he'd spend nights at very shady places. Sleeping on a hard floor wasn't new. Slowly, he drifted to sleep.

..

..

Day 2

She was surprised when she woke up on the bed. When she demanded how she got there, he told her that he carried her to bed because she was freezing and he wasn't a heartless monster like she was.

He asked her to get ready since they had to get back on the road. She took her sweet time, waxing her legs, styling her hair, and putting on makeup.

"For the love of God, woman!" He was losing his patience as he pulled her away from the dresser and ushered her to the car.

Today, they didn't fight much since they already knew they'd be both on their separate ways soon. They talked about all sort of things, enjoying the discussion. She was a lot warmer to him today. He'd sacrificed his comfort for her last night. The gesture melted her since no one except her dad had ever cared about her genuinely. The reporter was smug and harsh at times but he was caring. She had to admit that.

"Thank you for last night." She finally said it.

He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Well, you were cold and uncomfortable. You could have gotten sick." He bit his tongue for revealing too much. He shouldn't show her he cared so much.

She was taken aback for a moment before he cut the heat of the moment by saying. "Won't say goodbye to my network that easy after coming this far."

"Oh." She nodded. "Yeah, your network. You did it for… your network." She added as she munched on the fruits he bought for breakfast. He seemed to know she liked having fresh fruits in the morning. Another kind gesture. Suddenly, she realized he hadn't eaten since last night.

"Want some?" She offered an apple.

"No, you eat it. We're out of food and money. I know you're not used to empty stomach."

"Damon, please." She felt a little bad now.

"Hey, it's fine. I am gonna make you buy me a whole buffet when I get you to Tennessee." He said, his eyes already imagining the warm delicious food.

"Of course." She nodded. "Anything you want." She still peeled him an orange and offered it to him.

"It's okay."

"No, you haven't eaten since last night. Eat up!" She almost ordered.

"Aww… someone is starting to catch feelings." He teased her.

She interrupted. "It's not that. I'm just worried that you'll pass out. After all, you haven't ate since last night."

He smiled at the concern in her voice. "So, friends?"  
"It's not friendship. Its compromise ship." She countered.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess."

..

..

He couldn't believe they were here. They were finally here. When the car finally stopped outside the small but very beautiful guest house she turned to him. "We're here, Damon."

He shrugged. "I did as I promised. You can thank me later."

Her face glowed with happiness. "I can't believe what a terrible journey it has been, but at least I had you."

"What kind of gratitude is that?" His eyes narrowed.

She pulled him in a hug, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He was taken aback. He had not expected that. "Thank you so much, Damon." She murmured. Damon felt his heart race. He could feel it beating faster and faster, as if his heart would burst in his chest.

She pulled away, slightly nervous as she looked into his eyes. He almost thought she was going to kiss him. Warmth. She felt blessed warmth, spreading like hot fudge on ice cream throughout her system. She didn't know why his closeness always felt so good.

For a while, they remained quiet, just staring into each other's eyes. They'd fought every second during the journey. Somehow, she didn't want to go and neither did he wanted to let her go. But those feelings were irrational. They barely knew each other. They disliked each other. If it wasn't for fate pushing them in a strange arrangement, they would've never met.

"You should… you should go meet your brother. You don't have much time." He said hesitantly.

She nodded. " You can go to the café there. Order anything you want. I'd be just back with your advance payment for now. I'll buy you your network soon, I promise. "

"Hmm."

"Thank you again." She said as she jumped out of the car.

"Good luck and… goodbye."

..

..

She hasn't been gone for fifteen minutes and he already missed her. Why was he feeling so hollow and alone? Was it because somehow he grown attached to her. It's just been a day.

"Sir, would you like to order something?"

Alone, lonely, and hungry, he ordered almost ordered everything on the menu. Elena had promised him that she'd pay for his dinner.

Fifteen minutes later, the server came back with the lavish dinner and placed it on the table.

He ate and ate until he felt he'd vomit.

"Sir, your bill?"

"Oh… uhh.. my friend will pay for that. She'll be back in a while." He replied.

"Okay." The guy's brows furrowed but he didn't say anything.

Time passed and Elena never returned. He sneakily went out of the café to look for her. He found her near the footpath, her head on her knees and shaking. It looked like she had been crying.

He rushed to her, afraid. What happened? Did someone say something to her? He couldn't bear that. He would hurt anyone who made her cry. "Elena! Elena, are you okay?"

"Damon!" She looked up, teary eyed. "You're still here."

"Of course, I am. You told me to wait for you."

"Oh… I forgot about that." She seemed depressed.

He frowned. "What happened? Why are you sitting here? And where is your brother?"

"He isn't here, Damon. His friends said he checked out days ago. He never waited for me."

"Why would he do that ? Your brother knows how much trouble you were in and he left you like that? Doesn't he watch television?"

"Not Jeremy. Jer was never here."

"I'm sorry but you've lost me." He was confused. What was she saying?

"I lied to you, Damon. I didn't come here to meet Jer. He was never here. He's hiding somewhere in California. I came here for Tyler."

"Who's Tyler?" His tone icy cold.

"My… my ex-boyfriend. We broke up because Kol had threatened him to stay away from me. But… but Tyler promised me he would wait for me until I said so. He told me that if I ran away from my wedding and met him here we would get married and then go after Jer. But his friends told me that he left a week ago. He never waited. He lied to me."

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked, still in shock.

"No… we broke up. It was over, But…"

"You're in love with another man."

She looked down, ashamed.

Why did he feel betrayal? Why did he feel a mad ache in his heart.

"You escaped from your wedding because you're in love with someone else."

"Damon, he's not someone else. He's the man I loved. He's the man I was going to marry before Kol kidnapped my brother and tried to force me to marry him." She replied, trying to step closer but he stepped back.

Damon's eyes were wide as saucers, his nose and cheeks red with anger. "You risked your life and ran away from your wedding for a guy who couldn't stand up and fight for you."

"Damon I can explain."

"No. You can't. You ran away for a coward who played you."

"Damon!"

"You lied to me and used me." He spat. "I'm done with you!" He said as he turned on his heel.

"Damon, wait! Please! Give me five minutes, I'll tell you everything."

..

..

 **Ending note**

 _Thank you to Tamy (tobirus) for your amazing beta skills. You've done such a great job, sister._

So Elena already have someone else in her life that she loves, a person who betrayed her and played her. (Sort of like Damon did in season 1). You'll notice that even though Damon and Elena will fight a lot in future chapters, they'd build a good relationship.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I really worked a lot on it. Please, do review so I know that you're reading and enjoying the story. It takes a lot of work and time, your comments keep the story alive.

Thank you so much for your support and kind words.

My friend Carol (Scarlett2112) is almost done with her story 'Tomorrow' it's one of my all time favorites. If you haven't read it yet, I don't know what you've been doing. It's heartbreaking and the most purest love story ever about two souls back in the World War.

Bonnie (Salvatoreboys4ever) has a story 'Captive of her beauty' in progress, it's about the CIA undercover agent Damon & the love of his life as they escape from prisoners in barren island. Simply amazing storyline. It's so romantic and beautiful. You'll have a great read!

Be safe and have a great day.

May


	5. The Ice Queen's story

**Chapter 5: 'The Ice Queen's story'**

* * *

(A:N)

Dear Readers!

I sincerely apologies for such late update. I was busy in my exams and this chapter was in works. My other story is pre-written but this story has to undergo a lot of changes before it's posted. I hope you're still with me. I am a little afraid posting this since I had a long break, I don't know if it will get good response. I worked hard on this so do tell me if you're still following this story. Xoxo May

* * *

"There is nothing to talk about!" He stopped. "You lied to me and if there is one thing I hate more than anything it's liars."

"Damon, I didn't have any choice!"

"Why would you lie?"

"Because…" She paused. "Be honest. Would you have really helped me if you knew you were helping Kol Mikelson's bride escape so she could reunite with her lover?" She asked.

He bit his lip, a little perplexed. "No. But you should've still told me the truth. I am risking my life here after all."

She took a couple of steps toward him. "You were my lost hope. I didn't want to lose you. You don't know what they did to me." Tears welled up in her eyes and clouded her vision. The tears spilled over her eye rims and rained down her cheeks. She turned away, wiping her cheeks. She didn't want to show him she was weak; she didn't want to show her vulnerability to anyone.

"Stop the waterworks, princess. It's not going to work. You can't fool me with that innocent face and those tears. I know that you think that I'm an idiot, that I would fall for anything you'll say but you're forgetting that I'm a reporter. You can't pretend to be a helpless damsel in distress and trick me again. You're royalty. Kol is powerful but you are too. He can't just force you into marriage…" He said harshly.

"But he did!"

"Yes, blame it on the guy. That's what all you women—," He trailed off when someone tapped on his shoulder. "What?" He barked as he turned around.

"Your bill?" The server from the café spat, glaring at him. "You said your friend would pay." He added.

Anger faded from Damon's face and nervousness replaced it. He looked at Elena as if asking her to help him out. The money Jenna gave Elena had long run out because of Elena's extensive shopping list and now he had nothing in his pockets.

"Will she pay?" The server asked him, turning to Elena.

"Why would I pay? I don't even know him." Elena replied, suddenly indifferent again. If the café administration was going to call the cops, she didn't want to get involved. She felt a bit guilty for turning her back on her savior but she didn't have a choice, she couldn't get caught.

"What?" Damon's eyes widened. "Elena?"

"You don't know this guy?" The server asked her again.

"No idea." She shrugged, turning on her heels.

"Elena, you told me I could treat myself… come-on! A little help here." Damon tried to follow her but the bulky man held him by an arm. "Not so fast, buddy."

Damon pulled his hand away, a look of warning on his face. "Don't!"

"We have a special policy for people like you." The man said, clenching his fists.

"Come on, buddy, let's settle this the civil way," Damon said nervously. "Let's not resort to violence." He added.

"Oh, we'll settle this the civil way." The man replied inching closer.

"Elena!" Damon called her again. "Come on, tell them who you are? They know your boyfriend right… Elena?"

She never looked back.

..

..

He hated washing the dishes. It was one chore he always made his brother do even if it cost him all of his allowance as a child. Even now, he only used plastic plates because he despised doing dishes so much. But today, he had to do the thing he despised so much. He had to wash all of the dishes of the café. He would have preferred if they called the police instead of making him do the wretched task.

But then again, he now was one of the most wanted man of the country. He was sure he wouldn't have gotten away with a simple bail. They would have dragged him to DC for more investigation. God knows what more he would have had to suffer because of that horrid girl. Only thinking about her made his blood boil.

That's it. He was done with her. He had suffered her tantrums for the past two days. He only agreed to help her because she seemed desperate. She had assured him she just wanted to reach her brother so he could save her from Kol. But she lied. During all this time, she just wanted to reach her lover. He didn't know why but the fact disturbed him so much.

He dried his hands with a towel, looking at the café manager eyeing him.

"Done with the dishes?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Scrubbed the counters?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good! Now get lost and don't ever come back here." The man said, mumbling something about how he was tired of free bees.

Damon picked up his leather jacket, frowning. He had never been so humiliated in his life. The anger inside him kept growing as time went by. The spoiled princess not only ruined his reputation but ruined his life as well. He didn't know what to do now. Maybe he should just give himself up to the police so they would know he wasn't her kidnapper. He could them that she just ran away on her own. He should have done so when he saw her in his car. He should have never helped her.

Lost in his bitter musings, he came out of the café and onto the road. A few steps ahead, he felt like someone was following him. When he turned around he saw the moody beauty queen. She looked nervous and a bit scared as if she was expecting him to explode any second.

He sighed a heavy sigh and ignored her like she didn't exist, continuing to walk.

"Where are you going?" She demanded.

He ignored her again. He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to hear her. He didn't want to even see her. He was done.

"Damon." She tried to stop him by holding his hand.

"Don't!" He warned, pulling his hand away.

"Look, I wasn't going to leave you there but I was afraid they would call the cops and I…"

"I… what?" He spat, turning around to face her. "It's taking everything inside me not to lash out on you. Please, leave!"

"Look, Damon. I know you're mad at me, but I honestly thought they were going to call the cops on us. You know I can't get caught. Kol will-,"

He leapt forward, held her by the forearms and pushed her against the nearest wall. "And then what? What if they did call the cops? Does that mean you would have left me there alone to deal with them?" He hissed.

She swallowed a limp in her throat, eyes downcast.

"Look at me? You would have left me there, right? I know you would. Because you're just a selfish bitch. I helped you and this is how you repay me. You only care about yourself. You don't care what consequences other people suffer because of your decisions. No, Princess Elena Gilbert gets what she wants, no matter how much it damages someone else."

"Damon, I…" She looked frightened by his sudden outburst, like a hurt kitten.

"I am a reporter, I know you more than you know yourself. You were my top project. Tyler Lockwood dumped you last month and who wouldn't? Do you have any idea how hard it is to live with you, to bear you for a day. You think I don't know why you were marrying Kol?" He made a dramatic pause, smirking.

He watched her eyes fill with tears and slide down her cheeks. For a moment, he felt like a monster but then he remembered all the crap he had to go through because of her.

"You were marrying him so you could claim your father's inheritance. He was your scapegoat. But you got cold feet when you realized you had a chance with your fuckboy again. You left Kol at the altar and rushed here to reunite with your fuckboy but he ditched you again, and I'm glad he did. Serves you right for what you did to Kol." He growled.

"Y-you've got t-this all wrong." She stammered, a slight sob escaping her lips. "I told you what they did-,"

"The brother story seems like a lie to me too. Of course, it's a lie. You were making it all up." He said more to himself then her.

"I'm not lying." She replied, pulling away from him.

"Kol can't force you, Elena. Your family is just as powerful as his." He hissed back. "You have all the money in the world. You could buy more protection. If your brother really did get kidnapped then why wasn't it on the news? Your family is hot scope for us, the news should've been all over the place…"

"It wasn't in the news because my family is involved in it!" She hissed back. "My step mom and my uncle are supporting Kol. They threatened me that if I informed anyone about his kidnapping they'll kill him. My brother is all I have, I couldn't risk him. I agreed to the marriage because of him." She added in a low tone. She sounded desperate and helpless.

She turned away from him, sitting on the side of the road and looking up at the sky. "They have already killed my father. I didn't want them to hurt my brother. They're very dangerous. They'll harm anyone who comes in their way."

"T-they killed your father." He breathed, shocked. "But the post-mortem report published on the tabloids said that he died in an accident." He said, sitting next to her.

She shook her head, wiping a tear rolling down her face. "Kol did it. He confessed." She replied in somewhat lost tone. "He did it on Uncle John's orders." She added.

"I-I didn't know that." He said, shocked. "I'm… I'm sorry." He added, suddenly guilt ridden as he remembered all the things he said to her.

She looked at him, "I was scared for my brother's life so I decided I would go through the wedding. I agreed to marry my father's murderer and I broke up with Tyler, my ex-boyfriend. I told him that I loved him but my brother meant more to me than he did. He understood. He said he would still wait for me. But on the night we met, my informer told me Jer escaped." She took a deep breath. "I thought this was my chance. I thought that if I got back with Tyler we would get married and then claim my inheritance back. Then I would be able to get them all arrested. Jer would be safe and we'll be happy again." She seemed lost in some other world. "But…" She trailed off.

"But he left." Damon completed, feeling her heart ache. He didn't know why he felt sorry.

She nodded, wiping away a stray tear. Her sobs were almost inaudible. Only the glistening sheen on her slightly pinkish cheeks made her soft cries manifest. She hid her face with her hands, not wanting him to see her when she was so vulnerable.

He pried her hands away from her face and cupped her cheeks, making her look at him. He then made her stand up, his hands still on her face. He saw so much pain in her eyes. So much despair and loss. He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

He always knew there was a mystery behind her resolve. Scratching off the façade of a tough girl there was a scared, innocent, and fragile girl who just lost her father. A girl who was ready to marry a murderer to save her brother and who just got ditched by the love of her life. He felt a strange protectiveness for her. Guilt ate him up as he remembered all the mean things he said just a moment ago.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed.

She shook her head, "Don't be. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. This isn't your fight. I understand if you don't want to be a part of this anymore. You can surrender. I'll call Caroline and let her know that you weren't involved. She'll help you." She offered, wiping her wet cheeks again. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to give him the impression that she was one of those girls who cried over boys. She was strong and tough. She had survived this far alone and she would find a way to survive further.

A small smile curved his lips. She was still acting tough. How could she be so brave? He couldn't imagine being in her shoes, to be surrounded by such dangerous snake-like relatives and still fight. Still trying to be a warrior instead of a damsel in distress.

"I'm not leaving you." He shook his head.

"No, I have troubled you enough." She pulled herself out of his grasp but not harshly.

He could see the desperateness clouding her eyes, her palms sweaty. She was nervous and afraid. And despite the fact that her pride forbade her to accept, she needed his help and comfort. Slowly, he reached out to her and pulled her in his arms softly, giving her a chance to pull away if she felt uncomfortable, but she didn't. She buried her face in his shoulder, leaning closer.

"E-everything is f-falling apart. I don't know for how l-long I can keep fighting." She mumbled as a light sob escaped her lips. She leaned closer, seeking comfort, clinging to his neck while her tears soaked the shoulder of his flannel shirt. He let her cling to him and enjoyed it. He realized that her grief was reaching him in places that had been ice-cold for a long time.

"And Tyler, he promised he would do anything for me. He promised he would wait." She added.

He pulled her closer, giving her comfort in any way possible. His fingers ran through her soft locks, listening to her sobs, her problems, her tragic life story. She told him she missed her parents. She told him her brother was all she had. She told him how Kol and her step mother terrified her when she refused to accept their orders and how hopeless she felt now that the love of her life abandoned her too. "I am so alone Damon. Everywhere I go there is a dead end. I have no one now. I'm all alone."

"No. No. No." He refused, soothing her. "I'm here and I promise you I'll never leave you." He vowed.

"I just want my life to go back to normal. I don't want to end up with Kol, he scares me. I know they'll kill me just like they killed my dad."

He pulled her away, still holding her close, "No, Elena. I swear I won't let that happen. I won't let anyone harm a hair on your head. No one is allowed to so much as look at you with other than good intentions. I promise I'll protect you as long as I'm alive, you aren't alone anymore."

She looked slightly nervous. "You don't have… you don't have to do that for me, Damon. I have nothing to give you in return. I can't claim my inheritance now. I can't give you money for your channel anymore."

He let out a chuckle. "Who said I am doing this for money?"

"You aren't?" She looked taken aback.

"No." He shook his head.

"Then why?" She demanded.

"Let's just say, you've grown on me."

"You don't need to pity me. I-,"

"It's not pity. It's being good friends." He said, offering his hand.

A light smile curved her lips, she placed her hand in his, a form of agreement.

"I promise you I'll fix everything, all you have to do is trust me now." He said, holding her hand in between his.

She nodded without a second of hesitation. "I trusted you the moment we met."

"That's not true. If you trusted me you wouldn't have thrown me out of your room." He rolled his eyes.

She gives a light smile, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"I'm over it. But that was a bitch move." He shrugged. "Now back to business, let's end this moist session with the promise that you won't breakdown like this again."

"Because I looked pathetic?" She asked.

"That and your nose is running."

"Eww!" She said as she searched her pockets for a tissue.

He handed her a napkin and she blew her nose on it. She put it in her pocket and looked up at him.

"So, first order of business, find the boyfriend." He said more to himself than her. "Did you ask your Prince Charming's friend about his location? Where did he go? Any idea?"

She shook her head, "Well, he's not here, that's all I know. Maybe he went back home. Travis says he doesn't know. Travis is his best friend."

Damon remained quiet for a while, thinking. "Best friend, huh, and he says he doesn't know."

"Travis says he was very heartbroken that I left him so he just left. No one knows anything about him or where he went." The way she talked about her ex made him so envious and maybe a bit jealous. He pushed the irrational feeling, biting his cheek. "Liar."

"What?"

"His friend knows for sure." Damon mumbled.

"Travis won't lie to me."

"Bullshit. Men always lie. There is something fishy about this Tyler guy and I'm sure his friend knows. Friends always do."

Her brows furrowed.

"You know what friends are, right? They are like the people we are close to and—"

She interrupted,"Damon, I know what friends are."

He huffed, "Phew! So you are familiar with things you don't have?"

"Hey, I have friends! I am a princess. People die to link themselves to me." She said, back in her pride filled princess mode.

"Huh! Money leeches!" He snorted. "Name one person who is with you for you and not for your money? Someone you can depend your life on?"

She never replied.

A brief silence followed.

"Do you have a picture of Tyler? I am sure I've seen him but he doesn't quite ring a bell." He asked.

She nodded in deep thought and pulled out her phone. She put it on pilot mode before opening the gallery and showed him the picture.

"Sexy, he will make a lovely corpse." He mumbled.

"What?"

"What, what? You don't expect me to let him walk away like that after he deliberately abandoned you and hurt you? He'll pay for this."

She felt warmness inside her chest at his protectiveness. No one had ever cared about her like that. Also it wasn't a bad idea to let him punch Tyler a few times for giving up on her after he promised her he wouldn't.

He stood up, offering her his hand to help her stand up. She placed her palm in his hand, letting him pull her up. "Come on, princess. We have a couple of bones to break."

"What if we get arrested?" She asked, a little worried.

"So what? I'm already the most wanted man of the country. It can't get worse than this." He shrugged, smiling. He placed his hand on her back, leading her to the car. There was something odd about the way that he held her close. It was as if he was protecting her. As if he would bleed dry just to keep her safe. Suddenly, she felt powerful again, like nothing in the world could harm her as long as he was with her.

..

..

"Are you sure that asshole lives here?" He asked, clenching his fists.

"Yeah." She nodded. "That door." She pointed toward a house across the road.

"Okay. Wait here and don't come inside until I say so." He said, taking off his jacket and handing it to her.

"But why?"

"What if he's working for Kol? What if he is in there, waiting for us with a Glock-17 like in the vintage Italian movies?" He said, mysteriously. "I can't keep you safe then, so stay here."

She held his arm, "Well, if that's the case, you can't go in there either. You'll get hurt." For the first time, there was genuine care in her voice.

"Aww. Is someone catching feelings?" He mocked.

She let go of his arm, a little blush spreading across her face as she glared at him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a trained wrestler. They can't harm me… unless they're some supernatural creatures."

"I'm not going to let you go alone, let me come too. I'll help." She insisted.

As much as he adored her courage, right now he thought it was irrational to risk her like that. He argued with her more to stay back but when she flat out refused he had no choice but to take her with him.

"I'm so gonna regret this." He huffed as he gave in.

Holding her hand, he crossed the road and then stopped in front of Travis's house. He cracked his knuckles and balled his hands into fists.

"Stay behind me." He ordered her, not a hint of humor on his face. He kicked the door open, and went inside.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Who are you?" A man appeared from hallway, surprised.

"Are you Travis?" Damon demanded.

"Yes, I am." He replied and then looked past his shoulder to the brunette girl. "Elena? What are you doing here? I told you he isn't here."

"Well, that answered my question." He said before throwing a punch right on his nose.

"Fuck…" Travis fell backward with the force of the blow.

Damon kneeled on his knee, holding him by his shirt. "Where is Tyler?"

Travis tried to push him away but stopped when the blue eyed man glared at him.

"I don't know."

"You see that girl. She ran away from her wedding for that man. We came all the way from New York. We have her family and Kol after us. Do you know how hard it was to reach here? Please, don't make it more difficult. I'm running out patience!" Right now, Damon didn't look a bit like the sweet man she tricked into helping her. He looked every bit dangerous as any typical gangster.

"She broke up with Tyler. He was heartbroken. So, he left." Travis replied, shaking.

"Look, man, this might work on her but I know there is something else to the story! Speak now! Or I'll break your jaw and you won't ever be able to speak again!" He threatened, pulling the man up.

"I'm not lying."

"You have a TV, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So, both of you knew she ran away from her wedding. It was all over the news!" Damon stated.

"Yes, w-we did but…" Travis paused. "We thought she got kidnapped." He added almost too hurriedly.

"So, instead of searching for her, Tyler just disappeared. He didn't care enough to look for her." Even the thought made Damon angry. What kind of man did Elena love? He didn't love her enough to fight Kol for her? He didn't care enough to look for her when he thought she got kidnapped? A girl like her didn't deserve a man like that.

Travis never answered. He kept mumbling he didn't know anything. There was something definitely fishy.

"Elena." He said, looking back at the shocked girl. He could see she was disturbed by Tyler's lack of care.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Could you stand outside? I need to talk to this gentleman alone." The dangerous look on his face told her he was about to do something he knew she wouldn't approve of.

"Damon..."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." He assured her.

She slowly backed away, going out of the door. When he was sure she was outside, he turned back to the helpless man. "Listen up, you prick! That girl is in trouble. She needs help. She came all the way from NY risking her life just for that excuse of a man. Now, I don't approve of him, but she loves him and I promised her I'll give her everything she wants. I can't break my promise. Call your friend! Tell him to come now and help her!" He said in a low whisper, his words sharp and threatening.

"Or what?"

"Or I break every bone in your body for lying to that girl and making her cry." He replied, balling his hand into fist.

"Who are you? Her brother?" Travis asked, a little worried.

For a moment, he looked taken aback for a second and then pushed him toward the wall, "Now, I'm going to beat you extra hard for that." He said, inching closer.

"Fuck you!" Travis swore as he kicked him in the shin. Not expecting the hit, Damon fell back on the table, groaning. Travis picked up a chair and threw it at him but luckily he dodged it on last second.

"Now, I'm angry." Damon said, getting up.

He sprinted toward the tall man. Travis tried to punch him but Damon grabbed his fist in midair and head butted him in the face. He threw in a couple of punches, all aiming at the right spots. It hadn't even been three minutes when Travis gave in.

"Okay! okay! I'll tell!" Travis said, holding his hands in front of him, afraid of the furious blue eyed man.

"Good! See, I'm a man of peace as long as you don't piss me off." He replied almost playfully. "Now behave!" He added, returning back to his serious mood. "Elena!" He called her.

"Yes,"

"You can come in now."

She came inside hurriedly, a little breathless.

"Tell her where Tyler is?"

He groans in pain, "He left when your fiancé called him?"  
She narrowed her eyes, "He met Kol?"

"Yes,- ahh-, I can't tell you anything else."

"I am sorry but you will or Mr. Clyde will beat you till you can't breathe straight." She threatened. "He can be very dangerous when he wants to be." She added.

Damon nodded, just gesturing him that he'll get the beating of his life if he didn't fess up.

"Tell her!" He ordered, "Or-," He raised a fist.

"Okay! okay! I will! Please tell him to stop." Travis begged. He swallowed a limp down his throat. "Tyler didn't love you Elena. He never wanted a white picket fence with you. When Kol paid him to back off, he had no reason to actually wait for you."

She felt her heart break into thousand pieces, the heartache was reflecting in her eyes. It's always been like this. People only liked her because of her money, her inheritance, the power of her family. No one was honest. All they cared about was her money. No one loved her for her. She lost to her money again.

She pursed her lips and turned, walking out fast

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Damon turned Travis to him, making him stand up and punched across his face again. "And yet you let him cheat her like that, you son of a bitch!" Damon pushed him on the floor, kicking him a couple of times. "Tell that son of a bitch to shove up the bundle of dollars up his ass and to stay the hell away from Elena. She doesn't need him anymore, do you understand? Tell him that Damon Salvatore will make sure he regrets every tear that girl cried because of him. I'll make life living hell for him."

Travis coughed and nodded in response.

Damon growled, "Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

Damon threw him back and rushed out of the room to see Elena standing by the railing of the porch. She wasn't crying but he could see she was wrecked. She was visibly perturbed and heartbroken.

He went behind her, and rested his hand on her shoulder. She instantly turned around at the gesture and buried her head on his chest.

He stroked her hair,"Tyler doesn't deserve you. You're ..."

"Nothing." she mumbled. "I'm trash. Apparently, you were right. He never loved me. It was always about my money. Who would want me? You couldn't tolerate me for a day and admitted that I was difficult person. Maybe he thought the same." She sighed a cold sigh, pulling away from him.

"That's not true..."

"No, it is. Why else would Tyler leave me like that? I'm unloveable. He knew I wasn't worth his love." She said in a deep thought.

He held her hand, turning her to him. "He is a fucking jerk. Come on, Elena, don't be like this. You promised you won't break down like this. What happened to the strong girl I know?"

"She died. She can only take so much." She replied with her eyes downcast, trying to hide her pain.

He lifted her chin with his fingers, rubbing his thumb along her jaw. "Hey, look at me."

When she refused to meet his gaze, he inched closer, cupping her face. "Elena, he left you. That's his loss. I've been with you these days and I can tell you that you're one hell of a special girl. You're so strong, brave, and so unique. I've never met anyone like you. Shitty guys like Tyler can never handle a girl like you."

She looked up into his eyes, a little surprised. Wasn't he the one who told her she was selfish bitch who only cared about herself?

"I know what you're thinking. I'm really sorry for what I said a while ago. I was being a dick. I didn't know all the things you've suffered but now I know." He breathed.

Her lower lip quivered, she looked weak and broken.

"Love, believe me. He doesn't deserve you. I knew that the moment you told me he gave you up to Kol. Believe me, if I were him, I would fight for you until my last breath. You're special like that, you're worth that. You're the kind of woman men would duel to death for."

A chuckle escaped her lips at his words.

"No, I'm not joking, look at you." He paused, "You're beautiful, strong, soft and when you smile—Oh God!—it's like seeing the sunrise. You light up the whole world. Has anyone ever told you that?"

She let out a shaky laugh.

"There is that smile again." He let out a toothy grin.

"You're too good with words." She pushed him away slightly, "Too dangerous."

"I wasn't kidding, by the way." He added.

"Sure, you weren't." She sighed a sigh.

"Just promise me you won't ever cry again." He said, wiping small tears in the corner of her eyes. "I don't why but whenever you cry, it hurts me here." He placed a hand on his chest. "I hurt. I don't know why I can't bear it."

For a second, she looked a bit shocked by his confession but then she looked away, ignoring the slight yearning in his eyes.

"Now what?" He asked after a while.

"I think I should go and find Jer. He's hiding somewhere in California. We'll decide what to do next after I reach him." She decided.

"I'll take you." He vowed.

"You… you really don't have to." She said, holding his arm. "You've done enough."

"You expect me to walk out on you now." He rose a brow. "I promised to protect you and I always keep my promise. I'll stay with you until I'm sure you're safe." He added.

She let out a smile, leaning on his shoulder. "I know I shouldn't stroke your already huge ego but you're a really great person. I've never met anyone like you." She said, looking at him with adoration. To her, he was a hero. She wasn't lying when she admitted she had never met anyone like him.

He was a unique man, so ruled by his own instincts and emotions. He didn't trust everyone but he was dependable and very protective of people he cared about. He had a heart of gold. She was fortunate she found him. He was her first and only friend who genuinely cared about her… not her money.

"I promise I will help you reach your brother, but you have to trust me?"

"I do. I do trust you." She replied.

"And you're done with Tyler?"

"Yes, I'm done. I don't want that son of bitch now. I'm going to move on." She nodded.

"Good. That means you're open for business now. You're single and I can hit on you." He joked.

"Not even in your dreams, reporter." She rolled her eyes at him. She walked past him and went down the stairs. He followed.

"We can be friends with benefits." He offered.

"No."

"What about acquaintances with benefits?"

"No benefits, like ever." She said, adding finality to her tone.

He let out a laugh at her frustration with his attempt to flirt but the sound of his laugh died when he heard the siren of police cars. Elena looked thunderstruck too.

"That son of a bitch must have called the police." He said.

"Now what?" Elena breathed, hands shaking out of fear.

He held her hand and made a run for his car.

"Now, we escape!"

"Damon?" She said as they ran.

"What?"

"Remember when you said name a friend who is with me for me and not my money? A friend I can trust my life with?"

"Yeah?" He wasn't listening to her much. He was thinking of a way to escape.

"You!" She said. "You're my friend."

He looked at her for a brief moment. Time stopped. She trusted him. And it meant more to him then he admitted. He nodded, offering a small smile before opening the door of the car for her, gesturing her to get in.

That was the moment he vowed he would never break her trust. Elena was his to protect now and he would take care of her until there was not a drop of blood left in his body. He would do anything for her. He would die for her. That was it.

..

..

 _ **Petrova Dynasty, 1400.**_

They had fallen from the cliff into the cold water. He swam them both back to the shore. The chocolate eyed princess coughed out water, shivering. He hurriedly picked her up and took her inside a cave, praying to God that it wasn't inhabited by a bear or any other wild animal.

He hurried outside and returned with an armload of uneven wood.

"Please wait, Your Highness. I'll start the fire. You'll be warm in a while." He assured her as he stacked the wood on top of dry grass and skillfully tapped two stones, lighting the fire.

Elena let out a shaky breath and inched closer to fire, rubbing her palms to warm them. She never noticed when he slowly walked back to the entrance of the cave.

When she looked up, she found him standing away, facing the exit and holding his sword out as if waiting to be attacked any second. He was still in his wet clothes, shaking whenever the cold harsh wind howled past him.

"General!" She called.

Slowly, he turned around, eyes downcast in respect. "Your Highness?"

"What are you doing there? It's snowing. You'll get cold. Come inside. Sit by the fire." She offered, a light smile playing on her lips.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness, but I have to decline your offer. It won't be appropriate." He replied, softly.

"But you're shaking." She said, concerned.

"It's fine, I can take it." He said, stubbornly.

"General Damon, you'll fall ill." She countered.

"Your Highness, I'm a warrior. We don't fall ill that easily." He replied, "But thank you for your consideration, kind princess."

She didn't persuade him more. She knew he was very strict when it came to duty. She had heard stories about him. General Damon would lay his life down for the Royal family. He followed His Highness, King Kol's orders religiously. She was King's betrothed and she knew he would maintain that protocol and won't even look at her without her permission, let alone sit with her.

Lost in those thoughts, she never knew when she fell asleep. A while later when she woke up, she heard a strange cry. When she looked up, she found General Damon huddled on the corner of the exit of the cave, breathing harshly, shivering violently because of the cold.

"General!" She ran to him.

His lips were blue and his skin was pale. He looked like he was in delirium, not even aware of her presence.

Slowly, she tried to lift him up so she could bring him in. It was hard but she finally managed. She laid him down near the fire and tried to cover him with her dried clothes. He was still shaking, murmuring incoherent words.

"Elena…" He murmured her name.

"I'm here. I'm here." She said over and over again, trying to wake him up but it was like he couldn't hear her.

A breeze swished past them. His teeth chattered violently enough that she thought he was going to inadvertently bite his tongue. He groaned loudly as if he was in pain.

She didn't know how else she could provide him warmth. Nothing seemed enough. Then finally an idea came to her mind. She slowly unbuttoned her dress and covered him with her body, pulling her dress on top of them like a comforter.

Slowly, his breathing became even. He buried his face in her hair, relishing in her warmth and kept moaning. Despite the cold, she fell asleep. It was strange but she felt at peace.

* * *

Do review! I would like to know if you're liking the story. I worked quite hard on this.

**Beta credits to Tami. I adore your work. Thank you for your help.

***Scarlett2112's story 'Eyes without a face' is an amazing story and already one of my all time favorites. You would have an amazing read!

Have a great weekend!

Review?


	6. More than like, less than love

_Dear Readers,_

 _I know it's been awhile but Tamy and I had been busy with work+exams. It's been a few rough weeks. Hopefully, I'll post another chapter after this soon in the coming week or so. Thank you for such huge support. You guys don't know but you've been my major inspiration. I'll update 'The Devil's obsession' in this week too._

 _Love,_

 _May_

 **Chapter 6: 'More than like, less than love'**

 **Night 2**

"What are they doing?" She asked him for the millionth time in the last four hours they had been hiding in their car to keep out of search team's reach.

He took a deep breath, trying to restrain his anger. "I don't know, darling. I have been hiding here with you the exact amount of time you had been. I have just as much knowledge as you do."

"How long are we going to hide here?" Elena whined. "I need to… use powder room."

"Why?"

"Because…" She shifted uncomfortably on the seat, looking at him helplessly.

"Shit!" He cursed, sighing. "Okay, let me think." He said, turning toward backseat, searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" She asked, confused.

"A bottle,"

"Damon, I'm not peeing in a bottle," She screeched.

"Okay, okay," He said with tired look. "We could stop at a bar or something," He mumbled under breath, "I need a drink to process all this mess, though I don't have money, I would need to charm the bartender…" His planning got interrupted when she pulled out a wallet from the pocket of her jacket. "Don't bother! I have us covered." She showed off the wallet.

"How did you get it?" He looked pleasantly surprised.

"I stole it from Travis when you were beating the shit out of him." She mumbled, a little ashamed.

He stared at her for a moment, amazed before a grin broke on his face. "You beautiful woman! I can kiss you."

"Eww. Please, don't!" She faked a sour look.

"Oh, come on, you know you want it," He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Huh, you wish!" She scoffed.

He took the wallet from her hand, opened it and counted the money under breath. "This would keep us going for a day," He said, as he took out the cash and placed it in his pocket before discarding the wallet in a bag and throwing it out of the window.

When he looked back, he found Elena uncomfortably squirming. "Can you hurry up? I can't hold up much longer."

"Oh fuck! I forgot!" He said as he revved the engine and raced the car.

..

..

They had been sitting in the corner, sipping from their low priced beverages. Elena had been hungry so he bought her a burger. She offered him a bite but he denied her offer, telling her that he was full from the lunch.

He counted the money again. It was enough to buy fuel and breakfast. It wasn't enough for them to rent a room for the night. He shifted on his seat, lost in a thought. Travis had alerted Kol and the search team that he and Elena were in the city. They were on high alert and looking for them all over the city. He and Elena needed to stay hidden for a day or two before they could leave for California.

"What are you thinking?" She interrupted his line of thoughts.

He sighed. "We don't have enough money to rent a room."

"So, we'll sleep in the car," She said with a shrug.

"You sure, princess? Car isn't too comfy."

"I'll manage a night." She replied.

He nodded, looking down at his half-filled glass.

"Damon," She breathed.

He looked up, giving her his full attention.

"I know that, I have not been a very understanding person…"

"You've been a terrible person," He interjected.

"Yes, I know, I just want to say that even though, I have been a little harsh…"

"Actually, you have been cruel to me. You tricked me into helping you and then treated me like your personal slave, you made me starve last night and then offered me a treat, only to run away when it was time to pay and…"

"Would you let me apologize?" She hissed, furiously.

"Okay, okay, God, you're scary." He said, suppressing a smile.

"Yes, as I was saying, I know that I have been a bitch, but I'm sorry, I will try to behave from now on. You have helped me more than enough and I… I honestly don't know what I would do without you," She said, earnestly, hesitantly placing a hand on his.

He looked at her for a while, before taking a deep breath. "Oops! I did it again, didn't I?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

He sighed a tired sigh, "Elena, you're an amazing girl but it's not possible."

"I beg your pardon?" She was clearly confused.

"I know you've fallen in love with me but you're just not my type."

She seemed horrified by his conclusion. "What? No, I'm not… what the hell?"

"There. There. It's okay. We can still be friends." He patted her back but she slapped his arm away, frowning.

He erupted into a fit of laughter at her expressions.

She picked up a fork attempting to stab his hand but he pulled up his own spoon, blocking hers.

"A douche bag of your magnitude could cleanse a whale's vagina." She hissed, irritated.

"You so want me, I know that," He teased.

"Fuck off, you malignant growth."

"Stop trying to fight it," He leaned closer, unnerving her, making her move away. But before she could do anything, someone tapped on his shoulder.

They held still, suddenly fear taking over them.

They were caught.

Slowly, they turned to the person. Damon balled his fists, ready to attack.

"Oh dear God, this is really you two," The woman breathed.

Damon swallowed thick, recognizing the woman.

"Damon, do you know her?" Elena mumbled, looking at him.

"Oh, he knows me," The woman spat, putting her hands on her hips. "And I know him, I also know what he had done." The woman added in a threatening manner.

"Madam Bree," He breathed, looking like he'd just been caught stealing.

"I told you to, didn't I? I told you to mend your crooked ways or you'll end up in jail, didn't I? And now look at this?" The middle aged woman said, glaring at him.

"Madam, it's not what you think it is," Damon remarked.

"No, no, I don't want to listen to you, you manipulative liar. I'm just going to do what I should do. I'm calling the cops. You're going behind the bars for a long time, Salvatore." The woman replied with somewhat glee. It seemed like Damon had an old beef with her and she couldn't just wait to take her revenge.

"Madam, if you could just listen to us," Damon pleaded.

"You try to escape and I'll have security tackle you to the ground." She threatened. "Come here, girl," She pulled Elena to her, making her squeak. "You're safe, girl!"

"Madam Bree…" He protested, pulling her back.

"Listen to me, Salvatore, if you tried any funny business in my bar… I'll…" Before she could complete, he cut her off, "I'm not going to try anything, I promise, can we please take this to your office," He requested.

"Okay," She replied after a minute, "But no funny business."

"Wouldn't dream of it," He replied.

"Come with me," She ordered.  
As they followed the middle aged woman, Elena pulled his arm, seeking his attention, "Damon? Who is this?" She whispered.

"Madam Bree, she used to be the housekeeping at our boarding." He looked relieved.

"And?" She asked, confused by his tone. She could literally see the wheels turning in his head. He was definitely scheming.

"I know where we are gonna stay for the night." He said, smirking.

"But she said she is going to report us, let's not risk it. Let's just run." She seemed hesitant. "We can spend the night in the car,"

"Darling, Travis has informed the cops, they're on high alert, we can't possibly continue our journey tomorrow. I'm sure, by now, they've appointed search teams on all the exits of the city. We'll get caught. We have to hide for a couple of days… lay off low until all the hype brushes off." He answered, politely, serious, no sign of humor on his face.

"But…"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," He said, looking into her eyes.

She nodded, taking a deep breath. She knew he was clever. He had tricks up his sleeves, she couldn't even possibly think off.

He held her hand, pulling her through the crowd of people, trying to remain as discreet as possible.

"But… but what's the plan?" She whispered. She had no idea what he was thinking.

"Listen to me, Madam Bree is a marshmallow of a person. She is sucker for love stories. Her favorite author is Stephanie Meyer,"

"And? How is that relevant to our plan?" She asked, completely confused.

"It's not. I just want to point out the absurdity of her taste."

"Damon!"

"Yeah, whatever, as I was saying, she is a sucker for love stories. She believes on true love and all that shit. We'll pull the trick we pulled on Jenna. We'll tell her we are in love and we need her help."

"But the news…"

"Leave it to me," He whispered back as they approached the office. Madam Bree opened the door, gesturing them to enter. They duly complied and she followed them.

An innocent helpless look replaced Damon's sharp features, a look she knew no one would be able to resist.

The game was on.

..

..

She locked the door of her office, turning back to the couple, a stern look on her face.

"So, what you're saying is that, you didn't kidnap the princess of the Fells, she's here by her own will and she left her billionaire fiancé for… for a penniless scoundrel like you," She finished, making a face.

"When you put it at that way, it does sound unbelievable," He didn't get much offended.

"I'm not buying this," Madam Bree's eyes narrowed, "Girl, I don't know what he told you but this man is a crook, he would…"

"Madam Bree, I love her, I swear this time it's true love," He pleaded, pouting.

"That's what you said to my sister," She hissed. "and her daughter," she added.

Elena glared at him, scowling. "Really, mother and daughter?"

"They both had very special place in my heart." He accepted, unashamed.

"You're a pig," Elena hissed, whispering.

" Why, thank you," He whispered back.

"Dick!" She said, under breath.

"You keep saying that, people talk about things they're most interested in," He whispered again.

Before she could reply, Madam Bree coughed, turning their attention back to her.

"I am calling the police, your family is worried about you, girl, it's in your best interest if you go back," Madam Bree said as she reached out for the phone placed on her table. Elena and Damon looked at each other, panicked.

"No, please, Madam," Elena stopped her, stepping toward her, "Madam Bree, I know you think of him as useless, washed up, cocky, commitment phobic…" She stopped when he hissed at her, scowling, "But he's the man I want. I am an adult and it's my decision who I want to be with. My family doesn't understand that. They're forcing me into that charade of a marriage. That's the reason, we're on the run. They'll kill us if you hand us over to them." She begged, her eyes filled with fear and innocence.

He felt a strange feeling of protectiveness for her. He wanted to remove the sadness in her eyes, he wanted to bring the vibrant smile back on her face. He wanted to protect her from anyone who looked at her with other than good intentions.

"Sweetheart, are you even sure he is loyal to you, you don't know him. He's a heart break machine. Are you sure leaving everything behind for him is a good choice?"

" _I don't care if it's a good choice. We're in love, I love him with every cell of my body, and I know I can't live without him. Maybe I'm wrong. Of all the choices, this might prove to be the worst one, but I'm not sorry that I'm in love with him,"_ The words escaped her lips before she could think. She stopped, scowling. Why the hell did she just say that? That wasn't what she meant to say.

"It's turning a bit melodramatic." He whispered to her, squeezing her hand.

She looked at him, a little shaken. She felt herself get dizzy. She stood still to try to let the sensation pass, but standing still didn't seem to work. She felt as if the whole room was spinning out of control.

"Such pure love," Madam Bree said wiping a tear rolling down her cheek. "You were right, this is true love." She murmured. "Don't you dare break her heart, she is a keeper." She warned Damon. "Now what were you talking about?" She asked, turning to Damon.

"We need a place to stay, Madam," He continued. He explained the situation with her family and how they were under Kol's radar. Madam Bree agreed to help them. They were discussing their living arrangement when Damon noticed Elena's pale face.

"Darling, you okay?"

"I…"

"Elena?" He looked alarmed.

She tried to fight the darkness prevailing her eyes but she failed. She could hear him calling her name in utter desperateness when she fell limp in his arms.

..

..

 **The Petrova Dynasty**

The beautiful princess had been nursing his wounds, despite his protests. When he tried to get up, she ordered him strictly to lay still.

"Your Highness,"

"It's an order, General." She said faking anger.

He lowered his head in a form of respect, accepting all her orders like he was always taught to. She had extracted nectar of some herbs and made a medicine. She ordered him to drink and he obliged. In the evening when he was feeling a bit better, he asked her permission if he could go and collect wood so they could light fire at night.

Rolling her eyes, she granted him permission. Why was he being so formal? Back when they were children, they used to be best friends before he got sent away. She remembered how much she used to miss him. She brushed off those thoughts and decided to collect water for them.

Gracefully, she walked down the bank toward the river.

Just a while ago, General Damon showed Elena how to turn a leaf from a tree into a drinking utensil. Inspired by this, Elena delightedly formed two drinking cones herself and gathered water for her and Damon to drink. It was better to store water then coming down again and again. She couldn't risk getting caught by Klaus.

A little while later, Damon returned with few logs. His eyes were glued to the ground, never looking up at her.

"General," She said, softly.

"Your Highness," He answered, respectfully.

"Come here,"

He walked toward her, his hands sweaty, his heart pounding. Even her mere closeness did things to him.

"Look at me,"

"It wouldn't be appropriate, your grace," He said, nervously.

"It's an order," she said, smiling.

He finally looked up, his crystal blue eyes looking softly at her.

"Drink," She offered.

"I do what Her Highness commands," He said as he took the leaf and swallowed the liquid in one gulp. Sensing, that he was nervous, Elena turned away from him. When she did, Damon crumpled the leaf and idly threw it to the ground when he had finished his drink. He was busy contemplating the length of time it would take for them to reach the exit. Abruptly, his keen senses picked up on a distinct rustling sound behind them. Rising swiftly, he pounced at the noise, disappearing in some bushes.

Elena jumped, surprised by his sudden action. She stared at the scene with a confused expression. What has gotten into him? "What's wrong, General?" she asked, worriedly.

All became clear when he emerged from behind with a self-satisfied smirk on his face, clutching a snow-white rabbit by the ears in his hand. "Looks like you won't have to eat berries and mushrooms for supper, your grace," he replied, as if waiting to be praised.

Stunned by the sight, Elena just stared at the rabbit, struggling for its dear life to escape the grasps of death, but to no avail, as Damon's strong grip was inexorable. She winced. Poor rabbit, it is just an innocent victim. Judging by the size, it was only a baby. The mother would be heart-broken. Damon couldn't do this, he just couldn't! Even if it was just a rabbit, it was still a living, breathing thing.

"Damon! Stop, please stop!" she cried out, unable to bear the scene unfolding before her.

He was about to bring a final strike to the furry animal, when Elena cried out his name, forcing him to stop in his tracks. The sound of his name sounded foreign to his ears coming from her lips. The tone in her voice sounded so desperate, so pleading…he couldn't ignore it. A rueful look in her eyes implored him to cease movement. Tilting his head sideways, he glanced at her questioningly.

She took the rabbit from his rough grasps and cradled it in her chest, stroking its fur gently to calm down the frightened animal.

Damon had willingly let go of the animal without a fight, although he was unsure of the reason why. When she had touched him, he could feel her gentle grace penetrate his skin and warm his heart. And now as he stood, watching dazedly at the scene unfolding before him, he could feel her emit an emotion he had never experienced before…compassion. And he didn't like it. It made him feel weak. He was a warrior, mercy wasn't a word he was familiar with.

"Your Highness, pardon me for asking but can you please hand it back, you've been starving here. It won't be like the royal meal but it would be enough to nourish you and give you strength for the upcoming journey,"

"Please Damon, do not harm the rabbit. It has done nothing to us," she begged, holding the rabbit far away from Damon, in case he did not want to comply. "I beg of you. Rabbits too, are living creatures with life and families. It is wrong to destroy them."

He took a moment to think about what she said. It amazed him how anyone could show that much compassion to a mere animal. After all, animals were inferior to humans, so why should anyone care? He was always taught that survival was the key. So what if a few animals died? As long as he survived, that was all that really mattered. Still, he was curious to the extent of her compassion. "If you were isolated in a place where the only source of food were animals, would you rather starve to death?" he challenged.

Elena glanced up at him inquiringly, then back at the rabbit and nodded. "Yes, I would. I won't bear to see an animal get hurt."

He was at a loss for words, so instead he just nodded, before promptly turning to face the other way and leaving. "As the kind princess wishes," he murmured. He would go collect berries, at least this would give him time to wonder this new feeling that made him succumb to her request.

..

..

 **Present time.**

"Don't… don't kill the rabbit," She groaned.

She could hear noise around her, mostly blurred distant noise, she tried opening her eyes, "Oh, honey, you're up finally!" Bree reached for her as she helped her sit up on bed.

"What happened?"

"You tell us, are you weak? Should I call in the doctor?" Bree offered, concerned.

She shifted and found her savior slash friend sitting next to her, looking at her with so much warmness, so much concern.

"Yeah, we probably should, the stress taking a toll on you," He said, as he touched her forehead to check for fever.

"Uh-No, it's probably road sickness, I get that a lot," She stuttered on her words hoping Bree would let this slide.

Damon didn't look satisfied by her answer, "You sure, Princess?"

She nodded, "Yeah," She squeezed his hand, reminding him that they couldn't risk the chances of more people to know about their location.

"Oh, oh," He bit his lip. Their relationship was only a couple of days old but it was like they had a magical connections, they could talk through eye contact and gestures.

Bree looked confused, "How long had you two been together?"

"Two months,"

"Three years,"

They said almost at the same time, confusing Bree further.

"Three years and two months," He covered up for the lie, wittingly.

"Well, what if she is pregnant?" Bree suggested.

They both denied instantly, "NO!"

"It won't be surprising though, I mean, with his libido…" Bree continued but they denied repeatedly. "No, no, no. We're very careful," He said hurriedly.

"He's right," Elena agreed with him.

"If you say so," Bree shrugged.

She turned to Damon, "Well, don't just wait there, pick her up so I can show you to your room,"

Elena shook her head, "No, I can get up,"

Damon came her way, "Come on, princess, enjoy being pampered. I don't offer always,"

He slid his arm under her legs and the other under her shoulder blades, picking her up bridal style, she tied her hands around his neck, holding on to him. She tried her best not to stare at him, but how could she not when he was so close. Elena felt her heart tug as she stared at his features.

He was incredibly handsome. He had a god-like appearance, crystal blue eyes, and dark soft hair cut short. His eyes sparkled with energy and life. She wanted to touch his face, trace his features…

"You okay?" He asked, confused by her gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied hurriedly, a light blush covering her face.

Bree guided them upstairs to a warm room, she turned on the lights, it was a small but organized room. The furniture was worn but beautiful, upholstered in red and gold. Various unmatched tables with clawed feet.

He slowly placed her on the couch, placing the comforter over her.

"Fine?" He asked one last time.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Make yourself comfortable," Madam Bree said, "I'll be in the kitchen," She gave them a warm smile and left.

He sighed of relief, "God, making Lovey-Dovey eyes are so difficult," He rolled his eyes, she sat back sighing "Tell me about it,"

"What happened?" He asked her as soon as the door closed.

"What?"

"You passed out, you kept mumbling something, I didn't quite catch it, are you okay?"

"No… I… I don't know, I saw this weird dream, I was there and I was with…" She tried hard to remember but she couldn't. "I don't remember," She sighed a frustrated sigh. She looked up at him, he was looking at her expectantly waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry, sometimes I have these weird dreams… they are so… never mind," She mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's not something to worry about, right? You don't have any medical condition or—" He reached out for her hand, pressing it lightly.

"No, No, I'm fine, really," She replied, smiling, sandwiching his hand between hers, feeling something stir inside her because of his concern for her. In the second of their look, time stopped for them, they gazed into each other's eyes, a strange force compelling them to drift closer.

A gush of wind passed, closing the half opened door with a bang, snapping them out of the trance. Slowly, they pulled their hands back, smiling nervously, feeling awkward.

He got up and locked the door, "So the love of my life? Feel free to wake me up if you need anything. Goodnight to you, sweet dreams."

He jumped on the bed, pulling on the blanket on himself, "Mmm… I love you, bed,"

She scrunched her nose, "No fair, I don't even have a pillow,"

"You have my sympathies, Miss Elena,"

"Damon, but why are you on the bed?"

"I'd rather be on you but you are such a miss righteous " He groaned into the pillow.

She rolled her eyes, "I am serious, get up, I need to sleep, I'm tired and stressed, and I want the bed,"

"I clearly just dropped you on the couch,"He replied, not giving her demand any thought.

"Damon, the bed is mine,"

"Why, of course, you drove 12 hours, fought morons and washed dishes of the entire restaurant,"

"But… but I apologized for that," She whined.

"No,"

"You gave me the bed last time,"

"So? It was a momentary decision and not the change of tradition, do not piss me off, sleep on your couch!"

She stepped away, "I hate you so much,"

He peeked from his blanket, "We can always share but you'll need to do me special favors for that," He prepositioned with a lewd smirk, knowing she would never agree.

"I rather freeze to death," She sat on the couch pulling her legs up.

"Come on, I am not that bad,"

"You try too much," She huffed, closing her eyes, lying down on the couch.

He smirked, "I should add taming a whiny princess in my resume,"

She scoffed, "Correction, torturing,"

She whined for another half hour, asking him to give her the bed but he denied. He might have forgiven her for how she treated him but he hadn't forgotten it. He wouldn't give in to all her wishes. He would annoy her and take his revenge. He didn't know why but he liked annoying her. He liked flirting with her, making suggestive comments just to piss her off.

Slowly, she drifted to sleep and he was left sleepless, staring at the roof, even though he was so tired. He turned on the bed, facing the couch now. He could see her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful while she slept.

"I like you more with your mouth shut," He remarked, smirking.

She shifted uncomfortably on the couch, making him feel guilty.

'No, I'm not giving up the bed. She needs to learn her place.' He reasoned with himself. But when she graoned again, he got up, mumbling curses. "You manipulative witch,"

She could make anyone her willing slave with those glassy eyes, those small moans and that angelic face of hers.

"I'm so fucking whipped." He cursed himself as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. "This is the last time, I swear,"

"Damon," She said in a groggy voice, still half asleep.

"Yes, darling,"

"Stay with me," It seemed more of an order than a request.

"Darling, I can't…"

"I get scared… scary nightmares… please… stay," She mumbled as she drifted to sleep.

He sat on her bedside until he was sure she was asleep. He took the couch, hands folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Her innocent, doe eyes were the last thing he remembered before he fell asleep.

..

..

 **Day 3**

"I don't go to public events," She said when he asked her to go to the Winter Carnival with him.

"Come on don't be such a bore " He whined.

"I don't want to go,"

"Elena, no one's going to recognize you, I want to go, I want to see people other than an unattractive whiny proud princess," He said, "Also, it would be good for you, I mean, a healthy outing-,"

'Fine, fine, I am going," She got up, "But don't act like you're doing it for me , you're taking me so Bree would actually allow you there, and you'd get a free hand on food, women and booze,"

"I can actually marry you, you are literally reading my mind," He said with a grin.

"You're so desperate and pathetic," She remarked.

"Aww, I know you adore me,"

"Whatever," She said, rolling her eyes. She pushed him out of the way, going to the restroom.

It took him three minutes to pull on his favorite blue checked shirt and jeans, while she was still in the restroom, taking her sweet time.

"Is your girl ready?" Madam Bree, asked as she watched him pace around in the living room.

He shrugged, tiredly.

Madam Bree had been very excited to have them over. She had baked them cookies for breakfast and had treated them very warmly. She kept asking for the details of their love story. Elena dodged her questions claiming she had a headache.

While he and Madam Bree sat, seeing as he looked bored, she offered to take him to the yearly Winter Carnival with her, only if Elena agreed to go. Somehow she still didn't believe that he had mend his ways and he was a one-woman man now.

"How much more time, Damon? I have to set up my stall at the carnival too." Madam Bree asked, worriedly.

"Elena, they just announced the Summer Carnival, are you ready now or do you need another decade?" He said, loudly.

"Just five more minutes,"

"You've been saying that for the last two hours," He replied.

"She likes to doll up," Madam Bree said, smiling.

"Yes, you have no idea," He said, annoyed. "She takes an hour putting on that eye liner thingy and then…"

"Well, the efforts pays off, she looks like a princess,"

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. Her sumptuous chestnut hair framed her angelic face and cascaded over slim shoulders, and she was immaculately dressed in a neat and knee-length dress draped in an imitation fur coat, a fairy-like elegance with every step she took.

She smiled warmly at him as her eyes landed on him, "Hey…Luv," she added as soon as she noticed Bree. She walked down the stairs, reminding of when he saw her the first time.

He blinked again, coming out of the daze, as she cupped the side of his face. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting,"

"Hurry up, kids, we need to go," Madam Bree didn't give them time to talk to. She ushered them outside. Before they could settle in car, he fixed her hood so her face would remain hidden. His gaze fell on her lips, soft petal like lips, he yearned to touch them… kiss them.

She noticed his gaze, smirking. Before he pulled away, she winked at him, astonishing him. This girl was going to be the death of him.

..

..

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious," He murmured when he had the opportunity to talk to her.

"Why, thank you," She gave a little bow, dramatically.

Colored lights, a gaily decorated tree, and an abundance of evergreen boughs, the soft strains of dance music, and the laughter of many happy voices surrounded them. Walking carefully around the mounds of plowed snow on the ground, they stood by a stall and played a game.

"You were right, this carnival is fun," She said, looking around excitedly.

"It's okay," He shrugged. "The one in my hometown is way better,"

"Well, I don't have anything to compare it with, I've never been to carnivals." She confessed.

He stopped in his tracks. "Never?"

She shook her head.

"Circuses?"

"No,"

"What did you do for entertainment then?" He asked, bewildered.

"We have Balls and parties," She replied. "But they're not half as fun as this,"

"You could arrange your own, you have so much money, surely it wouldn't be a problem for you," He suggested.

She let out a light laugh, "It's not about the money, I am not allowed, my sister is the one who hosts events, Katherine doesn't like ruckus, she likes quiet and formal parties,"

He scrunched up his nose, "Being rich seems boring,"

"Yes, it is," She nodded.

"How are your parties?" He asked, curious.

"Well, you have to talk about how you rich you are in a thick accent," She said, snorting. "And you have to make a face as if you have dung under your nose,"

He stuffed a plum in his mouth and tried to talk, "Like theez,"

She let out a giggle, laughing at his antics. In the next ten minutes, he did silly things to make her laugh.

"I have a wish list, I wanna try a lot of things before I die," She confessed.

"Well, my dear, you're in luck, I'm your personal genie, I'll help you complete your wish list," He promised as they walked.

"But we have to find Jer," She said.

"We're going to travel anyway, so let's get something out of it, we'll just make small stops and do things that you've always wanted to do,"

She nodded, interested.

"Spaghetti eating competition?" She said, bewildered as she looked past his shoulder.

"Where? Where?" He asked, looking around desperately.

"There!" She pointed at a corner.

"Let's go, I have a competition to win," He said, dragging her.

"But we just ate," She reminded him.

"Two hours ago," He huffed.

"Okay, okay, stop pulling my arm out," she replied as she followed him.

He registered himself for the competition and even offered her, but she denied, she told him she just wanted to support him.

"What's the prize?" He demanded one of the competitor.

"You can take anything from the play store," The man answered.

"Darling, guess what, I'm going to get you that giant teddy bear," He said to Elena, pointing at the stuffed toy.

"Luv, I really appreciate that, but… look at him," She pointed at the seven-foot-tall guy of approx two hundred pounds. "I'm guessing, he's the champion,"

"Former champion," Damon corrected.

"What?"

"Darling, you haven't seen me on thanksgiving, don't doubt my eating skills," He replied, smirking.

"Your death," She murmured.

"You don't believe me?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"No,"

"Well, then let's make this interesting, if I win what would I get?"

"Anything you want," She replied.

"A kiss?"

"Sure," She replied, not giving it much thought. "And what if you lose?"

"You'll can take the bed for the entire trip," He bargained.

"It's already mine,"

"No, it isn't. I only gave you my bed last night because you were sick and I was feeling guilty,"

"Okay then, deal," She offered her hand.

"Deal!"

As the referee blew his whistle, the contestants took their place.

"Three, two, one,"

He dove in the plate, taking a mouthful and chewing fast. Food was his one constant love. He loved to eat, especially Italian food. As a child, he had been a bit over weight because of his excessive appetite. His father had put him on exercise despite his protests. So, for him, eating a few plates of spaghetti wasn't a big deal.

He smirked when he heard Elena cheer for his opponent. She had no idea of his capabilities. He'd to win her kiss as well. He'd been yearning for a taste for her lips. He didn't know why but he was getting obsessed with the idea of kissing her.

One plate after another after another. Until his opponent gave up and Damon offered to finish his plate for him.

He was declared winner.

She rolled her eyes when he waved at her, after getting her a teddy bear. "I want that for the 'love of my life',"

He jumped off the stage, inching closer to her. She backed a few steps. Her heart pounded. Was he going to kiss her? Was she ready for it? She had never kissed anyone except Tyler.

"Relax, I'm not going to kiss you now, my mouth smell like sauce and onions,"

She let out a breath.

"But, I would do it," He added. "Don't forget that,"

"Good game, Damon," One of the girls said to him as she passed. Elena rolled her eyes. Wherever he went, he got attention like he deserved it. Ugh!

"What happened to let's lay off low?" Elena asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Bree said this carnival is hosted by the community center, that is really against social media and television culture, and they despise reporters, don't worry, we're safe here until Sunday newspaper. We'll be gone by then," He said, smugly.

"You've thought this through,"

"I never come unprepared," He said as he handed the teddy bear, "I saw you eying this when we came here,"

She bit her lip, a little nervous. "I had one exactly like this when I was a seven. My mom gifted me that. But a couple of years later, Isobel gave it away in a charity auction," She confessed. "I know, you must think it's… it's ridiculous,"

"No, I understand," He said, earnest.

"Thank you,"

He shrugged. As they walked, he held the door of the stall open for her.

"You're being a gentleman today," She said, "It's astonishing watching you act like human for once."

He rolled his eyes, "You look so good with your mouth shut,"

She pushed him, "Ahh, rude,"

She pushed the hood down and ran her fingers through her hair. She never looked but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Take a picture," She commented.

"Portrait or landscape?" He replied.

"Damon!" She warned playfully. "It's okay, I can understand, you were lost in my beauty. Who wouldn't be? I'm the princess of the Fells, my beauty parallels the beauty of a full moon night," She said smugly.

"You've read that stupid Channel 4 Andie Star's article, didn't you?" He made a face. "She was only gloating, you're not that pretty." He said, pretending to be unimpressed. _You're beautiful. Very Beautiful._ "My girlfriends are prettier than you," He added, just to get a rise out of her. _I'm lying._

She smirked, "So, Damon Salvatore does imaginary girlfriends now," She stepped forward, "This doesn't impresses me you know, it just makes you look desperate and pathetic,"

"You're trying to get a rise out of me, you're gonna regret this " He took a step back. For a moment, she thought he was angry for real.

"Should I be worried?" She said, still her back to him.

He picked up some snow in his hands, making a hard ball, "I hope they taught you snowball fighting in Princess school," he threw it aiming on her head. She jolted forward and turned touching the back of her head, "You just declared war,"

Before he knew, she picked up snow, throwing it on his face.

He fell back as she got him off guard and wiped his face, "Princess, you're so dead,"

He threw a snow ball on her, she squealed falling down, "Ouch, my foot, I think it's a terrible muscle pull, Damon,"

He instantly felt guilty he went toward her, "I'm so sorry, I am so sorry, are you okay? " he offered her his hand,"I'll take you back home,"

All of sudden, she smirked and before he could analyze her trick , she pulled at his wrist , he crashed near her and she threw a gigantic ball she'd been making secretly.

She ran ahead as he chased after her, wiping his face , she giggled seeing him, picking snow to make another ball, still running he threw another ball at her face. Before she could throw another ball at him, he pinned her hands down and picked her up by the waist and swung her around. They both fell to the ground, laughing. She straddled him, throwing snow on him. "I win!"

"No, you didn't, you cheated " He chuckled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"Says the guy who slept with a mother daughter duo," She rolled her eyes.

"Says the runaway bride," He countered.

"Your one is still worst,"

"Oh, fake little lover is getting jealous,"

"No, I am just curious, what is it about you?" She asked.

He gestured her to come closer.

She duly complied.

"I have a monster dick," He whispered in her ear.

She gasped smacking his chest, "You disgusting vile man,"

"Disgusting…huh!" He said, rolling them over and tickling her sides, "Pompous princess, "

She erupted into a puddle of giggles, "Stop, Damon, I swear, Hahah… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, "

He stopped tickling her, joining in her laughter, she panted a little, "You're crazy,"

"Well, so are you," He said in the as a matter of factly voice, "But your beautiful that kind of makes up for it,"

Their eyes locked and even lying on snow didn't help, she felt herself on fire as his eyes pierced through her soul. She slightly pushed him off her, sitting up, "I call dibs on the bed tonight,"

She tried to cut the awkwardness but he was in another world, eyes fixated on her lips, before she could say another word he leaned forward, her heart stopped beating for a second but he only touched her lips with his thumb. "There was… something…"

He got up, offering his hand. She took it and stood up, tingles ran down her spine, making her nervous at his closeness, as he squeezed her cold hand, "You're freezing, we should go back,"

"No, I am fine."

"I don't want to write blue Elena on your tombstone here " He took off his jacket, placing it on her shoulder, "God, you look so sexy in my jacket,"

"Stop it,"

"Why? Do I make you nervous?" He said, eyes boring into hers, "I know, I do, don't I?" He stepped closer, making her step back in reflex, "Your heart skips a beat when I touch you." He said, holding her hand.

At first he was actually playing her again but then unexpected words escaped his lips, _"You don't say it, but your eyes speak to me,"_ He said, his eyes a liquid honey of adoration and affection. " _What is it about you that I can't stop thinking about you? What is about you that makes me lose control? Why do I want you so much? I feel so helpless when I'm in front of you, I can do anything for you, I can die for you,"_

"Wow, you're really good," She said, scowling, "No wonder that mother-daughter duo fell for you. But your tricks aren't going to work on me, jackass," She said, stuffing snow in his face.

He seemed lost and confused. Why the hell did he say that? That wasn't what he meant to say.

"You coming?"

"Yes,"

..

..

He had been sneezing for the last ten minutes. Elena hurried to him, asking him he was okay. He told her to go back to sleep but she could see that he caught cold. She helped him get to bed. She wrapped her own comforter around him.

Despite his protest, she hurried to kitchen and asked Bree to help her make soup for him. Appreciating her concern, a teary eyed Bree helped her make soup for her 'boyfriend'.

"Truest form of love, you feel his pain, don't you?" Bree asked.

Elena shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "Aha,"

"I wish I had a love like yours." Bree said wiping a lone tear.

"Yeah, I… should go take this, he's waiting,"

..

..

She had nursed him through the night, taking care of all his needs. He told her that a little cold wasn't a big deal but she was really concerned. He realized that the cold hearted princess did have a heart but that side of her was restricted to only few people.

She readily gave up the bed without the fight.

Since he couldn't sleep the night because of the flu, she kept awake with him. She settled with him on the bed, over the covers, while he was wrapped up in the blankets.

He talked to his heart content. He was always very talkative. He loved to gossip. She stayed quiet, listening to his stories with interest. As the night got deeper, the conversation become more honest. When the conversation turned to Tyler, she told him she was over him. She didn't even want to talk about him.

They talked through the night about all sort of things. He told her about his childhood, his pleasant memories, about his family and his bazillion girlfriends.

When she started to yawn, he told her she better get back on the couch. She agreed but she asked him why he couldn't share like a civil person.

"Well, you won't laugh?"

"No, I won't,"

"I end up cuddling the person next to me," He said a little ashamed. "It's also the reason why nobody shared tents with me when went camping on Boy scout training,"

She let out a chuckle at the absurd reason.

"You promised you won't laugh!" He reminded.

"I never promised,"

"You did!"

"No, I didn't. Because if I did, I wouldn't break my promise, I always keep my word," She said, firmly.

"Hmm. Good."

They talked for another hour, joking and laughing at the most absurd things. She told him a little about her family, he told her, he knew them, he even imitated their voices.

She laughed a hearty laugh. It was by dawn when he fell asleep on her arm. Slowly, she pulled out her hand from him and went back to couch.

She had a great time and despite the conditions she was looking forward to another day.

..

..

 **Day 4**

They have woken up late in morning. Bree had told them that someone had recognized them in the carnival and had tipped off the search team. Kol and the search team had come in the morning to check the neighborhood. Since Bree was the Community President so they didn't check her house and believed her word when she said that they weren't in her house.

She had strictly warned them against leaving the house in the day and had requested them to leave as soon as possible since she couldn't protect them any longer.

Damon had been very upset. Kol had been so close and he didn't know. What if he came here? What if he caught them? What if he took Elena? He couldn't even bear that. How could he be so careless and take Elena out for his personal entertainment. He had risked her life.

In his defense, he had honestly thought that if they hid their faces in scarfs and hood, they wouldn't get recognized.

"Don't be hard on yourself," Elena said when he looked upset. "I wanted to go out too,"

"What if they had caught us? I… I risked your life, you should be mad at me,"

"But they didn't. So calm down, we're fine." She cupped his face.

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "We'll leave tonight, okay? We can't stay here anymore." He said as he rushed to pack their luggage. Once he was out of earshot, Madam Bree placed a hand on her shoulder, "I've never seen him like this before. He used to be so selfish. But look how concerned he's about you, he really does love you,"

Guilt crept up like a bile in her throat. He was one of the few people who genuinely cared about her and she was risking his life. He didn't deserve that.

..

..

"Madam Bree, where is Elena?" Damon asked, tensed.

He had been looking frantically for her around the house but he couldn't find her. Lately he'd been getting anxious whenever she wasn't in line of his sight.

"She was just here," Bree said, confused.

They looked around in the house for her but they couldn't find her anywhere. Where did she go? Did she go out?

He was about to go out look for her but then he spotted Kol Mikelson outside the house, with a group of highly equipped guards.

"Shit!"

..

..

I really hope you guys like this.

I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. It would be a holiday treat for me. So Review, please?

xoxo

Take Care.

**The flashbacks are important to the story. You'd know in the future chapters.

Shout out to Scarlett 2112 for 'We Are Santa's Elves'. It's the cutest thing you'll read today. Xoxo

Bonnie, we miss you!


	7. Kiss The Girl

**Chapter 7: 'Kiss The Girl'**

* * *

He felt his breath get caught. A feeling of dread washed over him. He had to save her. He couldn't let Kol trap Elena in his cruel clutches. He had to go find that helpless girl. She wasn't just any girl anymore, she was his friend. She was someone he genuinely cared about now and his responsibility.

"I have to go and look for Elena. I can't risk it. He can catch her." He mumbled but Bree heard him quite clearly, "You aren't serious."

He shook his head "Elena is out there and if he found her… I have to go now." He seemed in a trance.

"No Damon, you can't. He'll catch you and kill you." She held his arm "It's a bad idea."

"But I can't just leave her, can I? I promised I would protect her. I am going after her." He said, pulling over the hood of his hoodie and covering his face with a muffler. He rushed out of the back door, ignoring Bree's calls after him.

Bree sighed. Was this really the selfish Damon Salvatore she knew? Did he really cared that much about that one girl so much? A smile curved her face. She was always a believer of fairy tale like love and today she witnessed it with her eyes.

..

..

He ran down the streets, looking around for her anxiously. "Damn it, Elena, where are you?" He said, worriedly.

He prayed from the depth of his heart that she would be safe. He didn't know why but he felt restless. All he wanted in that moment was to get a glimpse of her face and be assured that she was fine. And just when he lost the last shred of hope, he saw her in a phone booth, punching in some numbers, hurriedly.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Lord!" He hadn't realized that he had been holding in his breath. She put the phone back and walked out of the booth. There was an ocean of grief in her light brown eyes. He didn't know why but the emotions in her eyes affected him. Why was she upset? What happened?

Elena's eyes fell on him. She seemed surprised, but then she hurried toward him, taking long steps.

"What…?"

He put a finger to her lips asking her to remain quiet. He took off his muffler, asking her quietly to take it and hide her face. She duly complied. He then held her hand and quickly walked down a couple of streets, back to home.

"Why are you out of bed? You're sick…" She said as soon as they were back in the security of Bree's house.

"Oh, thank God! You're both back." Bree said, with a sigh.

"Damon—"

He let go of her hand, a deep frown on his face, "Elena, do you really think all of this is a joke?" His voice was cold, edgy and strained. She looked at Bree, then him "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong? You're an idiot that's what's wrong! All of this is some practical joke to you! Kol Mikaelson was out there, ready to shove you into a forced marriage with him and me to my grave. Do you hear it, Elena? Do you understand the seriousness of this fucking situation?" He snarled loudly at her. She flinched once or twice with the sudden rise in his voice. He was never this aggressive, especially when it came to her.

She pursed her lips "I am s-sorry, I…,"

"And who were you talking to?

"I… I was calling… but he didn't…"

"Why would you even go out when Bree told us that it's dangerous? You're risking her and us, what the hell is wrong with you?" He never let her finish. He was angry at her recklessness. He didn't know why but the idea of Kol having her or hurting her, it made him furious. And the thought that she was so careless made him even angrier.

"I didn't know he was here. I thought he left." She defended herself, scared of the fury in his voice.

He bit his lower lip, trying to control his anger. "You know what? Why am I even bothering? You're going to do what you want. You don't care about yourself or my life and I know you're going to do it again; you can't help but screw up. That's just the person you are. Cold, heartless, selfish, and reckless."

"Damon, I'm not a child. I know how to—"

"Oh, you know? You don't know anything. He was outside, sniffing his way to find us, and you're…"

"Well, if you were so worried you shouldn't have left the house."

"Unlike you, I'm not self-centered. I care about you and I was worried."

"Then don't!" She shouted back.

Hurt clouded his eyes.

"Listen, you-,"

"Damon, it's fine. She apologized." Bree intervened.

He took a deep breath, looking at Bree for a second and then her, "We are leaving as soon as the coast is clear." he turned to Bree, "I'm sorry for bothering you so much, Madam, we'll leave tonight." With that done he went upstairs to the guest room. Elena balled her fist, "Who does he think he is? The fucking ass-,"

Bree intervened again, "Elena, he was very worried."

"He is an asshole. He isn't worried about me. He is worried for himself." She gritted her teeth.

"Oh, no. I repeatedly told him to not look for you. Kol was just outside. He could have easily been caught but he didn't care. He couldn't stand the idea of you being hurt." She patted her back.

"He thinks I am some kid. I know how to survive."

"It's not that. He just loves you too much for his own good. He has always been extreme with feelings. When he loves, he loves recklessly. When he hates, he hates passionately. He's sensitive enough to bleed himself dry for you. He can be cold enough to not shed a tear seeing me get hit by a bus but then again he hates me." She let out a light chuckle.

Elena let out a smile at that thought.

"You should have seen him when he realized you weren't at home. I have never seen him so desperate."

"Really?" Elena asked, a bit shocked.

Bree nodded.

She chewed on her lip at the thought of how much he cared for her. Why? Why did he care so much about her? They barely knew each other. Did people like him still exist? People who genuinely cared about you and loved you without asking for anything in return. She felt something warm inside her heart.

Then she remembered, he was still very ill. She should do something for him too, right? Also, she should apologize for worrying him so much. She should show him that she cared about him just as much. He was wrong when he thought he didn't matter to her because he did. He mattered a lot.

Knowing Damon, the best form of apology would be offering him food or sex. But since the second option was out of the question, she had the only choice.

She shook her head, "Bree-I-uh…"

"What?"

"Can you help me make that chicken soup again? I thought that…"

Bree looked awed, "You both are so cute together. You're already such a married couple. "

Elena chuckled, peeking to look upstairs.

..

..

Once the soup was ready, she took the tray upstairs and saw him packing, "Wifey, can you just press that pause button underneath your apron? I got you dinner."

"Don't!" He said in an angry whisper, "You don't care about me, or my life, or even yourself. So irresponsible. If we get caught we both die, and if you luckily survive, he will make you his lifeless doll for the rest of your life. Was it bad that I didn't want that for you? Is it bad that I care so much?"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, I get that. Stop scolding me, okay!" She said a little louder.

"Elena there is no reset to the mess you were going to put us in. I don't think you're ready for anything because you are clearly putting both our lives in the balance. I can't be as stupid as you,"

She glared at him, "Damon it's enough. Fine, I made a mistake. I admit, but still, you could have given me all this crap alone. You yelled at me in front of Bree. You said I was cold, heartless, stupid, and selfish."

"Because you are!"

"Did it occur to you that it might hurt me?"

"No. I didn't. Because I was far more concerned about colossal damages than these trivial ones."

She glared at him, "And you've done it again." She kept the tray on the nightstand. "Have fun with your horrid self."

His mouth watered at the sight of warm food but he remained quiet, inwardly cursing himself.

She went towards the couch and picked up a magazine she had left earlier and began to read where she left off.

"Drama queen." She heard him murmur.

He sat on the bed, laying back against the headboard. He coughed a great deal as if there were poisonous fumes in their room. She stood up, hurrying to him with a glass of water, "Hey, you okay?" He looked the other way, still coughing. She handed him the glass of water and rubbed his back softly. "This will make you feel better,"

He took the glass harshly, resulting its contents falling on his face and lap.

She let out a chuckle.

"You did this!" He snarled.

"What? Me? You just –" Before she could finish he threw the remaining water on her.

Her mouth hung open.

He smirked, "Now, that did make me feel better."

"You!" she wiped her face and jumped on him. She picked up the pillow and hit him with it, "You're a jerk!"

He tried defending himself, holding his pillow in front, "You deserved it, princess. You literally threw us into the fire today."

He grabbed onto her wrists, flipping them on the bed. He pinned her under him, holding her hands above her head.

He looked deeply into her eyes, his face inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. He caressed her lips with his fingertips softly, staring at them longingly. Her eyes danced from his eyes to his lips, waiting in anticipation.

She felt her heat and his coldness warring with each other, testing the boundaries. Unknowingly, she leaned closer until their noses touched. She had never wanted someone so bad. She wanted a taste of his lips and she knew he was desperate to taste hers. She could see it in his eyes.

He dipped his head slightly, his lips hovering above hers and just before they could touch, she flipped them over, straddling him, pinning his hands to a side.

"That was cheating." He said, frowning.

"Serves you right for scolding me in front of Bree." She said, smirking.

He struggled to get free, "But you didn't learn, you're still a brat."

"You know what? Fuck you." She hissed as she picked up the pillow again and hit him with it repeatedly.

He let out a chuckle "Is that an invitation?"

Her mouth hung open but then she retorted, "I'm not that desperate and you're not that lucky."

"Huh, you can't handle my monster dick anyway. You know what? Never mind. You'll fall in love with me. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Your ego knows no bounds." She rolled her eyes.

He released his hands from her grab and pulled her down to him, holding her against his chest. "Rightfully so? No?"

A pinkish glow covered her cheeks at his closeness. He stroked her cheek lightly with his fingers, liking the crimson shade on her sun-kissed colored skin.

What was he doing? Why was he touching her so softly? More importantly why wasn't she stopping him? Why was she liking it? Elena's mind was filled with questions.

"You're blushing…" He said softly, smiling, "Good, I'm finally affecting you!"

"Screw you!" She hissed loudly, struggling away from his embrace, embarrassed. He held on tightly to her, not allowing an escape.

"I'm up for that idea."

"If you plan to do that keep it down and change the sheets afterward!" They heard Bree shout.

For a moment, they sat still until she burst into giggles and he joined her.

"She thinks we're actually…"

"I am sorry. She thinks we are a dysfunctional couple." He replied, pouting.

"I don't know the couple part but pretty much dysfunctional, yeah. Weren't we fighting a minute ago? " She replied, rolling her eyes.

But then suddenly she stopped still, taking a sharp breath when she felt his hardness pressing against her thigh.

"What the hell? You pervert!" She pulled away.

"I can't help it! You were pressing your hot delicious body against…"

"Eww. Eww. No. No. Don't you dare think about me like that!" She said, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes at her dramatic antics. She got up, running her hand nervously through her hair. "Your soup is cold."

"So is your heart."

"I will heat it up for you. You will need that before we continue our journey." She said, worriedly.

"Don't bother!"

"No, no. I'll be right back."

..

..

 **Night 4**

She had brought him a warm soup and chicken salad sandwich that she claimed she made. She told him it was a form of apology. He teared up, "You did this all for me. I think I am in love with you."

"Eww, no." She said, making a face. "Bad Caveman! Stop being so affectionate!"

"This is the best apology ever." He said as he slurped on the soup.

"I thought you'd say that."

"This is delicious. Marry me, darling?" He said as he chewed on the sandwich.

She rolled her eyes again.

He told her how much he appreciated her efforts. Then he told her about his plans for the road trip and the adventure they were about to have and despite how dangerous it was, how excited he was.

"We better shower before we leave. Who knows when we'll get good sanitary conditions and warm water." She said, getting up.

"Dibs on the shower first."

"What? No, It's mine."

"I already called dibs."

"You're so childish." She let out a chuckle. "And I thought you were just learning to behave like a civil person."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, at least I am good at pretending that I am not attracted to the person next to me."

She huffed taking a step back, "I am not even offended." she said, unaffected.

"Well, why not?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

She said somewhat lost, "You know when first I met you I thought you were a complete asshole."

He asked curiously, "and now?"

She shrugged, "Nothing, you're still the same." She let out a giggle and hurried to the washroom, locking the door behind her, ignoring his warnings that he was supposed to shower first.

..

..

Bree was quite emotional as she left them to the door, her eyes tearful and her face strained. She told them that she was in awe of their love and she wished she could help them more. She insisted they go to her sister's house in Dallas who would help them further. They were overwhelmed by her gracious help and accepted her offer. Elena thanked her over and over again before they left, feeling a little guilty when the old woman told her how happy she was to support their love and how she always wanted to witness a real-life love story.

"So our route is from Nashville to Dallas and then to Texas. We can stop there for a day and then we'll take a route from Texas to Colorado and then finally California." Damon explained their route to her.

"And… and how long would that take?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Well, if I drive through the day and you drive through the night… then I guess three days." He said, happily as he marked a couple of crosses on the map.

"But… but I don't know how to drive?" She said, sheepishly.

"Are you sure you aren't from the middle ages?"

"Damon…"

He let out sigh, "Well, now I guess it will take us five to six days."

"Why are we stopping at the Dragon Festival?" She said as she looked at the map.

"Because…" He hesitated before he continued. "Because you said so."

"No, I didn't."

"You said that you wanted to go to the Dragon Festival and take a picture with that mad scientist and try all the yummy traditional Mexican food."

"I literally never said that." She said, straight-faced.

"Well, I wanna go." He said, flustered and in an annoyed tone. "I want to meet the mad scientist and take a picture. I want to go to the food festival and taste Mexican dishes for free."

She let out a chuckle. "Okay, Fine, whatever you want."

..

..

 **Day 5**

They stopped at a café along the way. He held the door open for her and asked her to enter first, smiling as she passed. Since they didn't have enough money they bought food for one only. He was ready to give up lunch for her but she insisted they share.

"This is a horrible chicken parmesan, a total rip off." He said, making a face whilst taking big bites. "It tastes like ass… a monkey's ass."

"You have tasted a monkey's ass?" She asked, smirking.

"I didn't mean literally." He said, feigning disgust.

She smiled, watching him talk and brag about his own cooking skills.

"Did you enjoy lunch at the Olive Green's?" The attractive waitress asked, in a seductive tone.

"Why, yes. Best food ever." He said, eying the woman appreciatively.

A frown covered Elena's face. She felt an irrational feeling of burning jealousy at his sudden spin of attention toward the beautiful woman.

"Would you mind writing feedback?" She said, handing him the menu.

From the corner of her eye she could spot a phone number scribbled on the corner of the writing pad. She scrunched up her nose in a form of disgust and turned away, looking out of the window.

"Sure." He said, half smiling, noticing the sudden shift in Elena's mood. Being the eternal stud, he could read women like a book and he knew without a doubt that Elena was jealous. He didn't know why it gave him an irrational happiness. Why did he care that she cared? Why?

..

..

"What's wrong?" He asked her as they walked out of the café, together.

"Nothing."

"Oh boy!" He whistled.

"What?"

"You know you're in trouble when you ask a woman what's wrong and she gives a one-word reply. Bring it on, darling, I'm ready."

"Whatever." She said, not giving him a thought.

"Tell me, what did I do?"

"No."

He bit his lip, a low whistle escaping his lips. "I'm in trouble."

"Drama Queen." She said as she turned toward the powder room to freshen before they left.

"Where are you going?" He asked, holding her wrist, looking at her worriedly.

"Powder room."

"I'll go with you."

"Seriously?"

"Just in case someone recognizes you." He said, following her.

"So what—"

"I can't risk that, Elena. No, Kol is very dangerous. I don't want him even within a fifty-mile radius close to you." He said seriously, no hint of humor on his face. "I don't know why, but I just can't. I have to keep you safe at all cost."

She looked a bit unnerved by his confession but then she smiled. She inched closer, cupping a side of his face. "I know that as long as I'm with you, he can't even harm a hair on my head. I know you'll protect me."

"I will." He said, holding her hand.

She reluctantly pulled her hand away, smiling. As she turned, he held her wrist again, pulling her back against his chest.

"What, now?"

"Change your shirt, the zipper is broken. Nice bra, by the way." He whispered in her ear, smirking. "Lace… hot."

"You pervert, you knew." She said, wide-eyed, flustered.

"I did. If it makes you feel better, you have a very sexy back. The sexiest I have ever seen." He said, taking step backward, eyes still fixed on her, watching her struggle with her zipper.

She flipped him off, frowning, showing him her middle finger.

Smirking, he replied with a thumbs up as if telling her he would accept her offer.

Her mouth fell open in shock. He was incorrigible.

"Bastard." She muttered, sighing.

..

..

 **Day 6**

She had been acting unreasonably grumpy and pushy the rest of the way to Dallas. The mask of niceness was wearing off and her characteristic arrogance and stubbornness were back on her face and nature.

He knew the reason though. When they were about to leave the café, the waitress motioned him to call her and Elena saw the signal. She acted like she didn't care but he knew it bothered her.

When he tried to start a conversation she didn't do any effort to keep up with what he said or respond. She took out a nail filer and shaped her nails, not giving him any attention. When he tried to flirt again, she ignored him and mostly rolled her eyes at his comments.

So far, they haven't faced any serious trouble along the way. Thanks to Bree, they had living accommodations at her sister's house in Dallas. They wouldn't have to pay for bedding and food for a day to Damon's utmost relief.

After much efforts, they finally found the correct address. He jumped off the car and hurried to her side, holding the door open for her. She didn't give much thought to that and hopped off the car without thanking him.

He took out the small travel bag from the back seat and walked to the door.

He slipped his arm around her waist, "Act nice, Darling"

She elbowed him, "Don't touch me, Reporter."

"Aww! We are back to where we started." He rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Sunshine. We are supposed to be a lovey-dovey couple here."

"Yes, that can be done with you standing three feet away from me, including no physical contact." she snarled.

"That's torture. You do know how crazy I am about you." His voice was dripping sarcasm.

"Mr. Hayes, Expert Relationship Counselor." He snorted, reading the board. "Listening to people bitch about their shitty relationships. This man has some shitty job." He mumbled as he rang the bell.

The door opened and a woman of about forty looked out inquiringly.

"Mrs. Hayes. Hi, I'm… we're Bree's friends, we were told that-" Damon said with a formal smile.

"Oh yes, Damon and Elena?"

"Yes"

"Come on in quick, kids, before someone sees you. Bree did call me and told me all about you. I already talked to Turner. He was very eager to have you kids over." She smiled warmly. She guided them to a small cozy family room and then excused herself.

Damon took one edge of the couch while she sat almost at the other end, reluctant to be close to him.

"I bet this Turner is her dog. I mean she clearly looks like the single, ready to mingle, desperate dog lady." He joked.

She shook her head in disbelief and disgust, "Why? You plan to screw her too?" She clearly didn't forget the waitress thing.

"No, seriously? What? You've been giving me these looks ever since the waitress-"

"What waitress thing?" She said quickly.

"Why do you care if I flirted with her?" He asked curiously, eyes melting as if waiting for her to confess something.

"I don't care. You can screw all the girls in the world for all I care… even Mrs. Hayes."

He flinched, "Elena, quit it. She called me kid."

"Yeah, she doesn't know you that's why."

"Again why do you care?"

"I don't." She said persistently, "I just think you're disgusting."

"Why so? Whatever did I do to deserve your displeasure, darling? "

"You're a man whore."

"You know what? I think you're jealous. You want me. You want me so bad that—"

"I don't want you or your gonorrhea-infected genitals, commoner, bloody reporter." She hissed back.

"They're healthy and in perfect condition. Don't lie about my babies." He said feigning hurt. "You don't need to get your panties in a bunch. I am not going to call that waitress and neither am I attracted to Mrs. Hayes. I can never be attracted to a woman who has a dog named Turner."

"I believe that would be me." A man of about fifty entered the room, cleaning his glasses, " I am Turner Hayes- human." He sat in front of them, Elena cupped her mouth stifling a chuckle watching the handsome and confident dark haired man flustered for once, "I-uh-am so sorry Mr. Hayes. I thought Bree said her sister was single, didn't she darling?" He signaled her to play along.

She shrugged, "No, I don't think so, Luv."

He groaned inwardly, "Well, maybe I heard it wrong."

"Sure, you did." Elena rolled her eyes.

Turner sighed, "Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hayes. We really appreciate that, but we wouldn't like to be treated as guests. I insist we earn our stay by helping with chores."

"What?" Elena breathed, wide-eyed. She didn't know how to do chores. She didn't know how to do anything.

"No, it's fine…" Mrs. Hayes interrupted.

"Of course not, Mrs. Hayes. We wouldn't want to be a burden to you, would we darling?" He said, turning to Elena, knowing how her princess persona wouldn't agree with his suggestions.

"Sure, Luv."

..

..

She had never worked so much in her life. He was used to housing chores but she wasn't. He suggested they do the laundry first. He made her separate the soft silk and the bright colored clothes first. Then he made her hand wash them only to tell her later that she had washed the wrong pile and they were supposed to wash the bright colored shirts in the washing machine.

After they were done with the laundry, he suggested they cook lunch today. She complained that she couldn't stand the smell but he told her strictly that she wasn't getting free food anymore. She wasn't any princess. She was a commoner like him and she had to earn her food.

Annoyed and angry, Elena helped him wash and chop vegetables, breaking two of her precious nails in the process.

Just after lunch, he suggested they clean around the house and clean the windows.

"No. No. I'm too tired." She denied.

"You want to live in this house or not?" He warned.

"But, we don't have to work… they'll let us live free."

"What's up?" Mrs. Hayes asked, seeing them arguing.

"Elena's says she wants to help you clean the attic."

"What?" Elena glared at him.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you. I really wanted to arrange the old bookcases, but you're already doing so much. I wouldn't want to trouble you more." She said sweetly.

"She doesn't have a problem. She loves arranging stuff, that's her thing." Damon said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I hate you." Elena mouthed to him.

He blew her a kiss. "Take care, ma chérie."

Oh, she was his cherie now.

"Revenge will be taken," She mouthed to him again.

He rose a brow, humoring her, but then he blew her another kiss and turning around, smirking.

..

..

"Here's the phone, I borrowed it from Mrs. Hayes. Call your brother." Damon said as he took Elena to a side.

Elena looked at the phone and then at him, a little awed by the care. She suddenly felt guilty that she hadn't told him the complete truth of who she was calling.

"Hurry up."

"Okay." She said as she punched a familiar number.

"Do you have your brother's number?" Damon asked, curious. She was on the run, she couldn't possibly know about his whereabouts.

"No, not Jer. He's in the hiding. But Trevor does. He's my brother's security head and a loyal friend. He's the one who helped him escape." Elena said as she dialed the number again.

"Stop!" Damon held her hand. "What if he is involved too?"

"No. He's not." She said, shaking her head, smiling at his protectiveness of her. He didn't look convinced. So she told him how Trevor was the one who informed her a day before her wedding that there was a chance they could help her brother escape Kol's clutches. And how when they successfully managed, he was the one who hid Jeremy and was protecting him.

"Okay." Damon said, still not much convinced.

On the fourth bell, Trevor answered. He was relieved to hear her voice and told her how Kol's men were lurking around everywhere.

"But, Miss, where are you?" He asked. Before she could answer, Damon held her hand, gesturing her to refuse.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Trevor, but if you tell me where you are, I can reach there."

"Okay, I'm in LA. I'll arrange someone who can pick you up from Denver. But can you manage to reach there safe, my princess?"

"Yes, I'm with a friend." Elena answered, looking at Damon.

"Can he be trusted?"

"More than anyone I know."

"Very well, then. I would need four days, can you manage to reach there, till then?"

"Yes I can, but what after that?"

"We have a plan but it's not safe to discuss now," Trevor replied a little too fast.

"Okay, but can I talk to Jer?"

"He's in the warehouse, Miss. I'm sorry. I'm out of town."

"Okay." Elena said, biting her lip. "Tell him I called."

"Yes, Miss."

She hung up, looking thoughtfully at the phone.

"I don't have a good feeling about this, darling. This man seems suspicious." Damon said, making a face.

"I've known him for years. He's okay." Elena said, not giving him much thought.

..

..

Mr. Hayes noticed how they had been snapping at each other. They were not obvious but he could hear hushed whispers.

"I'm telling you. That man is not on your side." Damon hissed, whispering.

"Cut it out, Damon. Stop doubting everyone. He's been faithful to me and dad all these years." Elena whispered.

"What's wrong, kids?" Mr. Hayes inquired.

"Nothing." They replied at the same time.

"Damon, Elena, there is going to a beautiful water show at Hotel Dallas at night. You love birds could go there. It would be in the dead of the night so no one would recognize you either." Mrs. Hayes suggested.

"Nah, I'll stay home and watch tv instead," Damon said, yawning.

"But, I want to go," Elena insisted.

"Some other time, ma cherie," He said in a bored tone.

"Will there be free food?" Elena asked Mrs. Hayes, knowing it's Damon's weakness.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Let's go see water show, darling," Damon said, smiling ear to ear, suddenly enthusiastic. "Cover up! I'll get our jackets."

"Okay." She replied, hurrying around to look for her scarf and Beanie.

Elena said, "Damon, I think I forgot my beanie at the café."

"Well aren't you a nuisance today?" He said with a sarcastic smile

"I think I gave it to you." She said in a low voice.

"Nope, not here."

"Then, where is it?" she said a little worried

"Let it go, Darling, you forgot it."  
"I didn't forget it! You did, if you'd not be so distracted by that waitresses polished legs you'd have it now." She snarled.

"What? Elena, you can't blame this on me. You would do anything to mask your jealousy influenced behavior." He replied calmly.

"Shut up!" She squealed.

"You both need to relax." Turner looked slightly concerned, "Trouble in paradise and you're not even married yet. "

Damon frowned, "What are you talking about this is our understanding at peak…" he winked at Elena. She clenched her teeth, "That was a branded Beanie."

He huffed turning his face from her, she slowly warned, "Don't do that."

He rolled his eyes mimicking her "Don't do that."

Mr. Hayes coughed catching their attention.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hayes. I don't want you to witness us like this. My boyfriend has a habit of making a clown out of himself in front of people. He's very childish, immature, and a cocky ass." She snarled.

"And you have a habit of pretending to be self-righteous, obnoxious, proud, manipulative, good for nothing, daddy's girl," He paused, "Oh, wait! You don't pretend, you are all those things!"

"At least, I'm not commitment phobic, man whore, washed up, useless reporter of the most underrated news Channel." Elena hissed.

"Useless? Says the girl who never did her laundry till date. You're useless, you spoiled brat." He hissed back.

"I never did my laundry because I had money to buy help. Commoners like you won't understand that."

"Your money? More like your father's wealth."

"Whatever." She said, flipping her hair.

"You know you have won an argument when your opponent says whatever." He replied, smugly.

"Let me reintroduce myself. I am Turner Hayes, a very successful relationship counselor." He smiled, gently, "and I have decided to take you as my case."

They both looked at each other as if talking through eyes. Damon then looked at Mr. Hayes "Does that mean that I'd be able to voice my grievance against this horrid woman?"

She gasped, "Damon!"

"She is a horrible woman, believe me. She just looks really beautiful and angelic but she is a bad person inside."

"And he is a stubborn man whore."

"I guarantee you that when I'm done, I'll make you both fall in love all over again."

"Huh, you wish." Elena mumbled.

"She already loves me, don't you, princess?"

She flinched, "Don't touch me reporter loser."

Mrs. Hayes came in with a tray, "I brought you kids, some snacks."

Damon rubbed his hands together "Now, we're talking."

He picked up a handful of fries, Elena watched him in disgust. He offered her some, "Darling."

"Eww, no."

"Suit yourself. Don't expect me to offer again."

"Well, it's no news that you are a caveman." she snarled.

"And you are a bratty old princess." He said.

Mr. Hayes nodded, "You'll be both given chances. We'll hold a session in a while."

Damon faked enthusiasm, "Yes, finally."

..

..

"So, how long have you been together?" Mr. Hayes asked as Mrs. Hayes served tea.

"Two years right?" He asked holding her hand, faking smile.

She pulled her hand back, "Hmm."

"How often do you guys get sexual?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "Uhh..." she looked at him. He rose a brow, answering while looking at her "I am always ready whenever she wants to put out."

"Umm, how frequent is that?" The mature counselor asked.

He instantly answered, "All the time. She gets this horny-alarms in the middle of the night."

She grasped his arm, digging her nails into him, "That's enough, Luv."

"No, my dear, that's not going to work. This is a medical therapy, don't be shy." Mr. Hayes instructed. "Now, how did you both fall in love?"

Damon nodded, "Okay, Darling, you should answer this one."

" We-uh-it was first sight, totally. He saw me, asked me out, date two, love." She replied, not lying, it was Tyler and her story. Damon immediately knew by the expression on her face. He pursed his lips, a little angry that she was still thinking about the jerk who deceived her.

"It's understandable that you couldn't develop understanding." Mr. Hayes said, "What are your thoughts on marriage?" He said, scribbling on his pad.

"Never gonna happen," Damon mumbled under his breath.

"Really? But didn't you escape…" He asked, confused. Bree told him that the couple was maddeningly in love and that the girl escaped from her wedding to be with the reporter.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, right." Damon said, suddenly aware, "I- uh- we are planning to…"

"I can understand your hesitance, Damon. You've both fighting on and off and now I think you're reconsidering your decisions." Mr. Hayes interrupted.

"It's not like that. We are completely in love." Damon said, firmly. "We just argue now and then, it's part of who we are and how we came together."

"Oh." Mr. Hayes said. "So, have you thought about planning for family and kids?"

"Nah, I don't like kids." Damon said, not giving much thought, "This one does, so we have a slight disagreement here." He said, looking at Elena. If he could show Mr. Hayes that they had little problems and disagreements that other couples faced, Mr. Hayes wouldn't question the reality their relationship.

"Oh, I'm fine with that." Elena said, "I don't like children either."

"Now, I want children." Damon said, looking at her. "Two of them."

"I thought we agreed on no children policy."

"Four children and a cat." He said eyes narrowed.

"I don't like cats."

"You don't like anything or anyone. You just love yourself." He said, making a face.

"Why can't we get a dog instead?"

"Dogs are very dependent. I already have you dependent on me for everything."

"Dependent on you? You can't even pay my yearly coffee bill?"

Before he could reply, Mr. Hayes interrupted, " Okay, a little change in questions. Let's see how much you know each other?"

"Okay."

"What's Elena's favorite color?"

"Pur-" He looked at for help, she mouthed something that he couldn't understand, "Pink."

"Red. It's red." She corrected, making a face.

"Mine too! Oh God, it's like we are made for each other." He slipped his arm around her. She pushed him, "Go snuggle that waitress."

"Aha, and Elena, what's Damon favorite food?"

"Uhh… spaghetti,"

He shook his head, "That's my least favorite. I like rich cheesy pizza and hot spicy tender wings maybe."

"But you just ate all of the festival's spaghetti supply earlier." She said a little louder.

"Yeah, that's because I don't waste food. Especially free food."

"Oh, you didn't just eat, you took a bath in spaghetti." She squealed.

"Moving on!" Mr. Hayes said loudly. "This is failing miserably. Are you sure you're in love?"

Elena shook her head, "What are you talking? I am the love of his life."

He smirked, "Yes and I'm hers." He rose to kiss her cheek. She pushed her hand against his lips "Eww, No. Don't touch me with your commoner lips, reporter."

"See, that's what I'm talking about." Mr. Hayes said, making a face.

"It's not my fault! This woman is hot and cold all the time. She is so confused about what she wants. She is always so self-righteous and she thinks the world revolves around her. She thinks she is beyond all us just because she is rich. She's just a spoiled brat."

"Oh really? What about you? You dick! You keep flirting with everything in a skirt and you think you're such a stud, but guess what? You're a pathetic loser."

"Enough!" Mr. Hayes said, "There is too much negativity here."

"Change of strategy. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will. I want you to sit close to each other, look into each other's eyes while answering my questions." Mr. Hayes commanded.

"No way!"

"I only allowed you to stay with us because Bree said you're a couple in love. If that's not the case then I'm afraid I'll be calling the police. For all I know, you really are a kidnapper and you're threatening this girl to stay with you for your secret agenda against the groom."

"Fine, I'll do it." Damon finally submitted, making a face.

..

..

They were seated opposite to each other, holding hands, eyes in eyes. Mr. Hayes was standing close to them, instructing them.

"This is so awkward." Damon mouthed to her.

"I know." She mouthed back.

He asked them a couple of questions about their likes and dislikes that they answered taking clues from each other.

"Now, Elena, why do you think Damon is useless?" Mr. Hayes asked.

"I… I didn't mean it like that. He's not useless. He's very clever and ambitious." Elena said softly, looking at him.

"Good, good. Tell him more."

"He's saving me from a terrible fate. Even my closest friends left me when I needed them most… and he… he doesn't owe me anything, yet… he is helping me out, risking his own life." She said, somewhat hesitant, but admitting his help. "He's the only person I trust."

"And Damon, why do you think Elena is a brat?"

"Well, for starters, you don't know any skill. You don't know how to do anything and you're lazy."

"That's because I have never been taught. My mother died when I was quite young, my dad was too busy for me, Isobel had her own parties to attend. I was brought up by maids." Elena replied.

"See, Damon, she had other things to struggle with." Mr. Hayes said. "Now, Damon where did you first meet Elena?"

"In her room, she called the security and threw me out," Damon replied, a little lost in the conversation, thinking about Elena's messed up childhood. No wonder she was so bitter. She had never been loved. Her father didn't have time for her. Her mother died when she was young. Her stepmother was only using her and the man she loved deceived her for money.

"No. No. The day when you saw each other, how did you feel?" He asked with a raised brow.

Keeping up the charade of a couple, Elena was thinking of fake romantic story when Damon interrupted. "I was on an assignment to get a private interview from her. I… just sent Enzo to talk to her secretary to reserve us an appointment, then she appeared on the top. She was wearing this… red gown… I thought she was an angel. She looked so… so beautiful. I can't even describe that." He bit his lower lip, his eyes glued on her confused face, " I have never been in love, not with anyone, but I was stunned by her. I could tell she was lost. She was bewildered—and so sad and frightened."

"And, Elena, what did you feel when you saw Damon?"

"I thought he was very sexy." Elena said, smiling.

"I knew it." He popped his collar, proudly.

"Good, now talk to each other like this. Open up." Mr. Hayes instructed. "And after you're done talking. Sit here, just like this quietly for about ten minutes. Now, I'll leave you two to talk."

"See, this is what I hate about you. This cocky attitude and that pretending to be a… fuck boy, why can't you be genuine for once?" She asked, lost in his eyes and the conversation.

"Because… because like you said, I'm worthless and useless. I don't have a stable job or career. I'm still struggling. I can't get a genuine, beautiful amazing woman like you. No one would want a relationship with a broke man like me, so why try? Women only like men like me to fuck and play with," He confessed, his hands slowly caressing her hand.

"No, no." She said, a little sad at his perception, "You're not worthless. Damon, you're an amazing person. I admit you're struggling but I know you're going to make it big someday. You're so clever, so passionate, so ambitious. You just need a little bit of luck."

"I don't know." He felt so vulnerable right now. He had literally shown her all his insecurities.

"Yes, you're gonna do it. You're a very hardworking person. You'll be a big name soon." She promised, inching closer.

"You really think so?" He asked, his eyes gleaming with hope.

"Of course and also, I think you can get an actual relationship if you stop whoring around," Elena said.

"Okay, let's clear this up, once and for all. I am not interested in that waitress. I was only flirting with her to make you jealous." He said, playing with her fingers. Their eyes were glued to each other, just like they were instructed.

"Oh…" She breathed. "Why?"

"I don't know." He said, a little shy now.

"Well, it worked." She admitted.

"Why? Why did you feel jealous?"

"I don't know." She said, biting on her lower lip now.

"What's happening to us?" He asked a nervous laugh escaped his lips.

She shrugged, joining in his laugh.

"Now, what?" She asked.

"Well, we are in a relationship therapy. Let's go through this, honestly. Who knows? This might help us fight less."

"Okay."

"Maybe you'll fall in love with me." He joked.

"You wish!" She said, snorted.

"Why? Why do you always say that? Do you think I'm not worth you?"

"No. No. I… I have already been in love and look what he did to me." She said, her eyes suddenly full of grief again at the mention of Tyler.

"Because he was a dick. He didn't deserve you. You need a real man, a man as brave as you." He said, suddenly bitter. He hated that man. To him, Tyler was a loser because who in the world could leave a woman like Elena for a couple of bucks.

They talked for an hour more. They talked about everything that came to their mind. They talked about their likes, dislikes, fears, dreams and found they had quite a lot in common. She told him that he meant so much to her and she thanked him for protecting her. He told her that she had grown on him and expressed much gratitude for taking care of him when he was sick. He knew she cared about him and he liked that.

"Let's promise each other that we'll always be there for each other no matter what?" He proposed.

"Done." She said, agreeing.

"Done." He said, smiling. "Now what?"

"Mr. Hayes said we have to complete the session by looking into each other's eyes for ten minutes and remain quiet." She reminded him.

"Okay." He said, inching closer.

They loosened their hands and just stared into each other's eyes. Each realized that what they were feeling went beyond friendship and companionship. Their mutual awareness of the situation was frightening. They could both feel a hot little spark of attraction set fire to their insides. They could feel the flames slowly but inexorably spreading, heating them in every secret place. And somehow, it felt like it had happened before.

The feelings were familiar. The pounding of their hearts was familiar.

 _General Damon and Princess Elena had walked all day to find a way to escape the foreign land and return to the kingdom where everyone was eagerly waiting for them. Despite rough conditions, Elena was rather enjoying the freedom. She danced with_ _peacocks_ _, bathed in the lake, ate fresh fruits and sang as they traveled._

 _He quietly enjoyed how easy she was_ _to_ _hang out with and talk_ _to_ _. She kept telling him stories of her castle and how everything had been after he was sent to train._

 _He barely replied but she was happy with_ _the_ _one-sided conversation. She understood his reservations since the working class wasn't allowed to indulge in friendly conversation with the ladies of the royal family despite his high post._

 _But slowly, she broke through_ _his_ _walls._

 _At night, they took refuge in a safe cave. He lit the fire and stood on the opening of the cave but she ordered him to sit with her and give her company._

 _He sat opposite her and watched her through the flames as she talked and talked._

 _She laid back against the wall of the cave, suddenly quiet._

" _What happened, my lady? Why did you stop talking?" He asked, surprised by her sudden silence._

" _I just… I just noticed that… I hardly gave you time to respond. You must think I'm a nuisance, so full of myself… and…"_

" _I don't think you're a nuisance_ _._ _I rather like watching you talk_ _._ _" He admitted, smiling softly. "It's good to see that you haven't changed a bit_ _._ _Y_ _ou're still as chirpy as you used to be_ _._ _"_

" _You did though. You don't even look at me anymore_ _._ _D_ _o you remember back when we were children we were inseparable_ _?_ _"_

" _Of course I do_ _._ _" He let out a chuckle. "I remember how I used to adore you_ _._ _"_

" _You were so smitten by me_ _._ _Y_ _ou told everyone you'll marry me one day_ _!_ _" Elena reminded him with an airy laugh._

" _The reason they shipped me off_ _._ _" He replied, chuckling._

 _The rest of the night passed like that. They talked and gazed at each other through the flickering flames._

"Ten minutes are up." Damon broke the silence, smiling.

She looked away, letting out a deep breath.

"Wow. That was some session." Elena said, her breath uneven as if she had run a thousand miles.

"Umm. Yeah, right, he is good at this… couple therapy thing." He said, feeling his heart race unbelievingly fast.

"Thank you." She said, again. "I had a nice time."

"Me too." He said. "How about a kiss… to new friendship?" He said pointing to his cheek.

She rolled her eyes in fake annoyance but leaned in. She angled her face up to kiss his cheek, but as her lips touched his skin, he turned and captured her mouth with a tender kiss. Her whole body lit up with sensation.

They broke apart a second later, in a state of a shock. Resting his forehead on hers, God what had he done?

"I'm… I'm sorry. I don't know what happened… I…" He was apologizing but she didn't let him finish. She wound her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer to his chest, deepening the kiss.

Their lips blended with an impatient urgency. Their kisses now savage and fierce; their hands possessed, their minds claimed each other, heart and soul. For once, they felt at peace. As if they'd been lost all their lives. For once, it felt like home.

..

..

 _Spoiler, Delena gets arrested!_

 _**Beta Credits to Tamy. Thank you so much, honey, for your amazing work!_

 _I hope you liked this chapter! My main goal is to put a smile on your faces, I hope I succeeded in that._

 _Please do give me your precious views on this chapter! I would be waiting for your thoughts! Honestly, they make my day._

 _Do tell me if you like the bantering couple like this? Did you like the therapy? Did they make you smile?_

 _Thank you for reading and your precious feedback!_

 _Love you! xoxo_

 _Review?_


	8. Colors of Love

**Chapter 8: 'Colors of Love'**

* * *

She could feel his heart beating strongly in his chest as it pressed against her breasts, and her own thundering against him. His mouth captured hers, his kiss more passionate than anything she had ever felt.

He caressed her face with the back of his hand, then ran his fingers through her hair. She, in turn, grabbed a fistful of his hair, trying to pull him even closer to her, as if that was even possible. As urgent as their need was, neither seemed to be in a big hurry to finalize the deed.

She gave a low cry of surprise when he swung her up without warning. Setting her on the table-edge, he lowered her back as he settled between her legs, their lips still teasing and caressing each other.

When he broke their kiss to graze his teeth down her neck, she gulped air to fuel her struggling lungs, all the while her hands found their way inside his shirt and around, massaging his muscular shoulders.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

It broke the spell. They halted, looking at each other, suddenly realizing the boundaries they crossed.

"Elena? Damon?" They could hear Mrs. Hayes calling them.

"Bad timing," He replied but she hit him on the chest. "Shh…"

"What? They know we are together." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Elena? Damon? Turner is asking for you in the family room," She said again.

"Mrs. Hayes, just a few minutes." He replied loudly.

"We should really go," Elena said suddenly unnerved by his closeness.

"No, we shouldn't. We should stay here and finish what we have started. Then we should talk about this, because-,"

"Damon, Elena, Turner says that the therapy isn't over yet, so you both better come to the family room,"

"I suddenly don't like this woman anymore," He mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, now get off me," Elena huffed pushing her fists against his chest, mumbling something about him being heavy because of all that food he ate an hour ago.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago," He pointed out, reminding her of their make-out session.

A flustered look came over her face. Turning around, she fluffed her hair, adjusted her cleavage, smoothed the creases out of her dress. Damon bit the inside of his cheek, enjoying her nervousness. It was out of character of her to not counter him. She was always so sassy, witty and confident.

"Should we…?" She said, still not able to look him in the eyes.

"But we are talking about this later," He said. "Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." She said as she almost rushed out of the room.

..

..

For Elena, it was very unlike her to not have control over her emotions and desires. She was always very cautious, at least in her dealings with men. She never gave in easily. But she slipped today. Of course, she was attracted to him the moment she met him. He was too handsome and appealing for his own good. But she had some standards, some rules, some boundaries that she never compromised on. Damon was an amazing man and a part of her really felt drawn to him, but… there wasn't a serious bone in his body. He was only playing with her like he did with all others. She shouldn't have given in. She thought. She shouldn't have given him the satisfaction that even she couldn't resist him.

"Darling," He whispered in her ear, almost making her jump.

"Chill." He said, surprised by her jumpy behavior, surprised. "I know I am phenomenal at kissing but God, I got you there, didn't I? Got you good."

She narrowed her eyes, looking away. Just what she thought.

"So?"

"So." She replied, awkwardly.

"You kissed me,"

"I know."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" She said, shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

"Elena, don't play me here, I want to know." He whispered back, suddenly a little irritated by her behavior. She can't deny that she didn't feel the attraction, the madness, the passion, the desire, there was something going on between them. Wasn't it obvious? They had been circling each other ever since they met.

And now that he thought about it more and more, he realized that he liked her far more than he should. He wasn't protective of her for no reason. There was something special about her. Something so special that he couldn't ever turn his back on her, something so special that lured him to her. He realized that he wanted her far more than he should.

"Know… know what? I…,"

"So!" Mr. Hayes interrupted them.

"For the love of God, can these people give us a break!" He muttered under breath.

"How was the session?"

"Good." Damon replied, eager to finish the conversation so they could get privacy again.

"Do you feel like now you both have a better understanding of each other's inner battles and issues?"

"Uhh, yes, we feel like we are falling all over again," He admitted, a way of telling the stubborn girl sitting with him about what he felt.

She looked up for the first time, her eyes finally meeting his. For once, he seemed sincere, serious, not a hint of humor on his face.

"Good. Now for the final part of the therapy, I suggest that both of you spend the night in separate rooms."

"What?" They almost said at once.

"Talking to each other is great but distance increases emotional intensity. I'm sure you have a lot to discuss right now. But I want you to wait. The longer you wait for something, the more eager you are and the more you cherish it when you get it. The anticipation, the eagerness, the anxiety driven by the love inspires your heart, mind, and soul. You'll feel more connected."

She thought about it, she knew if she stayed with him he would not spare a second asking her about what happened and what she felt about him and honestly she didn't know herself. Just a couple of days ago, she was dreaming a life with Tyler. She couldn't just get over him so soon.

"I think it's a great idea, I mean we went this far with the therapy session, we can go through this, ain't that right, Luv?"

He knew her games, he pouted a little,"Urghh fine,"

He was so annoyed that she was trying to pretend again. Mr. Hayes broke his intense stare on her, "Well, then, it's settled, Since we only have two rooms in the house, Damon, you'd be staying down here."

"What? Why me?"

"You're honestly not expecting us to ask her to sleep on the couch," Mrs. Hayes said, frowning.

Elena stuck out her tongue at him, childishly.

"But, but, it's so cold here," He protested.

"You're a strong man, honey, I think you can take it for a night," Mrs. Hayes replied.

"But, I'm sick too, Elena," He turned to her. He was adamant about discussing what happened between them a while ago.

"Aww, Luv, that was two days ago," Elena replied.

She got up, he held her wrist lowering her a little to whisper in her ear, "I think it's very cute that you think you can get away with this, just like that. This isn't over yet, "

She tugged her hand away from his hold, blushing a little as she followed Mrs. Hayes upstairs. She turned to see him mouthing, "Talk to me,"

She rolled her eyes, miming, "Not now,"

He saw her going upstairs and for some reason, he felt down, he widened his arms in confusion, "At least give me a blanket,"

She giggled looking at his pouty puppy face, "I'll send it downstairs,"

"Thank you!" He replied, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

..

..

 **Night 6**

She had a giddy feeling, she couldn't exactly explain why she wanted him closer right now, talk to him, maybe even kiss him. She shook her head as if snapping herself out of it, okay maybe he had delicious lips, very soft lips, and firm hands and he knew the way to make her heart skip a beat. She had been thinking about him so much. He hadn't left her mind the minute she came to the room. Surprisingly Tyler had disappeared from her thoughts. It didn't just happen today. Ever since she met Damon, no matter how terrible the situation was, she was still very happy. Happier than she had ever been.

But as much as he made her happy, just the idea that of being with him scared her. She didn't know why? Maybe his persona as a player or maybe she knew that she'd lose herself in him, he was another level of passion. Tyler broke her heart, she survived it, but if Damon did it, she knew she wouldn't be able to bear.

Images of the evening flashed before her eyes. She covered her face with her hands. "Oh Lord,"

"Would he be feeling the same." She thought, God! she hated him for this. Just thinking about his lips made her dizzy with desire.

She dug her head into the pillow, "No. Don't think." She scolded herself. What was she thinking? Why didn't she stop him?

Knock. Knock.

She sat up running a hand through her hair. Just when she was about to sleep.

She opened the door and saw him there with the same nervous and yet flushed expression as hers.

"Uh," she couldn't speak.

He stared at her, his gaze traveled up her legs, lingered for a moment on her breasts, and settled on her face, for a moment, particularly on her lips. Her hair, messy yet somehow perfectly organized, partly shrouded her face in a seductive, sulky glow, inviting him. He always thought she was beautiful but in this moment, it seemed like she swiped right into his heart.

"Damon," She finally got the strength to speak.

"It's too cold down there, the couch is stiff and my back hurts. Also, I just remembered I had a spinal injury when I was two and my doctor had warned me against sleeping on the couch. " He said trying to convince her. "If you don't believe me, you can call my mom...,"

"So, what are you suggesting?" She knew damn well she just wanted him to say it.

"Can I come in?"

"Mr. Hayes said,"

"I am also very sick again. I think I caught cold and…,"

"Oh, really?"

"Come on, darling, we've shared before,"

"Mr. Hayes won't be happy about this" she said in a warning, why did she want him to stay, she cursed herself. She should tell him to leave.

"Like I care, come on, Princess, please, I want to be here." He pouted.

She felt an unfamiliar tingle in her stomach as if she was a high school girl standing in front of her crush.

"Fine, come in but we won't talk about earlier till tomorrow,"

He narrowed his eyes. "That's pathetic. Don't act like it didn't happen, don't act like you didn't feel-,"

She sighed, "Not until tomorrow, Damon,"

He held her wrist, stopping her. "If you want to forget it, fine! But I can't,"

She freed her arm from his hold and closed the door behind him. "I'm going to pretend you're not here."

She walked to the bed and stretched her arms, moaning. He swallowed thick looking at her. Everything thing she did was sexy. "Night."

"Wait,"

"Hmm?"

"I thought we were sharing," He said in a disappointed tone.

She sat up with a question mark expression, "What do you mean? You want to be in bed with me?"

He nodded almost shamelessly, "Yeah,"

They had shared the bed before, why did she feel nervous now. "Don't you hate sharing a bed?"  
"I don't hate sharing the bed. I told you, why didn't I share before. Anyway, we are okay now. I mean, we've come a long way. "

"I don't think it's a good enough reason."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course, you can't resist me, how did I forget that,"

She felt suddenly too anxious, "What? No,"

He popped his collar, "I know you can't control yourself, you'll pounce me, I'll rock your world and then you would never want to leave me, you'll be addicted." He said, taking a step toward her until his face was inches away from her.

She bit her lip, turning around,"Fine, jump in, but this isn't my idea."

He smirked cockily, "Of course, it's not."

He settled on the bed, inside the covers. She mimicked him, facing away. Wasn't it unfair that she was just inches away from him and he couldn't touch her, he couldn't kiss her.

He turned on his side, facing away as well. He needed to look away because if he kept on looking at her long enough, he wouldn't be able to fight temptations. But whenever he closed his eyes, the images from the evening would flash before him. And just like that, he would feel the urge again. The urge of kissing her senseless until she was dizzy.

Uncomfortably, he turned and tossed on bed.

"Damon," He heard her raspy voice. What? Did he say that out loud? What did he do?"

"Yes,"

"Why are you moving so much, sleep already."

She turned to face him, hearing her turn, he mimicked her.

"Can't. I have a lot on my mind."

She smiled softly as if she understood him, "Okay, we can talk."

He sighed dramatically, "Thank god, I was dying here,"

She inched a little closer, pulling the comforter closer to her.

He rolled in his lips "Did you like it? You don't regret it right?"

She breathed in deep. This felt so awkward yet comforting to finally let it out, "No, I don't, I mean I don't regret it, It felt good."

Good? It felt great just the thought of his mouth on her made the area between her thighs ache. She cringed at her thoughts. What happened to all her reservations against him? What happened to her rules? For Goodness sake, just a couple of days ago, she was madly in love with another man, or maybe she thought she was. But if she wasn't then… why couldn't she forget him, completely?

"I know, I felt really good, it was something I wanted to do for so long." He admitted bluntly. If she hadn't kissed him back she would have probably slapped him for being so honest but she realized she wanted to do that too.

"Really?" her voice was a mere whisper.

"Yes, who wouldn't want you, you're amazing," He said as if it was obvious. "It was almost as if the biggest loser in school got a kiss from the cheerleader."

She hated whenever all of a sudden his cocky ass attitude would melt into a puddle of insecurities and vulnerability. He was a cocky piece of shit but that suited him, she liked and despised him more whenever he was a self-absorbed, arrogant and confident asshole.

"Please, I am the spoilt, waste of space princess that can't be loved. " She said and she believed that. She told him that she was not that amazing at all. Apart from being rich, she was just an average girl with no special qualities.

"Bullshit," He scoffed. He reached his hand to her cheek, caressing her skin, lightly, "Like I said before, I've honestly never seen someone as alive and someone as brave as you, you were born to be a princess. Correction—warrior princess."

She laughed at his words

"I am serious I mean, you have so much fire in you, you don't settle for whatever shit life throws at you, you-you make it better, you make it your way, you never admit but you care for every single person you meet, Ric, Jenna, Bree, Mr. and Mrs. Hayes, you are fighting an underworld Don for your brother, you're so brave, if I had half the will as yours I'd be ruling the world. And you're so much fun,"

She blinked, a little surprised by his fascination with her.

"I am fun?" she felt herself blushing.

"Yes, I mean the way you sing along whenever the radio plays, the way you do your victory dance sometimes, I find it so cute, the way you're being brat, pouting when things don't go your way, the way you can't jump down from higher places but you don't want to ask for help because you know I'll make fun of you. The way you mock me. And the way… you put on that bundle of makeup. I never thought I would say this but I really-, "

She laughed, "Okay, stop so what is the point of this long admiration speech,"

"The point is that it's not surprising at all that I like you,"

"You like me?" Her heart pounded so hard, she could hear it.

"I do, very much " He looked confident but his voice gave him away. "That's why I couldn't stop myself from kissing you and the moment that I did, I was afraid… I might end up losing you, that I have crossed the boundary. But then you kissed me back,"

She felt her skin heating up, it was finally her turn to talk, she didn't want to hurt him or say anything that would cause trouble later. She was so confused but if there was one thing she was sure about, it was the fact that she was madly attracted to him.

"I can't put it into words, I don't know what came over me, I just wanted to do that," Eyes downcast, she confessed.

"Do what?"

"To kiss you, I just-," she felt like her cheeks were burning she touched his cheek

"-couldn't stop-," He added.

"myself." She completed, chuckling, turning to lay on her back. "I am attracted to you. I don't want to get into this stuff with everything so uncertain right now but I can't keep lying. If it satisfies your playboy ego then yes I am attracted to you."

He held her hand,"You're wrong again. I don't want to feel any man pride by getting you, you're not my challenge, I don't want to do wrong by you."

She looked at him, a bit astonished, "You're special to me and I know you think of me as the biggest man-whore ever but I've never ever lied about my feelings to get sex. I said what I meant, I like you… a lot. And maybe… maybe there is more to that—but I'm not going to force you to explore it. You're already going through much, unfaithful boyfriend and a scorned fiancé…" He chuckled at the last part. She smiled back too.

"I like you Damon, and I trust you every word you said… but… I have a lot of things on my mind, now. Maybe… someday when things cool down and… and I'm not being chased down by my scorned fiancé… we could go out… you know…,"

"Yeah, we could. I would… I would like that." He said, biting his lower lip.

So there was a chance. He thought. He wouldn't admit how much that thought made him glad.

They kept looking at each other till he broke the silence, "So like-or likeee!" He said playfully.

"Just because you pronounced it differently, doesn't mean I get it," She said narrowing her eyes feigning fake anger.

"Oh you know like as in cool as friends 'like'… or like as in I wanna ride you while making out 'like', "

Her eyes widened, "Damon!" she slapped his arm, gasping, "You're so…,

"Hot. Sexy. Irresistible?"

"Crude."

"I am composed of pizza and sex," He said shamelessly.

"You're composed of cheap booze and STD's, " She countered, smirking.

"I beg to differ I got myself tested, 100% clean if that's stopping you," He winked.

"Ewww, you're gross," she scrunched up her nose.

"You weren't saying that when your hands were up my shirt and when you were rubbing against—,"

She pushed a hand against his mouth, embarrassed. "No!"

"Okay," He said, against her hand, smirking.

They kept on talking and talking all night. The last thing he remembered was how he told her she yawned like a cat.

"I am so sleepy," She complained.

"Then sleep," He said, half asleep.

"I can't," She said, groaning. "I want to cuddle," She demanded.

"Come closer," He said, opening his arms.

She scooted closer to him. Damon settled his arm around her shoulders while Elena laid her auburn head against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist pulling her body up against his and kissed her neck and shoulder. He moved her hair over to her other shoulder, closing his eyes breathing in her scent.

She moaned appreciatively.

"Better now? Love,"

"How can you call me love when you think I'm horridly wicked?"

"You're not wicked," he said softly. "Foolish, perhaps, but never wicked."

She buried her face in his chest.

He slowly played with her hair, running his fingers through them. She hummed in approval, snuggling closer. For the first time in a long while, Elena felt safe as if nothing could harm her.

"Princess, you okay now?" He asked again but she never replied. That's when he knew she had finally fallen asleep. He smiled, before burying his nose in her hair and letting sleep take over him.

..

..

 _ **Petrova Dynasty**_

"My Lady," General Damon said in a low tone, trying to wake up.

"Umm… Damon…," She tossed and turned but didn't open her eyes.

"It's morning. I have collected some berries for your breakfast. We need to hurry up and continue our journey to the kingdom," He said very softly.

"Berries?"

"Would you rather like mushrooms? I picked them too. I know you enjoy them." He added, a little uncertain.

"No. No. It's fine." She smiled, sitting up. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head, causing her full breasts to rise. The sheet slid down revealing her heavy mounds visible through the deep v. His eyes drank her in, scanning every inch of her body, feeling slightly aroused, but then he looked down, ashamed of his thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, my lady," He said, a little too quickly. He placed the plate-like leaf in front of her containing fresh berries.

"Have you had breakfast, General?" Elena asked as she picked up a berry.

"I cannot eat before the future queen."

"Non-sense, come, join me," Elena said, gesturing him to come closer.

"No, kind princess, it wouldn't be appropriate," He said what he felt like was a thousandth time.

"Damon, this is an order,"

"But the rules says-,"

"The rules are limited to the kingdom. Are we in the kingdom? No. So please, spare the formalities." Elena said, offering him one.

He took it from her hand, a smile playing on his lips.

While they ate, she talked non-stop about how beautiful the place around them was.

"And look at that waterfall, the water is so clean, and the butterflies are so beautiful, it feels like we are in heaven." She said, looking around.

"Yes, it is,"

"Have you seen anything more beautiful?"

"Yes, I have," He mumbled looking at her. But she never realized he was talking about her.

"Ohh." She gasped, suddenly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Did you see a squirrel again?" He said, hiding a smile.

"How did you know?" She said, surprised.

"That's the gasp you gasp whenever you see something small and fluffy." He answered, truly, a little embarrassed.

She let out a giggle, blushing slightly at how much he noticed her, how much he knew her.

"My Lady, if we start now and walk till evening, I'm sure, we'll only be a day away from the kingdom." He said, suddenly serious.

She frowned. "I don't want to go. I never wish to leave this place."

"What?" He was a little surprised. He thought she would be sick of the rough life. Didn't the princess miss her lavish life, the big castles, the numerous servants at her service?

"You know, I feel alive now like I have just woken up from a long bad nightmare. I'm finally free. I can smile, freely, I can dance, I can sing. I don't have hundreds of people following me, watching my every move. I am happy. Happier than I have ever been." She said, twirling once.

"Can't we live like this?" She said, looking at him, expectantly. "No more wars, no more backstabbing friends. No more responsibility. No more Princess Elena. I'm my own self here." She stopped when she looked at his uncertain expressions.

"Your Highness, we can't escape reality," He said, a little more firmly than he expected.

"Why do we fight to live when we are all slaves to destiny?" She said, a little lost and disappointed. "I don't want to go back, Damon, I want to stay with you. Please, don't take me back. Please," She pleaded, her eyes watering.

For a second, he seemed shocked. What was she saying? Did she mean what he thought she meant? But, could he? His loyalties were to the King. And the princess was his Majesty's betrothed. He wasn't even allowed to consider this. He would get a death penalty for sure.

"I see my answer in your eyes," Elena said, turning away, wiping the corners of her eyes. "General, let's move on, then, the king is waiting for me," She said, her voice a little cold now.

They walked and walked until the darkness prevailed. The sky thundered, the wind hailed, the lightning flashed and it rained heavily, forcing them to take refuge in a small cave.

Elena hadn't talked to Damon the whole way.

"Your Highness,"

"What?" She said rather rudely.

"Mushrooms… dinner."

"I don't want it," She said like a spoilt child.

"But, my lady, you haven't eaten since morning," He requested.

"And why do you care?" She said, rolling her eyes.

A smile came on his face at her bratty behavior. His princess was upset with him. He needed to cheer her up. He needed to earn her forgiveness but before he could say anything, he heard a strange movement.

Detecting the change in him, Elena inched closer to him. "What's wrong?" she murmured, in a worried tone. Rising, she dusted herself off and shot Damon a confused look. He motioned her to stay alert. Stealthily, he lurked, trying to discern what he had heard. Slithering. Hissing. Something moved through the holes of the cave. It was approaching closer and closer.

And then all of a sudden, it leapt out of a hole, a long, black snake with markings; no doubt it was poisonous. Its bared jaws were opened and it was aimed straight towards Elena.

Elena shrieked and shielded her face with her arms. She felt the sharp bite. It wouldn't let go of her arm. Then someone pulled it away. She struggled to open her eyes and saw her savior kill it, without fear for his own life.

"Elena!" He screamed as he hurried to her.

He crawled over to her, just in time, for she no longer possessed the strength to stay upright. She collapsed onto his lap, and he threw his arms around her. Two swollen punctured wounds were visible on her arm, while blood trickled down to her elbow.

"No, Elena, no." He mumbled over and over again as tears trickled down his face.

That's when he realized, he couldn't stand the thought of losing her, for he knew now…he cared for her, he loved her. He always did. Her eyelids drooped and she meekly raised her uninjured arm to wipe away a tear from eyes, "Damon, I…I…," Her eyelids dropped.

"Elena!" He was frantically shaking her motionless body to awake her but to no avail. "Wake up, Elena! Please, wake up! Don't leave me…" He cried, embracing her in defeat. He lifted her arm to observe the severity of the wound. It looked fairly deep, and the poison was spreading fast. He had to do something before it was too late.

Rising to his feet with a determined expression, he suppressed his sobs and lifted her up. He refused to give up on her, refused to believe that there was nothing he could do. He would find a way to help her. He wouldn't let her die.

His hands were shaking as he frantically thought of a way to save her. They were in the middle of nowhere. No doctors… no medication whatsoever.

He could collect some herbs to heal her but before that, he had to stop the poison to spread. He had one option, and that was to drain it, using his own mouth to suck it out… However, there was a catch. By exposing himself to the poison, there was a slight chance that he could be infected by it too. If by any chance, he had swallowed some of the poison while sucking it out, it would be transmitted to him. He never thought twice. Her life meant the world to her.

Leaning down, hovering above the wound, he took a deep breath. "Elena…my love, you will be all right…I promise you," he whispered confidently, and without another wasted moment, he brought his lips to the wound. Drawing the tainted blood into his mouth, and then spitting it out on the ground, he noticed that the blood was dark, closer to black than red. He repeated this process until the color of her blood became natural again.

When he was finished, he felt slightly dizzy. Standing up clumsily on his feet, he effortlessly wiped at his mouth with his sleeve. For some reason, he felt tired, barely able to even support his own weight. Stumbling outside, he found some water from the leaves and rinsed his mouth off the blood. He stayed by her the whole day, watching over her, murmuring words of love to her.

He had a splitting headache. He felt woozy, exhausted even, but nonetheless, he stayed awake to tend to Elena. He would bring water and gently drip it to her mouth to keep her lips wet.

His dreams were all of the silent prayers, hoping for his princess to awaken the following day and for her to be all right. If she would just wake up again, he will keep her safe forever, he will do anything she wants him to do, no matter what it takes.

"Damon," He heard a whisper.

…

..

 **Present time.**

"Elena!" He woke up abruptly and found her sleeping in his arms. "Elena…" He shook her frantically. The dream… it felt too real. Was she okay?

"What?" She said in a sleepy tone.

"Uh.." A little shocked, he didn't know what to say. 'Elena, I had a nightmare about us. A very bizarre nightmare. You were a princess and you called me General Damon. A snake bit you and I was begging for your life.' It sounded so strange even in his mind.

"Nothing," He mumbled, looking at her.

She snuggled closer to him, digging her nose into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, almost possessively. What was going on with them?

 **Day 7**

Waking up in his arms was surprising but before she could accuse him of invading her personal space she remembered her request for cuddling. God, her sleep-deprived-self was so stupid. How could she do this again? She slipped. What was wrong with her?

She turned to face him and realized exactly why she never wanted him to leave. Slowly, she reached out her hand to his face, tracing his features. Why did he always have to look so damn sexy? Be so damn innocent? She didn't want to be attracted to him. Only she was, and couldn't do anything about it. She had never felt something so strong. Not even with Tyler, which was surprising because Tyler was the only man she had ever been with in all her life, the man she had always thought she would end up with, the man of her dreams. But even he couldn't make her feel things that Damon did.

If she met Damon before Tyler, she would have never fallen for Tyler. Wait, did she just admit she was falling for Damon. She thought, shocked. No. No. No. That couldn't be. She had only ever wanted a life with Tyler. And even though he had broken her heart, a small part of her couldn't ever admit that he could betray her. She shouldn't give up on him yet, should she?

'But life is offering you so much better," Her heart whispered to her.

"He's only playing you," Her mind replied.

Elena couldn't help but be doubtful. She had never had any faithful friends and even the man who claimed to die for her had betrayed her. It was hard to trust someone with her heart completely.

Slowly she untangled his arms and crawled out of the bed.

..

..

"Mrs. Hayes, can I use your phone?" Elena requested.

"Sure, sweetie."

She picked up the phone and went to a side as she punched in some numbers.

"Hello… can… can I talk to Mr. Lockwood?" Elena said in a barely audible tone.

"Sorry, he is in a meeting right now. Can I take a message?"

"Please… I need to talk to him. It's urgent."

"Who is this?"

"I can't say that." Elena said, a little confused.

"Look lady, Mr. Lockwood is a busy man, he doesn't answer to all-," The woman was interrupted by a deep voice she recognized as Tyler's, " Who is it, Stacy?"

"Sir, some lady… she insists on talking to you but she isn't telling who she is."

A brief silence followed.

"Maybe it's her," She heard Tyler say.

But before she could say something she heard Damon call her name. "Elena! We are waiting for you for breakfast. Hurry up!"

"She is on phone," Mrs. Hayes answered.

"Phone?" All playfulness vanished from Damon's face. He rushed to her. But before he could reach she hung up. She didn't know why but she couldn't tell him that she was trying to contact Tyler. She knew he would be upset. She had seen how he reacted when he found out Tyler betrayed her. He had warned her strictly against him. And she knew for the fact that Damon wouldn't tolerate her recklessness.

"Who are you calling?" Damon said, concerned.

"I-," She should probably tell him the truth. He deserved it.

"Elena, you can't just call Jeremy like that?" He assumed something from his own end. "It's dangerous. And I told you I don't like that Trevor guy,"

She nodded, almost robotically.

"What!" He said, rolling his eyes. "Don't do that again!"

..

..

After breakfast, they had a rock, paper, scissor duel on who get to use the shower first. She won, but he insisted she cheated.

She came out in about twenty minutes, dressed and hair still wet, he looked up from the newspaper that he was reading and his eyes stuck on her. A strong wave of lust pulled at him from the inside out as he watched small beads of liquid trickle down her satin skin. What he wouldn't do to catch a trail with his tongue.

"What?" She said, combing her hair, "Something in the news?"

Click.

He came back from his craziest fantasies to reality. "Uh… news, um, yes,"

"What is it?" She looked worried as she approached him.

He looked at what he was reading, he couldn't tell her he was reading Victoria secret show wardrobe malfunctions with exclusive pictures, and there were explicit details. He folded the newspaper, "Same old us, I have kidnapped you, anyone who informs about us would be rewarded, by the way, they've raised the reward money now."

"Really?" She said as she walked toward him. He felt like she was walking on his heart, with every step that she took.

"Show me," When she touched his shoulder he felt a jolt rush through his body. His wildest fantasies playing in his mind. If he could just throw her on the bed and ravish her. He stepped back, no, not yet, he wouldn't pressure her. He liked her far too much and he wanted her to like him too.

"Come on, Damon," she whined reaching for the paper that he had held up high, he could easily see her appealing cleavage, the drops falling on her dress from her wet hair weren't helping either. He blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the crazy fantasies. He almost handed the newspaper but he realized in a second what he was about to do, all he wanted was her under him, he shook his head, he needed to stop, no this wasn't a girl he could play. He looked away, "Elena, I need to get ready, do you mind?"

She rose a brow, surprised at his behavior.

He rushed to the washroom and closed the door, taking the paper with him. He threw the paper in the bin and looked at himself in the mirror. Since when did he become so desperate? What was wrong with him? But as much as he wanted he couldn't get those fantasies out of his head. So he did what he'd never thought he would have to do after high school. He turned on the shower and pleasured himself as he fantasied of her. God, the sinful things he would do to her.

The moment he relieved himself, he felt immense guilt. He shouldn't think about Elena like that. He wanted to protect from the world, how would he do that if he couldn't protect her from his lewd thoughts. He had never felt so ashamed in his life.

He washed his hair while his guilt ate him. When he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out.

Elena was still standing in front of the mirror, applying face powder. Her eyes met his in the mirror and for a second, she seemed dazed. She gulped at the sight of him before her. Holy Mother of Jesus! The man looked like a Greek god. She swallowed again, blinking a couple of times, and told herself to remember to breathe.

"Someone seems impressed." He commented, smirking.

"I—no, I didn't even notice," She said, turning to him.

"Close your mouth," He said, pointing to her mouth that was still hung open.

She shut her mouth, pursing her lips. He cocked his head to a side, looking into her eyes as if searching for something.

"Put on a shirt and stop doing that, cut it out, you're doing that eye thing again." She said, stepping back.

"You mean seducing you," he leaned closer

She tried to look away, "Yes, you look wrecked and desperate,"

He huffed throwing the towel on the floor, she picked it up as he wore his shirt. "Sometimes you act like a whore." She commented.

"I am a whore. Sometimes I act decent," he chuckled, she rolled her eyes but smiled while folding the towel. When she saw him struggling with his button-up shirt. She inched closer and swatted his hands away, buttoning it up for him.

He bit his lower lip, smiling. God, it felt nice. He could get used to this.

"Did you do something with your hair? It looks different." She said, looking up at him.

"Uhh," He bit the inside of his cheek. He actually put an effort to look good today for her. He didn't know why. He had no explanation for why he wanted her to like him so badly. "Yeah, I… I tried something. But, it's stupid," He said feeling silly. She was a princess. He couldn't impress her with a hairstyle. He ran his fingers through his hair to mess it up.

"No. No. It looks good." Elena stopped him.

"You like it?"

"Of course,"

"Well, at least you like something,"

"As if Mr. Arrogant needs my approval, " She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do, you are a beautiful girl, If I need anything it's the damn approval." He replied.

Time stopped again. It seemed to happen a lot when they were close. She placed her hands on his chest, inching closer, angling her lips to his but before they could touch, a harsh knock interrupted them. The next moment, Mr. Hayes entered, "I'm so sorry for the interruption. But the cops are in the neighborhood. You both need to leave now if you don't want to get caught."

"How the hell did they find us again?" Damon said, surprised and worried. "Elena, pack up your stuff, we need to leave," He ordered as he rushed around, pushing his things into his bag.

While he packed his things and freshened up, Elena was still packing.

"Three bags?" He said as he watched her put her dresses.

"Yes, Mrs. Hayes gifted a few dresses."

"Woman! We don't have time for this," He said, almost pleading.

"Five minutes."

He rushed to the window. He could see a couple of policemen coming out of the house, a few streets further.

"Elena, let's go, they're close."

"Five minutes, I have to pack my makeup,"

"Darling, we aren't going to a fashion show. We're on the run." He shouted, pacing around the room.

"Damon, they're drawing closer," Mr. Hayes informed.

"Just two minutes, I need to find my curler," Elena said, rushing to the washroom.

"Elena, they're coming here, we need to leave, now." He said, "Leave the curler, we'll buy a new one."

"No, it's one of a kind, very expensive, I can't leave it," She said as she searched through drawers.

"That's it," He said as he hurried to her, and before she could realize what he was about to do, he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, making a grab for their luggage and rushed to the car.

"Damon, you forgot my second make-up bag." She protested over and over again but he never listened. He threw her in the car, fastened her belt and dashed to his side, before driving away, waving at Mr. Hayes.

..

..

 **Night 7**

"You're still not talking to me,"

"I hate you," She whispered back.

"Look, life is more important than makeup."

"It was Sephora, Chanel and Mary Kay." She hissed back.

"Excuse me for thinking our lives are far more important than that," He hissed back as he halted the car at the gas station.

He reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and almost cringed at its emptiness. He couldn't afford another refill anytime soon. He didn't even have enough money left for dinner, let alone rent a room for a night.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, seeing him lost.

"We are out of cash…,"

She bit her lip. "We could pawn my wedding ring for enough money to get through…,"

"No, No. It's fine, we'll manage something,"

"How much cash do we have?" She asked, looking into his wallet.

"Just enough to buy brown bread and ketchup." He said, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"It's fine, we'll settle." She said, shrugging.

It was very unlike her to accept tough conditions. She was starting to change and he really appreciated that.

"Let's go," She smiled, making his heart skip a beat.

..

..

He picked up a packet of bread from the shelf, when he looked around he couldn't find the brunette girl. Worried, he looked around and found her in the aisle of fresh bakery and dairy products.

Her eyes were sparkling like a little child, looking at the chocolate cake she wanted so bad and God he did want to buy it for her, but he couldn't.

She stopped by some holiday cupcakes, chocolate and buttercream frost cupcakes, some red velvet cupcakes, some with marshmallows and sprinkles topping. She licked her lips at the sight. She picked up a pink frosting cupcake and bit the whole thing in a matter of seconds.

His jaw dropped, he cupped his mouth restraining himself from shouting as she stuffed another chocolate cupcake in her mouth, "Elena! What the hell?" He whispered, panicked, hurrying to her.

"What? I was hungry, I wanted it." She had the chocolate all over her mouth.

Damon looked back to see if the store manager was there then looked at her, "Well, if we could take things that we wanted without paying, life would have been a lot easier now!" He shouted a little.

She stuffed the half chocolate cupcake in his mouth, silencing him, "Mmm… this is good."

"I know right, totally worth it right." She searched for a little calm in his voice.

He seemed dazed by the taste, "Yes, totally the cream part…", He stopped in his tracks, frowning again, "NO, YOU FREAKING STOLE THIS, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A PRINCESS, didn't they teach you in princess class not to steal,"

She rolled her eyes, "You are really starting to sound like Dad."

He grabbed her arm, "Come on, we have to get out of here."

"Hello!" A middle-aged man appeared at the end of the aisle. "Mister, payment for the cakes would-,"

Damon didn't even let him complete before he made a run for the exit.

"STOP! Stop, thief," Elena could hear them calling after them.

"Those cakes weren't for testing?" She asked as they ran to the car.

"It had twenty-dollars written in bold words. Don't pretend like you didn't see that." He grumbled as he kicked in the car in first gear.

She let out a chuckle as the car raced on the road.

"Okay, now, I'm a kidnapper and thief," He muttered under breath. "Woman! You're going to be the death of me," He added.

She chuckled again, unashamed.

"Next time, don't touch anything without paying." He instructed.

"Yes, daddy,"

"Shut up," He growled as he changed the gear and speeded the car.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Elena apologized, making her best puppy face.

"No, no, I'm not falling for that," He said in an angry hiss.

And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse.

He heard Police sirens behind him.

"Oh shit," He muttered.

"No, don't panic, I think they're only pulling us over because we were speeding," Elena comforted him. "Just act cool,"

"Okay," He said, breathing in and out.

"Be normal, be yourself. Act nice." She instructed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Be myself or be nice? Which one? I can't do both,"

"Oh for fuck sake," She grumbled, lowering the window.

"Hello Officer," She gave her most attractive smile, that would've dazzled any man.

"You're a cop, and you don't have a mustache, are you even a cop?" Damon asked, bewildered.

"Excuse me," The man replied, making a face.

"Please ignore him, officer, he's…," Elena trailed off, signaling him to keep quiet and let her handle.

"Do you realize you were over the speed limit?" The bulky uniformed man said in a strict tone.

"Yes, we know. I was trying to keep up with the traffic," Damon was impressed with his own wit but then as he looked around, the road was empty as if abandoned.

"There is no traffic here,"

"That's how far behind I left them," He said, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"Come out, sir,"

"Uhh… okay," He said as he opened the door of the car, thinking of a way to get out of trouble. Maybe he should start with an icebreaker joke.

"No icebreaker jokes." Elena muttered but it was too late, "Gee, officer, I thought you'd had to be in relatively good physical condition to be a police officer, but look at what all the donuts did to you," He said, pointing at his overweight tummy, and chuckling but then his laughter died when the officer gave him a death glare. "Uhh… not funny… uhh, okay."

"Your eyes look red, are you drunk?" The man asked, sternly.

"Of course not, Andy," Damon replied casually.

"Andy?" Elena asked, looking at him.

"All the cops are either Barneys or Andys," Damon said as if it was obvious as daylight.

"Will you stop?" Elena warned.

"Elena, I—," But before Damon could complete, the officer gasped. "Elena? Elena Gilbert? I knew you looked familiar—and you, the reporter who kidnapped her," He said as he pulled out his gun. "Hands in the air," He ordered.

"What!"

"Madam, please, get to a side, you're safe now," The officer said, gesturing Elena to move to a side.

"No, no, he hasn't kidnapped me," Elena tried to come between them, shielding him from the officer.

"Madam, you don't need to be afraid of this dick, you're in safe hands now. We'll hand you back to your family," He said, holding her hand, pulling her to a side, his gun still pointing at Damon.

Before he could do anything further, Elena stepped on him, pushing her sharp heel on his foot. The uniformed man shrieked in pain. Damon took the queue and pushed the man in their car, locking him in it, before he and Elena hurried to officer's vehicle. In abrupt, Damon took the passenger seat and Elena took the driver seat. Lucky for them, the keys were already in the ignition.

"Start the car, Start the car," Damon shouted orders.

"Okay, okay," Elena said as she turned the keys and pressed the accelerator.

"Oh. Fuck. Fuck. We stole a police car. Fuck, I'm going to jail for a lifetime." Damon muttered over and over again as he tried waited for his breathing to become normal.

"That is… if we survive," Elena said through heavy breaths.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Damon… I don't know how to drive."

"What!"

..

..

**Apology for the late update! I had my finals. Since I'm free for a while now, I will be posting once a week. Thank you so much for your patience with me and your sweet sweet comments. Honestly, they're the reason I enjoy writing.

***I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope it made you laugh. We have a few chapters left of craziness. A couple of past chapters too.

Please do review! I would love to read that you enjoyed the chapter! I want to make everyone smile and it makes me very happy when people tell me that my efforts aren't wasted. Tell me what you liked? What made you laugh! Are you enjoying! I would be waiting for your thoughts.

**The Devil's Obsession will be updated soon too.


	9. She stoops to conquer

**Chapter 9: 'She stoops to conquer'**

* * *

The vehicle raced down the highway with a wild shriek, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Damon tried to help set the gear for her, guiding her.

"Don't freak out," He shouted, freaking out himself. "Pull over! We'll change seats,"

"How?"

"Brakes!" He said as if obvious but then he remembered she didn't know how to drive.

"We can't stop. He might call back up. They might be following us. We can't get caught." Elena said, her eyes fixed on road, desperately trying to get a control over the vehicle.

"Press the clutch, Elena." He said, "I'll change the gear,"

"Which one is the clutch?" Elena said, looking down.

"For fuck sake, eyes on the road, Elena." He hissed. Elena duly complied. "The clutch is the one in left."

As soon as she pressed the pedal, the car raced at a horrifying speed. "Left, Elena, I said left. That's the gas pedal and it's on the right." He yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was never good with direction." She said, her eyes half closed in fear and panic.

"You're…," He tried to suppress his anger, thinking of something quick to save them for a horrible end. He reached for the hand break but before he could do anything, the car drifted to a side, taking a sharp turn and instead of navigating the car back to the road, Elena took a turn and entered the wrong lane.

"Oh, Fuck!" He screamed, pulling the hand break. The car screeched but didn't stop.

"Elena, stop pressing the gas pedal!" He shrieked.

A couple of cars leaped toward them from the opposite direction. They screamed on top of their lungs, Elena pulled her hands back from the steering wheel, covering her eyes, ready for the crash.

"You silly girl!" He said as he inched closer to take control of the steering wheel, navigating the car to dodge the incoming vehicles.

Despite his efforts, one of the cars hit the edge of the hood of their vehicle, and it made a mid-drift.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" She yelled over and over again.

"This is all your fault. Now, if we die, everyone will think that I killed you. You made me a murderer, a thief and a kidnapper." He yelled.

Their vehicle leaped forward in a zig-zag-zig path toward a tree.

"Oh, Nooo!" She screamed. "I left my luggage in your car. My dresses! My make-up kit!" She said, worriedly.

"Woman, we're about to die here. How on earth can you think about your luggage right now!" He yelled again. "Press the damned brakes."

Dazed, she looked down to see her foot still on the brake, but the car zoomed forward, 120 still shone brightly from the dashboard's digital display.

"The fucking brakes don't work." Damon gasped. "This is all my fault. I should have listened to mom and worked at dad's workshop. I should have never left home!"

"What?" Elena said, surprised at his panic stricken tone. "Can't we stop the car now?"

"Now, there is only one way left. I can't believe I'm doing this. This goes against everything I stand for. But I'm desperate so I'll do this." He said, looking up.

"What are you doing?" Elena said, half panic stricken, doubting his mental condition now.

"Dear God. I know, I don't go to church often, I have stopped visiting ever since I passed out High School and mom couldn't force me anymore, but very deep inside I always wanted too. Please, Lord, save us." He prayed under breath.

"Damon!"

"I'm talking to God. Don't interrupt." He said, eyes still closed.

"Damon, the tree!" Elena screamed.

..

..

Elena opened her eyes and found herself in a lush garden. How the hell did she get here? Wasn't she in a car with Damon? Then she saw a woman wearing a cloak. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed her dressing. The woman was dressed in a beautiful ball dress, the kind of dress women wore in middle ages.

"Excuse me? Madam but…," She trailed off when the cloaked woman passed her, not noticing her at all.

" _Your Highness, this way," A man dressed in uniform, a uniform men wore hundreds and hundreds of years ago._

" _Where is he?" The girl whispered softly._

"Her voice seems so familiar," Elena thought. Then realization dawned on her, it was her own voice.

" _He's been waiting for you." The man replied, obediently._

" _Oh, dear, he'll be upset with me again, wait here, Lorenzo."_

" _Yes, your highness," He said, lowering his head in respect. "But, my princess, please be quick this time, the king's convey would be returning any minute." He added._

 _She nodded and stepped gracefully toward the corner of the garden._

Curious, Elena followed her. And then she gasped, when she saw the man waiting for the woman, Lorenzo called Princess.

 _The tall blue eyed man turned to her, pouting._

" _You're late,"_

" _I sincerely apologize, General; Madam Katerina came over today. I was busy with her." She replied, softly._

" _Damn that woman, always stealing my time." He complained._

 _She let out a light musical giggle, inching closer to him._

 _He sighed a contented sigh, watching her, "If only time would stop and I could look at you forever,"_

 _Eyes downcast, she smiled shyly._

" _My Elena, my beautiful princess," He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much, you know that right?"_

" _I love you too, Damon." She replied, burying her nose in his neck._

And before Elena knew it the two figures disappeared into thin air. She had barely time to overcome the surprising turn of events when she heard loud cheers. The darkness of night had suddenly turned to bright hot day. She walked slowly to where the sounds of cheerful voices were coming from.

It seemed like a wedding was going on. Eyes narrowed, she stepped toward the altar. Her heart kicked into first gear when she noticed Kol standing among his royal subjects at the altar. His eyes were cruel and cold as always. He was looking right where she was standing, and for a second, she thought he saw her but then suddenly she noticed a woman walking ahead of her, eyes lowered, hands tightly grasping the rose bouquet.

The wedding was just like any traditional wedding except it was very lavish and beautiful. Before she knew it, the bride and the groom had said their vows and had exchanged rings. She was lost in the ceremony when her eyes fell on the man she saw with princess Elena just a while ago. He was standing on one side of the altar, eyes firmly planted on the ground as if he looked up, he'll break.

"Damon," She murmured. How was it possible? He looked just like her Damon. They even shared the same name. And the bride... she looked just like her.

" _General Damon, isn't the princess of Petrova looking stunning?" A lady asked him but he never looked up._

" _Do you take this man to be your lawful husband, will you be obedient unto him, will you faithfully regard him alone, until death does you part?" The minister asked the beautiful bride, covered in white satin from head to toe._

 _She looked up for the first time, her eyes darted to the side where her lover was standing as if asking for help. But he never looked up to lock eyes with her._

 _Helpless, she finally whispered, "I do,"_

 _The crowd erupted in cheers._

Elena glared at the man everyone addressed as General Damon. Why wasn't he stopping anyone? What the hell was happening? But then she saw the stark pain flash on his face. He finally looked up to steal a glance of the girl at the altar. Elena could see the raw yearning in his for the bride. A tear rolled down his eye but he wiped it before anyone could notice.

" _Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, His imperial majesty, King Kaolin Mikelson, Emperor of the Fells and your new Queen, Her Highness, Elena Mikelson. His Majesty, you may now kiss the bride," The officiator said._

 _The crowd clapped and cheered for the newly wedded couple as the king kissed the beautiful girl. Eyes downcast, filled with pain, Damon clapped too, joining in the Kingdom's happiness but he felt anything but happy. He had lost her forever. He thought. The thought tortured his soul and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Every inch of his skin burned. He wanted to die._

" _I told you to run away with her, Damon, what have you done?" Lorenzo said, gloomily._

" _If I had run away with her, he would've stalked us down to the end of the world and killed us. I don't fear for my life but I swore to myself that I will protect her no matter what and if… if it means that I had to lose her to him, I'll do it, I'll die every day just to make sure she lives her life."_

 _And just then, Queen Elena's eyes locked with his. She looked away cruelly, not sparing him a second thought, just like she promised when he refused to run away with her. He smiled a sad smile, eyes focused on the queen. God, she looked like an angel today._

 _It seemed like just yesterday, he had somehow managed to bring her back to palace after the hell he went through when the snake bit her. He had fallen sick after that. She used to come every day to know he how he was doing and their romance budded._

 _They would meet secretly at nights in the garden or in his chamber. They had slept in each other's arms and explored each other's bodies. They were madly in love and couldn't imagine life without each other. But then reality struck them and the king announced the wedding. Elena had asked him to run away with her and he fully intended too but just a night before they could run away, the Royal Chair of the council caught him red-handed. He was one of Damon's best friend. He knocked some sense into Damon, making him realize what running with Elena would do to him and her._

 _After a night of torture, the next day, he told Elena to marry his Majesty, the king. He couldn't possibly risk her life or betray the royal family for his selfish desires. He decided that it was better for Elena to be king's bride and live a lavish life with him than live a life with Damon in the most uncertain conditions._

 _His eyes stayed on the Queen throughout the ceremony, longing for just a glance from her and when the King and Queen retired to their chambers, he rushed out to the practice arena, he needed to hurt someone just like he was hurting, he needed to practice. His blood was boiling at the thought of someone else touching what belonged to him._

Elena followed the very furious General Damon to a mysterious place. Suddenly everything darkened again. She gasped, trying to see through the thick blackness. The room lightened again and she found herself in the most beautiful castle she had ever seen.

She followed the sounds of footsteps and noticed General Damon rushing somewhere.

 _He had been following her today. Queen Elena had been out for lunch with the sister of the king, princess Rebekah. She barely left her chambers so today was an excellent opportunity to talk to her. He hardly saw her anymore. She was always in her room or either in the garden, surrounded by her servants. She never smiled anymore. She never danced. She never sang. He often heard from his best friend slash her most favorite handmaid that she wouldn't even eat much. It seemed like she had lost the will to live. And the most cruel thing, she wouldn't let him see her. He tried everything. He had even invited them to multiple dinners at his house just so he would get to look at her. She came only the first time on His majesty's insistence but afterward, she always denied his invite._

 _It came to the point when he hadn't seen her for months and he was losing his mind now. He could only fight his heart for long. He surrendered. General Damon Salvatore, a man who was feared by everyone, lost to the woman he loved._

" _Where is she?" He asked the curly haired handmaid, his best friend, his only sympathizer after Lorenzo._

Elena tried to see the face of the woman but she couldn't.

" _She's in the library. I have sent everyone out, please, hurry General, I can't keep everyone busy for long."_

" _Okay,"_

 _He hurriedly enetered the library and locked the door._

" _Who's there?" He heard a demanding voice._

" _It's me."_

 _She gasped, staring at him but then she composed her face. "What are you doing here? General Salvatore. What do you want?"_

" _You. I want you." He said, daring to step closer._

" _That's not possible anymore."_

" _You've been avoiding me," He complained._

" _The ladies of the royal family are not to mix with the men of working class, General. Should I remind you of the rules?" Elena said, confidently._

" _Why are you doing this to me?" He asked, hurt reflecting in his eyes._

" _I don't know what you're talking about, General."_

" _Elena… you know… everything I did… I did it for you, I wanted to protect you, I will always protect you no matter what. I did it so you'll be happy,"_

" _Well, it didn't quite work, did it?" She answered, raising a brow. "I'm dying every day."_

" _So am I."_

" _Well, you've moved on, I have heard about you and Miss Katerina. I hope you live a happy life with her, even though you ruined mine," She said bitterly._

" _She… she was just a distraction… to stop me from going after what I really want." He confessed._

" _Well, good. Keep up with that and stop bothering me," She said, trying to move past him but he held her hand stopping her._

" _don't!" She warned him, "Don't touch me, you've lost that right."_

" _Did I?" He said, his eyes flashing for a second at the thought that she belonged to someone else now, some other man, oh how he despised him, "You still love me,"_

" _I have moved on too."_

" _You're lying," He said looking into her eyes._

 _"You don't say it, but your eyes speak to me," He said, his eyes a liquid honey of adoration and affection. "What is it about you that I can't stop thinking about you? What is about you that makes me lose control? Why do I want you so much? I feel so helpless when I'm in front of you, I can do anything for you, I can die for you, I love you, Elena. I love you so much. You're only mine, forever."_

 _.._

 _.._

"Are we still alive?" Damon said, peeking through an eye.

He heard Elena moaning in pain. He unbuckled his seatbelt. "Elena, Elena," He said, panicked. Was she hurt? Was she even alive?

A crippling fear washed over him, a fear unlike he had ever felt. "Elena, darling," He said, tapping her cheek. She didn't look injured much. Just a couple of cuts and gashes.

Her eyes snapped open. She looked at him as if she was looking at him for the first time. "Damon?"

"Yes, darling,"

"You're… I… I saw the weirdest dream, I…, you and I, we were-," And just like a flash she couldn't remember much. She knew she had seen something out of ordinary.

"Thank God, you're fine." He took her in his arms, pulling her against him, sighing in relief. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, a little dazed by the weird dream and a little lost in his proximity.

With a contented sigh, he closed his eyes. Damon's face was buried in her hair, with his arm wrapped tenderly around her waist. Elena felt so secure, so safe. Her body fairly tingled, with the feel of her breasts pressing against his warm chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head before he suddenly pushed back. "You stupid bratty girl, you're never ever driving again."

"I told you, I can't drive."

"And… Oh, fuck, this is a police car. We crashed a cop's car." He panicked as he jumped out of the door. She mimicked him. He paced around the car, checking for damages. "Fixing it will cost more than I have earned to date. I might have to sell my apartment. But for that, I'll have to go back home. I can't go home. They'll arrest me before that. I'll be charged for kidnapping you, stealing food, beating up a cop, stealing his car, crashing it," He was freaking out.

"And this is all your fault." He turned to Elena.

"Damon, I'm sorry…," she said genuinely.

"My life is screwed. I'm done. I'll never get a promotion. I'll never buy the car I wanted. I'll never be the top reporter, I risked everything, and I don't even get anything from all this. Not even the girl. Why am I doing this?" He was talking to himself more than her.

"You regret helping me?" Elena asked, her eyes glittering, sadness filled in them.

He looked at her for a while before he held her hand. "No, not at all. I'm sorry, I… I just freaked out I guess. Elena, I really don't know why, but I will do anything for you." He confessed, moving closer until their faces were inches away from each other.

"And besides, if I get stuck, you're going down with me. We stole the car together, we're both going to jail." He added, smirking.

She punched him, playfully on his shoulder.

They looked deep into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity as if their souls were talking to each other, hands clasped, their fingers intertwined, wrapping around each other with the warmth and togetherness. Their desiring eyes locked into each other's, longing to be holding each other. Damon leaned closer again, only their foreheads and the tips of their noses touched.

"I promised you before and I'll promise you again _, I'll always protect you no matter what._ "

She looked at him uncertainly, thinking of her dream again. Was she losing her mind? Because it all seemed so familiar. He misinterpreted her confusion for hesitance and stepped away. He had promised himself that he'll never pressure her to do something she might regret. There was just something about her that forced him to behave. He just never wanted to do wrong by her.

"Now, what?" She said, turning to the car.

"Now, we escape before they catch us," Damon replied, sighing.

"But we don't even have a car now," Elena replied.

"Let's see if there is something in the trunk." He said as he stepped closer to examine the car. "We might have to take a lift from someone. We can't stay for long."

He opened the trunk of the car and found a duffle bag. Opening the zipper, they found a police uniform, a couple of packets of biscuits, handcuffs and a water bottle.

"Useless trash." Damon said, zipping it up again, but Elena stopped him.

"What?"

"I have an idea." She said, smirking.

..

..

"This is ridiculous," He said, looking at himself in the car window. "I don't look like a cop at all."

Her eyes traveled up from his feet to his face. How could a man look so damned sexy in a police uniform? He was so damn good-looking. So dripping with masculinity, with testosterone oozing from every pore. In the moonlight, he looked devilishly handsome. His short black hair looks so ruffled and sensual. His eyes caught hers and he smiled. She couldn't help but smile back, her eyes lowering to his boots.

"Damn, daddy." She said, smirking, stepping closer.

"Ugh, no, Elena." He said, making a face. "I'm telling you, I'll never pass as a cop, I don't have a mustache. That's like the most important-,"

"Damon, it won't matter," Elena said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm telling you-,"

"No. No. We're doing this my way. Have some faith in me." Elena said, not letting him complete.

"Fine. But if we get caught, this one is on you," He finally submitted only because they were stranded with no transport and money and they had no other way.

"These pants are so tight," Damon groaned, uncomfortably.

"I think they're just fine." Elena whispered under breath but he heard it.

"Stop being a pervert, Elena." He replied, eyes narrowed.

..

..

They stood by the road, waiting for any car to pass by. He had handcuffed her hands, as they planned. Damon looked up, praying for luck. The plan could go completely flop if someone recognized them. In addition to being a kidnaper, a thief and criminal for robbing a cop off his car and crashing it, he might get additional jail time for pretending to be a police officer and conning public. Oh, the things he did for this girl. He thought as he looked at her.

She smiled, when he looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," He replied, sighing.

They waited for another twenty minutes by the road when they saw an SUV approaching them. On Elena's signal, Damon gestured the car to stop. The window of the car rolled down.

"Hello, Officer," A beautiful curly haired girl said, her eyes confused and her face strained. "How can I help you?"

"Ahh... Umm." Damon looked uncertain for a second but then he recomposed his face. "Good Evening Madam, I'm sorry to bother you but could you please give us a ride. My team and I just raided a casino and we caught some of the top criminals of a very dangerous gang. But unfortunately, we got attacked on our way back. They destroyed my car and nearly killed me. I lost contact with my team. I'm sure the attackers are still following us. Could you please give us a ride to the nearest town?" He requested in a very professional tone.

"Oh, dear Lord, are you okay?" She said, worried.

"Yeah…, just a couple of scratches," Damon said proudly as if he was a war hero. "So, would you?"

"Of course," She said, opening the lock of the door.

"Thank you so much,"

"Of course, any responsible citizen would help." She replied.

"Yes, we need more people like you… Miss…,"

"Miss Bennett. Bonnie Bennett." She replied, offering a courteous smile.

Damon opened the door of the car, gesturing Elena to sit first.

"And… who is this girl, officer?" Bonnie asked, a little confused as she saw the handcuffs.

"This is the master mind of the gang we arrested today. Don't get fooled by her face. She looks like an innocent doe but she is very cunning." Damon replied, his brows furrowed, mock glaring at Elena.

"Oh, dear!" Bonnie murmured.

"Don't worry, lady. She is under arrest, and not anybody but an efficient and skilled officer like myself had arrested her, she can do anything but escape." He said doing his best Captain America impression.

Bonnie looked at Elena from her rear view mirror,"Are you sure she's a master mind gambler cheat kinda person because she clearly doesn't look like one,"

Damon just hoped Bonnie wouldn't take them to the real police.

"Absurd. She's faking it. If I hadn't seen her looting casinos with her dexterous little hands I would have said the same thing. Don't fall for the fake show." He said speaking as if believing his own lies.

Bonnie eyed them both skeptically for a minute before getting her eyes back on the road.

"Do you have water?" Elena asked Damon to which he shook his head,"left it in the car."

"You're such an airhead for a reporter." She said sitting back but as she saw Bonnie suddenly rose her brows at her, she quickly said in a fake hate laced voice, "for a REPORTED vicious menace. I'll get you back for this, officer, if it's the last thing I'll do. You don't know my contacts. Our Don will come for me, "

Damon suppressed a smirk, "You're stealing lines from Scooby do."

"Excuse me for not knowing how to be a criminal." She whispered back.

"Where would you like me to drop you?" Bonnie interrupted.

"Well, we can't go to the headquarter right now. It was a top secret mission. I had to stay under cover until the Don is arrested." Damon pretended to murmur but fully intended for Bonnie to hear him. "And I lost my wallet in the car crash so I can't book a room…,"

"I'll be happy to welcome you to my home," Bonnie said.

"You would. That would be most appreciated. You're really a responsible citizen for helping the government like this. This top secret mission would have failed if it weren't for you," He praised her, happy, smirking to Elena that their plan had worked.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Bonnie parked her car in front of a hut like house, nearly outside the town. The girl jumped out of the car, gesturing them to follow her. He mimicked her, holding Elena by the cuffs. There was something about that curly-haired beautiful girl, it was as if he knew her as if they've met before. She had this mysterious aura.

"I bet you're hungry. What would you have for dinner? Officer Damon." She said, opening the door, guiding them to family room.

He narrowed his eyes. Did he tell her his name?

Elena interrupted before he could talk, "Club sandwiches for me and spaghetti for him."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her as if surprised. Elena was going to blow their cover before the game barely started.

Damon had to control this, God couldn't she shut up. He turned to her dramatically, "SO YOU DID YOUR RESEARCH ON THE POLICE DEPARTMENT, REALLY PRO! CAN YOU STOOP LOWER?"

Elena pursed her lips, catching his eye, he was acting and she knew, "OFCOURSE I DID MY HOMEWORK, Once I get out of here I will choke you death with spaghetti."

Bonnie looked somewhat convinced of their fake fight. She went towards the kitchen. Once she was out of earshot. He turned to her.

"Could you shut up for a minute?"

"It just slipped." She replied.

"It just slipped." He mocked. "You'll slip us in jail with that little mouth of yours." He added.

"Not unless you do it first, did you know? You suck at acting. An efficient officer like me? Huh. You can't catch a pocket picker on your best day." She fought back.

"I still saved your ass from your criminal fiancé." He replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes and that reminds me," Elena said, her face contoured in sadness.

"Oh no." He gasped.

"My luggage." She said, pouting.

"I knew it." He said, sighing.

"I can't wear this dress tomorrow again. Damon, what will I wear?" She said as if it was the biggest problem of the world.

"Darling-,"

"It's just not me, Damon. I never wear the same dress every day."

"Darling, If I had my way, you wouldn't be wearing anything," He stopped her in mid tracks. Her eyes widened at his confession. Her cheeks turned red, and she sucked in her breath. "Yeah…, but, that's never happening." She said with an airy pride.

"Oh really?" He said, raising brow.

"I have standards." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, a criminal Don and a cheater ex," He replied but then regretted the second she gasped in a mix of surprise and pain.

She bit her lower lip, glaring at him.

"I didn't mean it like-," He trailed off when she pointed her index finger at him, "I kissed you in the heat of the moment, I'm not attracted to you. Do not think for a minute that I'm falling for you or something. You're a loser reporter and I need your help to save my ass." She said, cruelly.

"Is that so?" He replied, glaring back.

"Yes,"

"I don't believe you. You are only masking your attraction for me with your anger. You're actually falling hard for me. You want me. You need me. I'm all you think about." He replied, confidently. "I bet you even dream about me,"

"Dream on," She huffed. "Princess of the Fells is in love with the playboy loser reporter, the very idea is preposterous." She snickered.

"The Princess of Fells declares she is in love with the loser reporter, now that's what's going to happen tonight." He said, confiedently. "She also wants to make babies with-,"

"Don't!" She warned.

"Why? Am I turning you on?"

"Don't you dare!" She tried to punch him but then noticed her hands are handcuffed, locked.

"Interesting!"

"Don't come close, Reporter!" She said, stepping back.

"Hello," A girl said, standing by the door with Bonnie, their hostess.

"This is my housemate, Officer Salvatore, Rose," Bonnie introduced them.

"Good Evening," He said, back in a formal professional tone.

"Ooh, cop. I have a thing for cops." Rose said, smiling, stepping toward them. "And that's the criminal master mind he caught today, Elena," Bonnie added.

Damon narrowed his eyes, how did she know Elena. He didn't remember telling Bonnie Elena's name at all. Did she know them? Has she recognized Elena? But if she had, why hasn't she called the cops yet? Or were they on their way. Strangely, Bonnie didn't act panicked at all.

"Oh, you did, that's so brave of you," Rose swooned. "Isn't it, Bonnie?"

"Yeah," She replied as she placed the sandwiches on the table. Damon's eyes narrowed when he noticed the contents of the sandwiches. "Shit, tuna, Bonnie, Elena has a tuna allergy."

Her eyes widened as if asking him how he knew the criminal so much.

Elena quickly said, "So you remember it from the last time when you almost killed me in my cell with the special Thanksgiving treat,"

He smirked at her fake storytelling, she was very good with lies and stories. Too quick-witted. Just the girl for him. Except she was proud and so bratty. "Screw it, I can put up with that," He thought. If it meant, he can keep the beautiful bratty girl than he would do that.

"That was an honest mistake."

"Would you uncuff her?" Rose asked, "Please, don't, I'm scared. What if she harms us? She seems very cunning."

"Point," Damon said.

"But, I'm hungry."

"I'll feed her," Bonnie volunteered.

"And I will feed you," Rose said, looking at him, batting her lashes.

"Bitch," Elena whispered, glaring at her.

"What's that?" Rose looked at her.

"Oh, nothing, just ignore her," Damon said to her, his signature smirk playing on his lips. She was jealous again, wasn't she? Oh, things were about to get interesting.

..

..

From the corner of her eye, Elena could see how the brunette girl and Damon were getting cozy. She was giving him those 'Fuck me' eyes and Elena couldn't help but feel bitter at them. If only looks could kill, the girl would have been dead an hour ago.

"How are you? Elena." Bonnie interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Oh, Um. I'm okay." Elena replied awkwardly.

"You're almost there, Elena. Your destiny is just a confession away; you'll remember everything soon. Don't let anyone come between you and him again, not in this life time,"

"I'm… I'm sorry what are you talking about," Elena said, a little afraid.

"What happened?" Damon's attention turned to her, hearing her panicked tone.

"What? I only asked where would you sleep?" Bonnie said.

"We can lock her in the basement," Rose suggested. "She seems very clever but I'm sure she won't be able to escape."

She looked at Damon with a horrified expression. He wouldn't lock her in the basement, would he? He wouldn't dare. But he could. He would want to spend time with that brunette slut. She thought bitterly.

"We could do that," Damon said, a devilish smirk on his lips.

She shot him a death glare, her being consumed by the fire of green eyed monster.

"But, she could escape. I can't risk that," He said, turning to Rose. "I can't let her go out of my sight."

"Then… what are we going to do?"

"You can take my bedroom, officer." Bonnie offered. "I'll stay with Rose tonight. I wouldn't want to ruin your hard work…,"

"Thank you, Miss Bennett."

..

..

She was sitting on the bed, her hands still cuffed. Damon could see she was very angry. When he looked at her, she rolled her eyes and looked away, as if the very sight of him bothered her.

He threw the wet towel on the bed, sitting next to her.

"What is it now?" He groaned tiredly.

"Humph." She said, getting up from the bed.

He pumped his fist in air, quietly, following her. "Darling, are you upset?"

"Don't talk to me, reporter. And… don't call me darling." She snapped at him.

"Oh… okay." He said, his hands raised in the air in mock surrender.

"Uncuff my hands," She demanded.

"Not with that tone," He whistled, falling on bed.

"You… you're a pig." She hissed.

"What's this all about?" He said, pretending to be oblivious. "Is it about the handcuffs? No, it can't be that. Is it about your luggage? Probably, because you're a demanding witch. Or… maybe because you're jealous. Now, why is that?"

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." She growled at him.

"Sure, sure." He replied, with a proud grin. He could see right through her. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I wasn't interested in her, I was only doing that to make you jealous."

She sighed a sigh of relief but then she composed her face. "And… obviously, you failed."

"Umm. Maybe I did." He said, just for the sake of it. He sat on the bed, reaching to pull her closer.

"What're you doing?" She asked, her heart pounded at his closeness. What was he about to do? Will he kiss her again? Would she be able to stop him this time?

"Uncuffing your hand."

"Oh," She said, somewhat embarrassed at her thoughts.

He unlocked her hands and placed the cuffs on the corner of the table. She stretched her hands, yawning. Without sparing him a glance or thanking him, she went to the bathroom to freshen up. Once she was out, she muttered about lack of moisturizer and took her side of the bed.

"We'll leave for Colorado tomorrow." He said, turning to her.

She took out a nail file and begin working on her nails, suddenly finding her hands more interesting than what he had to say. He could see she was very nervous to be in bed with him. She had an unreadable expression on her face, but he knew she was still very upset with him for showing attention to Rose. She was quite possessive. He liked that. That was a trait, they shared. He was quite possessive and protective of her too. He would die before anyone hurts her. In the last week, he had learned that Elena was quite easy to love but hard to please. But if he has her, he'll keep her happy. He'll put up with all her demanding and bratty-ness.

"We can go to my parents' house in Denver." Damon suggested.

"Your parents live in Denver?" She said, looking up at him.

"Yeah," He said. "According to my calculations, if we drive through the day tomorrow, we can reach in about a day."

"But, Trevor said, he will need a couple of days to pick me from Denver."

"Then we'll stop by a couple of places. Let's enjoy the road trip."

"Ohh, can we go for wingsuit gliding and hiking and…,"

"Are you crazy?" He snapped. "You're afraid of heights." He was afraid of heights too but he would never ever admit it to her.

"So? I want to play with my fears,"

"By jumping off mountains." He added.

"It's safe, you know, there is this-,"

"No."

"Damon, please,"

"What if the wingsuit fails? What if you fall? No. We can't do that."

"It's my life, I make the decisions, and you're supposed to respect that," Her tone was challenging.

"Darling, I respect your decisions but that doesn't mean I'll just let you die out of your choice. No. Absolutely fucking not." He refused, placing his arm on his eyes.

"I do not need your permission."

"Yes, honey,"

"I'll do it anyway." She said, turning to face the roof. "Damon,"

"Hmm."

"After three days, we'll be on our separate ways."

He stiffened, removing his arm from his eyes. "Three days, huh."

She nodded, "You'll finally get rid of me, you're always complaining about me being spoiled and demanding, your freedom is just three days away,"

There was no sign of humor in his face. He rather looked upset and anxious, looking up helplessly at the roof. His heart sank to his stomach at the thought of being parted from her. Unconsciously, he reached his hand to her and held hers, softly. As if holding her would prevent the inevitable.

Her face turned to him, her eyes locked on his, reading the intensity of his feelings for her, the untold confessions.

She swallowed thick, realizing the biggest truth of her life. She didn't want to leave him. He had been right all along. She was falling for him. Her chest heaved, her heart pounded hard as if it would jump out of her chest.

She pulled her hand from his grasp, but not rudely and rushed to the attached balcony, staring out at nothingness, trying to compose her emotions.

She could feel his breath on her neck. He was right behind her. She folded her arms on her chest.

"Don't!" She knew if he stepped closer she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She wouldn't be able to think sanely. That was the effect he had on her. That was the control he had over her heart.

"Why not?" But when she didn't answer for a long while he stepped back toward the bed.

Why not? She thought. That was a legit question. She wanted him. She liked him. Maybe… more than like. She was falling for him. Then why not? Why was she resisting him? She couldn't find any good reason.

She turned on her feet, progressed toward him and before he could realize, her lips crashed with his. Damon framed her face with his hands and he kissed her eagerly, ardently, hungrily and Elena returned his kisses, shyly at first but with growing enthusiasm, eager to relearn the wonderful texture and taste of him.

He grabbed one of her legs, digging his fingers into her thigh, and wrapped it around his waist, his lips never leaving hers. "I've always wanted this," He murmured.

"I want you too." She confessed.

His hands reached up, clasping hers, then coursed slowly, so slowly, down the soft flesh of her limbs. He reached for the mass of her hair, catching it in a light grip, wrenching her head back, exposing her neck to him. She trembled as he licked, sucked, nipped at her throat. Then he kissed her, savagely, selfishly, his tongue plundering her mouth, his growl vibrating through her as he sucked her lips, nipping the lower one with his teeth.

Lost in pleasure, she never realized when he unzipped her dress, he hungrily kissed her harder as he slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders. The dress fell silently to the floor. He pulled his head back with half-closed eyes. Dreamily, he drank in the view of her supple body, covered in only her bra and panties.

"God, you're so beautiful. Just… just like I imagined."

He picked her up and laid her on bed, as kissing intensified.

Bold now, she reached for him, almost ripping his shirt off. He helped her, undressing him, nipping on his neck. Once he was undressed, he eyed her. He eased her gently down as he covered her with his body. Lowering his head, he sucked her nipple in his mouth through the thin satin material of the bra still covering it.

"Damon…," She said his name huskily.

"Annoying bratty princess, you tend to talk too much, I'm going to fix that," He said as he licked on her hardened nub.

She whimpered when he moved toward the other breast, lavishing it with the same attention, with his hot wet open mouth kisses.

She moaned, her hands rubbing up and down the smooth muscular lines of his back. Through the soft satin material of her panties, she could feel his rock hard member, pressing firmly against her center, causing her inner walls to pulse with need. She flipped them, getting on top of him.

She ran her fingers over his sculpted torso. His muscles rippled beneath her touch. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his heated skin of his throat. Then opening her mouth, she slid her tongue slowly, sensuously to the strong, lean planes of his chest. His breaths were coming in shorter and shorter pants as she continued to alternate between kissing and licking him, trailing all the way down to his hardened member. Feeling more confident, she wrapped her lips around him and he hissed in pleasure. But before she could pleasure him, he grabbed her arm and laid her on bed, rolling on top of her.

"Promise me? You're mine forever,"

He wanted all of her. Every inch of her body, every ounce of her soul. He kissed every inch of her neck, her breasts, her torso, her hips, the one spot on her that made her toes curl and kissed every inch of her all the way back up to her lips. He kissed her again and it was as if they blended into one. "I am never letting go of you," he said.

"What are you saying?" Elena asked, her chest heaving.

"Promise me?"

She couldn't think through the pleasure. In that moment, she only wanted him. Forever and ever. She didn't remember if she had promised or not. All she knew was that she was crazy with need. He made her feel things she had never felt. She wanted him closer, and no matter how close he got, it never seemed enough.

Staring into her eyes, he entered her finally. She let out a small cry.

He stroked her over and over again, gliding in and out of her as her muscles tightened sweetly around him. Her insides were hot and throbbing, pulsing wildly around his hardness. He was covered in her nectar, her moisture flooding between them as he penetrated her in a mix of slow and rapid movement. Elena let out a long low sigh as she savored the sweetness of their connection.

He nibbled at her neck, his breaths coming upon her ears, short and warm like the gentle breezes from the sea, she rose and fell over and over again. He found her mouth and in rhythmic touches filled her mouth with his tongue. She welcomed him.

She gripped his hands, digging her nails into his fingers, losing control of her body and her mind as he pleasured her. And then, when release finally came, when it broke over her in panting, relentless waves, she pulled him to her, gasping as he thrusted in her, over and over again in slow deep strokes.

She wanted even more. With her palms against his chest, she pushed him up and lowered her legs. She flipped him onto his back with no effort at all and climbed on top. "I love a forceful woman." Oh, he was definitely keeping her forever, she was his for the lifetime, only his. He thought, possessively. Not Tyler's neither Kol's. Just his. God, what wouldn't he do for her.

Grabbing his hands, she yanked them above his head then slid down onto his dick. Her body ached, craved more, and she took it. She rode him with wild abandon, giving herself freely. He stared at her hungrily.

She rubbed her clit as she rode him until she felt the ache of a budding orgasm. She closed her eyes and stopped, trying to savor the sensation of being on the edge. He grabbed her hips and thrust himself upward into her. She fell forward and pressed her forehead against his, unable to stem the cries of pleasure. "Come for me." He ordered.

She whimpered and shook her head, playfully. He growled and flipped them over, he seemed to fill her more than ever. He moved inside her, fast and deep until they reached climax. Not wanting to lose their rhythm, he grabbed her hips and held on tightly until their bodies fused together and their sweet juices merged and flowed out in between them. Tired and sated, they huddled closer and fell asleep in each other's arms.

..

..

They had woken up at dawn and made love again. She had just worn his shirt after showering and when she realized they haven't used condoms, she freaked out but then she sighed of relief when she remembered that she had been on birth control.

He took her in his arms, calming her with his touch. She never stopped him when he pressed his lips against hers. They had made out for the umpteenth time today.

"We should probably leave before they wake up." Elena suggested between kisses.

"Umm. Why? Oh yeah, you wouldn't want Rose to…,"

"Damon, don't you dare," She warned. "Besides, it's not Rose I'm worried about. It's the other girl, Bonnie. She… she is very…,"

"Weird." He completed.

"Yes… and she seems so awfully-,"

"Familiar." He completed her again. "Huh." He narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"I thought only I felt that way,"

"You did too." She said, surprised.

He shrugged.

"Then, we should leave, no?" She said, looking up at him. He kissed the top of her head, lost in a thought, thinking of where he'd met the curly haired mysterious girl.

"Damon," She turned to face him.

"Yes, darling,"

"We're leaving for Denver today?"

When she looked at him like that, he couldn't help but stare at her. Why was she so beautiful?

He cupped the side of her face and pecked her lips.

"But, how'll we go. We don't have a car." She said.

He pecked her lips again. "So soft," He thought.

"Damon, I'm talking! Are you listening to me?"

"Darling, we'll figure something out. Officer Damon will ask that stupid girl for a favor for the top secret mission. Problem solved." He said, pulling her closer to him, kissing her shoulder.

"And you think she'll buy that,"

"It worked so far," He replied.

She smiled a soft smile, ruffling his hair. He let out a playful growl, pulling her closer. _She was his forever._ He thought. _The beautiful Princess of the Fells was his._ She promised him last night.

He didn't care if she was a princess or not. He would've liked more if she wasn't rich at all.

He moved closer to kiss her but she placed her hand on his lips, stopping him. "When are we leaving?"

He kissed her hand, smirking.

"You're… you're impossible." She said, letting out a giggle.

"Fine. Fine. Let's get dressed."

"Well, before we leave, we should call Jeremy, check if the plan is still on or not?" Damon suggested.

"Oh, that's a good idea. I need to talk to him anyway." She said, sighing.

"What?"

"It's just. I was thinking what I would do after that. I mean, before everything happened… I was planning that Tyler and I could get married… we'll claim my inheritance but now… I don't know, what I would do?" She mumbled.

He stared at her, a little confused. What could he do for her? How could he make all her worries go away?

"Maybe, a contract marriage with any of Jer's friend-," But before she could complete he stopped her, "No."Horrified by the very thought.

She rose a brow.

"You need to get married to claim your inheritance, right?" He asked, jumping down the bed, falling to his knees.

"Yeah, I told you that-,"

"Then why don't you marry me?"

"What?"

"You were going to marry Tyler, weren't you, so that you could claim your inheritance?"

"Yes but,"

"Marry me instead." He offered. "I don't even want your money, I don't care about your inheritance, you could keep it all,"

She gasped, shocked.

"So?" He asked.

"Um… I,"

"It would just be on the paper. Nothing would change. We can date after we are married. If it works then… we'll stay together forever,"

"And… and if it fails." She asked, a little uncertain.

"I don't think that could ever happen." The very idea seemed ridiculous. He and Elena were made for each other. He knew that.

"But, if it did,"

"Then you're not losing anything. You'll have your inheritance and my protection. That way, there wouldn't be any risk." He seemed honest.

She took a deep breath. Still thinking of it as a dream.

"So?" He asked.

..

..

Probably the chapter with the most progress.

I hope everyone liked the chapter, I put much effort here so I would really love your feedback. What did you like and what made you laugh? Are you liking the past scenes? Are you liking the story? I hope my efforts aren't wasted.

Thank you so much for your comments till now. They make my day.

Thank you for reading and Take Care.


	10. It's a love story, baby just say yes

Chapter 10: ' It's a love story, baby just say yes'

* * *

 **Day 8**

She pursed her lips, looking at him, wide-eyed. All her problem could go away with a simple 'yes'. She trusted him enough to know that he'll keep his word. He wasn't offering her to marry him because of her inheritance, he was doing it because he was her only friend and he really cared about her… and maybe… just maybe because he felt what she felt right now, a strange feeling as if they've always been meant for each other.

"Are you sure about this?" Elena asked, a little concerned. She had already dragged him far into danger, she had to make sure he knew what he was about to do. She had deadly enemies and if he marries her, he'll be their target too. "You know about my-,"

"I know and I don't care." He said, firmly. "And I promise you, they'll have to go through me to reach you,"

A smile curved her lips and he was glad to see it.

"You know this is crazy right?" She said, trying to hide her smile.

"Good. Sanity is overrated, anyway." He replied, coolly.

"This can be another crazy adventure," She said, biting her lip.

"And you know how much we are into adventure," He reminded her.

"Yes, we are," She let out a musical giggle.

"So?" He asked again.

"Well… I want a proper proposal." She said, making a face.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes. "I'm already on my knees, what do you want me to do, shout it to the world."

"No. Not to the world…," An evil smirk came on her face and he knew she was thinking something equally sinister.

..

..

"Why am I doing this again?" He said, with a sigh. He had no idea how she convinced him to propose to her again in front of Bonnie and Rose's room, loud enough for Rose to hear.

"Because I said so."

"Elena, they think I'm a cop, do you really think it will sit well with them if they see a cop proposing a con?"

"We talked all night, you've decided to give me a chance to a new life with you, I'm mending my ways, and we've decided to get married…," Elena made up a story.

"Is this really necessary?" Damon asked, pleadingly.

"Yes," Elena said, folding her hands on her chest.

"Elena-,"

"Damon if you want to marry me, you'll have to do this, think of it as… as a test." Elena said.

"Test for what?" Damon said, making a face. "I am trying to help you… why do I have to pass a test to help…,"

"Because if you do, I'll do that thing in bed that you really like," She whispered in his ear.

His mouth was twitching at the corners and his eyes glinting with mischief, but then he rolled his eyes.

"I really don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore." He said with a sigh as he dropped to his knees.

"Elena…,"

"A little loud," She mouthed. "I don't think she can hear us,"

"Elena," He said through his teeth, "Marry me?"

"No."

"What?" He said, shocked.

"Put in a little more effort," Elena whispered.

"Elena, seriously, this is ridiculous." He said, getting up, annoyed now.

"Damon, last night, you were flirting with that spiky haired bitch, right in front of me, now if you want me to get over that you have to do this and if you don't then so help me God, I'll pull your spleen out and feed it to you,"

His eyes widened at her threat. "Crazy woman!"

"Well, this is me, Damon. I'm crazy, demanding, bratty and possessive. And if you want to be with me, you'll have to deal with all this," She said, determinedly. "Now, on your knees," She ordered.

"I'm already considering divorce," He mumbled under breath, getting down on his knees.

"What's that?" She inquired.

"Nothing, darling."

"It better be,"

"Elena," He rolled his eyes, thinking of a proposal speech, "You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, I-,"

"Boring," She yawned.

"Elena, you're really beautiful, when I saw you the first time-,"

"So cliché," Elena rolled her eyes, looking at her nails.

His hands balled into fists. He rose to his feet, eyes filled with anger. She suddenly felt afraid. Did she finally cross the limit? Will he shout at her?

He reached for her, grabbed her arm and pulled her so quickly to a stop that she jolted against the hardness of his chest. For an instant, all breath seemed to leave her body and she couldn't speak. All she could do was stand, looking into his eyes, glittering with fury.

"How can someone so small be so annoying? I always thought I would never meet my match, but, boy I was wrong. You're crazy, irresponsible, selfish, short-sighted, so cold and too uncontrolled. You need me in your life, you need me to clean after your mess. You need me to stroke your ego and put up with tantrums." His hold on her became soft. His hands slid down her arms to hold her hands.

"And I need you too, I need you because life would be so boring and colorless without you. You're so strong. You mask all the pain behind that smile." He cupped one side of her face, caressing her lightly. "Even after everything that happened to you and your family. You're strong enough to overcome your past, and you're strong enough to deal with me. I need your strength and your positivity. I need someone to put me in my place and call me on my shit. I need you to make me a better person,"

"I would love to… but I'm afraid I can't. Even the heavens have given up, you're impossible, reporter," She chuckled, nervously.

He let out a light laugh. "And your sass. I simply adore it. You know, as strange as it sounds, I have never felt so alive before. You make my world a better place. You're crazy but I think… I think can take that shit. So, what do you say? Grow old with me?"

Eyes downcast, she giggled. Glancing up, she saw a beaming Damon gazing up at her with a warm smile, his hair in his eyes. "Let me think,"

He narrowed his eyes, "You know you're going to have to marry me?"

"Yeah, because of the will…,"

"No, because of me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, "

She couldn't help but giggle again, feeling butterflies in her stomach. In a perfect world, they would date for a year before taking such decision but since they had no other way, they had to settle in accord with the situation. And she was glad that he was supporting her in every way possible. He really did care for her. It wouldn't be long before she was in love with him. He was right, he was irresistible.

"Yes." She whispered.

"A little louder, I don't think Rose has…, ouch,"

"You're a committed man now, don't you dare say her name again," She warned, holding him by his collar.

"Yes, Ma'am,"

In perfect sync, they leaned in to kiss each other. But just as their lips were about to touch, the door of the room opened, but to their surprise, there was no one at the door.

"What the hell?" He murmured as they pulled away and stepped into the room. It seemed like no one had been there for years. A dusty bare light bulb hung from the middle of the room where the ceiling peaked, making it hard to tell if the walls were painted grey or just dirty. There was a large water stain down one side of the fireplace chimney where there must have been a leak at one time. The whole room was dirty and dusty.

They looked at each other, creeped out now. He reached for her hand, holding it firmly in case someone attacked. Suddenly the warm hut didn't seem much homely anymore.

"Damon," She said, tugging on his sleeve.

"Huh,"

She pointed at a letter placed on a very filthy study table. It had his name on top. He looked at her as if asking her what to do next.

"Read it," she said.

He nodded and advanced toward the table. He picked the envelope up and tore it open.

 _My dearest friend,_

 _I hope to the bottom of my heart that you come through the horrific hurdles your fate awaits you. You should know that like I vowed, I will help you in any way to reach your destiny, just like I did till now. The car awaits you outside the door, the keys are in your pockets, I have already put your luggage in the trunk. Luck is on your side. Remember, Love never gives up, love endures and waits. Love never fails. You have gone through time and space to be with her, you have fought fate for her, don't give up in any case._

 _I'm sorry I couldn't reveal my identity to you yet. You'll understand soon. Be assured that I'm always by your side._

 _Love,_

 _Bonnie._

"What… what is this? Did you know her?" Elena asked as she read over his shoulder.

He didn't answer. He seemed lost in another world. She pulled on his shirt. "Damon!"

"Yeah, baby," He replied, looking up as if snapping out of a daze.

"Did you know her?"

He shook his head, quietly. "I… I don't think so,"

"But this letter… it seems like, she knows you from way back." Elena said. "and who is she talking about? Do… do you love someone?" Her heart sunk at that thought.

His eyes looked up to her, looking at her quietly for a while before he shook his head. She sighed a sigh of relief.

"She says that she put the car keys in your pocket, but she never came to our room," Elena said, reading the letter over his shoulder again.

He reached his hand into his pocket and searched for the keys and just as the letter told, he found the keys in his pocket.

"Oh Goodness," Elena gasped, drawing closer to him, suddenly afraid. "Damon, we should leave."

"Probably," He nodded hurriedly.

She hurried outside the room, he followed her but just as he reached the door, something fell from the study table, when he turned to look back, the door of the room closed by itself.

"Damon!" He heard Elena's scream. "Damon, what's happening?" She shouted from the other side of the door.

"Elena, Elena, baby," He tried to pull open the door but it seemed stuck. He could hear Elena punch and kick the door from outside, trying to break it open. "It won't open." She seemed paranoid.

"Move out of the way, I'll break it." He said to her.

And just before he was about to step back to knock down the door, the lights of the room blew out.

..

..

When he blinked, he found himself in a lavish but dark hall. There was a faint light in the center of the room that was being reflected to the corners of the hall by an enormous diamond chandelier hung on a soaring ceiling. His shoes echoed in the silent hall as he stepped toward the light, completely bewildered by the situation.

He saw a figure of a woman at the end of the corridor. She was wearing a gown of a sort, styled in what ancient woman wore.

"Excuse me, Miss," He called her but she never looked back as if she couldn't hear him at all. He quickly caught up to her, following close behind as she scaled the staircase. She hurried quickly along, paying no attention, never noticing Damon slowly slinking behind her, following her step by step as she hurried to an abandoned hall. She entered the first room, leaving the door open behind her. He hurried inside.

The room was dimly lit, a man stood by the window, arms folded on his chest.

" _General," The woman said, with a slight bow._

" _Bonnie," He acknowledged her, eyes still fixed outside._

When the man turned a bit, Damon had the biggest shock of his life. It was like he was looking at his reflection, minus the medieval warrior clothing. And just then he recognized the voice of the woman, standing ahead of him.

"Bonnie…" Damon whispered as he stepped in front of the woman, and just like he suspected, it was the same curly haired beauty that had given him and Elena a ride and also offered them to stay at the hut. And even though he was standing in front of the woman, it seemed like she wasn't aware of his presence at all.

 _The curly haired, beautiful handmaid walked slowly to the window, where her friend was standing. Her eyes darted to where her friend's eyes were fixed and landed on the object of his attention and affection. The Queen of the Fells, Elena Petrova was having her daily evening stroll in the garden with her handmaids._

 _Once or twice, her eyes would glance up to where her admirer was standing, gazing at her but she would look away, feigning indifference._

" _Did you give her my message?" General Damon asked._

" _Yes, my Lord. She's still upset but she had written this letter and asked me to tell you to meet her at stables tomorrow night," Bonnie replied as she gave him an envelope. He eagerly took it, tearing it open and reading it hurriedly._

" _Damon," Bonnie said, "You should know that this can cost you your life. If Kaolin ever found out about this, hell will break loose,"_

" _She is my life, I can't live without her," He mumbled._

" _I know that you love her but… you're playing a very dangerous game. You and Elena can't hide this for long,"_

" _Then we'll run away." He said, determinedly. "But, I refuse to leave her, If I have to live without her, I'm better off dead,"_

" _Okay, Okay, Stop. You know that I'll support you." Bonnie said, holding his hand._

" _Yes, I know." He smiled, sighing in relief._

" _I'll cloak her and put the sleeping spell on the guards, I can give you maximum two hours. Will that be enough?" Bonnie propositioned._

" _Only two hours?"_

" _It's half-moon tomorrow, I have limited powers," Bonnie replied, she pressed her finger against a glowing symbol on her wrist. As she did, something lit up over her skin: green flames._

Damon jumped back, surprised. What the hell was happening?

" _Can't you do your witchy-mojo-jo-?"_

" _That's not how it works, General Damon." The dark-haired beauty rolled her eyes._

" _Well, then two hours it is. Thank you, Bonnie."_

The two figures disappeared and he found himself following the medieval version of himself in the web of long corridors. He had officially lost his mind. He thought. Because this couldn't be real. By the end of corridors, his medieval self's witch friend gestured him to another hallway. General Damon nodded and hurried to where she pointed.

Just then a girl dressed in most beautiful satin walked through that passageway, General Damon grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her up against the wall. He pressed his lips against her, locking her hands on her either sides.

" _You… you scared me," The girl laughed when he pulled away, still pressing his body against her._

Damon felt the second biggest shock of his life when he saw the girl captive in General Damon's arms. It was Elena.

His Elena.

" _You couldn't wait until the night?" She inquired, placing a hand on his cheek._

 _He leaned into her touch. "Not another second." She swallowed a gasp as he reached up and touched her cheek softly, leaning in to kiss her lightly on the lips, lingering just a moment._ _But then he sealed his lips on hers. He kissed her madly, recklessly like a man possessed, and she responded in kind. Their lips were greedy, their tongues insistent. He had harbored a secret desire to touch her for so long and now his fingers roamed over her body with ecstatic abandon. He pulled back, letting them breathe._

" _You're coming to meet me tonight, right."_

" _Yes, I promised, didn't I?" She said, smiling._

" _And you never break your vow." He said, smiling back just as warmly._

" _I should go now, before someone notices my absence,"_

 _He pouted at her words._

" _I'll see you tonight," She said as she tiptoed to kiss him. He finally stepped back, letting her go._

The lights dimmed again and Damon found himself in a bedroom. He had no idea where he was but he had a feeling he had been here. He recognized it. He had seen it in his dreams… it was his room. General Damon's room. He finally remembered his dreams. All of them. He remembered a beautiful princess. He remembered saving her. He remembered gazing at her in the cave. He remembered her almost dying in his arms, by the snake bite. He remembered how broken he felt when he witnessed her getting married to King Kaolin. He remembered it all like it had happened to him. Things finally made sense. He wondered if he was dreaming again or maybe he had lost his mind.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a woman's screech.

" _What do you mean, we can't be together?"_ A strikingly beautiful woman asked his medieval self.

" _Katerina, I told you, I don't love you and I never claimed that I did. It was fun while it lasted but now it's over, I moved on and you should too." He said with a huff. Ever since a month, Katerina had been trying to convince him to get back with her. He had tried to be soft with her, but she wouldn't get the message._

" _Moved on? With who? With her?" She said as she took out a bunch of letters. Damon felt life escape his feet. Oh, no. These were Elena's letters that he had hidden under his pillows. He always kept her letters as souvenirs. Her words of love were what got him through the dark nights when King called her to his chamber._

" _Who is she?" Katerina hissed._

 _He sighed a sigh, remembering that she never wrote her name in her letters. He sprinted toward her and snatched the letter from her hands, "None of your damn business."_

" _Is it Queen's handmaid? The one who is always circling you?" She growled._

" _Katerina, leave."_

" _You'll regret this, General. I'll not ever forgive you for this," She warned._

The two figures disappeared, the light of the day turned into night and he found the pair of lovers on the bed, in each other arms, covered in sheets.

" _We've to be more careful now, Love. Now that the wretched woman is out to find who my beloved is. I have a feeling she wouldn't let this go, that easily." Damon said, kissing Elena's fingertips._

" _Well, you did wrong by her," Elena said quietly._

" _What?" He said as he narrowed his eyes. "No, I didn't. I never told her I loved her. I never promised her a future. She and I both knew it was a temporary arrangement."_

" _And don't you think it's wrong? You used her." Elena said, getting up._

" _It's wrong, I know… but I was wrecked, I couldn't breathe, I needed a distraction, and she was there. But no more. I have you now, forever, I am finally at peace. I can finally breathe without the fear of breaking." He said as he sat up, cupping her face._

 _She huffed, pushing his hands away but not rudely._

" _Elena… what is it? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, worried by her behavior._

" _This… this is wrong." She said, looking around. "I'm betraying my husband, that's not right. I'm… I'm counting every second to be with you, that's not right. I'm cheating my family, that's not right. I love you, that's… that's not right." Her voice was laced with guilt and despair._

" _No, loving someone isn't a crime, Elena, it is right. Just not right now." He said, holding her hands._

" _Don't you understand, Damon? We can't hide this forever."_

" _And do you think; I like it like this? Do you have any idea how much torment I go through every time you leave in the morning? Do you have any idea how alone I feel when you're not with me? Do you have any idea how my blood boils every time I think you're with him, that he's touching you, that he can kiss you in front of everyone while I'm standing there, helpless? Do you?" He said, furiously._

" _We can't keep meeting secretly. This has to end…"_

" _Elena, no-," A look of shock and torment covered his face._

" _There is no future for us either,"_

" _No. No." He took her in his arms, pulling her against his chest, burying his face in her hair. "Please, don't leave me, I promise you, I'll take you far away from here, a place where there is only you and I. We'll have a future. We'll get married. We'll have children, everything that you have always desired." He promised, his voice desperate._

 _She circled her arms around him, running her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck. "We'll run away?" She asked._

 _He nodded, kissing her neck lightly._

" _We'll be together, forever." She said, a warm smile playing on her lips._

" _Yes, forever, you're mine forever."_

..

..

"Damon. Damon." He could hear Elena's voice. "Please, wake up, Damon."

Beads of water trickled down his sculptured cheekbones. He tried to open his eyes, wiping the droplets of his face.

"Oh, thank God, you're okay." She mumbled as she helped him sit up. He looked around and breathed out as he recognized the familiar family room.

"How did I-?"

"The door opened, I dragged you here," She answered before he could ask. "Water," She offered him the bottle.

He gulped down the water hurriedly before taking a deep breath, his mind whirling with the images he just saw. He had to hold on to the memories, or they'll disappear like every time.

"Elena… Elena… that girl, she's a witch…" He spoke quickly.

"What?"

He explained to her what he witnessed, he remembered everything except the Queen's face, the woman his previous-self loved. "She's someone very close to me, I know, I know, but it seems like everything is fading away… I'm forgetting someone," He rambled.

As much as the story sounded ridiculous, she couldn't help but feel it was familiar.

"I know what you're thinking," He said, looking at his hands.

She looked up, surprised.

"You think I've gone crazy," He said, making a face. "I think; I've lost my mind too. But I've always been like this, I used to have these… these dreams about a very beautiful girl, I see myself protecting her, falling for her, scheming to make her mine, she is in love with me too, she wants to be with me too, we plan to run away, but…something happens, something bad-,"

Elena feels like, it's her story as if she had witnessed it too but that's just a feeling, there was no logical explanation to how she felt connected to him or his story.

"K-Dramas are getting to me, I know, it's ridiculous…" He mumbled.

"It's not ridiculous, I believe you… Damon, maybe there is a story there, I believe in magic and fairytales, what if your subconscious is trying to hint something?" She said.

At first, he thought she was mocking him but there wasn't a hint of humor on her face. She didn't know but her blind trust in him meant the world to him.

"We'll figure something out," She said, holding his hand.

"Yes," He sighed. "But, let's focus on you first. We can figure out my supernatural problems later."

"Are you sure? We can talk about this. You're not alone," She said, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, darling. Like I said, let's focus on you. Let's focus on figuring out a way to get to Denver."

"I saw the car outside, Bonnie wasn't lying. She had left her car for us." Elena informed him.

"We'll use her car then," He said, taking out the keys from his pocket.

..

..

As they got back on the road, Elena asked more about his dreams, he answered for a while but then he got annoyed and announced that they won't discuss his weird dreams. She pouted and threw a tantrum but he sweet talked his way out and asked her to change the topic of discussion.

They stopped by a gas station to freshen up and change clothes. Very mysteriously, the found their luggage in the car trunk, the luggage they've left in rush while running away from the police officer. By now, they were used to series of supernatural events happening around them. They changed into casual clothes and freshened up, before getting back on the road.

She seemed happy but a little lost for some reason. He felt so concerned, he knew why, because of his crazy crush on her, something that kept growing on his soul, something so strong that he didn't think a second before he threw away his 'commitment-phobic' perspective and offered to marry her.

He shifted his eyes to her, the back at the road, "You look bored."

She turned to him, instantly smiling, "No, I was just thinking about us."

"Reflecting, regretting?"

She giggled at his insecure thoughts, "Recalling. I kind of miss last night. You know when we were together."

His eyes widened for a brief second, a smirk playing on his lips. "Well, we are together now."

She grinned," Yeah, I know." She placed her hand on his thigh as if assuring him about something, her feelings, maybe.

He smiled back placing one of his hand on top of hers and squeezed it, tenderly.

"You know if I were eighteen, I would be making out with you and driving this baby perfectly at the same time." He said gesturing towards the steering wheel.

She rolled her eyes at his exaggeration, "It's perfectly okay, I am fine with not making out as long as we're alive"

"We can always pull over if you need your Damon refill." He suggested.

She scrunched up her nose feigning fake anger, "You know I change my mind. You're disgusting!"

He shrugged, "That's what they all say but they still get their refills."

She pulled her hand from under his and slapped his shoulder, "You're so gross." She sat back in her seat, "This is the reason I kept you in my 'things not to do list'."

He chuckled and winked at her teasingly, "Well, guess who's bad at keeping resolutions."

She shook her head pretending to look outside, ready to ignore his 'I-am-a-lady-magnet-you-could-have-never-resisted-me' speech but instead he yanked on her wrist and pulled her to him.

She narrowed her eyes, confused at his move. He kissed her cheek, eyes still on the road, "Glad you didn't keep that one."

She couldn't help but smile lightly as she looked at him. "You know for a man who's forty, you drive really good, let's take a test."

In a fluid and spontaneous movement, she reached up and pulled his head down to hers, her lips finding his like interlocking pieces of a puzzle. His mouth covered hers hungrily, setting her aflame. Her fingers became entangled in his hair, caressed the tendons of his neck as he hauled her closer, against the most primal part of him and she ground against his erection unashamedly. A possessive hand cupped her face, his touch gentle. He lowered himself onto her. Their kiss deepened, and as his lips grew more and more demanding, she responded just as eagerly.

In a brief moment when she pulled back to breathe he remembered he was driving the car. Just then he felt the car drifting off the road. He parted from her instantly, "CAR! CAR!" He said, pulling away from her arms and quickly turning the wheel, navigating the car back on the road while she breathed deep, filling her lungs with much-needed oxygen, smirking mischievously at him.

"Woman, you're going to get us killed," He turned to her, "AND I AM NOT FORTY."

She giggled at his pale face, "What happened to Mr. Damon Adventure Salvatore?"

He snapped back, "I'm adventurous, not stupid,"

She laid back against the seat, placing her feet on his lap. His face remained expressionless however Elena felt him tense, "Nevertheless, I'm impressed,"

He narrowed his eyes, "I don't need to impress you, you're my freaking girlfriend, a little bit of fiancé and a whole lot of wife. Don't you know the drill, once you get the girl, you don't need to impress her anymore."

She rolled her eyes, "Typical men,"

"and let's keep our hands to ourselves until we reach Aspen," He suggested.

"Oh really? You can resist me for that long?"

"I don't need it as bad as you do," He said, smirking.

She pressed her dainty foot against his groin, moving her foot slowly back and forth and had the satisfaction of feeling his erection growing.

He looked down at her polished legs for a second, "You're really doing this, aren't you? Trying to get me killed."

She smiled as if pleased with herself "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You're possessed by demons today." He said trying his best to avoid her bedroom eyes. "You know what, fuck it, we can stop for a while,"

She let out a chuckle as he stopped the car on a side.

"Yes, yes, you won, now kiss me," He said as he hauled her to him.

After making passionate love for the countless time, they have driven throughout the day and only stopped to eat, freshen up and make out. They spend the night in the back seat of the car, in each other's arms.

..

..

 **Day 9**

Once they had a reasonable amount of sleep, she woke him up at dawn with a warm kiss.

They drove until early morning through the hills and stopped at a very beautiful restaurant on the snow-covered peak for breakfast. She watched him flirt his way to get them free food. Very smoothly, he convinced the middle-aged female manager to do what he wanted her to do. He was so good at charming the hell out of people that it made Elena doubt his intentions. What if unknowingly she had become his victim too?

No man in her life had ever loved her for her anyway. Tyler claimed that he did. And look what he did to her. Eyes downcast, she tried to compose her face, hiding away the pain. She was taught to never show her emotions or talk about them.

Damon served their breakfast in the car, joking about something. She nibbled on the bread, thinking of her ex. If he really loved her, he would've been here, not Damon. He would've fought with Kol for her. He would've protected her. But he didn't. He never loved her. This was one of the reasons why she was trying to contact him before. She wanted to know if he actually ever loved her.

The truth sunk in days later that he didn't. Then she wanted to contact him because she wanted to know why he promised her love when he actually didn't. But now she didn't care. She never loved Tyler too. She only liked him because he showed her sympathy and pretended to understand her.

She was falling for Damon. He had grown on her, and the more time she spent with him, the more they talked, she realized that he consumed her, he consumed her mind, her soul, and her heart. But she was afraid to open up to him, what if he's playing her.

"Darling," He said.

"Yes,"

"What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing,"

"You seem lost," He said, studying her.

She reached up to him and kissed him, he kissed her back, loving the feel of her soft lips. "I'm fine," she said.

The rest of the breakfast went quietly. He couldn't help but notice that she was uncharacteristically quiet. She didn't even fight back when he purposely made fun of her love for makeup. When he asked her what's wrong, she gave him a soft smile and told him she was fine. When he insisted she tell him why she was so quiet, she silenced him with a kiss. He knew she was distracting him. She was hiding something and he had to get it out of her.

He told her he had enough of driving and he wanted to go for a walk on the peak for a while. They could continue their journey in afternoon. She agreed.

As they walked, he held her hand and pulled her to him. She inched closer, smirking, reaching for his lips when he stopped her. "Classic Elena Gilbert, distracting me again with her soft kisses and her sexy body, I am not one of those easy people. I know you more than you know yourself. So if there something about us bothering you. I need to know that."

She let out a weak smile, "Am I really that bad at hiding things from you?"

He nodded, "You're bad at a lot of things, thankfully not sexual compatibility."

She sighed, looking away, "It's just… I'm scared."

"Of what? You know that as long as I'm alive, no one can ever touch you with other than good intentions." He said, surprised.

"And who will save me from you?"

"I beg your pardon?" He was clearly confused.

"I… I have… I think I have feelings for you and... and I'm afraid that you're playing me. Please, don't get me wrong. I trust you. It's just… you're too good to be real."

He narrowed his eyes," Baby you're kidding right? Do you realize what you're saying?"

She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her, "Elena, being a top reporter was my dream and I left it for you in a heartbeat. And not only my dream, I'll give up everything to be with you. I know you think that I am a complete man-whore, but I promise that this, you and I, matter to me more than anything ever will. And while we are on this topic, let me confess, I have feelings for you too. I can't name it yet but I have honestly never felt for anyone what I feel for you,"

Her eyes softened, a smile curved her lips and she reached to hug him. He circled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, more close.

"You know you're amazing, darling. Almost as amazing as free porn."

She groaned, annoyed. "You had to ruin the moment."

"I'm best known for ruining things

"It would have been poetic if you'd compare me with a flower."

"Well, I don't like flowers, porn is pretty romantic, I have a great stock at home, you'll love it."

"Yeah, you're burning your porn collection as soon as we get out of this mess."

"How cruel!" He said dramatically.

She pulled back, frowning at him, pretending to be angry, "It's either porn or me?"

He pretended to think.

"Damon!" She warned, her hand balling into a fist.

"But they're my babies."

"Me or the porn?"

"I hate you," He said, making a face. "Fine, I'll… donate it."

"No."

"Okay, I'll throw it,"

..

..

He turned the radio on, as the car speeded on the empty roads, she sang along the song, "Every now and then I get a little bit restless, And I dream of something wild."

She had a sweet voice, not a professional singer voice yet a voice that would enchant anyone.

He smiled," You can sing,"

Somehow it reminded him of something, a moment in the past, a moment he never lived before yet seemed familiar.

She stopped and with flushed cheeks, smiled at him, "I try. It's not too easy though."

He rose a brow "You're kidding, let me take a go, okay," He coughed and then started,  
"But I would walk 500 miles

And I would walk 500 more

Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles,"

She hissed and covered his mouth with her hand, "Never do that again,"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, so maybe I am bad at one thing."

She laughed, "No, you weren't bad, you sucked."

"We're gonna make a turn, look at the map and tell me? Right or left?" He said, hurriedly.

"Ok," She said, as she opened the map and begin to study it.

"Any minute now, Elena?" He said as he drove slower.

"Wait," She replied.

"Elena, the turn,"

"Wait, it's close,"

"Uh… I've to see," She said, tracing a path he'd marked.

"I'm going to take right," He said, making a turn to the right road. It hadn't even been a minute when she said, "Left, we're supposed to take a left turn."

He took a deep breath, trying to quash his anger.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, darling," He replied, offering a fake smile.

She rose her feet to rest them on the dashboard which he pushed off, "Manners, your highness."

She gasped at his move, and in revenge, she picked up the water bottle and threw it at him. He turned to her, "It's very disrespectful to hit your husband."

"But very right to hit a jerk.", she smirked.

"You know Elena, if you want a one on one match I assure you of your defeat, I'm a professional wrestler," He never got to complete before she hit him again with the car cushion.

"You'll wrestle me?"

"No, I'll do this," He said as he tickled her feet, she pushed him back, kicking him lightly.

"Okay enough!" He said looking off the road for a second but she continued kicking him lightly to piss him off, "You little piece of-," he picked up the water bottle and threw its contents on her face.

She squealed, "Damon, YOU CAVEMAN!, It took me twenty-five minutes to put on my eyeliner, it's not even waterproof," She attacked him, ruffling his hair. He shouted loud, "ELENA, CAR! CAR,"

"Apologize,"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

She let go of him, sitting back on her seat with a satisfied smirk.

..

..

They've hardly driven fifteen miles when she told him she was bored and she wanted to drive the car.

"Over my fucking dead rotten body,"

"But I want too."

"And?"

"And when I want something, I get it," She said, proudly.

"Sorry, princess, that's not going to happen. Not only because you're a woman but also because you're Elena, the destruction machine,"

"Please," She pouted.

"Never,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, darling"

She tried to snatch at the wheel, almost drifting the car out of the trail to a side, the car would've almost crashed into a block if it weren't for his fast reflexes.

"Thank God,"

"Thank God? Thank me!" She got off him to her seat, "It wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't be such a jerk."

He narrowed his eyes, "Are you not right in the head? You could get us killed. Stop being childish and sit quietly."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms on her chest. Awhile later he tried to talk to her, apologizing for being a bit harsh but she pretended to look at her nails, rather than talk to him. He didn't like to upset her. He had to apologize.

"Look, baby, I only-," He took off his eyes off the road for a second, he hadn't even finished when the tires hit a slick patch and his car swerved off the road and into a ditch. He tried to drive the car back onto the road, but the tires were stuck in the mud.

He jumped out of the car to examine the car and sighed in frustration.

She looked out of the window "What's wrong?"

He pointed to the tires," The cute little downside of your presence." He said extra sweetly to put emphasis on his sarcasm.

"And what did I do? I didn't even talk. This is your fault,"

"My fault, you were the one distracting me,"

She sat back in her seat, "Don't blame it on me, Damon. You can't do one thing right,"

He palmed his forehead, "No I can't handle that. Can't do that."

She narrowed her eyes as she saw him mumbling "What are you talking about?"

He smiled wide in fake amusement, "No I was just doing some calculation, how much jail time for kidnapping you, stealing, hitting a cop, stealing his car, crashing it into a tree and murdering you,"

She huffed and looked away.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, Unfortunately, I like you too much,"

He struggled to push the car out of the ditch but in vain. She felt guilty now, watching the signs of worry cover his face.

She opened the door and stepped outside, "Maybe you can use some help."

He sighed, "You can't possibly help me in any way."

"I am sure I can." She rolled up her sleeves and bent down to the tire trying to pull it up. He smiled in amusement, watching her struggle to push the car out. In her attempt, she fell. Mud and grass stains covered her dress and her face but the pampered princess didn't complain.

He shook his head and laughed loudly, offering her their last stock of water bottle to clean up.

"I didn't help, did I?"

He shook his head, "Nope," He pressed his lips against her, "But, that was cute, as strange as this sounds, I'm touched that you care."

"I do care about you, a lot. I'm sorry that I'm a trouble magnet, I didn't mean to…,"

"It's okay, darling," He said, cupping her face. "What am I here for? I promised to clean after your mess, didn't I? Relax, I'll find a way,"

She nodded, smiling back. He kissed the top of her head once before he turned back to the car. "So my other half, it seems I can't quite lift it up on my own either, I am going to go and get some help."

She held his arm, "We can go and find help."

He took a step back, "You stay here and look after the car."

"Now listen to me, Miss. Destruction, you stay here, in the car, hide in the backseat, don't move, don't touch anything, don't talk to anyone. No more Elena-ing for the day." He tutted as if talking to a child.

She nodded, making a face.

..

..

He returned with a farm owner and a couple of other people, they pulled the car out of the ditch and he sighed of relief and thanked them for their help. Once they left he opened the car door. "You can come out now. You won't believe they gave us Turkey sandwiches, the day just got-," he stopped when he found no one in the backseat. Where was she? Did someone found her? Did Kol take her? He panicked.

Desperate, he searched around for her, calling her name, asking people if they'd seen a beautiful brunette girl. He was scared. He didn't want to lose her. In that very moment, he realized that he couldn't live without her. If something happened to ever, he would die too.

Lost in such thoughts, he turned and spotted her standing with a group of tourist, talking to someone. She bit her lip in nerviness when she found him, glaring at her.

He went towards her in a rush, such anger she thought he was going to tear her in half. When he reached her, before he could say anything, she tip-toed to kiss him. He didn't kiss her back, angry but when she pushed her tongue into his mouth, he kissed her back with the same ravishing desire. "Where were you? I was looking all over, you're so irresponsible. God, Damon, do you even know how worried I was?" She stole his line.

"Anyway, leave that, come with me," She said before he could reply. She dragged him to the group,"My partner is here."

"what?" Damon said, confused.

"Okay," A group of girls said as they hurriedly rushed to him, helping him dress in some sort of adventure suit.

"What the hell is this?" He whispered to Elena but she didn't reply.

"Now everyone, hold on to your partners, we'll start on the count of three,"

"What is this, Elena?" He asked again.

She replied, standing in front of him, helping him circle his arms around her, "Paragliding,"

He nodded, "Oh!" Then his eyes widened at the realization "WHAT?"

She smiled "Yeah, come on."

"But, but I didn't sign up for this,"

She dragged him outside as he protested, "Elena, I'm scared of heights, Elena, I haven't even watched Super Bowl yet, I don't have insurance,"

She huffed, "You won't die, I promise."

She had to drag him to the top spot and made him stand there, "See it's not that bad."

He looked down and swallowed thick, "Yeah it's not that bad, I think I'm going to be sick,"

"It's not that ba—Oh my freaking God," The words left unsaid as she looked down. She had a height phobia too but she had decided to take a chance.

He looked at her, "You were saying." Then he turned holding her elbow,"We can't do this ." He had only dragged her a few inches far till she shook his hand off her "YOLO,"

He cocked his head to a side "All the more reasons to not be reckless."

She nodded and looking down the edge, "Today we leave all fears back,"

He frowned "And our loved ones,"

"Cowardice confines a man, Damon."

"So does permanent spinal injuries and death," He joked.

She said as she sprinted toward the edge, "I can't be a spoiled princess anymore, I need to be Elena."

"You need to be sane." He was about to pull her but she jumped. His heart dropped, "Elena!" He shouted.

She yelled, "DAMON, The parachute isn't working," Without waiting a second, he rushed to the edge and jumped to save her and was surprised to see her fine, gliding in the air, her parachute wide open, "Ha-Ha, fooled you, "

"You bitch!" He exclaimed in fright, "I am telling you when I get to the ground, I swear to God you'll be sorry,"

"Watch out a tree!"

He hissed in fear, looking up to the big parachute, holding on to it for his dear life.

"Fooled you again," Elena laughed.

"I'm going to murder you in cold blood."

They were moving through the air, he could hear her chuckle and scream in joy. She was having the time of her life. Mimicking her, he tried to close his eyes and enjoy the ride too.

She joked, "Your legs are shaking,"

"You'd be hearing that back from me in a while." He yelled back.

She joked again, "Well if you survive this."

He clutched the stripes tighter, "I will, Elena, and God save you b'cuz you'll be sorry for this."

She smiled ignoring his threats, letting the cool air cleanse her body and soul. She was here, she was free, from that asshole Kol, completely over Tyler and with someone who actually meant something to her.

As they landed on the ground. She freed herself from that flaccid parachute and rolled on the soft green grass. "Woohoo!" she cheered out loud.

She saw him free himself from the bag, "Okay, it was fun but I am never doing it again."

She giggled as he continued, "You're crazy Elena, you're lucky I've got it bad for you otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"I am so bad but you dig that, don't you?" she got close to him, he cupped her face "You're not bad, you're just highly challenging, and you want your way and I want mine."

"So that means we should break up?" she said in her curious voice.

He looked up as If thinking, "No that means we're perfect for each other,"

..

..

They stopped at a bar, after traveling for another day, Elena flirted at the gas station store salesman and got them free food, they stopped by a bar for dinner. He was a little upset, he believed she didn't need to do that, they could've just bought food, but she told him they needed money for the gas refills.

They ate and talked, playing a game of truth and dare.

Somehow to him, Elena looked even more beautiful than ever before. The hair around her face was pulled back, and the rest cascaded down her back, some of it falling over her shoulders. The top half of the dress clung to her in the classiest way possible.

She was telling him about her life prior to her engagement. As she spoke, he had realized his feelings for her were greater than anything he'd ever known. Something in her voice, her eyes, resonated deep inside him, stirring something he still couldn't name. Was he ready for this? He used women. He didn't do relationships, and the feelings he had for her right now scared him. He wanted her too much for his own good.

A little further from them, a couple was fighting. Apparently, the guy had cheated on the girl and wasn't even ashamed while he admitted it to her. Elena quietly listened to them argue and then turned to Damon, "This is why I used to hate men. They're all scumbags, just like my fucking ex. That fucking asshole, I'm so over him now. He lied to me over and over again and I believed him blindly," She ranted about her ex but he was lost in his thoughts, as he watched her.

"He promised me all these things but he never ever fulfilled them. You're right he is an asshole…," She said in irritation, recalling how dumb she was.

She looked at him, and the light breeze blew strands of hair into her face. She moved her hand to get them, but he beat her to it. Gently, he put her hair back in place behind her ear. Today, when she jumped off the cliff, his heart had sunk to his stomach and he hadn't waited a second before he jumped after her. He could finally name the emotion he felt was the reason after his protectiveness, his possessiveness and his madness for her, he was in love.

"I was so dumb to think that he'll ever wait for me, he told me that-,"

"I love you," He interrupted her, confessing his feelings.

She looked at him, eyes narrowed a little shocked before she pouted, "Yes, that's what he said but he never actually loved me," She said, eyes downcast, shaking her head.

"No, I mean-," Should he confess his feelings? Was it too soon?

"Is that Tyler?" She gasped.

..

..

 _Spoiler: Damon finds out Elena had been contacting Tyler behind his back. And some other big reveals. Only a few chapters left._

 _I hoped you laughed and enjoyed this chapter. Do tell me what you liked and what you enjoyed most. This story demands a lot of thinking, comedy isn't much easy to write, so be kind to leave a review. I would be waiting for your feedback._

 _Tina, we still have quite a lot of past story, (I hope you're enjoying them too)_

 _Thank you for your kindest words and your love._

 _Review?_


	11. Love comes slow and goes so fast

**Chapter 11: "Love comes slow and goes so fast"**

* * *

He looked up, shocked. His hands curled into fists, ready to defend her in case of attack. But he couldn't see anyone. "Where?"

"On the tv," she said, pointing at the large screen on the wall.

"We're very worried about her. The kidnapper hasn't called yet, neither did he make any sort of contact. I just hope she's alright," Tyler Lockwood said, a look of despair crossed his face.

"And is it true that you loved her?" The anchor asked him.

"Yes. More than anything in the world," He confessed. "I just hope she's fine where ever she is. I pray that wherever she is, she is safe,"

Her picture displayed on the screen as the news anchor reported her kidnapped and the reward price if anyone informed anything about her or her 'kidnapper'.

She turned, hiding her face in her hair, and rushed to Damon. He reached for her, pulling her closer to him.

"We should get out of here," She whispered.

"Yes," He nodded. He took out the remaining money from his wallet and placed it on the table. He then held her hand and walked out of the bar.

..

..

"You okay?" She asked, seeing him lost somewhere else.

He didn't answer, still focusing on road ahead, as they drove.

"Damon?"

"Huh," he said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Yes,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," He tried to smile but she saw right through him.

"You know that I can read you like a book and I know when you're lying,"

He took a deep breath, nodding, pursing his lips. "I was just thinking about… Tyler,"

"What?" she inquired.

"What if… what if he isn't involved in Kol's plan? What if…,"

"He still left me, I haven't forgotten that," She said in a bitter tone.

"But,"

"I don't want to talk about him, Damon," She said in a final tone. "I've closed that chapter," She thought. "Now it's only you," She wanted to say it to him but she couldn't. Not yet. But surely she'll tell him soon.

..

..

 **Day 10**

Damon felt uncertain. He didn't like the look on Elena's face when she saw Tyler on the screen. And by the look of Tyler, it didn't look like he could be involved with Kol at all. The broken look in his eyes told another story. But then what about Travis? He did confess that Kol was involved. What if that was Kol's strategy? What if that's what he wanted Elena to think, maybe Tyler was innocent after all?

And if that's the case, then will Elena go back to Tyler? Will she leave him? She could. She loved Tyler, she only liked him.

"Helloo! Are you even listening to me?" Elena clicked her fingers to his face,

"Yeah, I'm." He offered her a weak smile.

She nodded, not believing him though.

"Hey. Hey. We had to stop by the cultural festival that you wanted to go to." She reminded him as the passed by a location she had marked on the map.

"It's okay, I'm not much in mood,"

"But I want to see," She said like a spoilt child.

He rolled his eyes, "No more stops, Elena."

She convincingly grabbed his upper arm, "Damon please, I want to, I've never been to one."  
"We can get caught."

"We've been lucky so far," She countered.

"Elena,"

"Didn't we decide we'll enjoy ourselves?"

"And what if anyone reports us?" he said trying to knock sense into her.

"Then you'll save me like you always do."

He looked at her briefly, surprised by her firm trust in him. He realized that to her he was some sort of hero and a very childish part of him wanted her to keep thinking like that. He figured that there will be a lot of people at the carnival so no one would pay attention to them. A few moments wouldn't hurt. Besides he'd been driving mostly through the day, he needed a break.

"As you command, your highness." He still couldn't help but say in a scoff.

"Thank you, Reporter, you're the best." She said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," He pretended to be annoyed but he really wasn't. Not when she was so happy.

..

..

It took her twenty minutes to finish her make up in the car, even though he kept insisting that she didn't need it.

"We have to fucking blend in with the crowd and it's going to be impossible if you fucking look like a supermodel all the time." He said, making a face.

She put her bag to a side, "You think I look like a supermodel?"

"Focus on the other part, Elena. Blending in with the crowd."

"I can't blend in the crowd. I was born to stand out-,"

"That's it," He picked up his hood.

"I'm not wearing that. I just styled my hair," She protested.

"Hush! One more word and-," He tutted at her as if she was a child.

"Or what?"

"Or we're not going," He warned.

She made a face while he made her the hood, hiding her face as much as he could. She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her. "No more talking."

"Fine don't talk. But can we kiss?" She said. He'd been moody since last night. She figured that would cheer him up because she knew for sure that he liked kissing her.

A small smile graced his lips. Without hesitation, she leaned forward and kissed him, pulling his lips inside of her mouth, then releasing, capturing one at a time.

His response was immediate. He embraced her even more tightly and rather fell back against the door of the car behind him as the passion detonating between them rose to a fury—a fury that almost scared her. She'd never felt anything so strong.

He took his time cupping her face and deepening the contact—gently sucking her tongue into his mouth and rubbing it with his own. They took several moments, relishing each other until she finally pulled back.

He'd a dazed look on his face, a certain shy and satisfied smile. He smirked at the way she could just distract him, just like that.

"Let's go?" She asked.

"Sure."

..

..

The professionals were performing the 'cloud wave' dance with two long paper Dragons of red and yellow colors. They would overlap at one point, then separate, and with all the glittering confetti the sight was no less than a dream. She clapped like a child seeing the dance, "It's so colorful." She looked at him, then back at the dance.

He was amazed by how full of life she looked. The smile plastered on her face wasn't fake anymore. The sight of her just made his life a million times better. Even though they were together, he still couldn't tell her how much he loved her, there would never be enough words to tell her that. How her hair was the silkiest thing he felt, how her skin was simply made of light. There would never be enough compliments for her.

Some dust brown haired guy approached her, asking her for a dance, but she instantly shook her head, "I am here with him." She pointed at him. Damon rose his brows giving his signature 'get out of my face' smirk as Elena turned to the man, "That's my fiancé."

"Okay." The guy nodded walking back, "Nice talking to you, Hermosa."

Damon rolled his eyes, "He thinks he can score girls with that fake Spanish accent," He pulled Elena closer, gave her spin and wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling at her, she gasped at the surprise then smiled, "Someone is jealous."

He pulled back still holding her arm, then allowed her to spin back to his arms, she circled her arms around his neck, everyone around them were dancing to the drumbeats, he whispered, "I don't do jealous, that's your thing."

She let out a laugh, "Your face is red, "

He narrowed his eyes, still moving with her, "That must be the natural blush I have had since birth, it's quite cheaper compared to the 50 blush palettes you have, sorry not sorry."

Her mouth hung open, "Don't bring my make up into this."

"Unlike you, I don't get jealous easily. I'm totally cool with-,"

"You wouldn't mind if I ask that hot Korean guy on a dance,"

"A. He's Chinese and B. I change my mind about being cool with this."

"So you're jealous?" She asked raising brows as if she won an argument.

"No, I just don't want to lose you," He whispered so low she could hardly hear.

There was something off about him today. He was always so light, so happy, that today when he didn't argue back, talk or joke around like usual, she felt it more than she should have. They played a couple of games, she insisted he take part in the food competition again like he did the last time but he told her he wasn't hungry.

"Who are you and what have you done to my reporter?" She said, looking at him questioningly.

He huffed at her dramatic antics.

She moved a step away from him, standing in front of him, "Why are you so gloomy today? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I think I'm on my best behavior today, I mean give me some credit, I didn't even wreck the car today," she blabbed, trying to cheer him up.

He smirked, "Darling, thank you for not wrecking the car today, how does that sound?"

"Okay, what's wrong?" She questioned, now serious.

He looked away, pursing his lips.

"Damon, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Are you still in love with Tyler?"

His question caught her off-guard. She really wasn't expecting anything of that sort. She felt her breathe fastened. Did she love him? Was she still in love with Tyler? She really was… some days ago. But now she couldn't feel it. She shook her head. "No…" She was surprised by her words too. "I'm not."

He nodded. She saw a look of relief in his eyes.

"Was that it?" she asked.

"Yes," He said, a little embarrassed, biting his lower lip.

They looked at each other for a while.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" When he asked that, he was expecting a confession of some sort. He didn't know why he would think she would fall for him. He knew that a couple of days ago, she wouldn't even consider him worthy to have coffee with. But things have changed, didn't they? Did she feel what he felt? If she did, she should tell him? Because he needed it, he needed it more than he needed his next breath.

"Uhh," She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, nervously. "No. Do you?"

She knew he liked her a lot but did he… did he feel what she felt?

He shook his head hurriedly as if hiding something. "No. Not at all."

"Oh." She said, biting her lip, a little disappointed.

"So, what next?" He asked after a while. "Should we…"

"Oh My God!" She squealed, almost giving him a heart attack.

"What? What is it?" He stood in front of her, ready to defend her in case Kol jumped out of somewhere. "It's that famous seer,"

"What?" He was confused now.

"The Famous Fortune Teller, Sheila Bennett. I've seen her shows on TV. We must go there. Please," She pleaded, her eyes wide with seemingly innocent expressions.

"No. We've to get back on the road, Darling,"

"I am not going anywhere unless I see her," She said stubbornly, folding her arms on her chest.

"Elena, you know that they're fake right? There is no such thing as magic, no one can predict…,"

"Bonnie, she had magic-,"

"We agreed we won't talk about that. It's too creepy to discuss."

"Damon, please," She pleaded, inching closer to him, holding both of his hands. When she looked at him like that he couldn't ever refuse. He knew that. She knew that. And she was taking advantage of that.

"Fine…," He sighed.

..

..

The tent was dark and cold, quite different than the bright and warm carnival outside. They were seated on the chairs, in front of the old woman, looking intently at the globe.

"Hello, Ma'am, I'm…,"

"Queen of Fells, Elena Petrova," She completed with a smile, "And welcome back, General Damon. I must say, it's been quite a while that we've met, it feels rather exhilarating to see after I saw your fates unfold in your previous lives,"

They looked at each other, eyes narrowed. Surprised by the way, the woman was addressing them, as if she knew them.

"I think… you're mistaking us for someone else… I'm not… any General and," Then his eyes widened as soon as it clicked that the woman has recognized them. His mind started working on overdrive, thinking of escaping with Elena before she could report them to police.

"I'm not going to report you to the police, General." She said smiling, reading his mind.

By now, Elena was afraid too. She reached for Damon's hand to seek comfort. As long as he was with her, nothing would harm her.

"Please, let us go, we're in…,"

"Trouble." She completed again. "They've been sniffing after you two like dogs,"

"Madam, you've to understand that, we-," He tried to speak but she interrupted them again.

"I understand everything, General. You don't need to be afraid. He won't snatch your love from you, like he did the last time, so long as you don't repeat the mistakes that you did."

"I… I have no idea what you're saying," He said, completely blank.

"Oh Goodness, you still haven't gotten all your memories back, did you?" She asked. "I thought I told Bonnie to make sure both of you remember everything before full moon this month," She talked to herself more than them.

"Bonnie? You know Bonnie?" Elena inquired.

"Why, yes. She's my granddaughter,"

"I think we should go, Elena," Damon said, holding her hand.

"If you go now, who'll answer all your questions, General? You can pretend that everything that you've witnessed, everything that has happened, your feelings for Elena, they're all just coincidence but they aren't. You question it, I know. But there isn't anyone to answer them but me,"

"I don't…I-," He wanted to deny it but he couldn't.

"And you, Elena, are you too going to pretend that the man in your dreams, isn't Damon, that everything you witnessed was just a wild dream? You feel that you've met him before, don't you? You have only known him for ten days yet you feel something for him that doesn't have any parallel. This sense of security, your blind faith in him… doesn't it seem familiar?"

Elena gasped. A series of memories flashed before her eyes.

"Do you know why your feelings for her are so strong, why you can't help but protect her, even at the cost of your life? Why even the thought of her being taken from you kills you inside?" She addressed Damon. "This didn't happen in ten days. It's been there from hundreds of years."

"I'm sorry but what?" Damon questioned.

"You're both fated to be together. She is destined to be yours. It had been sealed in both of your fates from hundreds of years ago."

 _It was easy to say that they'll run away then done. A few days before their departure, Elena's mother came to visit. She was a clever woman. She witnessed Damon's lingering stares and Elena's mysterious disappearance from her room at night._

 _One day she called Damon to her chamber._

" _You called your Highness," He bowed in form of request._

" _Yes, I did, General," She said, waving her hand, a gesture to tell all her servants and maids to leave. Once they were out, she stood up from the beautiful extravagant chair and walked slowly to him._

" _You've grown into a splendid man," she complimented._

 _He nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable._

" _Come have a walk with me," She said, guiding him to the balcony._

" _Do you have a lady? You're old enough to be a father of two by now."_

" _I… No… I still haven't met a woman of my liking," He answered._

" _But I've heard from a reliable source that you were courting Miss Katrina, were you not?"_

" _No. We aren't together. She's not even a bit like a woman that I desire,"_

" _Does this mean that you already have your eyes on someone?" She questioned, looking at him suspiciously._

 _He didn't answer, looking away. His eyes fell on Elena. She was having her usual walk with her maids in the garden, talking, laughing._

 _Miranda followed his gaze and frowned when she realized who the object of his attention was. He was looking away now, trying to look at anything but her, but she had already read the tender expression on his face whenever he looked at her._

" _What kind of woman do you want, General? Maybe someone like my Elena?" She said and he felt his breath get caught in his chest. He tried to smile but failed so he just nodded, slowly. He didn't want someone like Elena. He wanted her._

" _It's going to be impossible." She said sharply. "Because there is only one Elena. And she already belongs to someone. And not just anyone. She belongs to King of the Fells, King Kaolin," She said it sweetly yet her tone was bitter. It was like she was hinting him to leave her alone. "King Kaolin loves her. He wouldn't allow anyone to take her from him. And if someone tried to do so. He'll kill him but before that, he'll kill her."_

 _Now, he knew for sure that she didn't call without a reason. She knew._

" _The other man will end up being the reason for his beloved's murder, and a true lover would not let that happen. Will he? He'll let her go. He'll know that she's better off with Kaolin." She said, looking at him coldly._

" _Jeremy is about to be crowned. We need Kaolin's alliance. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say," She said, turning away._

 _He didn't reply. He just stood their quietly._

 _.._

 _He wasn't going to be selfish by her. He'd promised himself that. He'd let her go again. He decided. He wouldn't be the 'other man' and ruin her marriage. Miranda was right. Kaolin would kill them both if he ever got a whiff of what was between him and Elena. He didn't care about his life. It was her life that he feared for. He tried to avoid her again. He stayed away from her for a week, not answering to her messages, not going to castle at all. But then he received the news that she was really ill._

 _Anxious to see her, he had gone to the castle. He knew it would be impossible to reach her but yet he begged Bonnie to let him see her. She submitted to his pleadings after a while and somehow sneaked him in._

 _Elena was surprised to see him but then she looked away, upset._

" _Why are you here? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore," She said in between sobs._

 _He held her hand begged for her forgiveness. He told her that he died every second staying away from her and that every breath without her was torture. He told her the real reasons why he had decided that._

" _Is this how it's always going to be? One threat and you'll leave me just like that,"_

" _Elena, my only love, you have no idea how much… how much I need you but… even if we run away, Kaolin will find us. And I swear to God, that I don't fear for my life. I fear for you. I won't be able to bear it if he hurts you, it will be worse than death. Trust me, I have faced that fear once when the snake bit you. I felt empty, it was a torture worse than death. I have suffered it once, I won't be able to bear it again,"_

" _Then you shouldn't have come after me when I got married," She hissed._

" _I don't know, Elena. I tried. I really tried. But I just couldn't stay away. Being around you drives me crazy and not being around you drives me crazy," She saw the desperation in his eyes when he said that._

 _She reached for him, circling her arms around his waist, embracing him. He pulled in his arms immediately. "I love you, Damon. I just want to be with you," She whispered._

" _Elena… but it's…,"_

" _No but's. That's it. We're running away. We'll go far from here and we'll be happy together. And that's an order," She said, her forehead, falling on his._

" _As you wish, your Highness," He said with a soft smile._

 _Despite everything, they were together. He loved her trust in him. Damon had decided that he would show her he was worthy of her trust, now no matter what happens, he'll take her away from the castle and Fells forever, he'll keep her safe at all cost. He wouldn't let Kaolin or anyone harm her. The date was set. They would elope after the night Jeremy was crowned._

 _Only ten days._

 _But fate took a cruel twist in form of Katerina. She still hadn't given up on Damon. She tried to convince him to take her back but when he didn't, she swore to take revenge._

 _She had a doubt that maybe he was in a secret courtship with the Queen's handmaid Bonnie since she circled Damon a lot. She complained to Elena about that._

 _Feeling bitter by the memories and a little possessive over Damon, Elena told Katerina to mind her own business. Then Katerina dropped the bomb on her and told her that she was four months pregnant and that if Damon didn't marry her anytime soon, her family might disown her._

 _Elena felt her heart crash and break into million pieces. Love, life, everything was lost forever. She cried throughout the night. She couldn't fathom the thought of letting go of him forever. But she had to do it. There was no other choice. She couldn't destroy a child's future because of her selfishness._

 _So the next day, she sent Damon a message through Bonnie to meet her._

 _He arrived on time and rushed to her to take her in his arms and kiss her. He had missed her so much. But before he could touch her, she stopped him with a gesture of her hand. He was surprised because she had never stopped him any other time. She rather liked it when they were intimate._

 _She told him that she had taken the decision and that they shouldn't be together._

 _His mouth fell open. His heart sank. Why? Only seven days and they'll be together. Didn't she want that?_

 _Then she told him the reason._

 _He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, biting his lower lip to the point of making it bleed. "No. No. No. No," He murmured, running his fingers through his hair. What had he done? If only he'd never gone to Katerina. If only he'd been stronger. This wouldn't have happened. Now, he had lost Elena forever. His deeds were biting him in the ass. Oh God, what had he done._

" _I don't want to be with her. I don't want the child. I want you, only you. I want to have children but with you. I'm not giving you up," He said, holding her close to him, as if he let her go she'd disappear_

" _They're your responsibility, you can't just abandon your child. The man I love isn't selfish," She said, trying to knock some sense into him, but tears slid down her cheeks in streams._

" _I can't live without you, Elena. I can't," He pleaded._

" _We will have to do this," She said, trying very hard to be strong. It had always been her who had always insisted that they run away, elope and never come back. But it wasn't possible. "We're… we're just not meant for each other,"_

 _He sunk to his knees, burying his face in her belly, holding her. She ran her fingers in his hair, crying quietly._

 _.._

 _Damon had promised Elena that he would do as she said and he would take his responsibility. He would ask Katerina for a proper courtship and then marry her. But before he could do, Bonnie informed him that Katerina wasn't pregnant with his child at all. She'd a secret affair with Kaolin's brother, Finn. Elijah was his witness._

 _After confirming the news through his resources, he sent Bonnie to tell Elena about the new information. As selfish as this was, he was glad, he wasn't the father of Katerina's child. But before he could go, he decided to give Katerina a piece of his mind. He went to her and insulted her and told her that she was a worthless woman of no class and he was glad that he had nothing to do with her or her child._

 _Mad with revenge, Katerina swore she'd destroy him. She already knew he had a secret courtship with one of the Queen's handmaid. If only she could get the letters she could easily expose him to the society. Oh, how everyone will laugh at him if they knew he was in love with the woman so below his station._

 _She bribed his housekeeping and asked her to bring her the letters that he kept under his pillow. The woman did as told. Once she had the letters she made her way to Elena's chamber to inform her that she was right all along and that he indeed was having an affair with her handmaid._

 _But, at the time, Elena wasn't in her room. She was out on a trip to town. So she stayed in the library to wait. There she found a stack of letters the queen had yet to send to her relatives, living in the neighboring country. Her eyes widened when she noticed the handwriting._

 _Jackpot. She thought. So, Damon was in love with Elena all along. It didn't take her long to make the connection. She picked up one of the letters and rushed to Kaolin's chamber to inform him of the treachery._

" _Damon Salvatore, you're dead," She whispered._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Kaolin glared at the stack of letters his wife had written to her lover. He recognized the handwriting too. Her lover's name wasn't written on the letters so he didn't know who were they addressed too, neither did his dear friend Katerina knew._

 _He summoned Elena to his chambers and threw the letter on her face. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and growled, "Who is he?"_

" _Kaolin, let go,"_

" _How dare you look at another man? Don't you know you only belong to me," He hissed. He was like a mad lion, ready to pounce on her shred her into pieces._

" _I'm not yours, Kol. I never told you that I loved you and why do you care if I love someone else, you're with other women all the time? Did I ever complain?" She replied, bravely._

" _How dare you question me?" He threw her on the bed. "I loved you like no other and this is how you repay me, tell me who is he? Elena. Tell me or help me god, I'll rip you into pieces, that I-,"_

" _Oh shut up, don't pretend like you care, you never loved me, you only married me for my kingdom, you wanted to rule Petrova, you never lov-," He didn't let her complete. He swung his hand, slapping her as hard as he could._

" _Elena. Okay. Listen, I'll forgive you, I'll let this one slide. Just tell me who he is and I promise I'll let you go,"_

" _And what will you do to him,"_

" _I'll skin him and feed him to my dogs,"_

" _Then I'm not telling you,"_

" _You're making the wrong choice, you're going to be sorry,"_

" _I don't care if it's a good choice. We're in love, I love him with every cell of my body, and I know I can't live without him. Maybe I'm wrong. Of all the choices, this might prove to be the worst one, but I'm not sorry that I'm in love with him," She replied, unapologetically._

" _You're not going to tell his name?" Kaolin hissed._

" _No." Elena said firmly._

 _Kaolin shook his head and laughed. He laughed like he'd lost his mind. She looked at him uncertainly. He sat next to her on the bed. "One of you has to die, Elena. I can't have people questioning me, or my power, Klaus would get riot out of this. How would I control a kingdom when I can't fucking keep my wife in control," He was talking casually but she saw the blood in his eyes._

 _He picked up a fruit bowl from the table in front of him and then walked to his cupboard. He pulled open a drawer and searched for something. He pulled out a bottle and poured it on the fruit bowl. He mixed the fruit with the wooden spoon and then came back to sit next to her._

 _"Poisen of the seven most deadly snakes,"_ _He said, gesturing at the fruit bowl, "_ _So, who is it going to be? You or him?"_

 _She looked at the fruit basket._

 _She fought back a choked sob as tears streamed from the corners of her eyes._

" _You're so beautiful, Elena. So beautiful that I can't let anyone have you," He said, slowly. "Just tell me his name and I'll let you go." He tried again._

 _Elena was terrified of the mad look in his eyes. She shook with fear, and had to press both hands tightly against her mouth to stifle her sobs. Her heart was beating so fast she felt it would jump out her chest._

" _Damon!" she thought. "I love you,"_

 _But she sealed her lips. She would never tell about him. She would take this secret to her grave. Hopefully, he had a happy life ahead and she wouldn't ruin it._

" _You're not going to tell?" Kaolin asked._

 _She shook her head, closing her eyes tightly._

 _.._

 _.._

"And what happens after that?" Elena was so engrossed in the story, it was as if she was back in those times. A very strange part of her remembered all the aggravation, the desperateness. She knew she had lived it.

"What do you think, Damon? I know you remember." She turned to him. His face was pale, he looked as if he'd seen death but then suddenly he started laughing. "Wow! You're good."

"Damon?"

"Come-on, Elena, don't tell me you actually believed her story?" He looked at her disbelievingly.

"Damon, but the dreams,"

"This woman is a nutcase and she is only doing this for money," He hissed under breath.

Sheila didn't react. She only looked amused. "Humans. The evidence will be in front of them, they still pretend as if magic doesn't exist."

"I'm sorry, lady, you might fool my girl but you can't fool me,"

"You know, I'm not lying, Damon. You remember everything,"

"No, I don't. Come on, Elena." He held her, tugging her to follow after him.

..

..

"What was all that about?" Elena asked, once they were back in the car.

He didn't answer.

"Damon, I think, I think… what Sheila is telling is right. Because I've had these dreams since I was kid. I remembered that-,"

"Darling, she knows we are on the run. We've barely ate or rest, so she's fucking with our mind," He said, running his fingers through his hair, driving faster than usual.

"And? And what about Bonnie? Our luggage? This car? Damon, we've seen the evidence,"

"Elena, can you please keep quiet for a while, I can't concentrate if you keep bombarding me with these mind fuck question. I seriously don't understand anything anymore," He said, irritated.

She glared at him, annoyed at being ignored. "You know what, you're right. You can't be General Damon because he's very nice to Elena Petrova. He doesn't tell her to keep quiet all the time, he doesn't tell her that she's annoying him, he doesn't always make fun of her suggestions,"

"Well, you can't be Elena Petrova too, because as far as I know, she was very polite, decent and beautiful. And you don't have a polite cell in your body, you spoiled brat,"

"Hello? We have the same face, I'm very beautiful and polite but to people who are worthy of that," She hissed.

"Worthy? I'm still not worthy of you, I'm fucking fighting the whole fucking system to keep you safe and I'm still not worthy enough," He pulled over the car to a side.

"General Damon had to fight a king,"

"We're the same guy and I'm fighting a mafia don." He replied.

"So you do believe you're the same guy," She said, pumping her fist in the air.

His mouth fell open, he tried to argue but he couldn't think of a valid point. "You're being very annoying right now,"

"Classic men. When they don't have any logical come back, they start to shout,"

"Watch your mouth, lady,"

"Or what?" She challenged him.

His lips crashed into hers, groping for them. A sweet train wreck of a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, and she melted into them.

After a while, she pulled back, lying against him. "Better now?"

He looked at her and nodded, sighing.

"What are we going to do, Damon? Is our past chasing us again? Are we not meant to be together?"

"I don't know, Elena," He sighed. "All I know is that… I wouldn't let you slip from my hands this time. Never."

"what about our past lives? They have-,"

"One thing at a time, Elena. Let's go to Denver, find your brother, get married, get rid of Kol and then we'll figure out about our past lives…," He couldn't believe he said that. He was such a logical man. What's gotten into him.

She nodded, burying her face in his chest as he circled his arm around her protectively.

..

..

"We don't even have enough money for another refil." He said. The car had stopped after a couple of hours. They still had a lot of route to cover before they reached destination. They hadn't even had lunch and were hungry. He could tolerate the hunger, since he'd grown accustomed to lack of food, while he was struggling in his career but he worried for her, since she'd never been through such tough conditions.

But surprisingly she was fine. She didn't complain neither did she tell him she was hungry.

"I… I can call Caroline and tell her to send the money,"

"Of course not," He said strictly. "They can track your call."

"Care isn't on Kol's side,"

"I'm sorry, Elena but I don't trust anyone," He said. Especially when it comes to you. He thought.

"I can pawn my watch," He said, taking off his wrist watch. "It's an antique so it gotta be worth something,"

"But didn't you tell me yesterday that it was your great grandfather's and it means a lot to you,"

"My great grandfather is dead, he wouldn't mind," He said with a chuckle. "Darling, you stay here in the car. And no Elean-ing around," He warned. "Please don't wreck the car and please don't get into trouble. Just stay put,"

"Okay," She nodded, making a face.

..

..

But despite him warning her again and again. She wouldn't be Elena if she actually listened. She knew the watch would barely cover the petrol expense. They wouldn't be able to eat or rent a motel room to rest for the night.

If she could only talk to Caroline for a few minutes, her best friend would definitely send help. With that thought, she put on the hoodie, hid her face and went out to search for a phone booth. She didn't have to look much, since it was only around the corner.

She lend a coin from an old lady and hurried inside. She dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Caroline?"

"Elena!" She almost shouted but then hissed. "Wait." She whispered and then she heard sound of footsteps. "Where are you, Elena? Are you okay? Do you have any idea how worried we were? Did you run away from the kidnapper? Did he hurt you?"

"Care! One question at a time," she replied.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. Just tell me where you are and I'll send help."

"Care, I'm not kidnapped, I'm fine and I need some cash. I am somewhere in Colorado and,"

"Hold on, you're not kidnapped?"

"Yes. I ran away." Elena replied rolling her eyes.

"You bitch, you could have told us, we were so worried,"

"I didn't have time," Elena replied.

"why did you run away?"

"Wasn't that the plan? That I would run away and meet Tyler and-," she trailed off, knowing Caroline understood.

"But Tyler is here, he-,"

"I know. That son of a bitch cheated me, he told me he'll wait for me but he left. But you know I found a better man. Actually, he's the best. And… and I think I'm in love with him,"

"What?"

"He helped me a lot, Care. He knew I couldn't give him anything in return but yet he-,"

"Are you talking about that reporter?" Caroline couldn't believe. She knew Elena a lot and she knew how brand conscious she was. It was unbelievable to even consider that she'd fallen for a man who wasn't of her status.

"Yes, but Caroline he's the most amazing guy I ever met and I-,"

"What about Tyler then, Elena?" Caroline interrupted. "Do you have any idea how worried he is for you? He hasn't slept or ate ever since we thought you got kidnapped. He's been searching everywhere for you."

"Tyler is involved in Kol's plan. He only wanted me for money," Elena hissed.

"No, he doesn't. Elena, he reached here the second I informed him that you got kidnapped, he's very worried for you,"

"He's only pretending that he's worried." Elena replied. She could hear footsteps approaching the booth, someone was outside, waiting for their turn. She has to hurry and tell Caroline her location and ask for money.

"Elena, how could you say that? I saw him argue with Kol. Kol threatened him and warned him to stay away from anything related to you but Tyler didn't budge and told him that he can kill him but that won't stop him from looking for you. Did you try to call him even?"

"I did. I called Tyler so many times. But he's busy with someone else and I-,"She was about to say that she didn't care at all about Tyler anymore and that she loved someone else but then she turned back and found two furious and hurt blue eyes staring at her.

Just then the phone clicked and the line beeped, informing her that her time has expired.

"Damon," she whispered, looking at him with fear filled eyes.

..

..

Only four chapters left before the story draws to an end. Sorry for the long break. I actually have two other stories in progress and I was working on them. This chapter was mainly focused on moving the plot to final chapters. I hope you enjoyed.

Do let me know if you liked it? The past storyline and finally Damon knows about Elena's slight betrayal (if you can call it that?) I'll be waiting for your thoughts on this.

Let me know if the storyline interests you enough to continue.

Thank you so much for your kind pms and your sweet support.

Also, it's been a year to our beloved DE's reunion, damn time flies. It feels like it was only yesterday.

Be safe. Review?


	12. We don't talk anymore

**Chapter11 : 'We don't talk anymore'**

* * *

Previously...

 **Elena Gilbert is an heiress of a royal family about to get married to a don, Kol Mikelson. Damon Salvatore is sent to get her interview. Damon sneaks into her room, to request her for an interview but she throws him out. Later Damon finds out Elena at a bar and blackmails her to give him an interview. As they spend time together, they notice that they have very strong chemistry as if they know each other from years.**

 **Flashback shows that Damon and Elena were in love with each other in previous life. Elena was a princess and Damon was an army official. Elena is also King Kaolin's betrothed. Damon and Elena plan to elope but Damon's friend, the royal chair stops them and knock sense into Damon that he's risking Elena's life. Damon, in fear for Elena's life, asks her to marry the king. But even after she's married he can't stay away from her. He uses other women to keep himself distracted, but his heart stays with the Queen Elena. One of his scorned lover, Katherine, finds out about his affair with the queen and informs the king who then demands Elena to either reveal the name of her lover or embrace death. Queen Elena chooses death but takes the secret to her grave.**

 **Back to present times, Elena runs away from her wedding and tricks Damon to help her. A series of adventures follows. Damon soon finds out that she has a boyfriend that she wants to marry instead. He helps her reach him but they find out that he was also one of Kol's man. He then decides to take Elena to her brother instead. During their journey, they fall in love and decide to get married. But Elena hides from Damon that she still tries to talk to Tyler. With a help of witch, they discover about their past life.**

 **Elena and Damon are short on money so Damon decides to pawn his watch and tells Elena to stay behind but she calls Caroline to ask her to send money. She tells Caroline that she is in love with Damon and she is over Tyler. But while she talks to Caroline, Damon overhears her saying that she had called Tyler many times, even though Damon had warned her against it.**

* * *

"What did you just say?"

"I can explain," She said, holding his hand.

"No…, no… you are still in contact with Tyler?" He asked, more hurt than surprised.

"Yeah, but we never talked, he never answered and-,"

"Oh my God, you're still in love with him," He said talking to himself more than talking to her. Realization hit him harder than any train would have done. His angry eyes were accompanied with the noise of hurt, upset, anger and utter heartbreak, uncontrollable to the core of his soul.

Elena stood silently, thinking about his statement. Did she still love Tyler? She could say that ten days ago without wasting a second, that she was madly in love with him. But now it all just seemed some silly infatuation.

She looked at him, realizing that what she felt for this man was far stronger than what she ever felt for Tyler or anyone. But was it really what she thought she felt? Was it really love?

He took her confusion for hesitation and nodded with a bitter smile. "You have fooled me right."

"What?" She said, somewhat confused.

"I can't believe you would do this to me." He said through his teeth. He didn't understand why she would still try to contact Tyler when he had done nothing but left her all alone when she needed help the most. He abandoned her. Why would the silly girl still try to contact him? Unless… unless she was in love with him. Unless she never stopped loving him in the first place.

"I didn't do anything. I was just-,"

"I told you not to talk to him," He yelled almost making her jump.

"Who are you to tell me what I can do and what I can't do?" Elena replied bitterly after a brief pause. She didn't quite like his tone and she didn't understand why would he make a big deal out of this. She hadn't done anything wrong. Also, no one had ever talked to her in that tone before except Isobel and Kat. And frankly right now, he seemed just like them. She refused to be controlled by anyone.

"The fucking idiot who is trying to save your arrogant lying cheating ass,"

"Cheating? Lying?" She asked, brows raised. "Who did I cheat on? What did I lie about?"

"You lied to me," He hissed. "You're no better than a disgusting chea-,"

"Excuse me-,"

"You told me that you're with me. You told me that we are together now, but you used me," He said stepping towards her. She found herself trapped between him and the phone booth door, utterly confused by his anger, and why it was directed to her.

"I didn't use-,"

"Yes, you did. And to make sure that I won't back out, you slept with me," Her eyes widened at his accusation. "You promised me all these things but you were never going keep them, were you? I am just your ticket to get an out from Kol,"

"I didn't promise anything, I never said anything. You were the one who made all these plans. You were the one who thought getting married was a good idea," She replied just as strongly.

"That was before I knew, you were FUCKING TRYING TO CONTACT TYLER," His pride still felt the sting as he thought about how much of a fool he had been.

"So what?" She said with a careless shrug that made him even more furious. Did she not understand that she had hurt him more than he had ever been hurt?

"So what? We are together. I am not cool with the fact that you had been trying to contact your ex, crying over his fucking lying ass that-,"

"Woah. Woah. We are together?" She asked, surprised. They hadn't exactly labeled their relationship. Sure, he had proposed, but that was for her convenience, so that she could get her rightful inheritance. She knew there were feelings involved but she didn't know that his feelings for her were that intense, that he will consider this cheating. Besides, she didn't contact Tyler after she realized her feelings for Damon. Everything happened before that.

At her inquiry, color drained from his face. Okay, now he felt the biggest fool in the world. So, he had been dreaming a future with the brunette and she never once considered their relationship to be serious at all. He felt disgusted. She had used him and his feelings for her gain. She always planned to go back to Tyler. He was never an option for her. This angered him, he had been risking his life for her and she played him like a two dollar fiddle and he had been too smitten to notice.

"Wow." He said, stepping away from her with the most saddest smile that eventually turned into a smirk. "You cheat, you knew that I was in love with you and you used that-,"

"What? What! You're in love with me," She gasped, the most surprised look on her face.

"Not anymore. Not after I saw your real whorish face," He spat.

"You're crossing the line, Reporter," She pointed a finger at him.

"And there it is." He said with a dramatic sigh. "Reporter. That's what I am. A loser reporter that you could use, feed on his insecurities and kill him for your own gain,"

"What the hell, Damon? I didn't do anything wrong. Why are you being like this? So, what if I contacted Tyler…,"

"He's the fucking reason why Kol could track us down all this time. Oh my God, and I always wondered how the fucking hell could he track us down like that. Turns out the traitor was on my side all along." He spoke through his teeth, barely hiding his anger.

She sighed a tired sigh, "Why would you think it's Tyler who would sell me out, I mean he is-,"

"Yes, he is precious Tyler. He wouldn't do anything wrong."

"Stop it, Damon."

"Of course, you can't hear anything against the love of your life, can you? Even though he dumped you, abandoned you and never tried to find you, when you went missing but the heart want what it wants," His taunt hit her right in heart. "Serves you right for whoring around for your gain-,"

"Okay, that's it. Shut up. I didn't trick you to sleep with me. You were just as eager,"

"Yeah right,"

"I told you to go, didn't I? But you insisted on staying," She replied.

"You fooled me good."

"I didn't do anything, it's not my fault that you caught feelings." Her words cut through his heart.

"What? I caught feelings. You were the one who would get crazy jealous when I turned my attention to someone else," He hissed back, a smirk playing on his face. "Remember Rose? Remember everyone in the carnival, remember the girl from the bar?"

This was the limit of her patience.

"You are the one who is acting crazy jealous now." She shouted. "Yes, I contacted Tyler. Yes, I don't believe he can sell me out to Kol. And yes, I haven't forgotten him."

"Just say it, say it." He shouted.

"Say what?"

"You're in love with him, say it."

"So what if I am." She hissed back in furry and regretted the instant the words escaped her mouth. She never meant it because it was clear as daylight that she wasn't in love with Tyler at all. She wasn't delusional, she knew things had changed but right now Damon was getting on her nerves, hurting her with his words, and that aggravated her so much that she wanted to hurt him back. They were always like this. Passionate. Whether they fought or whether they loved. Everything was intense.

He had never looked so sad, heartbroken, and hurt. "So we finish this."

"Finish what?" She asked, a little scared of where things were going. But he took her worry for ego, misreading her again. "Exactly, finish what. There was nothing between us in the first place."

"Damon," She stepped toward him, afraid that she was losing him, all anger gone from her face.

"No. Elena, it's over. We're done." He said with a cold stare.

"Damon, please-,"

"Shut it,"

"Fine. It's over, whatever, I don't care anyway." She said trying to keep somewhat of her pride.

..

..

The journey that was so amazing uptil now had turned downhill, so suddenly. He wasn't talking to her anymore. It was quiet. Too quiet. This fight was definitely different than any other fight they had. He was in a very bitter mood and looked like he didn't want to make up, unlike any other time.

She wanted to apologize and confess her real feelings to him but her pride stopped her. But then she was also afraid she might end up losing him for real if she didn't do anything soon. She was waiting for him to say something first. Then a thought came to her mind, what if he throws her out of the car and abandon her. She wouldn't blame him if he did. She had been very rude to him in her anger. She should have controlled her mouth and cleared up everything with him.

Did he really love her? She looked at him. Flashes of their happy times came before her eyes.

"Elena." He finally broke the silence.

'Thank God' Elena thought. Now she can apologize and make up with him. She sighed of relief. For a minute there, she thought she had lost him forever.

"Hmm?" She said in a careless tone, happy that she get to keep him and her pride.

"I have made a decision." He said, his tone as cold as his icy eyes.

"What?"

"Well, I'm not going to abandon you, unlike your… Tyler-,"

"Damon-,"

"Don't interrupt me." He hissed, almost making her jump. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this?

"I am going to take you to Denver to my parents' house, and then my brother and I'll track down Jeremy and Trevor for you," He said after a brief break.

"and then," She asked, afraid of what he was going to say next.

"Then you'll be on your way and I'll be on mine." He said with finality in his tone that broke her heart.

"You're leaving me?" She asked, tears stinging her eyes, but she fought to keep them at bay.

"We were never together."

..

..

"Are you sure about their location?" Kol asked the blonde woman.

"Positive. I heard Miss Caroline talk to Miss Elena." The girl replied, "As much as I knew Miss Elena, she would call Miss Caroline for sure. I have had their call recorded and tracked."

"Thank you, Emily, you have been such a big help. You'll be rewarded as such." Kol said with a bitter smile. "Travis messed up but Emily you saved your boyfriend's ass. Now honey, do me a favor and call Tyler, remind him, he's to contact us the minute my darling fiancé contacts him,"

"Yes sir,"

"Also call John, tell him we have tracked her down. Finally, it's time to visit my darling fiancé,"

..

..

"How did you get this money?" Elena asked when she saw him pay for the rental room.

"What's it to you?"

"I… I'm just merely…," She stammered. He was always so fun and warm that now that he turned cold, she found herself scared of him.

"Don't. Don't talk." He said as if the mere look of her annoyed him. "You can take the room, I'll be in the bar," He said as soon as he put their luggage in the room.

"All night?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied, turning to leave.

"Won't you have dinner?" She tried to stop him.

"Not hungry." His short replies were annoying her now.

"Damon… please stop." She said, holding his arm. "I… I need to tell you something,"

He turns to look at her, but instead of his warm gaze, his eyes were void of all emotions, staring at her hand, looking at her with an expression that clearly told her that he was still just as furious as he was, six hours ago.

She loosened her hold, eventually, letting him go. "I… I'm sorry."

"Oh, please, Elena, spare me of all this bullshit." He spoke normally but she could sense fury and hurt in his tone. "I don't want to get caught in your crazy love triangle. You'd think Kol and Tyler are enough…,"

"Why are you acting like-,"

"Elena, please, I don't care… okay. Just stay away from me. Don't make me regret helping you even after all the bullshit you put me through," He said bitterly and left.

..

..

Though he was in another place, sipping on cheap booze, but he wasn't mentally here, he was thinking about her, or to be specific, what was she thinking? Is thinking? Did he ever actually matter in her life?

He couldn't believe how strong he had come with all the white picket fence thoughts of his, he never did that before then why her? Being with her, having her in his arms , in his bed , might have been the warmest most beautiful feeling he had ever gotten but it didn't mean she felt the same too. At least she didn't think that way, and if he wasn't enough for her, he wouldn't ask her to be with him. Damon took no time in terming his condition a temporary phase, lying to himself that he was a person who always wanted something new, sooner or later he would have gotten bored of her, it was for the best, he told himself denying and suppressing any sinking feeling in his heart.

"Sixth drink on a Thursday night, are you an alcoholic or just depressed?" A golden haired girl, dressed in a black satin dress tried to get his attention.

He looked over at her, she bit her lip followed by a smile , "Hmm I am guessing recession reaction?"

He sighed, " I hate my job , I am glad it's gone."

She gave a light laugh, "Oh you're so funny."

"Right , where's my emmy?" He rolled his eyes getting up.

She held his hand to which he gave a tired sigh, "Look umm"

"Riley."

"Yeah Riley, I know what you wanna get to, normally I'd love to keep up but that's not me anymore."

He was stuttering as he had many drinks, more than Riley had counted.

"Why?" The girl asked.

" _Because I'm in love with the woman I can never have."_ He replied. It seemed as if he had said that before… as if he had felt this feeling a long time ago. Hundreds of years ago.

" _The king is getting married tomorrow, General." Enzo informed him. "There is huge celeberation going down in the camps. We have alcohol, we have women. It's a party!"_

" _I don't want to go. Enzo," He said, looking out of the window._

" _You okay, General, you look so down?" Enzo asked, a little concerned, looking at his drunken state. He had never seen General Damon like this before. He was always so composed._

" _My life has no meaning anymore." He mumbled but it was loud enough for Enzo to hear._

" _What? I beg your pardon. What in the world do you not have, General? You have honor, money and status."_

" _Love." He replied. "I am in love with a woman I can never have."_

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the flashback that didn't make sense at is up with his head these days.

" _You're just a silly reporter, don't stress your head too much," He could hear Elena mocking him._

"I know that I am just a little reporter, but little reporters have hearts too, don't they?" His voice was breaking, "I am not just a body that you can curl up to when you feel lonely, you can't use me and my feelings for your gain. You can't play with me anymore. If she was always in love with him, why did she make me special."

"Who are you talking about? The Girl? What's her name?" Riley asked him, surprised and curious.

"Elena fucking Gilbert. Princess of fucking Falls." He blurted out in rage. "Evil, selfish bitch. I'm trying so much to hate her. But… but I can't. No matter how hard I try… I am always going to be in love with her,"

She loosened her grip on his hand but he held her, "I was perfectly okay with being the lowlife loser reporter which Elena considers me to be, but she was the one who told me how I was more than that only to throw me back to that pit of classified losers."

The blonde tried to push him, "Ok, let me go now."

"That's what she wants, for me to leave her now, am I wrong to think that I deserved her, to want her to wake up next to me at every sunrise and sleep in my arms . To have her grow old with me?"

"Help." The girl called to which the bartender responded, "Sir I am going to ask you to leave."

"I AM GOING." He shouted leaving the girl and headed out

..

..

"Do you have a phone?" Riley asked, the bartender.

"Yeah, it's in the corner, right over there." The man answered, busy making drinks.

Riley swiftly moved toward the phone and dialed a specific number. "Hello, can I speak to Mr. Kol. Yes, My name is Bonnie Bennett, I want to give information about Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore."

..

..

He didn't go back to motel that night. He stayed in the lobby, pretending to read different leaflets while thinking about how messed up his life was, and how will he go on once Elena goes back to the world that she belongs to.

Later that night, he saw Elena come downstairs to search for him, but he hid from her in the men restroom, and stayed there until she gave up and went back.

When the clock strikes five, he decides that Elena had enough sleep for the night and they should get going before someone recognizes them. But as he got up, he saw a blonde girl rush inside the hotel. He recognized her as Caroline Forbes, followed by Tyler Lockwood.

"Tyler, we have to find them before Kol does." Caroline said worriedly. "Kat told me that she saw Emily at Kol's house. I'm sure they know by now about that informant reported them to be here."

"How does Emily even know? I thought I told you to keep it a secret." Tyler whispered back, but Damon heard it.

"I don't know. Maybe because I rushed here in the middle of night. She is smart. She must have figured out that if I'm going somewhere out in the middle of night, I must have got some news about Elena." Caroline hissed back , a little annoyed.

"Ok, don't freak out. Don't panic. We'll find her. You sure the guy she is here with is not one of Kol's men, because then we're screwed." Tyler replied as they both rushed to the counter.

"Yes, he's fine. Elena said so."

Damon stood hidden behind the wall near the counter, listening in to all the conversation between Tyler and Caroline. So… Tyler wasn't one of Kol's men. He had been wrong all along and Elena was right. Damon thought with a defeated sigh. If he could risk coming over here without Kol's knowledge, then he really did love her. But then whatever Treves said didn't add up.

"We're looking for Elena Gilbert?" Caroline asked, the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, we don't give customer information."

"You don't understand, this is important." Caroline said as she took out a cheque book and placed it on the counter. "Now, I'm writing this cheque, Miss… Bella. And I hope that you would cooperate."

"Ma'am…I…, I'll check in the system." She said, as she typed something on laptop. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. There is no Elena Gilbert here." The girl replied, making a face.

Of course, there wasn't any Elena Gilbert. Damon thought. He had paid extra to give false IDs. It wasn't difficult to fake an ID when you have been a reporter for too long.

"They must be here under different names." Tyler replied. "We… we're talking about this girl… with long brown hair and beautiful eyes-," The way he described Elena, Damon realized Tyler was just as love struck as Damon was. Tyler was definitely not Kol's man.

Damon's only excuse was gone now. He had been telling himself all night that Tyler was a sketchy character and he shouldn't be with Elena. That's why she needed Damon, because Damon was honest with her. But now he realized he was only fooling himself. Tyler was the right guy for her. He loved her. He would protect her. He was rich and certainly not a loser reporter. He was the better man. And after all, Elena loved him not Damon.

It was time to let her go.

He slowly walked toward them. "Hello Caroline."

The beautiful curly haired girl turned around. Tyler mimicked her.

"I know, you don't know me, but I know you. I'm… I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Oh, yes, yes you're that reporter," Caroline recognized him immediately.

"Yes, I'm that loser reporter," He replied, bitterly. "You must be Tyler Lockwood, I have heard a lot about you," He extended his hand in a handshake and as soon as he had his hand in his grip, he held it so firmly, Tyler almost thought Damon intended to crush it. But as soon as he winced, Damon let him go.

"Where is Elena?"

"Too eager, aren't we, lover boy?" Damon said in a fake soft tone.

"I haven't seen her for a long time and I heard from a very reliable source that Kol tried to turn her against me using an old friend of mine," Tyler replied.

"Indeed he did." Damon replied. "She's ups…" He trailed off when he noticed a couple of cars pull up at motel's parking lot. Strong men with guns jumped out of the car followed by a very handsome and dangerously looking man. Kol Mikelson.

"Fuck," Damon hissed.

"It's Kol, he's here." Caroline whispered.

"Shit."

"Look, we'll distract them," Tyler said to Damon. "You take Elena and go. Call me, when you get somewhere safe."

"Okay," Damon nodded hurriedly and turned to leave.

"Damon." Tyler stopped him. "Keep her safe for me, please."

"I sure will."

..

..

"Elena," She heard Damon's worried voice.

"Damon," She finally looked up, her eyes red and swollen as if she had been crying for hours. "Where had you been? I was so worried." She rushed to him, so relieved.

He grasped her hand and pushed her against the wall, cupping her mouth with one hand. She looked shocked, her breath fast, his closeness unnerving her.

Before she could utter a word, he shushed her. His eyes narrowed as if warning her. "They're outside." He mouthed.

She gasped, her eyes widening with fear, "No."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." He whispered, comforting her.

How did he get to this point? How did he even get dragged into this mess? One day he had a normal boring life, being an underrated news reporter and suddenly today, he was the most wanted man of the country. After all, he 'eloped' with the country's most dangerous Don, Kol Mikelson, to-be-bride Elena Gilbert, on the day of their wedding. It wasn't planned. It had been so spontaneous; he still couldn't believe everything that happened in the past ten days.

"They're in here somewhere, I know." He could hear Kol bark at his guards. "Scatter around. Don't come back without finding them." He ordered.

He could feel Elena shake in fright. If they found them, they'll both end up getting killed. Kol was a dangerous man. A sane person would not mess with him. But Damon had never been a coward. He couldn't just leave the frightened girl alone to deal with her problems. Even after she played with his feelings just a few moments ago, he had vowed to himself that he'll protect her no matter what and will help her safely reach her brother… and him. If Tyler is what she wanted than he will give her Tyler. He loved her enough to let her go happily into the arms of another man.

"Damon, I'm scared." She clung onto him like a lifeline, afraid that he might leave her alone like so many people did before.

"He won't touch a hair on your head, I promise you that." Damon whispered, his hand slowly cupping her cheeks. "You have to trust me."

"I do." She whispered.

"Good," He said, pulling away from her. He rushed to the closet and took out their luggage, stuffing all their things inside it. "Let's go." He said, holding her wrist, moving toward the window.

"We're going to jump?" She asked, her innocent doe eyes wide.

"Of course not." He replied, frowning. "We're going to climb down the pipe."

"But…"

"Check this room." They could hear Kol and his guard's footsteps approaching their room.

"Come on!" He ushered her toward the window. "I'll go first, so if you slip you will land on me." He held onto the railing as he placed his foot on the ledge, clinging to the rhone pipe. She imitated him, pressing her lips tightly so she wouldn't scream or hiss, giving their hide out away. Slowly, they moved down. She slipped once or twice but he would hold her foot firmly, helping her latch on.

"There is no one in the room, but everything is scattered here." One of the guards said.

"Did you check out of the window?" The other one said.

"Hurry up." Damon said as he jumped down, landing on his feet. "Jump, Elena."

"I-It's too far." She stuttered looking at the distance from where she was clinging to the pipe. She had always been afraid of heights and even though he didn't know her more than ten days, he knew that about her. He knew everything about her. That's what happens when you fall in love with someone. You know them more than they know themselves.

So instead of getting angry, he stepped forward, signaling her to place her feet on his hands so he could help her get down. She nodded, placing her sandal cladded feet on his hands before jumping on the ground. A part of her was feeling guilty for dragging him into her problems when he had nothing to do with it.

In the last few hours, she had hurt him. She realized that.

The torn look in his eyes told her she had broken something inside him. She really thought he would leave her now after all, they were just strangers, maybe friends now because situation forced them but nothing more than that. But he didn't. As soon as he saw her scorned fiancé he ran to her and promised to keep her safe from him, no matter what.

He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers, dashing toward their car.

"There they are." Elena's heart got stuck in her throat when she heard her uncle John's voice. He was also a part of the conspiracy against her. In fact, he was the one who hatched the plan in the first place.

The sound of gun shots rang through air. She screamed, afraid, unable to move.

"Elena!" Damon said as he pushed her behind a car, shielding her. He ducked, holding her close to him. His breath was fast and his heart pounding, his mind on overdrive. He had to think fast to get away from here. There was no way he could let them take Elena from him, even if it meant risking his own life to save her.

"What are you doing?" John shouted at one of the gunman, "The girl could get hurt, we need her now."

"Did you find her?" Kol appeared on the balcony.

"They're right there." One of the gunman pointed to the parking where they were hiding.

"Good work. Bring them both here and don't kill the guy yet. I want to kill him myself. As for my bride… she'll know who she's dealing with once I'm through with her. Hurry up, bring them here."

"Come on! come on! let's go!" Damon held her up, ushering her toward their rent car.

He held the door of the car open for her, ordering her to sit inside hurriedly. She duly complied. He closed the door and dashed to the other side. He placed the key into the ignition and pressed the small button that turned on the engine. He pressed the accelerator, racing the car out of the parking. One of the guards tried to stop them by standing in front of the car but he turned the car to a side, racing past him.

"Stop the car! Stop him!" They could hear John scream.

"Aim at the wheels!" Kol ordered.

Damon's eyes were on road and his hands on the steering wheel. His mind was whirling with thoughts and he had no idea about the roads; he was just turning left and right so they would lose Kol's men tailing after them but it was hopeless.

"Damon, they're coming closer!" Elena warned him, her long brown hair fell around her face like a curtain. She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her eyes. Her eyes filled with fear. It did something to him. He had to protect her at all cost.

His eyes drifted back to the road and hissed when he noticed that the bumpy road was ending at the edge of a cliff. Unfortunately, he had taken a wrong turn somewhere.

"Elena, we have to jump."

"What?"

"We don't have another choice." He put the car on the third gear, unbuckling his seatbelt.

She looked uncertain but she nodded.

"On the count of 3." He said, as he started countdown.

"Three,"

She unbuckled her belt while he picked up their bag from the backseat.

"Two,"

They unlocked the door.

"One,"

They opened their doors and jumped off the car, rolling down the hilly road.

Brushing off dirt, he looked up and found her moaning in pain from the bleeding scratches on her bare arms. He hurried to her, his face filled with concern.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He murmured, looking back to see if Kol and his men were catching up to them.

She shook her head, wincing at the sting of the scratches.

"We've to run if we don't want them to catch us." He hated being so insensitive when she was so hurt but he didn't have any choice. They were getting chased by the country's well known mobsters. They had a terrible fate awaiting them if they got caught.

Slowly, she tried standing on her feet, holding his arm for support.

When she couldn't stand up, he picked her up and hurried toward the bushes to hide. She buried her face in his chest, shaking and sobbing lightly.

"Shush…" He whispered.

"Why are we even running? There is no point. We should give up." She was giving up. She couldn't fight anymore.

"Are you kidding me? Do you really want to go back to that hell hole? I am sorry but I won't allow that. You ran away for a reason." He reminded her.

"This is too risky. You could die. You have helped me enough… I…"

"No. Elena, I promised you that I'll protect you, didn't I? You just have to trust me."

"Why don't you understand? He's going to kill me, and he'll kill you too for helping me."

"Good, then we'll die together." The confidence in his voice told her how firm he was on saving her. She knew he would protect her no matter what, even if he died trying. She didn't understand, why? She didn't even know him ten days ago.

She had tricked him into helping her escape Kol and her family. She had argued with him throughout their journey, never listening to him, bantering all the time. Sure they had their light intimate moments, but she had even used those moments to help her agenda. A part of her felt something very strong for him, she couldn't name it yet, but something had changed. And she knew what. This was the moment she realized that she was madly irrecoverably in love with him.

He was looking around, desperately finding a way to escape her fiancé and her family. It was because of her that his reputation was in jeopardy. Her family has painted him as her kidnapper when in reality he was her savior. A pang of guilt arose in her chest as she remembered what happened earlier. She just couldn't get his broken expression out of her mind, she had broken his heart and she was very sorry now.

Her thought bubble popped when she heard Kol's voice nearby. He was asking his men to search around the forest. He had seen the car drive down the cliff but he had noticed their foot tracks and knew they were somewhere near.

"Can you walk now?" He asked in a low tone.

She nodded.

Slowly, he helped her stand on her feet. "Let's go deeper in the forest. They can't possibly tail us that far."

She agreed, holding his arm as he led her through the forest. They stopped once or twice to catch their breath, but kept randomly moving around, not even thinking how'll they come out of the forest once they're sure they were out of danger.

"Can we stop?" Her feet hurt from jumping down the car and walking for hours.

"Okay, but only for a few minutes." He said. He had a sinking feeling, Kol and her uncle were close by.

He handed her a water bottle as she sat down, her chest heaving from running so fast. Her shirt was torn, revealing her cleavage and showing inappropriate amount of her sun kissed skin. Her brown hair fell in loose, soft curls all around her head. Her face was dirty with some of the mud sticking to her skin, yet to him, she looked like a goddess. She had no idea what she did to him. Or maybe, she did, but she ignored it.

Of course, what would a girl like her do with a guy like him. She was the 'Elena Gilbert', successor of Grayson Gilbert, one of the most famous industrialist, descendent of the royal family of The Falls. In a way, she was a princess, and what was he? He was just a news reporter of the most underrated news group, helping her reach her brother across the country. He couldn't give her anything that the rich Tyler Lockwood could give her, he was nothing. He realized that.

Why did he have to fall in love with her? He knew he could never have her but he wanted her so much. He loved her so much and every second, he fell harder and harder for her.

It seemed like a tragic fairytale. He met the princess and fell in love with her. He was even protecting her from the villains but in the end, he'll never get the princess because he wasn't the prince, he was her knight in a rusty armor.

"You're both fated to be together. She is destined to be yours. It had been sealed in both of your fates from hundreds of years ago." He remembered the words of the psychic they met just a few days ago.

He had laughed at the fake psychic that time but now he couldn't help but feel bitter at that thoughts. He lowered his gaze from her body to the ground, taking off his button down.

"What are you doing?" She asked, startled.

"Your clothes… they…" He didn't have to say it, she could see their condition. Even though he had seen her naked countless times but right now she suddenly felt too exposed. He handed his shirt to her, now only in his sleeveless undershirt.

"Thank you." The gratitude in her voice melted him a bit, even though he was still furious at her for using his feelings for her advantage.

She winced when she slipped her arms through the sleeves. He kneeled down on his knees and scooted closer to her, his face showering with concern. Somehow he could feel her pain and wanted to remove it. He didn't know why but he couldn't bear the tears in her eyes.

He held her arm, examining the scratches.

"Oh god!" She gasped.

"What?"

"Look at your arm!"

That's when he noticed his terribly bruised arm, blood gushing out of it. Lost in her pain, he never noticed his.

"I never noticed."

"How could you not notice? It looks terrible." She felt terrible now. She'd been crying over her wounds, she never thought that he might be hurt too.

"We have to stop the blood flow." She said, worried as she picked up their small luggage bag and looked for some bandage or some cloth to cover his wound. "I'll have to stitch it up later, before it gets infected." She seemed worried. Somehow, he liked that. No, he loved it. He loved that she cared about him.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay." She chided.

She took out her scarf and tore it, fashioning a bandage around his gash carefully, softly.

His eyes were fixed on her face, gazing at her as she concentrated on tying the bandage without hurting him. He couldn't take his own eyes off her, studying every aspect of her face just like he did when he saw her for the first time.

He had never seen such a beautiful girl. She seemed like an evening red rose, so beautiful and dazzling. Just then she looked up, giving him a chance to look into her doe eyes.

She seemed stunned too. Damon Salvatore was like a dream to her. When she met him first she thought of him as a very self-absorbed, self-loving, disrespecting and very selfish man but she was so wrong. Like his handsome face he also had a beautiful heart. The heart that she broke, that she took advantage of. Her eyes roamed downward from his face to his sculptured body and then to the ground, feeling ashamed and shy.

It seemed like time had stopped.

They were so close.

But before anything could happen, they heard footsteps approaching closer. Damon latched onto her arm, making a run for it but a man emerged out of the bushes, holding a gun in front of him.

Damon retreated, still holding her arm, and took a different route but another man appeared, smirking and pointing a revolver at them.

"You're surrounded, Salvatore." Kol's voice boomed.

Within seconds, Kol's men encircled them and before they could even think, Kol and John appeared, coming out of the trees and with smug looks on their faces.

"Well. Well. Well." John's voice was low but it screamed danger. "Look who we have here?"

"My darling bride and her lover. Tell me, Elena, did you really thought you could escape me?" Kol's tone ran a shiver down her spine.

Damon pushed her behind him and stood in front of her, ready to defend her no matter what the consequences.

"I'll give you one last chance to escape, Salvatore, I want to show this bitch the worth of her love. I want to show her how her lover left her alone when I offered him escape. You have a chance… hand her over and leave?"

Damon shook his head, "You'll never get her, Kol, you won't even get to touch a single hair on her head, not until I'm dead and rotting in mud."

"That could be arranged." Kol said, sliding the safety of the gun off, ready to shoot.

"No, no, Kol." Elena begged. "Kol, please don't hurt him. It's not what you think it is,"

"Elena, come here this instant. You have already damaged our plans enough."

"Uncle John, I don't want to marry Kol. He's a criminal, a murderer." She protested.

"Like hell you will." Kol stepped toward her, but Damon blocked his way, standing firmly in front of him.

"Get out of my way."

"She said she doesn't want to marry you, get it through your head." Damon spat.

"Don't test my patience, reporter. Leave her here and save your life."

"She is my life, I'm not leaving her." He heard her gasp at the confession.

Kol rolled his eyes, ignoring him as he reached for Elena who was hiding behind her 'lover'. Before he could even touch her, Damon held his hand and pushed him away, throwing him on the ground. Suddenly all guns pointed toward him, ready to shoot at one signal from Kol.

Was this the end?

"Fine. Have it your way. Kill him." Kol ordered.

This was it, that was the end of his ordinary boring life, He had so many hopes for it, but it was the end indeed, he was now so sure that he wasn't meant for Elena because if he was, why wasn't fate helping him. But before anything could happen. A wild wind came out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"What the hell?" Kol said, stepping back.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, moving closer to Damon. He wrapped his arms around her, just as terrified by the turn of events.

The dust was making it hard to see what was going on.

"You'll not part the lovers this time, Kaolin." The heard a strange voice boom.

"What? What? What is this?" Kol shouted like a madman.

"Damon, Elena. Run." They recognized it as Bonnie's voice. She was standing behind them, holding her hands up, muttering something under breath as if she was the one who had conjured the storm.

"What the hell?" Damon said, his eyes widening.

"What is this?" Elena demanded him. "Damon, I'm scared."

"General, I can't hold them back, much longer. You need to leave." Bonnie said.

Damon nodded, holding Elena's hand and running for their life.

..

..

" _The stars look beautiful, don't they?" The beautiful Queen said as she rolled closer to him. They were in his room, stargazing through the huge window._

" _Not more beautiful than your eyes." He replied, softly, cupping her face. A blush covered her face. She inched closer to kiss him but before she could capture his lips with hers, a knock disturbed them._

" _Yes."_

" _Your Highness. I apologize for disturbing but his majesty has been looking for you. We need to leave if you don't want to get caught." Her handmaid Bonnie said._

" _Oh." Elena said, worriedly as she got up._

" _Don't go, love." Damon held her hand._

" _But I have to. The king is waiting for me," She said in somewhat bitter tone._

 _Damon bit on his lowerlip, not liking the idea of Elena with Kaolin too. But he was her husband and the mighty king. Damon couldn't do much._

" _I can't take this anymore," He said in a whisper. "We're leaving tomorrow."_

" _What? Tomorrow. But you said, we needed a week more for arrangements." Elena replied as she got dressed._

" _No. No. I can't live another day without you," Damon replied as he held her by her waist and just stared into her eyes. "I have this sinking feeling that if I wait any longer, I'll lose you forever."_

 _She cupped a side of his face. "Then we'll go, tomorrow. Besides, I can't wait to start a life with you."_

" _Me neither." He held on to her tightly. "Just one more day," He leaned down and kissed her hard._

" _Yes, one more day." She replied, her lips still tightly pressed against his._

" _Your Highness." Bonnie interrupted them._

" _Oh my apologies."_

"Untill next time _." She said to Damon._

" _Good bye."_

 _He never knew this would be their last conversation._

 _.._

Strangle flashes were coming to his mind, flashes of different times. It was like the psychic said, he and Elena had been together in another life. But this wasn't sane. This wasn't logical.

"Oh, like anything is logical now." His mind replied. "You are in love with a princess who loves someone else. A Don wants to kill you because you ran away with his fiancé and you just saw a witch conjuring a storm."

"Damon," Elena said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Where are we going?"

"Out of this fucking forest. Finding a way back to the main road." He replied. He had been thinking about telling her that he met Tyler and Caroline and that he had been wrong Tyler wasn't in on Kol's plan. But somehow he couldn't. He would lose her to him and he just couldn't bear that.

"I can't walk anymore, Damon. I'm thirsty." She whined.

"Well, too bad. If you don't want to be killed, we need to walk until we are out of this jungle from hell."

"But… I feel so dizzy," She said as she stumbled and almost ran into a tree.

He held her arm, before she could fall. "Hey. Hey. You okay?"

"Not really." She replied.

"Okay. We can take a break here for a while." He said, helping her sit down. His eyes were warm again, just like they used to.

"Stay here, I'll get you some water,"

She nodded, holding her head.

After a few minutes, he came back, holding a leaf like glass, filled with water. It reminded her of a life long time ago.

"Thank you." She said with gratitude as she took the glass from him. She felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Damon, I-,"

"If you're feeling better we should keep on walking." He said as he stood up and faced away from her, back to his cold self.

"Why are you acting like this?" Her voice broke when she said that. "I'm sorry I said all those things to you,"

"It doesn't matter." He replied, stepping a little further, still facing away from her.

"But it matters to me, Damon." She tried to stand up. "I have been meaning to say this for a long time but I had been so caught up with my pride but now that I'm losing you, I don't care about anything anymore."

"Elena, please."

"I'm not in love with Tyler, Damon. I never had been. I thought that I was. But turns out, it was just an infatuation." She held his hand and turned him to face her. "I knew this for a while but… I couldn't name it. But now I'm sure. This is the most real thing, I have ever felt."

"Stop,"

"No. Listen to me, please." She embraced him tightly, shaking uncontrollably as she sobbed. She held his arms just above his elbow as she pulled him closer and closer. "I'm in love with you."

Damon's breath stalled in his lungs as the meaning of her words hit him.

"I knew I liked you but now… I love you. More than anyone ever will. I love you so much."

He wanted to wrap his arms around her, kiss her senseless, make love to her until the end of times but before he could say something, he remembered that he didn't deserve her. He couldn't give her anything that Tyler could. He was a loser. And a loser couldn't have a happy ending with the princess. Besides, if he accepted her love now, what's to guarantee she wouldn't go into Tyler's arms once she finds out Tyler wasn't in on Kol's game in the first place. Will she do a boyfriend swap again? He wouldn't be able to take the heartbreak. He loved her to madness but it was better for both of them to not be together because he wasn't good enough for Elena and Elena was toxic for him. She could kill him.

"Are you crazy?" He pulled her back, harshly, even though it killed him to throw her love back right at her face, when he wanted nothing more than her.

"What?"

"Stop being so melodramatic, Elena. Let's go." He said, holding her back.

"But I thought you were in love with me too?" She asked, so confused by his behavior.

"I don't, Elena." He lied right to her face.

"But you said-,"

"I remember what I said." He replied his face icy cold. "I was confused, I just wanna get this over with Elena, let's be honest, this isn't the first time I've done this, I thought about it over and over, I know it's as weird as it sounds, I don't want this relationship or you."

"If you don't love me, why are you helping me?" She asked, boldly.

He didn't have an answer for that. But he didn't want her to know that he was mad in love with her. He knew that she was smart enough to get answers out of him so he did what he knew would break her heart once and for all.

"I expected to be paid for my services."

She looked at him with an expression as if she couldn't believe what he said. She shook her head, her eyes watered. "Okay, then."

..

..

* * *

Up next

Delena meets Damon's parents.

..

..

"Her eyes are dim as if she has lost all hope. She told me she was in love with you but you turned her down. It was like you have tore her soul into peices."

"I... I broke her heart, Stef,"

"What did you tell her, Damon?" Stefan demanded.

"I told her I wasn't in love with her and I'm only helping her for money,"

Stefan swung his hand and slapped him across his face. "You asshole."

..

..

"Thank god, You're here." She smiled as she saw him. The smile didnt reach her eyes but she still seemed relieved, a light hope in her eyes. She ran downstairs, looking like an angel diving toward him. But then someone else stepped forward and took her in his arms.

Tyler Lockwood held her tightly, "I'm here, babygirl, you're safe now."

..

..

So, only three chapters left. This was the only angsty chapter of the entire story. I hope you guys like it and enjoyed it. Do give me your reviews. Tell me, does Damon seems fair? Was Elena stupid? Is Tyler really with Kol? I really hope to hear from you guys. I don't think this story has much reach, espeically after my break. I hope I'm wrong.

Anyways, TDO to be updated in two days. A new story coming soon.

Love you all, thanks for all the support.

Title credit. Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez


	13. Somebody's got my baby

**Chapter 13: Somebody's got my baby**

Elena had no idea how Damon had the money to rent the car but she kept quite and didn't ask him anything.

They reached Denver in the dead of the night. Never talking. Never even looking to each other. He could hear her sniff and her silent cries but he didn't give in to them. He wanted to. He really wanted too. But it wouldn't be good for them.

"Damon," She turned to him, a look of concern in her eyes, even though she was trying to act cold. "You have been driving for a while, why don't you take a break for awhile." It was her failed attempt to prolong their journey. She didn't want to leave his side. Did that make her pathetic?

"I'm fine." He said, followed by a tired yawn.

"I still think we should stop and you should take a nap." She said, "before we get into an accident again."

He wanted to argue but then he decided against it. He stopped the car on the side and stretched his seat backward.

"Goodnight," Elena whispered but he didn't reply.

He bit on his lip, thinking about the last evening. He replayed her words over and over again in his mind. She was in love with him. Not Tyler. She said that. And he loved her too, didn't he? He loved her to madness than what was stopping him? He could have her all to himself.

But Tyler. He thought.

"Tyler should have been there for her, when she needed him. Tyler's loss is none of my concern." He thought selfishly. He turned to look if she was still awake but found her sleeping. He sighed. Okay, fine. He would return his feeling tomorrow. He waited so long. He could wait another night.

..

..

 _Alaric Saltzman, the royal chair, knew what the king had planned for the Queen and her lover. It was only moments before the queen would confess. General Damon was a close friend of his and Alaric didn't want him to get in any sort of trouble. So, as soon as the Queen went into his Majesty's room, he sent a letter to Damon and ordered him to leave the kingdom, the instant he got the message and deal with a group of rebels that had been bothering the guards._

 _Receiving the order, Damon very reluctantly left that night, with a promise that he will return tomorrow night._

 _Alaric had a half a mind that as soon as the Queen confesses, he would send a messenger to Damon and inform him to leave and never return. But never in his wildest dream did he dream that the queen would rather take death that reveal the name of her lover._

 _Her dead body laid in the coffin filled with rose petals. Her lips blue from the effect of the poison but other than that she still looked beautiful as if alive._

" _The Queen, her highness, committed suicide because she was depressed that she couldn't give an heir to the King and she couldn't bear that," The fake news spread like wildfire. King Kaolin loyal servants were smart to cover up after their king's doing._

 _Everyone was shocked because Queen Elena was a very lively and cheerful young woman, filled with life. Why would she end her life? She had everything. Beauty, Wealth, a devoted husband and a kingdom that loved her. No one knew the reality of her cruel murder. No one but Bonnie, Alaric, Enzo and Kaolin._

 _General Damon, after dealing with rebels, entered the kingdom, late in the evening. He, with his troops, was crossing the market when he heard something that, he felt hair on his back rise._

" _Poor Queen, so young, and the such surprising death," A man said to another._

" _King Jeremy's mother fainted at the sight of her, they say she has gone mad, she wouldn't even let them bury her." Another one said._

" _What? What is this? What is it, that you two are talking about? Who died?" General Damon demanded, he looked sick even at the consideration… what was going on?_

" _Oh, have you not heard, General." The first man said. "The biggest news of the year, maybe,"_

" _What the hell are you talking about?" Damon spat, now getting anxious._

" _Sire, we are talking about Queen Elena Gilbert Kaolin Mikelson." The second man said._

" _What about her?" Damon demanded, feeling his heart drop._

" _Sire, she committed suicide."_

 _The world stopped and all was silent._ _He couldn't hear; he couldn't speak; he couldn't feel. And then everything was still. He felt a fire in his veins, the fire that now consumed his heart. He had never felt so scorching, so terrible, such a horrid maddening pain. "No." She couldn't. She wouldn't. She knew he couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist. Why? Oh why would she do that? And just before they were supposed to run away._

 _.._

 _.._

 _He didn't know how he got back to the palace. He was slowly walking down the hallway to his room, still not in his senses at all. He still couldn't believe it. This must be a joke. He couldn't speak, he couldn't ask. He couldn't cry. He was lost._

" _You!" He heard a woman screech. "She died because of you!" He looked up to find Elena's mother stalking toward him. She grab hold of his collar and screamed in his face, "THEY KILLED HER. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! I TOLD YOU TO NOT BE THE OTHER MAN, BUT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE HER BE. SHE IS DEAD NOW. ARE YOU HAPPY? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? SHE COULDN'T BE YOURS SO SHE COULDN'T BE ANYONE'S,"_

" _Your Highness," Her maids pulled her away from him. "I'm sorry, sire. She is not in her senses, she just lost her daughter," One of the maids said, as she pulled Miranda away from her and took the struggling woman away._

 _What did she mean when she said that they killed her. Did… did Koalin found out? Was that why…_

" _General." He recongnied Bonnie's voice. He finally looked up and rushed to her. "Bonnie, please tell me this is all a dream, please tell me she is fine. Please let me see her one time, I-,"_

" _She's gone, General." Bonnie replied, tears streaming down her face. "Koalin killed her."_

" _No. No." He breathed, shaking his head. "WHY? WHY WOULD HE KILL HER?"_

" _BECAUSE HE FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU TWO!" Bonnie screamed. "Katherine gave him the letters she wrote to you. He demanded she tell him who her lover was or she dies. She chose death. General, he poisoned her. She died in my arms. Very… very painful death. She kept murmuring she loved you till her last breath and that she will meet you in another life,"_

 _He fell on his knees and broke into the most painful sobs. A big strong man like him, was on his knees, crying like a child until the sorrow turned into hatred and hatred turned into urge for revenge. He would kill Kaolin and Katherine._

" _It's still your fault though, for being the other man."_

 _.._

 _.._

He woke up sweating bullets. His eyes searched for the brunette he loved. She was here, safe and sound, in his car. He took the water bottle from the backseat and gulped it down his thorat in one breath.

"Queen Elena… was murdered," He thought. He touched the place where his heart laid. It still ached as if he had just felt the pain of losing her. She died because of General Damon. She died because General Damon's selfishness. He was a coward, he couldn't run away with her or stay away from her. She died because he wouldn't leave her alone. If only he stayed… then a thought came to Damon's mind. He was General Damon. They were the same person.

"Then how am I any different? I still haven't told Elena about Tyler. I'm selfish enough to keep her when I know she loves him and he could give her the life Damon could never." He thought, biting his lip.

He inched closer to elena, stroking her cheek lightly. "I'm sorry I said all those things to you. You know I never meant it. You know, I… I love you. So much. And it's because I love you, I can't be selfish by you. I have to let you go, Elena. I'm sorry. You… you don't know how hard it is to even imagine living without you… but I will do it for you. I will do it for your happiness." Slowly, he lowered and kissed her lips lightly, oh so softly.

A lone tear escaped his eye and fell on her face.

..

..

She woke up at the sound of car horns. It seemed like they were stuck in traffic. She looked around, stretching her arms.

"We're nearly home." He said, "I got you coffee," he signaled to the cup in cup holder.

"Oh, so that's what smells." Elena said bitterly, making a face.

"I'm sorry I can't afford Starbucks, it's probably because I lost my job and that's probably because everyone thinks I am a kidnapper." Damon's tone was normal yet she could sense the coldness.

"Yes, your job. The least popular reporter ever known. I bet your job is exciting." She taunted.

"No worries. I'll buy myself a news channel with the money you give me for, more on air time" He replied and she made a face that clearly showed she was hurt.

"Now, my parents are… a little different." He said after a while.

"What do you mean? Are you sure we should go there? What if they don't like me? What if they tell you to hand me over to-,"

"That won't happen." He said in a dark tone. "Look. They're very nice people but… they're just too nice. Just… be ready for it,"

"For what?"

"You'll know."

..

..

"This is the house I grew up in." He said as if he was entitled to give some introduction. As the entered the house, it felt warm and cozy. Even it was small and not even close to Elena's usual standard yet, it was very beautiful.

"This is… amazing," Elena breathed.

"Yeah you're going to cringe from that vibe soon."

She sighed, "Definitely no match for my recent sexual activity. "

His hands curled into fists, "I am going to have to reciprocate that feeling. And that's the only feeling that I would reciprocate,"

She turned to him, "Oh please it's probably the highlight of your pathetic life, just don't brag about it to everyone."

"Yes I am going to tell that story to my grandchildren someday, the time I banged the late queen Elena Gilbert, the Don's beloved fiancé and she totally fell in love with me," He raised a brow, looking at her reaction, she rolled her eyes, her nostrils flaring, "So you think I'll die first?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I mean aren't you a decade older than me."

She scoffed, "That was very lame and you know it."

The door opened before he could reply, his mother squealed in excitement. "OH MY GOD!"

Elena had to get away quick as the woman jumped on Damon, "Dilly-doo, where had you been? We had cops here a few days ago, they were asking about you. I was so worried but your father said you'll be fine and-," She kissed both his cheeks and his forehead, staining them with maroon lipstick. Damon had his eyes squeezed shut, "Really mom? I am not three."

She looked at Elena who raised her hands in surrender, "Continue by all means."

She looked at both of them, Damon shook his head before his mom could jump to conclusions, but his mother had already turned to Elena, holding both her hands, "You're so pretty. How did my Dilly-doo managed to get a pretty lady like you?"

Elena coughed, "Dilly who?"

"Mom for the last time please call me Damon! And she's not my girlfriend."

His mother lily gasped, "You got married?"

They both said it at once, "NO."

Damon held her wrist pulling her out of his mother's hold, "She's a friend of mine, her name is Elena. Elena Gilbert. We both need your help."

She brought them inside, Elena and Damon came face to face with a middle aged handsome man, Damon introduced him as his father and then explained to them the situation before they could inquire.

Giuseppe had a frown by the end of the story, "I just can't believe you got yourself into this, considering you were a trouble maker from the start, we tried to get you the most boring job-,"

Elena didn't miss a chance to give him a sarcastic look.

"Congratulations son as always you've done something absurd, got yourself into trouble and disappointed us." He looked up, "Lily, do you remember when I bet on how he is going to kidnap a girl someday, well, pay up?"

Damon made a face, "You gotta be kidding me, this is a joke right?"

His mom sighed, "I'll get my purse."

Damon sighed in defeat, Elena laughed at his poker face, "This isn't kidnapping, okay, she tricked me, I'm the victim here. I am trying to help her." He looked at her, she sat down on the sofa not making eye contact.

"So you're saying, you haven't kidnapped her because you're in love with her and you know that you have no chance with a girl like that," His father demanded. Lily elbowed his father but he remained oblivious.

"Yes, Elena is 'just' a friend. And I'm trying to help her."

"I don't buy it. You wouldn't do shit if there is no gain for you." His father replied.

"For goodness sake, I have no gain in this. I just want to help this poor defenseless girl. Besides she is in love with someone else, her boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood,"

"Quit lying, I'm not. And-," Elena whispered. "You're taking money from me to save me."

"I deserve it after the shit you put me through." He whispered back. "But don't tell them. Mom would kill me,"

Giuseppe coughed, "So, you're saying that… you're helping the girl run away, you're fighting a mob for her, but you're not in love with her and she's not in love with you, she is in love with someone else. And you're actually helping her reunite with her… boyfriend."

"My boyfriend actually-,"

"I met your boyfriend at the motel. He's not involved with Kol, he's okay." Damon replied, trying to look anything but her, he didn't want to lose it, just when he told her the piece of information that would finish all his chances of having her.

When he looked up, she was looking at him, a strange pain in her eyes. She didn't seem to be happy about the news that Tyler hadn't tricked her and that he was indeed sincere to her. There was a strange yearning in her eyes. Before he could read what it meant, he looked away.

"So much selflessness, it's making me sick," Giuseppe mumbled loud enough for Damon to hear. "Such a pretty girl… in love with someone else."

"They're so oblivious," Lily whispered back to him.

"We'll have to do something." He replied. "It's an honor to have you with us, my lady, you're more beautiful than your pictures." Giuseppe said as he took her hand and gave it a very light kiss.

She smiled, "Thank you. I haven't met a gentleman in days, excuse my giddy behavior."

Damon rolled his eyes.

Giuseppe popped his collar, confidently, "I agree, my son lacks gentleman-ish qualities. Let me reintroduce myself I-,"

"What the hell, dad? Do you have any decency of the bro code?" Damon said, frowning.

"Bro Code, yes, Son's code, no, What have you ever done for me? And besides, isn't this lovely lady just a friend of yours."

Damon tensed up, "That ultimately gives you the right to embarrass me."

Elena huffed, "Please ignore Damon , we've been travelling for a while now." She leaned in whispering, "Ever since he got fired, he's not right in the head."

Damon raised his brows, "I can hear you, you know?"

She leaned back, "Don't worry I didn't talk about your drug problem."

"What?" Giuseppe and Lily said, alert. "You're taking drugs."

"How dare you!"

"This is not how we raised you."

"Oh, Pepe, whatever will we do." His mother wailed.

Damon pursed his lips, "For goodness sake, she is lying, she's has a little comedian flavor in her."

Giuseppe and Lily relaxed, murmuring how they almost had a heart attack. Lily rose up and went to the kitchen to get them food and refreshments. She bought fruit, bacon, and sausages, enough to fill them up until lunch.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Like you know anything about me?"

Giuseppe whispered to her, "The shows about to start."

Damon took a glass from the tray handing her one too, "Yes I do, I know everything about you, who do you think has been affording Miss High Maintenance."

She shrugged, "You know nothing. What you saw is what I showed you!"

"You haven't had any books published about your nonexistent deep personality." He smirked. "You… you're an arrogant, stubborn, egoistic girl with zero IQ,"

"Huh," She screeched. "And you, have you seen yourself? You… you think you're this selfish guy who doesn't care about anyone, you think you're this ladies' man that doesn't want to commit, you think you're this tough guy, but you're actually a sensitive softie, yes, Damon, I saw you getting teared up when we watched the notebook."

"You made him watch the notebook?" His mother asked, surprised. "Pepe and I are married for forty years and I couldn't do that,"

"Yes, I watched The NoteBook, because I didn't want to hear her blabber all night about what a good movie it is, I just gave in to shut her up, Miss I-Am-Only-Pretty-Because-I-Put-A-Ton-Makeup,"

She sat back in her seat, "Huh! Well at least I don't wear SpongeBob underwear for good luck,"

He snarled, "That was a personal attack, Elena, you promised you'd never tell anyone."

She seemed happy with herself.

"Thank god I am not the one who peed their pants when I watch a scary movie,"

Her smile faded, "Damon it was cold in the car, and The Ring is a scary movie, you swore upon your life you'd never talk about it."

He laughed, "Everything is fair in fighting cringe moments with cringe moments."

"He has browsing history filled of attempts to find Bill Clinton and Monica Lewinsky porn." She accused.

"Lady calm the hell down." Damon said aloud, " Okay lets ceasefire, peace… after I tell you everyone that Princess Elena Gilbert calls the clown from Mc Doland's Clown Mr. Scary Santa, yes, my darling warrior princess is afraid of a fucking clown."

Her nostrils flared in anger, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Giuseppe interrupted, "But how? They have no resemblance at all."

Damon smiled, "That's what everyone asks."

Elena sipped from her juice, she noticed how the tension between them was fading right now, they were almost the old them, even arguing, everything about this moment made her happy, his loving family, this beautiful house, his smiling face, the void remained in their relationship, how it hurt that he didn't want her like she did, loved him like she did. She wanted to get up, go to him, slap him on his face for making her vulnerable again and for breaking that trust she had in them, sometimes she would think that he never meant his words, maybe he was just afraid of the commitment, maybe he did love her still, but then she'd think that she was special enough for him to fall in love with her, she was never special, no one ever loved her for her. All of sudden, she felt the heart ache again, the heart ache of being rejected, of never being loved. Maybe that's why he wanted her to go to Tyler, because he couldn't deal with her anymore.

She looked away, finishing the argument, surprising him and everyone else.

"Why do you cut your hair that way." His father's filled in the silence.

"Don't be jealous." Damon touched his hair, "Hair gets the ladies."

And there it was. Damon Salvatore, the Casanova. She thought. She felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Mrs. Salvatore, could you tell me where the restroom is, please?" She said, in a low tone afraid that her voice would give away her feelings.

"Sure, love." Lily said as she guided her to a room. Once she was out of earshot, Giuseppe turned to Damon, hands folded.

"Don't get me wrong but you definitely feel horrible right?" Giuseppe asked.

He looked up shaking his head, "About what? It's not the first time you've hated on my hair."

His Father huffed, "You know well I am talking about the girl, cut the crap."

Damon sat up, "Watching way too much romantic movies old man?"

"Yeah and I've been watching my pathetic son happy throughout his life, acting like the usual asshole but today you're acting different, it's about the girl."

Damon got up, "We aren't having this pointless conversation, I don't want to add this to the list of things you can make fun of, later,"

Guiseppe got up, hands on Damon's shoulders, standing in front of him, "Hold up , I am not going to make fun of your heart Damon, I am your father, you do know how proud I am of you for going against the world to help Elena, to do the right thing, but I am not proud of how my son can't tell this girl how he feels for her."

Damon shrugged, carelessly, "I am not in love. It's just a temporary feeling that I always have. I'm always looking for something different, something new."

"Really?" Giuseppe asked, not convinced.

Damon picked up the phone, dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Giuseppe asked.

"Her boyfriend. He told me to call him when we are somewhere safe." He replied.

"And you're going to call him?" Giuseppe asked again.

Damon looked up, for the first time vulnerable. "I have to. That's the right thing."

"But then he will take her."

"I know. Life isn't Disney, dad." He replied, a pained look on his face. "The soldier fell in love with the princess. But he can't have her. This is no fairytale and I'm no prince. This story can't have a happy ending."

His eyes showed the incredible pain he was suffering, for once he truly looked a man who had lost everything.

..

..

Giuseppe couldn't bear it. No, he would not allow his son to sacrifice his love for some righteous reason. He had already discussed it with Lily and had sent her on the mission to find out if Elena loved Damon just as much as Damon loved her.

Lily agreed. She had Elena help her prepare lunch, which she did without complaining to Damon's surprise.

Once, they served the dinner, Lily called them onto table.

Giuseppe whispered sitting next to Damon, "Look son, Iet's do this the good old way, I'll be your wingman."

Damon made a face, "Ugh, dad no, please, dad!".

"Dilly-doo I made you your favorite lasagna" His mother pulled out a chair for him.

"Mum its Damon, please call me Damon." He said as he sat down,

His mother called his brother out who had been busy working in his room, "Oh Dilly-doo is home."

He dragged a chair and sat.

Giuseppe coughed, "Let me introduce to you, her grace, Elena Gilbert, princess of the Fells, p.s Damon kidnapped her."

Stefan's eyes widened, "So you finally won that bet." He turned to Elena, "Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother. Like my parents I haven't been living under a rock, Damon called me yesterday, I was the one who sent help."

She smiled, "I've heard so much about you and your kids."

He sighed, "Well the wifey is vacationing and my boss won't give me a break, so kids are gone."

Damon filled her plate with all sort of things, "Your favorite. Eat up."

She gave him a faint smile which he returned formally like he had to.

She looked around the room , "Who's that?" She asked looking at a picture placed on a fancy bookcase.

His mother looked back at the shelf. Damon choked on his drink, "What the hell is that doing on the shelf?"

His mother excitedly picked up the picture, "That's from when our little dilly-doo was two . He loved to play in the mud. I warned him against dirtying his clothes, so he'd just get himself all naked , look how messy he is."

Elena laughed holding on to the frame as Damon was trying to snatch it away from her, " Oh. Let me see."

"Don't act like you've never done that."

"I didn't honestly."

His mother pointed to the picture, "Dilly-doo was such a farm piggie, look at his little vivi."

Damon snatched the picture, redfaced, "Okay, that's it, no ones viewing my nudity for humor purposes."

"Oh, you and your little vivi," Elena mocked.

"It's not that little anymore and you know it." He whispered back so low that no one else heard it.

She found blood creeping to her cheeks, making her just as red faced as Damon's. He smirked, stepping away with the photoframe. "Mama, I'm gonna go burn this thing."

"It's okay, Dilly Do. I have like six copies of this." She responded when he was out of earshot.

..

..

"The Dinner was delicious, Mrs. Salvatore," Elena complemented as she helped dry the dishes and put them back into shelf.

"Please, darling, call me Lily." She replied in a sweet tone. Elena smiled back, concentrating on drying the plate, she was holding.

"So… you and Damon, you guys… seem to be close?" She asked, eying Elena's for a possible reaction.

"Um. Yes, he's helping me and all… it's a big deal. I'm thankful to him for… all that he's done." Elena replied awkwardly, not knowing what to say. She thought they were close, she thought that maybe he loved her, but he didn't. At least that's what he said.

"Elena. Let's be open here. I'm not like a regular mom you know. I'm a… cool mom," She said, almost making Elena laugh at her words. "Why did you run away from your wedding? Kol Mikelson, he seems like a nice guy, some would say, man of a woman's wildest dreams,"

Elena chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that. Well, I ran away because one, he… he killed my father, two, he is a criminal and three, I was forced into this marriage," She replied, honestly.

"Oh, dear Lord." Lily gasped, dropping the sponge and pulling the brunttee into her arms, "Oh my poor girl."

Elena closed her eyes, enjoying the motherly warmth from the sweet woman, a feeling she had dearly missed.

After a while, Lily pulled back, wiping her tears. She picked up her sponge again, cleaning the dishes, "And… what's with this Tyler guy? Who is-,"

"He's no one." Elena replied before Lily could complete.

"But Damon says he is your boyfriend."

"Tyler is just another guy who is in love with my money. They all do. No one… no one ever loved me," She said in a very low tone but it was loud enough for Lily to hear. Lily looked at her sympathetically. She was on a mission by her husband to find out if the girl had feelings for Damon but now she didn't even care about that. Her inner matchmaker was coming out. Even if Damon and Elena weren't in love like she and Giuseppe speculated, she will still make them fall for each other because this girl in front of her deserved real love.

"You know, Damon is single." Lily said, "and… I know he's a bit… non serious and he acts all commitment phobic but he's a hopeless romantic at heart like his father and if you could just think about-,"

"Mom. Mom." Damon interrupted from the other room, as if he had been listening in to all the conversation. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"And you know Elena, I think he really likes you, I mean he looks at you all the time, when he thinks no one is looking and-,"

"For the love of all that's holy stop." Damon said, taking the sponge from his mother's hand.

"Elena, love, look he's been single for awhile, so he would act like a jerk,"

Elena felt a smile creeping to her face. However, her smile fell after what he said next.

"Mom, I don't like Elena like that. She isn't my… type. And I'm not hers. Let it go, please." He whispered into Lily's ear but Elena could hear him.

"See, he agrees he likes you, don't you."

"What?" Damon said, surprised. "I didn't say that- where is your hearing aid?" He said, understanding why she never stopped when he asked her too.

"Why do I need a hand grenade?" Lily asked, innocently.

"Where is the pretty lady gonna sleep?" Giuseppe asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Dad stop." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Damon's room." Lily replied.

"Oh, so now you can hear." Damon made a face," what about me? Where am I going to sleep?"

"On the couch, downstairs." His mom answered.

"What? On the couch. In my own house," He hissed.

"You can sleep in my room." Stefan replied from the family room.

"Your room smell of your children's diapers," Damon replied.

"Love, you can take his room. We'll handle him." Lily said to Elena.

"Mama, you know I have had a spinal injury."

"That was when you were two." Giuseppe said, rolling his eyes.

"But the doctor said-,"

"The doctor only said two weeks and it's been ages." Lily replied, making Elena laugh.

"Fine, okay, take the room, it's not like she's staying forever." He said, giving in, but showing Elena that she wasn't welcome forever.

"Yeah, I know." Elena hissed back, tired of how he kept treating her.

"In a few days, you'd be living in Tyler Lockwood's big castle."

"Yes, I will." She replied back, her voice breaking.

"Well, you should. I bet he's the only one who can put up with your high maintenance shit anyway." He said with a bitter smile. "Castle like house, fancy dresses and lots of makeup."

"I don't really care for that," Elena tried to explain.

"As if." He replied with a smirk and left.

..

..

"Don't be so old school." Stefan told his mom as she was going towards Damon's room to execute Giuseppe's oldest plan in the 'book'.

His mother ignored him saying, "It worked when you and Lexi were fighting."

"We fought over who gets the right side of the bed, and they're not even accepting their feelings for each other. This is a different case."

His mother didn't take his words into consideration neither Damon's excuses to avoid 'family fun time'.

"Elena come along." she repeated over and over till Elena had to surrender.

"So what are we doing now?" He asked his mom on the way to the family room.

"Spend some time with your family, it's been ages we have played a game together." She went ahead.

"Oh. No. I know what is going," Damon held Elena's arm,"It's the stupid drinking game, Elena you have to stay alert. They're planning something,"

"It's just a game Damon." She huffed.

"These types of "soul connection" is what caused us trouble in the first place." He left her arm avoiding her hurt eyes.

"I didn't miss the part where you called me trouble Damon, you know what? You were an asshole from the start but very recently you have started being an insensitive jerk."

She went inside the family room followed by him.

His father had taken out a bottle of Gin with glasses.

Elena sat on the sofa, "Oh you guys use Gin, we use Vodka."

Stefan opened the bottle, "Dad hates mainstream trends."

She nodded in understanding, "Oh."

His father cleared his voice, "So my dear Elena, this is how the game goes, this is the box of confession, you'll take a piece of paper out and read out loud, everyone drinks if they have done that thing. There is one person from one team who would read out the statement and the other one would explain if they had experienced it together to earn a point, so teams are Me, Mom and Stefan, the second team is Lady Elena and the unemployed one."

Lily kept a basket full of colored folded papers, "This is the box of confession,"

Damon could perfectly understand what was going on, but he knew his protest held no weight. Elena sat next to him, her warmth reaching him. He had contacted Tyler and asked him to come as soon as he could. He just didn't trust himself with her. But right now, he decided to be selfish and take this moment with her. Because no matter how much he tried to drag his heart away from her, eventually it would get excited at the very mention of her, the very view of her made him weak. A man loses

Stefan poured drinks in all the glasses, "So I'll go first from our team, I've never got a speeding ticket."

Damon and Elena looked at eachother,"I'm not drinking. I never got a-," He shrugged.

"Yeah, we got three on the way." Elena laughed.

Lily downed her drink, "Never got a ticket."

Giuseppe nodded, "She never drives over twenty."

Damon instantly said, "And that was a lie because you have a diary of how many speeding tickets you have. We even did an intervention about it."

Lily clapped, "One point for my little Dilly-doo."

"MOM." He scrunched up his face.

"Okay can I do one now?" Elena asked rubbing her hands and picking a pink ticket.

"Sure." Damon said looking elsewhere.

"Okay, ever did a role play?" She giggled along with.

Damon turned to her grabbing his glass downing his drink looking at her with that 'you shouldn't have done that face.'

"It was non-sexual," He said, aloud.

All of his family members kept looking at him as if he was some freak.

"Look we did it to spend a night somewhere, we were starved and all we had was a stolen police car."

"Stole a police car!" Giuseppe shrieked.

"Let me explain,"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stefan hissed.

Damon tried to explain, "That just got worst."

Elena added, "It's a long story, we were at a gas station store, Damon wouldn't buy me anything , we stole some stuff."

"She ate without telling me and I saved her."

"I drove the car." She turned to him.

"You almost got us killed, you were so bad at it that you even had a gush on your butt for days." Then he stopped, "I didn't see it. She told me about it."

"You didn't gave me time, it was a fly or die situation. I had to drive. You were continuously screaming in my ear, I did good under that kind of pressure, you have to admit." She squealed.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay princess you did good , thank you for almost killing but not killing us," He suddenly realized they were sitting way too close, she pursed her lips dragging herself away , "So in the end we did this real life role play, he was a cop and I was a dangerous criminal. We tricked someone into thinking we were important people and they tricked us into thinking they were people."

Damon interrupted before Stefan could interrupt, "Long story, don't ask."

"So obviously, that was some confession," Stefan stated. "Two points for team Delena."

"Don't do that," Damon said, making a face.

"Can I do one?" Lily asked.

"No shipping names Mama."

"I mean the confession box,"

"Yeah sure, honey, go ahead." Giuseppe said, knowing his wife could never wait for her turn longer.

She read, "Though it's slightly uncomfortable, but here goes, Ever had sex in car with someone you have feelings for?"

Damon looked at his father with a disappointed judgmental look. Seriously could they be more obvious?

He and Elena looked at each other, she was blushing, he sighed picking up the glass and gulping it down , she too did it trying to avoid the controversial stares, and how Stefan's jaw had dropped to the floor, everything was evident .

"Knew it," Giuseppe whispered.

Damon gulped his drink down, "I don't have to explain myself okay, I try new things, its healthy , we're exc..I am exciting , Dad stop looking at me like that. Don't act like you haven't tried… on a second that don't tell me if you did."

"I didn't. And also I get one of those salary things so it pays for some comfortable beds that can be used for those sort of activities, " He pushed the box.

Elena said in a low voice, "Sexually active at this age? I hope I have a sex life like that,"

Damon swallowed thick thinking of her and Tyler, "I hope you never do,"

Giuseppe sighed , "Okay 2-0."

Damon picked up a colored paper, "Hmm I've never eaten food from a trash can."

Elena said almost instantly, "Being a lady of class, I've never done that. Not so sure about the reporter here."

Damon laughed to himself, "Yeah right?"

"I am telling the truth, I've never ever eaten from a trash can, I'd do anything but that. And why would I even do that."

Damon pursed his lips as if holding a laugh back.

"What?" She asked again, now annoyed.

"Well I never told you this, but remember that night when you wanted Nachos, and you were being very difficult,"

Her eyes widened, "And?"

"Well I had no money and well… luckily I found some outside the store, freshly thro-"

Before He'd finish she jumped on him "Wha ? ARE YOU INSANE, I COULD HAVE HAD FOOD POSIONING YOU PIG , NO WONDER THEY TASTED , EWWWW GROSS , DAMON NO. NO , YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE." She repeatedly hit him with a cushion, He was laughing, "I had to fight two stray dogs and a homeless man for it , don't be so mean."

"EWWW I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU'RE SO GROSS." She rubbed her tongue with her hand getting off him as if she could still feel the taste.

She downed her drink, so did Stefan, saying, "It was a dare."

Damon looked pleased with himself, "Okay I am sorry." He said in a mocking way but he really wanted her to smile again, "I also ate a few of it."

"You're disgusting by default, I am not." She replied.

"How about the time when you stole the eyeshadow palette for me," She reminded.

"You wouldn't shut up about how you have lost your make up and how the world would end if you didn't redo your make up." He mocked.

"I actually love that palette even though it's not that expensive," She replied.

They were back in their own little world.

"I like that rosy gold eye thing you did that day," He complemented forgetting that his parents were around.

"The rose gold cut crease?" She asked.

"Also, the smoky thing. Though I had to hold the mirror to you for hours but it looked really good." He complemented again, melting into her eyes.

Giuseppe, Lily and Stefan were looking at them wide eyed. They were both looking at each other with hearts in their eyes.

"Look, how whipped he is," Stefan whispered.

"You didn't hold it for hours. It was only ten minutes." Elena complained.

"Whatever. Still better than the time when you-,"

"When I used rear view mirror for my make up, I remember that."

"We were being chased by cops,"

"Well, you did kidnap the princess," She smiled wide tooth.

"You tricked me,"

"Please, you're not a child, you came by your own choice," Elena replied.

"Yes, I am absolutely thrilled that I'm top criminal, more over a don wants to kill me because he thinks I am in love with his fiancé."

"Ahm," Giuseppe coughed and interrupted, "You guys are winning till now, though there is no prize to play for."

Lily smiled, "But it does show how much of brilliant team they are, you two are definitely packed with understanding and chemistry. And look how cutely they talk to each other. He even helps her in make up stuff, holds up her mirror and all, he is so in love,"

"Hey chill it's just a game, Mama. Besides Elena is totally opposite of the person I want, she is so difficult, high maintenance, I can't deal with a woman like that and I am no where near her type either, right Elena? She is with Tyler." He said something he never wanted to say, something he'd never believe himself.

She pursed her lips nodding as her eyes filled in tears. Everyone could see, he could see, but he showed as if it never happened.

This was it for her. He'd been saying it all day but right now after the beautiful moment they shared, why did he had to say something like that! Why was he so eager to get rid of her. She rose up and rushed out of the room.

..

..

Stefan followed Damon to the small park in front of their house. He was looking at the sky, lost in a deep thought. Stefan had just talked to Elena, she was offended that Damon seemed to just want to get rid of her. She told Stefan that she admits that she had feelings for Damon and he didn't return them but that doesn't mean he should throw them at her face and remind her constantly that she was not welcome here. Lily and Giuseppe had taken it upon themselves to console her while he decided to talk to Damon.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Stefan said as he sat next to Damon.

"What, what?"

"You have been hot and cold with the girl. I mean, what's going on here? One minute you're putting food in her tray and asking us to take care of her and the next minute you keep telling her that she isn't your type and she should just go. I'm honestly confused." Stefan said in an irritated tone.

"I'm in love with her," Damon confessed with a sigh. "But we're not right for each other."

"What the-? What kind of logic is that?"

"Stefan, she is the Gilbert Heiress. She is… the Elena Gilbert, Princess of the Fells. Have you seen her house? My apartment is smaller than her wardrobe. She wears nothing other than Chanel. I buy shirts from the Twenty dollar shop. Her boyfriend… Tyler fucking Lockwood, yes the Mayor's son, he owns an airline of his own and I'm… I'm unemployed at the moment. There is this huge… fucking class gap. I can't just-,"

"So, you're doing all this because you think it's better for her,"

"Of course. I love her. I want nothing but the best for her. And I'm not the best. I'm nothing." He answered, looking up to sky. "Besides, she is in love with him. I am not going to be the other man again. Didn't turn out good the last time."

"What?" Stefan asked, surprised.  
Damon bit on his lip. "Never mind."

"Well, have you taken in consideration what she wants?" Stefan said after a while.

"What do you mean?" He said, for the first time, looking up at him.

"Damon, stop thinking for her. She is old enough to know what's good for her and what isn't. I see her, she has been trying to talk to you all day, but you had been ignoring her."

"She is a princess; she needs a prince."

"That's for her to decide, if she wants a prince or a solider. And let her do that."

"Stefan, you don't understand."

"Do you think that Tyler guy loves her more than you do?"

"No. Never in million years."

"Then you're the guy for her." Stefan said with a finality in his tone that summed up everything.

Damon sighed. "Good. Because I don't think I can live without her."

Stefan smirked, enjoying how love struck his brother was. Then a thought came to her mind. "You better hurry up, Damon. She was crying her eyes out."

"She was?"

"Yeah, I just talked to her. Her eyes are dim as if she has lost all hope. She told me she was in love with you but you turned her down. It was like you have tore her soul into peices."

"I... I broke her heart, Stef,"

"What did you tell her, Damon?" Stefan demanded.

"I told her I wasn't in love with her and I'm only helping her for money,"

Stefan swung his hand and slapped him across his face. "You asshole."

Damon staggered back, rubbing his cheek. "I guess I deserved that."

"Yes you did." Stefan replied.

"Shit."

"What?"

"I called Tyler in the morning and told him to come quick. He must be close here. If I had to talk to her, we need to hurry."

"Are you dumb or what?" Stefan replied.

"I was in my selfless Damon phase." Damon answered, rolling up his sleeves.

"Don't worry. She is totally in love with you. Even if Tyler shows up on our doorstep, arms wide open she won't go with him."

..

..

He was nervous yet excited. He knew she would slap him when he tells her that he never meant what he said and that he only did it for her. He was in a rush because he had this sinking feeling he would lose her, if he gets late another minute. He had a sense of Déjà vu. It somehow felt like the last night General Damon spent with the Queen Elena Petrova.

He stepped inside the house.

"Thank god, You're here." She smiled as she saw him. The smile didn't reach her eyes but she still seemed relieved, a light hope in her eyes.

He smiled back at her, assuring that he was here now. He was here for her forever.

She ran downstairs, looking like an angel diving toward him. But then someone else stepped forward and took her in his arms.

Tyler Lockwood held her tightly to him, "I'm here, babygirl, you're safe now."

Watching them, he felt his heart crack right down the middle. Half of him battled to pull her away from Tyler but he stood frozen.

She opened her eyes and their eyes locked.

..

..

 **Two chapters left guys! Wohoo!**

 **Hope you liked it! I worked very hard on it!**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews. It means alot that you people enjoy this light rom com type story. It was certainly a different experience!**

 **Review? Tell me what you liked? Is Damon too late? Delena's parents? Tyler is back... now what?**

 **Now on to new story's details.**

 **Story Title: Forget Me Not.**

 **Summary:** Elena is an aspiring actress, soon to become a big name. After an accident she lost the memory of last ten years of her life. She wakes up to find herself married to the guy she despised the most in her teens, Damon S. New City. New Life. However, something is seriously wrong. Her accident turns out to be pre-planned. Someone is obsessed with her, hates her, wants to kill her. But who? Her bestfriend, her estranged family or her husband.

I'll update it tonight. Do check it and review?


	14. Can you hear me screaming?

_Dear readers!_

 _So after a long time, I have managed to write a chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter 14 : Can you hear me screaming?

Tyler pulled her closer to himself, he could feel his shirt wet from her tears. She was silently weeping again. He pulled away, staring at her face. Her red eyes were filled with pain.

"Why are you still crying?" He asked, as he cupped her face. "I'm here now." He said, wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb. She sniffed, nodding, but it seemed like his assurances did nothing for her. She didn't want comfort from him. She wanted comfort from someone else. That particular someone was sitting on the chair near the dining table, munching on cherries, lost in watching the good wife. He didn't even seem to care.

She forced a smile, snuggling her face into Tyler's neck, trying to take comfort but it did nothing for her. She felt as if her heart was punctured, broken beyond repair. She felt incomplete. But he didn't seem to be bothered at all as if nothing had happened, as if there was nothing between them.

Damon took a cherry and placed into his mouth, his eyes secretly lingering toward the beautiful burette in arms of the stranger he envied. His eyes narrowed into slits. She told him she loved him and yet she was cuddling with that rat face. She was in his arms, enjoying the warmth of another man. Oh, how he despised him.

Just then Tyler eye's met Damon's. If looks could kill. The man, Damon, looked like if he had the power he would have burned a whole in his head. Damon looked away, pretending to watch tv again.

..

..

Stefan nodded, disapprovingly as he looked at his brother and Elena sneak a peek of each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. They were both being so foolish and stubborn. It had taken him a lecture to knock some sense into Damon but Tyler ruined the progress.

"Look at them." Lily said, pouting.

"I know right. I mean, it's clear as daylight that they are in love." Giuseppe said in a matter of fact tone.

"Who?" Stefan and Lily turned toward him.

"Duh. Damon and Elena. But this little rat face… he just had to meddle…," Giuseppe said muttering something about how he annoyed he was with Tyler meddling in his son's love life.

"Look at how he's looking at her." Lily whispered, her heart breaking for her son.

Elena was smiling at something Tyler said. Damon looked at them for a moment, then turned away his face, as a strange and painful expression passed over it.

"Why doesn't Damon do anything? I bet he can take that little rat face with his one hand tied and-," Giuseppe hadn't even finished when Stefan interrupted. "Inferiority complex. He believes he isn't good enough for her. He also made Elena believe that she's no more than just a shortcut for publicity and success to him."

"That fool." His father groaned.

"We should talk to him. His own heart is breaking, and he knows hers must be too. He shouldn't just-," Lily couldn't see them like this.

"He's too arrogant to listen to us. We have to trick him into what we actually want him to do." Stefan said, smirking, lost in a deep thought.

..

..

"Elena. Stop it. What's wrong with you? You've been crying like… shit… I'm starting to think you're not happy to see me." Tyler said, a little annoyed by her crying.

She turned away, wiping her tears.

"Look. I'm here. We're together now. Kol can't do shit now. We'll leave tomorrow morning. We'll go to the city hall and get married. We'll get our marriage registered and then Kol can't do anything." Tyler said, trying to assure her. However his assurance did nothing for her, in fact it terrified her even more. She didn't want to marry Tyler. Not when she was in love with someone else.

She looked uncertainly at Tyler who hadn't notice her unenthusiastic response at all. He kept talking about his plans. Just then her eyes met Damon's, for a very brief second she saw the horror and despair reflected in his eyes as though they were clear blue pools but before she could read him, he got up, almost stumbled to the table and left rather hurriedly.

"God. We need to hurry up. I can't stay in this pigsty more than it's neccassary." Tyler said, looking around the house as if very disgusted by the idea of his presence at such a place.

"Tyler." Elena said, annoyed by his comment.

"What?"

Was Tyler always so materialistic? But then why she surprised. She was just like him before she met Damon. Material meant more to her then people or emotions ever did. But not anymore. He was all she wanted now. 'Ahh Damon.' She thought. Every thought lead back to Damon.

She stood up and walked toward the window, looking at the stars.

"Elena." Tyler interrupted her line of thoughts.

"Huh." She turned, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Elena. Are you even listening to me? You seem lost. What's gotten into you?" Tyler asked.

"It's...," She was about to dismiss his concern but then she decided to tell him the truth. "Tyler. I… I have to tell you something. I… I can't lie to you about this. Not when… not when you're still on board for the whole wedding thing." She said, facing him. Taking a deep breath, she finally told him all about her ten days' journey with Damon. She told him that she had slept with him, that she was in love with him and that it was Damon who had turned her down. Tyler seemed stunned by her confession.

"Are you… still-," Tyler hadn't even finished before Elena nodded. "Yes. I'm still in love with him, with every fiber of my being. I'll always be in love with him."

"And what about me, Elena?" Tyler said, his eyes wet with thin film of tears.

She looked away, letting the gesture speak for her.

He nodded, understanding what she meant. She couldn't love him. Maybe she did once. But it was nothing compared to what she felt for Damon.

"But he doesn't want you." Tyler stated, reminding her of her wounds.

"I know."

"But if you want to legally inherit your property, you have to get married. It's either Kol or me?" Tyler said.

"You'll take me even after you know that I am in love with-,"

"Yes. You might not love me anymore but I do, Elena." Tyler said with a slight smile.

She bit on her lip, staring at him.

"And hey who knows, maybe one day you'll love me again like you once did. I'll be waiting in the wings for that day." He added.

She felt her eyes watering again, ignoring it this time. Opening her mouth to speak, Elena merely managed to breathe. Tyler pulled her into hug, burying his face in her neck.

..

..

Stefan was pacing around in his parent's room, while his Lily and Giuseppe were on couch watching him go back and forth.

"You're going to lose a couple of pounds today." His father commented.

"I am thinking, dad. Don't interrupt!"

"You can do that in your damn house,"

"Hshh…,"

"Son, you're not a scientist, figuring out the radius of Neptune's fifteenth moon. " Giuseppe said.

"Actually, one, I'm a scientist and two, Neptune only has thirteen named moons and the fourteenth one is still awaiting acknowledgment." Stefan said as he continued pacing around.

"I DON'T CARE." Giuseppe shouted.

"You should. I don't want you to embarrass me with your faulty knowledge on our annual scientist ball," Stefan commented.

"More like a annual nerd ball."

"One, it's very classy and two it's an annual ball." Stefan corrected.

"You little-,"

"Pepe," Lily warned him.

"You know how much I hate when he's always up my ass correcting me." Giuseppe whined.

"Not my fault you're always wrong." Stefan teased.

"Boys." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Let me think in peace now." Stefan said, continuing to pace around.

"For the sake of everything that's holy, it's not complicated. We just have to mess up that rat face's love life. How hard could it be?" Giuseppe complained.

"GOT IT?"

They both looked up, "What?"

"The root of all evil." Stefan smirked.

"You're going to bribe Tyler to leave her?" His mother asked blinking.

"Mom, no not money, the other root of all evil." He emphasized

His father rolled his eyes , "Stefan for heaven's sake."

"JEALOUSY! We set up some girl with Tyler, we make Elena see it she will be sad and upset, maybe she'll cry , Damon wouldn't be able to see that, he will come to her rescue, all in his glory, and see how much of a dick Tyler is to her and like a superman." Stefan was interrupted by his father.

"Stefan this is absolutely petty and stupid" Stefan stopped as his father smirked,"But it might work, Damon always is that sensitive pup-" Lily glared at him. "- which is very good, something he has taken after me," Giuseppe completed.

Stefan smirked, "So, who'd be the home wrecker?"

"Home wrecker? What do you think this house is, young man?" His mother almost shrieked getting up, then she turned, "We can always call Vickie Donovan, you know how she flirts with everyone."

Stefan shrugged, "What? Vickie? No way she's not about that. She's such a sweetheart."

His mother glared at him, "Well then she's awfully over friendly with you, your father and rest of the men in neighborhood."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll call her over for drinks or something. But no one tells Lexi and when I say no one. I mean no one. Not even a slight mention. Lexi would skin me alive if she knew I'd been hanging out with her when she was gone,"

..

..

A little while later when the doorbell rang, Stefan quickly went to open the door, "Vickie!"

The tall and lean dusty blonde entered, side hugging him , "Hey cutie! What's up?"

"You won't believe who's home." He widened his eyes.

"Damon?" She frowned seeing past Stefan's shoulder in the living room, he was right there munching on chicken wings and watching NFL wearing a Viking's shirt but he said he supported the opposing team now, he still needed to buy new jerseys though.

Vickie walked toward him, "Still eating chicken I see?"

Damon gave her an apologetic look as he got up to greet her. "Hey Vickie! Long time no see. What's up?"

When Vickie wasn't looking Damon shot a glare at Stefan as if asking him what she was doing here.

Stefan shrugged as if he knew nothing.

"So where have you been?"

"No where, I mean job in the big cities, it's not as exciting as movies show it."

Stefan nodded, "Yeah he is just the most wanted person in the country right now because he kidnapped Miss Royalty Elena Gilbert."

Vickie narrowed her eyes, "What more excitement do you want, glow in the dark Frisbees? I'm not surprised though. With the track record you had. I knew you'd end up being a criminal."

"Seriously. Why does everyone think that." Damon made a face, he rose up and gave her a brief hug before he sat down on his spot again, "Well how are you here today?"

Vickie sat down next to him tracing circles on his arm, "I am around all the time. You're the one gone."

Before he'd answer he saw Elena and Tyler accompanied by his mother , "NFL is on."  
He didn't miss the disgusted look she gave him when she saw him sitting so close to Vickie, he almost shouted , "Well you're with Tyler." But he couldn't.

Stefan quickly filled in the silence, "This is Her Highness Miss Elena Gilbert, Princess of the fells and this is Tyler."

He turned to both of them, "This is our neighbor and a close friend Vickie."

Elena bit the inside of her cheek and then forced a smile , "Hey."

Vickie ignored it like she never heard it, she got up , "I've seen you on tv. " She said to Tyler.

Tyler offered a polite smile, "Well. Maybe a couple of high profile interviews."

She nodded, "Oh you're even more charming in person."

Stefan's mother was exploding with excitement seeing the exchange of looks between Tyler and Vickie she whispered too loud in Stefan's ear, "HA we didn't even had to ask her to help,"

Everyone turned to her as Stefan's eyes widened thinking their game was up, "I didn't even had to help Pepe with making his famous Salad for everyone, he did it all by himself, I am gonna go and check."

Stefan forced a smile, "Yes, mom you should."

"Wreck them." She whispered in Stefan's ear.

In the next twenty minutes, Vickie and Tyler were in deep conversations on one side of the room while Elena sat with Damon and Stefan pretending to watch the game.

Stefan commented, "Boy did they connect."  
Elena sighed deep, not caring at all. Damon stuffed another chicken leg in his mouth, "I am more than happy I'd rather eat boil beans than talk to her again."

'Oh so he wasn't attracted to her' Somehow Elena felt relived.

She bit her lip , "Ex-girlfriend?"

Damon turned to her, shaking his head, " I ate her rooster ."

Elena's mouth fell open, eyes widened in surprise "What is that supposed to mean? Is it some code for sex?"

Stefan snickered, "Oh you wish, Vickie had a pet rooster, which Damon ate, according to him he didn't know it was hers."

Damon almost blushed in embarrassment, "Hey it's not my fault, the whole family was out on long trip and I was all alone and hungry, I saw it and I cooked it, it's called survival."

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "It wasn't a trip, it was Sunday and we went to church and we did leave you pancakes."

Damon spoke louder, "Leftovers."

Elena interrupted them, "Okay I get it, so she found out ."  
Damon nodded "To make it up to her, I took her on a date like, friend date to this concert in Texas and I got too drunk and,"

Elena sighed, "You slept with her?"

Damon bit his lower lip looking at the roof as Stefan smirked evilly, "Worse, he forgot about her and came home alone, Vickie said he had excused himself to the bathroom and never came back."

Elena chortled, "Oh my God, you're a dick, poor Vickie."

Stefan slightly jerked her arm, "Not so poor. "

Elena looked in the direction Stefan was referring, she could see Tyler eye in eye with Vickie smiling about something as she was telling him a maybe even funnier story.

Elena pursed her lips, Damon could see the lines on her forehead he wished he could soothe it out as she got up, "I am gonna get some water ."

..

..

"You seem to have hit it off with Vickie." Giuseppe said as he handed Tyler a can of beer.

"Oh. Her. No. She's just... we were just talking. She's a nice girl."

"And hot." Giuseppe winked.

Tyler's eyes widened at the comment but then he smirked and nodded.

"Ask her out. I think she likes you,"

"Umm. I'm engaged." Tyler said with a light laugh.

"Nooo! Who?"

"Elena?" Tyler said as if it was obvious.

"Really?" Giuseppe made a face. "Dump her. She isn't good enough."

"Excuse me?"

"Look at you. You're a stud. She's … she's so… lame. She's so high maintained, full of complains. That is not wife material." Giuseppe whispered. "I've seen how she treats you. She barely looks at you, always proving supremacy."

"No. She doesn't." Tyler said uncertainly.

"Ask her for dinner."

"Um. Elena, wanna have dinner?" Tyler asked as she was walking toward the kitchen to get a drink.

"No thanks. I don't want to eat." She refused, not even acknowledging his presence.

"See." Guiseppe whispered.

"Maybe she has already ate." Tyler said.

"No. She hadn't. She just wants to show you that you're not good enough for her to have dinner with."

"Really?" Tyler rose a brow.

"Of course. She is a freaking princess for crying out loud. She thinks of you some commoner."

Tyler bit on his lip, feeling indignant, anger evident on his face.

"You can see she doesn't have an ounce of decency because she didn't even consider asking you if you're hungry. Take it from me, a happily married man, that this is a red flag. A guy wants to be with a girl who is kind-hearted and gives off a warm and positive energy that is uplifting to be around. No guy wants to be the one dating the bitch. Being rude is easy, it's laziness. It takes effort and energy to be a kind person."

Tyler nodded, going in deep thought. "I'll change her. Teach her some manners."

"What?" Giuseppe said, surprised.

"Thank you for the lessons, Mr. Salvatore. She may not be marriage material now but I'll teach her how to be a good wife." He patted Giuseppe on the back and left.

..

..

"Damon. Come on. You should talk to her. I mean, look at her. She's so sad." Stefan tried to convince him. "I mean, did you see the way Tyler was checking out Vickie. I just know he's planning to cheat on her sooner than later."

"Stef-,"

"You're not doing her any favor. You're pushing her in a loveless marriage."

"She loves him." Damon said, taking a deep breath as if hurt by the very thought.

"Well. What if he cheats on her? Or… hurt her or-,"

"Then I'll break every bone in his body into four equal pieces and bury him alive." Damon replied, his eyes turning lethally dark. "But for now, he's what she wants so he's what she'll get." With that, he turned around walked away.

..

..

It was almost afternoon now. A day past their arrival to Damon's parents' house. Elena was locked up in the room, on the pretense of getting ready. She was deliberately delaying their stay. She didn't want to be left alone with Tyler, the truth was that she didn't want to live the reality that she had to leave Damon, that she'd never see him again.

She brushed at the lone tear traveling down her face with the back of her hand.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she never noticed when Tyler entered the room. "You ready to go baby?"

She flinched at the way he called her baby.

She turned to him almost scolding. "Do I look ready? I haven't even put on primer yet. You know that it... never mind. Unless you're my thong don't be up my ass. I'll be ready in fifteen minutes." She was only pretending to be angry to hide her anxiousness at the thought of losing Damon.

He raised his brows, "As you wish, princess." Mr. Salvatore was right. He thought. She's always bossing me around.

Before she could say anything he left angrily.

She turned to the mirror and started putting her make up on, trying to hide the broken little-scared girl within her, in the back of her mind she wanted to look her best today specifically to make him realize what he was losing.

She sprinkled the blush on, when she saw him on the door frame, looking at her in the mirror, it was like her heart stopped, when he walked some step closer.

"So."

She raised a brow, trying to look unaffected, looking down at the table, pretending to look for something, "Huh?"

"You're leaving."

She bit the inside of her cheek picking up a butterfly pendant necklace trying to put it on, "Well. It's what you wanted, Tyler's here now and I have no reason to be here."

He took the necklace from her hand giving her a knowing look, "Let me."

She sighed, giving up, standing ahead of him, she felt his hand brushing her hair from her back to a side, , she couldn't help but feel the goosebumps she was getting by his mere touch. She could feel his breath on her neck and the heat coming off his body made her legs feel weak and wobbly. His touch soothed her, even as his words sent cold shivers up her spine.

"Isn't that what you want?"

Oh, she wanted him, to take her away, far far away to a world where she could rest in his arms, look into his blue eyes for the rest of her life, then she realized what he actually meant, "You do assume a lot."

He hooked the necklace, putting her hair back in place, their eyes meeting in the mirror, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head turning to him, "Nothing. It's not like what I say would change anything. I am sorry."

He raised a brow as if asking what she was talking about.

"For bothering you so much, for dragging into a mess that had nothing to do with you, even though you will be rewarded after I inherit my property." Her voice was a second away for breaking.

She patted his arm, "Thanks, Damo… reporter." Her warm eyes turning icy again, trying to be as formal and as unaffected as she once was. She needed to do that. She needed to be the ice queen again in order to live, to breathe.

She turned to pick up her hair curler and plugged it in, prolonging her stay further. He was still standing behind her, looking at her as if he wanted to say something.

Damon just felt so anxious after hearing they were leaving today and his heart had been aching for her, yearning for her, for a second he thought he had some cardiac issue, it was just so damn bad like it had a hole in it, he had to fight a battle against himself, trying to stay away from her but in the end his heart won.

But it didn't change the fact that she wasn't his, it didn't change the fact that he was hers only.

When he saw her two minutes ago his heart finally calmed the hell down. Just seeing her had this effect on him, making his body functional, normal again. What was this? He had this magnetic pull to her.

He could still hear the sire's words.

 _"Do you know why your feelings for her are so strong, why you can't help but protect her, even at the cost of your life? Why even the thought of her being taken from you kills you inside? This didn't happen in ten days. It's been there for hundreds of years."_

He felt a magical pull binding them. He gazed at her, the way she was carefully painting her lips peach with her lipstick, he bought that stick, why didn't she use her branded stuff? Did it mean something? Did he mean something to her? It made him want to rush to her, push her against the wall and make crazy love to her.

For a moment, he thought as if he heard some sadness in her voice, she should tell him whatever is on her mind, all he wanted was to see her happy, he loved her so much.

When she turned to plug her curling iron, he had it, this was it, Elena was going, he was going to lose her. He had to do something. His heart was beating so fast, "Elena,"

She did an "hmm" busy adjusting the temperature on the iron, she missed the urgency and pain in his voice.

 _Don't go, don't leave me, take it all you want from me, I need you, only you, I love you._

He couldn't say it, the distance between them was way too much, Elena was a princess, Gilbert Heiress, he was nothing but a stud good for night duty, he didn't deserve her, Tyler did. He was rich, he had social status, she wouldn't be embarrassed about showing him off to her friends.

"Hey man?" Tyler had come back in God knows when.

"Oh. Lockwood. Umm. Just saying bye." Damon said awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

"Done?"

Damon nodded, pursing his lips. He stepped a few steps back and then went outside, standing by the door.

"Ready to go Elena?"

"I haven't curled my hair yet." Elena said in a bored tone.

"We aren't going to a fashion show Elena." Tyler said in an annoyed voice.

Damon smirked, remembering himself being annoyed or pretending to be annoyed just to get a rise out of her, she looked so cute when she was angry explaining her lavish procedure of make-up.

He smiled to himself, listening to her voice. Oh how he loved her.

"Ty, I wanna look good."

Sure she did. He loved her beautiful girly antics.

"What for? It's not like anyone would look at you. Or is it because of your insecurity." Tyler said in a near rude tone.

Damon was just outside listening carefully, he shouldn't but he will, Elena was the love of his life, if he was going to let her go, he had to make sure her future was happier than this.

"What? I am not insecure, I just like it."

"Oh stop being so girly Elena, these things don't matter to me okay? If you think looking your fakest is going to make you look pretty well take my opinion for –"

She interrupted, "I don't remember asking for it."

"Of course. Elena, you're not a real princess stop acting like a bitch. This is a life and death situation here. Just go and pack up already, for once stop being so fucking immature all the time." He shot out rudely.

Damon couldn't believe his ears, of course, he knew that no one could love her more than he did, but did Tyler even love her, how can he hurt her this way. Everyone was right, Elena was rushing into this, he had to help her . He wouldn't abandon her.

"Tyler." He rushed inside the room, glaring at the tall man, his hands balled into fists. "How dare you talk to her like that?" He grabbed Tyler by the collar, ready to beat the living shit out of him.

"Damon. What the hell?" Elena knew what that look on Damon's face meant. He was going to beat Tyler to pulp.

"Were you listening in on us?" Tyler hissed.

"Apologize to her, right now." Damon growled.

"Damon. Let him go. It's okay." Elena tried to intervene.

"No. Princess. It's not okay. APOLOGIZE," Damon said, raising his fist.

"She's my damn girlfriend. I can say whatever I want to her. What's it to you? Who's she to you?" Tyler hissed again.

Damon halted, pondering on the question for a second.

"Damon, please. Leave us alone. I'm okay. Tyler and I just had an argument. It's okay." Elena said, pulling him away from Tyler.

Damon stared at her for a minute. Who was she to him?

Everything. His heart answered. His world, his life, the reason of his existence. But what was he to her? Nothing. Just now, she stopped having him from harming the man she loved. God, he just made a fool out of himself. He rushed out of the room, ignoring Elena's calls after him.

..

..

He was pacing around the room, anxiously. He could hear her close the zipper of her bag. They were all set to go. He had to stop her. He wanted to put out his feelings to her all open. She shouldn't marry Tyler without knowing her options especially when Tyler treated her that way. He would treat her like a princess- his princess. He would love her every second of every day. She deserved better.

He had went downstairs to talk to Stefan but then he heard something.

"I did the best part. The rat face and the girl are already fighting." His father said "Told him he didn't deserve her and he got all riled up."

Stefan laughed, "He stood no chance. That little ken doll is such an idiot-,"He stopped when his mother signaled them that Damon was in the kitchen , they both turned with caught-in-act-face.

"You jerks! Ugh! What's wrong with you guys!" Damon hissed. "And mom, don't tell me you were in on it too." Lily shook her head. "Vickie was Stefan's idea and your idea was to make Tyler believe she is bossing him around," He asked them, even though he knew the answer.

"We did it because you left us no choice." Giuseppe muttered.

"I didn't ask for help. You don't have to break them up just because your moron son is in love with a girl way out of his league." Damon hissed.

"But she loves you." Lily pouted.

"No. She doesn't. She loves Tyler or she would have said something by now." Damon said in a matter of fact tone.

"She did say. You shot her down."

"She wasn't in her senses then," Damon replied. "She is childish and always very confused, she misinterpreted her feelings for me. She can't possibly fall for me in just ten days."

"You did." Giuseppe pointed out.

"No I didn't."

"You just said you are in love with her."

"Stop!" Damon said, "I want you all to march upstairs and apologize to her and Tyler for everything you all did."

"But,"

"No buts."

"Watch it, young man. You're shouting at your mother."

"I know." Damon said with a straight face. "I'm sweating through my ass… but that doesn't change anything. You all need to apologize now. I promised her happiness and she's going to get that. No matter what."

All the three family members nodded and left, leaving a very upset Damon all alone. He sat down on the stairs with his head in his hands.

..

..

After clearing all misunderstandings, Elena and Tyler were on the doorstep about to leave.

"Sorry kids for the-," Giuseppe was about to apologize again but Elena interrupted. "It's fine."

"I'm going to miss you. Mio Caro." Lily said, teary eyed.

"I'll miss you too." Elena smiled.

"Elena. Let's go." Tyler rolled his eyes and held her hand.

"Wait." Elena stopped him. She walked to Damon, who was standing a little further away near the piano.

She stopped in front of him, and stared into his blue eyes, wishing the time would stop. "Thank you."

"What for?" He breathed.

"For coming into my life. For making my life worth living." She whispered.

She stepped closer to him and cradled him with a warm embrace,

He put his face down into her hair and took a long breath and then another. Closing his eyes, he stood very still. She buried her face into his neck and pushed more. He reached for her waist, wanting to pull her closer and closer.

Something felt odd. He felt a sinking feeling, a sense of Déjà vu.

She pulled back reluctantly, staring at his lips for a long while. What wouldn't she give to taste them on last time.

Slowly she stepped back.

"Goodbye, Damon."

..

..

Damon was sitting near the window, staring the sky filled with stars. The world seemed colorless. The stars no longer held beauty. It was as if he had lost the will to live, to breathe.

"He's been sitting there for hours." Lily whispered to Giuseppe.

"He needs time." Stefan said.

"I am scared. He'd never been like this. He hadn't even had lunch or dinner." Lily said concerned. "Stef! Talk to him. He listens to you."

"Okay." Stefan said but before he could go the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Stefan said as he walked fast toward the door. He opened the door. A beautiful dark skinned girl pushed him out of the way and entered.

"Lady. What the hell? What are you doing?" Stefan followed her, surprised. "Stop." He tried to stop her but a force pushed him away.

"What the hell?" Lily, Giuseppe and Damon rushed to the corridor, hearing the noise.

"Bonnie." Damon recognized her.

"General Damon Salvatore," Bonnie called him by his name from the previous life. "You have sent her to her death again."

"What? Excuse me." Everyone seemed alarmed.

"Tomorrow is the night of full moon. The very night King Kaolin killed her. History will repeat itself again." Bonnie said loudly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Damon screamed. "Is Elena in danger? But… she went with-,"

"King Koalin."

"No. She didn't go with Kol. She went with Tyler Lockwood."

"Exactly. Tyler Lockwood. Kaolin's reincarnated self Kol's half-brother. The spell clearly stated that you'll get a chance to save her but history will repeat. It's up to you to save her and like last time you sent her to face him again, all alone. Tyler is going to hand her to Kol. And Kol's going to kill her in cold blood. You have sent her to her deathbed again, general. "

* * *

 ** _One Chapter Left. Phew!_**

 _ **I don't even know if people are still following this. I really hope they do because I've worked real hard on this. Humor is way difficult than drama/romance.**_

 _ **I hope everyone liked the Salvatores and their perfect family. For once, they're perfectly normal and healthy family. (At least in my stories.)**_

 _ **I am looking forward for reviews because I really wanna see how many people are still following the story. Do tell me what you liked and what part was your favorite. This is my first time writing after my break so I'm pretty nervous. So your encouragement will help.**_

 _ **Updates coming soon on The Devil's Obsession and Forget Me Not.**_

 _ **Have a great day!**_

 _ **Reviews are like cookies. One can never have enough! So do review!**_


	15. Eternal Flames (Last chapter)

**Last Chapter: Eternal flames**

* * *

Petrova Dynasty

Days after Queen Elena's death were the saddest and most morbid of General Damon Salvatore's life. He'd drink until he couldn't see straight. He'd abandoned his duties and had reserved himself to his house.

A book lay on his side about eternal love, a book Elena had gifted him once.

"General. This has to stop. You gotta go. The king has been asking about you," Bonnie commented.

"I don't care. I'm not going to bow down to that murderer." Damon hissed.

"He'll get suspicious."

"I don't care."

"General."

"I can't live without her another second, Bonnie. Every breath stings. I want to die." He pleaded. "Please put me out of my misery and kill me." He whispered tears streaming down his face, with hurt and fury burning in his eyes.

"No, General."

"Bonnie. Help me. Help me reach her somehow. My dear friend, you're my only hope." He begged her, holding her hand.

She pursed her lips, looking at him.

He seemed desperate. It looked like if he didn't have his beloved in his arms soon, he would die of heart ache.

"Sire, there is a way."

After a few moments, she had all ingredients ready for the spell. She lit the fire and murmured a spell. "Are you sure about this General because if you didn't succeed in making her yours in your next life, you'd never attain peace, you'll be a restless soul, lost between life and death."

"It can't be worse than this." He shrugged. "I'm ready."

"Time will repeat itself. You'll meet the Queen again. You'll fall in love again. You'll face all the obstacles you have faced in this life but you'll have the power to alter the end. May the fates be with you." Bonnie said as she sealed the fate.

..

..

With the surety that he will meet his beloved again, General Damon set out to take revenge from the king. He decided to tell Queen Elena's brother, now King of Petrova, about how the king had killed her.

He took the leave from kingdom duties, and travelled to the neighbors, adamant to destroy Koalin.

He was welcomed to the palace when he told them who he was. He requested to meet the new King Jeremy Gilbert, the second.

He was granted his wish sometime later.

"Your Highness." Damon bowed down in respect.

"General Salvatore, old friend. How are you?" King Jeremy welcomed him. General Damon had fought under his father guidance against Klaus when he had threatened their kingdom, several years ago.

General Damon nodded.

"You don't look too good." Jeremy commented. "Anyway to what do I owe this pleasure? I was told that you needed to tell something very important."

Damon pursed his lips. "Yes. Your grace. I… It's about your late sister."

"Ah. My beautiful Elena. My dear sister." Jeremy murmured. "Even after her death, the people love her just as much as they used to. After all, she saved us when we needed it. My dear Kaolin and my darling sister-, they saved us when we were under severe threat. Her untimely death had shaken me and the people."

"She didn't commit suicide my lord."

"What are you saying?"

"She was murdered by Kaolin for loving another man." Damon replied.

"How dare you accuse my sister of-,"

"Ask your mother sire. Your servant speaks nothing but the truth. I was the man she loved and I loved her back just as much. Kaolin killed her when he found about us." Damon continued bravely.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I need your support sire. I want revenge. I want to destroy him, kill him in the most gruesome fashion. I am sure you'd want to avenge your sister's murder too."

Jeremy bit the inside of his cheek, his face clear of any expressions. "And what if you're lying!"

"I swear on my love for Elena that I'm not. He killed my Elena. I can't forgive that ever." Damon said coldly, a look of utter cruelty in his eyes.

..

..

With help of Jeremy they had raided the castle. Kaolin was inside his chambers with one of his mistress when Damon broke the doors.

"What is this, General?" Kaolin spat. "How dare you enter my chambers like that! Have you forgotten your place."

"Silence you mongrel." Damon hissed as he pointed his blood stained sword to him.

"General."

"Enough." Damon growled. "You have no idea how much I hate you Kaolin, you tortured me everytime you had her, touched her, kissed her, but you sealed your death the minute you decided to take the life of the woman I loved."

"You… you are her lover." Kaolin breathed.

"Yes. I'm the man she loved. I'm the man who loved her. And you're the man who snatched her from me." Damon said through his teeth. "I'll kill you. I'll make you feel the pain she felt when she couldn't breathe, the pain she felt when life flashed before her eyes, the pain she felt when she left the world behind. I'll make sure you die just as terribly as she did." Damon inched closer. He pulled back and stabbed Kaolin right in the stomach. Kaolin shouted in pain.

"Were these the hands that hurt my beloved?" Damon said as he stepped on his hands and pushed with all his force.

But then someone pushed him. Damon fell down, surprised. Blood dripped through his stomach. He looked down to see a sword gored through his back to his stomach.

..

..

 **Present Times.**

Tyler had told her to wait in the lobby as he went inside. She had been quiet all along the way, feeling uncertain of her decision. Should she stop him? She can't marry someone who she didn't love. But then again, if she didn't do anything soon, she would have to give up her property or worse Kol might force her to marry him instead.

Lost in thoughts she never noticed when Tyler returned.

She turned around to face Kol and Tyler coming towards her. Kol was dragging a bruised Jeremy by his arm.

Elena gasped. "Jer. Jer!" She shouted as she ran towards him.

She looked at Tyler and a smirking Kol with shock. What the hell was going on?

Kol took out his gun from his back pocket and loaded it. "Hey, Elena! Long time no see."

"What… what the hell is this, Tyler?" She demanded Tyler as she moved closer to hug a frightened Jeremy.

"This is… the backup plan." Kol answered. "See. I knew you would create a problem so I already had this covered."

Elena gaped at him and then looked at Tyler. "How could you? I thought you loved me."

"Really. Elena. You actually believed that?" Tyler looked amused. "Look, babe, I used to, I really did but as you know family comes first."

"What?" Elena asked, confused.

"Well. Most people don't know but Tyler is actually my half-brother." Kol answered before Tyler could. "Also he offered generous sum." Tyler added.

"Money. Is that all I'm worth."

"Yes. Elena, I'm sorry sweetheart, but really you're too high maintenance for me. So bossy and all. And seriously don't act like I actually meant something to you, you cheated on me with that worthless reporter,"

"Don't!" Elena warned. "Don't you dare say anything about Damon."

"Aww. You're still in love with a man who can't stand the sight of you." Tyler's words actually hurt.

"Anyway, Kol. You have got what you want. I've completed my end of the bargain now you do yours."

"Of course, Isobel will transfer the rest of the amount in your bank account," Kol replied.

"Good. Then I'll be on my way. Good bye, Elena. Your special day has come, at last, Kol, so make the most and have a blast!" He said with a smirk and left, leaving her helpless.

Once he was gone, Elena turned to Kol who was pointing his gun to Jeremy's skull. Jeremy was breathing heavily, his mouth bruised, he couldn't even talk.

"Your choice, baby, you could go for all I care but then you'd have to save say goodbye to Jer here. He'd been waiting for you, you know." Kol had a sinister look in his eyes.

"Elena." Jeremy barely spoke. "Please."

"You have five second," Kol said. "5, 4… 1,"

"I'll do it." Elena said immediately, panicked.

"Good girl." Kol cooed. "No funny business this time, princess, or he gets it."

Elena nodded, tears rolling down her face.

..

..

"Brilliant acting my friend." Kol said as Jeremy wiped the fake blood off his skin.

Jeremy smirked, looking at himself in the mirror.

"She would never suspect us." Kol added.

"Of course she wouldn't. It is my brilliant plan after all." Jeremy said. "When my asshole of a father left everything to her I swore I would snatch every last penny from her. But it seems like my father knew what I was planning so he added a clause in the will that only Elena can inherit all the property and that too after she marries someone of her liking. Old man thought her man would protect her from me."

Kol let out a chuckle.

Isobel entered the room. "Quiet there, boys, don't get over confident. The last part of the plan still hasn't been executed."

"Yet." Jeremy added. "Don't worry mum. Now no one can save Elena."

"What will we do to her after everything is transferred to her?" Kol asked.

"Simple. We kill her." Jeremy replied.

..

..

 **Petrova Dynasty.**

Damon fell down, surprised. Blood dripped through his stomach. He looked down to see a sword gored through his back to his stomach.

He looked up to see King Jeremy standing, smirking. "Good Evening General."

Damon hissed as he felt pain. Jeremy twisted it to give him more pain.

"This dog almost ruined our plan." Jeremy muttered. He offered Kaolin his hand and help him stand up. The royal doctors hurriedly worked on his wounds.

"You… you are in on it."

"Yes my dear friend. You see Kaolin helped me get the throne. I couldn't possibly betray him, could I? That whore of a sister of mine almost ruined my plans when she cheated on Kaolin with you but I gave Kaolin my blessings to get rid of that whore. See, General, we are royals, we can't have her mud our name, can we?" Jeremy smirked.

"I'll destroy you."

"That is if we don't do that first." Jeremy commented casually as if they were having a conversation over drinks.

"Farewell, Elena's lover." Jeremy said as he poured down a liquid on him.

General Damon watched all of them slowly walk out of the room, but before Kaolin could go, he gathered all his strength and attacked him, he thrust a pocket knife in his throat.

"Kaolin!" Jeremy shouted in horror. He pushed Damon off Kaolin and threw him in the chamber. He picked up a candle and threw it on Damon.

His clothes already wet in Kerosene caught fire. He didn't fight death. His eyes landed on Elena's portrait in Kol's chamber. He kept staring at her eyes, remembering the lights in them.

"Until we meet again."

..

..

Caroline had just met Elena and found out how Elena was trapped again. 'Tyler, that son of bitch, had her trapped.' She thought. But both, she and Elena were helpless. Elena had to marry Kol now. Or they would kill her brother. The story had just taken a terrible turn. She thought as she gulped down another drink.

Just in a few hours her best friend was going to get married and neither she or Elena were excited at all.

Just then her eyes fell on a beautiful curly haired girl and a very familiar concerned face of a dark haired man.

"Damon Salvatore." She whispered. Did he already found someone after breaking her friend's heart. Caroline thought.

She felt disgust and anger. Elena had been in love with that guy for real and here he was enjoying a night out with some other girl. "Manwhore." She whispered.

She decided to give him a piece of her mind.

"Well. Well. Well." She said as she walked towards him. He halted and turned around to face her, shock visible on his face. "Caroline."

"Salvatore." She spat. "Here to earn extra bucks for covering the wedding for your network."

Damon didn't reply. He wasn't sure if Caroline was involved in Tyler and Kol's scheme too. What if she was? He can't tell her that he would never let the wedding happen.

"Oh. Also. Elena wanted me to send you a message. She wants you to pay you for your services." She added with venom in her voice.

Damon turned around not giving her a thought.

"So sad to see how low someone could go for just a couple of dollars." Caroline commented.

Damon turned back to her, looked her right in the eye and replied. "I. Love. Her."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Caroline answered gesturing toward Bonnie.

Bonnie's brows rose in surprise.

"Anyway, do come to the wedding. We have free buffet and open bar. Free food and drinks. It's your lucky day, pug." She said with much hatred, looking at him as if he was an insect or something.

"I sure will." Damon answered.

..

..

Damon looked at the tall building, ready to climb the pipes to Elena's room, feeling a sense of Déjà vu. Today, he wasn't afraid of the height though. He had a greater fear now. The fear of losing the woman he loved. Or worse, the fear of seeing the woman he loved hurt in anyway.

Bonnie gave him an assured look. "Good Luck."

Slowly he climbed the pipe till he reached the first floor's terrace and jumped inside. He opened the glass door, and entered.

"Well done." Lights turned on. Instead of Elena, he was facing Kol and Jeremy.

"Really good, Monkey boy. You should try for the Olympics next year." Jeremy commented.

"I knew it." Damon muttered. "You fucking jerk, do you know what your sister and I had to go through for your sorry ass."

"Here we go again." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Your sister risked her life for-,"

"To be honest, I didn't expect that cold hearted bitch would ever do that for me. I mean run away from her wedding, live on the road. Quite not her thing." Jeremy said casually.

"Why you little piece of-," Damon was about to pounce when Kol held the gun at him. "Uh. Uh. Uh."

Damon stopped, looking at the gun.

"Damon. Damon. She doesn't deserve so much effort." Jeremy said. "But you know, I'm impressed. I'm glad you kept her alive and safe for us. You don't know what the stupid girl would have cost us if she had died or something." Jeremy sat on the chair. "All our money would have gone to that stupid charity organization of Elena's mother. You see, Damon, my father left everything to her, not me. Now I can't just let her and her husband enjoy the money that I deserve so I made this brilliant plan. We had her right where we wanted but then you came and almost ruined it."

"Not almost Jeremy. Your plan is ruined. I will tear you and your minions piece by piece and burn you all alive." Damon threatened.

"Oh. Quite a hot headed man you are." Jeremy said. "But you know, let's say we pay you for your effort."

"What?"

"I quote Godfather when I say, I'll make you an offer that you can't refuse." Jeremy said playfully.

"We will give you two million dollars for forgetting Elena and going back to your life like nothing ever happened." Kol offered.

Unknown to them, Caroline was listening in on the conversation, though she couldn't see Jeremy, all she could see was Damon and Kol. What would Damon do? She thought. Surely he can't reject that amount.

"Salvatore, don't think about it. It's more than you or your children can make in a lifetime."

"I wouldn't give up Elena for the world." Damon replied, "Every hair on her head is a thousand times more precious to me than money would ever be."

Caroline gasped.

Kol and Jeremy stared at him in utter anger.

"Throw him out." Kol ordered the men standing behind him.

..

..

Elena stood before the full length mirror looking at the yards of silk and lace. True, money can't buy happiness or peace. She thought.

"You're the saddest bride I have ever seen." Caroline commented. Even though Caroline had told her all that she had seen, Elena had still decided to go through the wedding for Jeremy's life. But she wasn't going to let Kol win easily. She had decided to give all her inheritance to Jeremy. She didn't care for money anymore. She had lost the love of her life.

A part of her was touched that Damon turned down such an offer. But what if he was just pitying her. He told her clearly that he didn't love her.

"Elena. You can still run away. You don't need to do this. Damon loves-,"

"He doesn't, Care. He's a kind soul. Always pitying the helpless sad girl. Well. I am not helpless nor am I sad. I don't need anyone. I will face my own battles." Elena said in a strong tone, looking at herself. Yes, she could handle it. She was a warrior, not some damsel in distress.

"Elena, don't do this." Caroline pleaded.

"And what about Jeremy?"

Caroline looked away, unable to answer.

"I can't leave my brother like that. I have to do this." She said.

"And I can't thank you enough." Elena turned when she heard Jeremy, looking at her with utter gratitude.

"Of course. You're my brother. I would die for you."

"That you will." Jeremy thought.

He offered his hand to her. "It's time."

Elena nodded. "Let's go then,"

..

..

The bridesmaids and groomsmen slowly walked down the aisle and then each stood on opposite sides of the altar. Elena looked stunning as she walked down the aisle with her brother arm in arm. The itch to just finish this all was making her crazy, all she wanted was to vanish, she didn't know where or with whom her eyes roamed through the guest and stopped on a recognizable pair of eyes, she narrowed her eyes trying to see clearer. Damon. She blinked liked a mesmerized china doll. He nodded for no reason as if telling her he's there for her. She raised a brow, he gestured her to not worry.

"What the hell was he doing? How did he even get inside past Kol and his security team?" She thought.

She looked the other way, the last thing she needed was his unwanted concern for her. She didn't know why he was here, to make fun of her feelings further? She held her head high in pride, if she was going down, she was doing it like a royalty she was, she wouldn't be helpless in front of this cold heartless man, for some reason his face was pain stricken seeing her go through with this. At last she had reached the other end of the aisle, Kol's cruel smirk welcomed her and she barely stopped herself from spitting on him. He didn't own her; she will eventually get out of his grasp. Hopefully , but for what? She had no one now.

The minister had started the ceremony and she felt nervous jitters, no she can't do this, she looked up at Kol's face through her veil and he had that pride that she wanted to slap off his face.

"Anyone who has an objection to this marriage let him speak now or forever hold his peace."  
Oh how she wanted to say something. But then…

"I DO." A loud voice from the audience, she turned her head to see Damon standing up from his place breaking his way from the crowd to the aisle.

"This wedding can't proceed further, I stand against it."

"Why so?"

"Because… because I'm in love with Elena."

"Way to go, Damon, they're going to beat us to pulp." Stefan said from the audience.

Elena's mouth fell open. Was he for real? This is the time he chooses to tell her that he is in love with her.

Kol had stopped smiling and Damon had unknowingly fulfilled another one of her wishes.

"That's not a legal reason, sir. Now please will you go back to your seat." The minister said as he rolled his eyes. Why didn't anyone understand that when he asked that if anyone objects, it wasn't a question. Urg.

"Oh, it's not legal if it's consensual. This marriage can't happen because Miss Elena Gilbert doesn't want it, she can't spend the rest of her life with this maniac."

"It doesn't matter." Kol said loud enough to make Elena shudder.

"Oh, it does." The minister said, "Miss Gilbert, is it true?"

"I said, it doesn't matter." Kol whispered to them.

"It does matter, this is the two thousand eighteen and not some ANCIENT TIME where I am not going to give a flying fuck about your power, Elena is not alone, she has me, she always had me."

"Did she ask for your help?" Kol said in a challenging tone.

Elena inhaled sharply as Damon took a step closer, "She doesn't have to, I know her, like no one in this world does."

She could see Kol reaching for his gun.

"Damon you-," She started but he gestured her to be quiet. "No more explanations Elena, I know you don't want this, you shouldn't be doing this, how is this right?"

"Oh so what is right ?" She asked in almost teared up voice, "Watching everyone slip away, getting saved so I can be abandoned again, at least I am wanted here." She looked down trying to hide her tears.

"Well, you heard her." Kol almost pushed him back before he spoke again reaching for her hand, touching it.

"Elena! we are right, you and me. I am here, isn't that proof enough that I love you so much. My life literally revolves around you. I won't abandon you ever, like I never did. I left you because… I thought you were in love with Tyler. I just… I wanted to give you what you wanted. Like I always do, like I always will,"

That made sense. Elena thought, staring at him.

He blinked innocently, she shook her head, Kol removed his hand from her, " She won't move, Damon, because everything you see here is under my power."

"Oh please we both travelled half the states in America without you doing anything about it. Your fiancé ran away right under your nose with a coward reporter, we stopped at festivals and carnivals, had fun, fell in love and you couldn't do a thing about it. So fuck you. And now let me talk to her so shush." He said raising his brows at Kol "And that's the reason I object to this worthless ceremony because she is mine and that's it." Damon was holding her hand in a death grip. Looking at Kol fearlessly. He feared no one. If Kol kills him, he'll die willingly. But Elena was his to protect and that he would do.

Elena's jaw had dropped to as far as it went, she never knew when Kol broke her hand away from Damon's grip.

"Let's not give an ear to this mental and proceed."

She looked at Damon who seemed as if he was waiting for her answer. He confessed something, was he serious or not, should she risk it. He broke her heart once, could she even give it another chance, but he did say that he loves her to her, well not to her, but what he said was closer to it. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe and like he was all the air she needed, going away from him was suffocating her , he was right, she couldn't do this , even if he didn't love her, she did.

She felt her hands shaking as the minister asked her if she took Kol as her husband, she had been here before, she felt it, this time the circumstances were pretty much the same, even if she allowed Damon to save her, Kol and his men would kill Jeremy and even them before they could escape. She looked at Kol then him, then Kol, her heart was sinking and she could feel Damon's agony.

"Elena. What are you thinking?" Jeremy intervened unable to stay quiet any longer. He wouldn't let the jerk fail her plan.

Damon glared at Jeremy, thinking if he should tell Elena that Jeremy was a traitor. But decided against it. She wouldn't be able to bear that!

"Jer."

"Come with me." Jeremy grabbed her by her hand and then took her a little further from the scene. "Elena, if you don't say yes, they'll kill me. I… But I will die. What do I have to live for anyway." He played a trick.

"No, Jer. I won't." Elena held his hand, the mere thought brought tears to her eyes.

"They'll do to me what they did to Travis when you escaped from Tennessee," Jeremy said. "They'll murder me."

"I'm sorry." She pleaded.

"You've made this mistake before, Elena. I don't trust this guy. What if he's just like Tyler. Don't let him play your mind with his words, he's a sweet talker,"

Tennessee. Elena stood still. How did Jeremy know that? Hadn't he been under Kol's captivity? Than how did he know what happened at Tennessee. Unless… someone told him… someone most probably Kol. She remembered that she always tried to contact Trevor, Jeremy's friend about Jeremy's location and that somehow Kol would always end up finding them. What if Trevor was the one who kept tracking their location and telling Kol. She didn't know but one thing was for sure, Jeremy was involved.

"What are you thinking?"

"What happened to your bruises?" She asked, looking at his clear as water skin. No bruise not even a cut. Something was definitely fishy.

"Jer… how did they kidnap you when you had security with you all the time?"

"Uh. I… it was night and,"

"You were kidnapped during the day." Elena replied. She knew her brother had tricked her too. He was just as in with Kol as everyone else.

"Yeah, must have slipped my mind. Why are you asking that!" Jeremy asked flustered. "So what's your decision!"

"Of course, I choose you, Jer. I'll die for you." Elena replied.

"Aye, you two. How much more time do you need."

Elena turned to Kol and walked back to the altar. She ignored Damon and gave Kol her hand. "I choose Kol." She said, looking at Kol. Damon stood thunderstruck.

Kol looked just as shocked but then smirked as he looked at Jeremy.

Damon pursed his lips, feelings wetness in his eyes. "Okay." He turned to leave.

"Do you Miss Elena-"

"Wait." Elena stopped the minister. "Reporter!" She called after Damon.

"Elena what the hell!" Kol asked, surprised.

"Just a minute." Elena said.

Caroline smirked knowing what was coming next.

"What the hell is going on!" Isobel muttered.

"So. You say you have never abandoned me." Elena said walking toward him.

"I never did." Damon replied, confused.

"You let me go with Tyler." She accused.

"That's because I thought you were in love with him."

"But I told you that I am in love with you, didn't I? Then why would you do that!" She pushed him.

"You're so indecisive. It's hard to know when you're serious and when you're not." Damon replied.

"Indecisive! I'm so not indecisive." She pushed him again.

He narrowed his eyes. "You take an hour deciding what eye shadow to put on."

"Hey. I don't wanna look like a clown." Elena replied.

"But taking an hour-,"

"So now my make up obsession is the problem." Elena commented, pushing him.

Why was she fighting with him? Damon thought, angrily. First she dumps him and now this. He looked around and everyone else including Kol seemed just as confused.

"No it's not. I actually think it's cute. But for goodness sake Elena, you obsess over it like if it's a matter of life and death."

"Yes. It is." Elena pushed him again. "Stop pushing me." Damon replied.

"Kol can buy me Sephora stores. What can you do for me?"

"I can't buy Sephora stores but I will make sure to spoil you," He said.

"what the hell is going on!" Kol said.

"Oh you're just saying that now because you know you can't have me now." She said rolling her eyes.

"I swear on my life."

"Never." Elena said, pushing him again.

"I'll do anything Elena."

"Watch Gilmore Girls with me." Elena asked.

"I hate that show."

"See,"

"I'll do it. I'll even through in back rubs."

"So what? You're a jerk. You'll flirt with anything in skirt. You're a player, you just like games."

"I have played the game enough. I want to win now, Elena. I swear that you're the only girl for me. I promise."

"No so much as one glance." Elena warned.

"I don't care. You're all I see now."

"Good." She threw her heels and picked up her gown with one hand and Damon's hand in another, she saw his sudden smile and she could swear she had never seen him smile brighter. "RUN – you moron!" she screamed as she dashed, dragging him with her. She heard Kol shout after her.

"Oh right!" Damon gained his senses.

They both rushed towards the exit.

"What's the plan?" She asked panicking seeing Kol's men approach them from the far end.

"I don't know I just wanted to stop the wedding." He replied looking back at a raging Kol.

"WHAT! Damon they'll kill us. Kol is a monster –"

He interrupted, "Well you had no problem marrying him a few minutes back,"

"Oh so it's my fault now– it's like you never insulted my feelings for you." She shouted at him.

He stopped, " I insulted your feelings ? I was being selfless – you loved Tyler, you called him while we were on the way to home."

She groaned in anger, " You don't get to decide who I love."

She could see Kol right behind him, he tapped on Damon's shoulder , he turned to him with a huff , "CAN YOU HOLD IT MAN PLEASE! DON'T YOU SEE WE ARE ARGUING!"

Kol looked stunned but he nodded anyway.

He turned to Elena, "So you're telling me you were not confused, that you-,"

"I love you Damon, I've said it before." She touched his face softly, "I love you even though you broke my heart I can't un-feel for you."

He smiled as she sighed, she then slapped him, "BUT YOU'RE A FUCKING DICK!"

"Ouch." He turned back to Kol as Elena hid behind him now.

Damon raised his brows as Kol grabbed his collar, "HOW DARE YOU THINK ABOUT MY WOMAN, How do you think you'll get out of here?"

Damon clutched his hand into a fist, "Like this" His fist crashed against Kol's jaw and he fell back. Damon had once again held her hand running towards the exit, kicking away any guard in the way.

"No I am not going until you apologize." She pulled at his grip.

"You'll have us murdered woman." He shouted. The wedding was ciaus now. Everyone was running around trying to take cover, shouting, while Stefan and Caroline were trying to keep away Kol's men from them.

"On a second thought, Kol doesn't seem so bad."

"Damon. You fucker!" Stefan shouted.

"Apologize already. We can't stop them forever. Back off!" Caroline growled as she threw a chair at a bulky man.

"Fine I am sorry for being the one to decide all the time it was only because I was worried." He confessed keeping her running, they could see a muscular coming their way, he picked her up and kicked the man in his ribcage, he put her down "I love you."

He stroked her face, "I need you with me or I'll just die."

"No. Don't say that. This time we won't die. We'll live a happy ever after. Let's go." She held his hand.

"Marry me Elena." He held her hands tightly.

"What is wrong with you now is not the time for-," She was interrupted as he kicked off another guard.

"I can't wait another second Elena, all I want is to call you mine." He pleaded.

"Oh God – Okay I will marry you." She couldn't help but smile. "But we'll keep dating. We have to get to know each other."

He smiled pulling her closer.

She pushed him "Not now Damon-"

"Oh right"

They were running away , out of that aisle in to a car. Happy and worried, in love and excited.

"Running away from your wedding is your thing now." He started the car.

"Hey it's your fault, you told me to jump when I am most scared." She sighed with a smile.

"Please erase that quote from your head, it has gotten me to some screwed up situations." The car was racing like a jet. She sat back as he held her hand and said "But those situations are the highlight of my life, everything that leads me to you, nothing that I'll ever trade for the world," He kissed her hand .

..

..

She was not wearing her traditional gown just a white tea cup dress that ended above her knees, her hair were in chocolate waves, her eyes gleaming cat like, reddish lips clearly swollen from so much kissing, she looked mesmerizing. He was standing right beside her, for some reason he couldn't keep his hands off her, even now he had his arms around her, her veil was pulled back as he said it he wanted to see her more than many times. Stefan had escorted her to the venue since Damon told him to keep an eye on the bride. After all she was a habitual runaway bride.

"No shade Elena, this wedding dress should feel like a uniform by now." He loved to get a rise out of her.

"Damon I still can run, you know, tradition so zip it." She pretended to be angry.

"Right, like you'd ever be able to trap a sex God slash sensitive little pup like me again, I think not." He snapped.

"You're the lucky one." She rolled her eyes.

"Seeing the credit card reports of the last couple of days spent with you, I'd say otherwise." He gave her a sarcastic look

"If you think that will stop me from shopping you're so wrong." She stepped a little away , "But if we're giving this a second thought I'd say-"

He held her arm pulling her back towards him, "No one said anything about a second thought. Don't even joke about it, I finally have you after two years, I am never going to let you go."

Kol and Jeremy had been arrested after Elena and Damon ran away that day. Alaric helped in making her reasons viral and soon everyone knew what Princess of the Fells had to face. In no time, the government provided her protection and arrested her family.

Jeremy fessed up that it had been Isobel's plan. His father had refused giving Jeremy anything because he despised Jeremy's lifestyle. Jeremy had always been the spoiled, wasting all his money on women and drugs. He was afraid that Jeremy would end up bankrupting them, so he decided to leave everything to Elena. This didn't go well with Jeremy and his mother and they decided to get rid of the father daughter duo. They killed Grayson but unfortunate for them, he had already prepared his will. So in order to get hold over all the money and properties, they hired Kol. And the rest was history.

Elena was devastated to find out how her loved ones played her but she got over it with help from Salvatore family. Giuseppe and Lily spoiled her like her real parents did.

She took her sweet time dating Damon and testing his patience. He wanted to get married right away but she insisted on taking time.

She had gotten a job at a local newspaper as fashion and makeup columnist, finally not dependent on her father's wealth. She had decided to keep half of it for the security of her future and donate half of it to orphanages as soon as she became the power of attorney.

Finally, after two years, after much begging on Damon's part. She said yes again. Lily and Jenna were glad that a player of his nature had turned into such a sweet loving boyfriend and a dotting family man.

He kissed her cheek again.

She smiled as his tone lightened, " Of course you are a drain on my energy sometimes but is that going to stop me from having the best thing that ever happened to me? Never."

She chuckled as he leaned closer, "By the way this wedding dress is the best among all you wore."

"Oh because you bought it?"

He popped his collar, "Well I don't like to brag, I just bought the one which would be easier coming off, but hey it looks amazing on you."

"Please shut up." Stefan said in his robotic dead voice.

"What's your problem? She'll be my wife in fifteen minutes." Damon snarled at him.

"Maybe our parents, my wife and our daughter who are standing right next to you? Man we've been listening to your code word sex talk for an hour, can you make this tolerable, the last thing I wanted to imagine was my soon to be sister in law in cow girl outfit and doing whatever – just please – we are adults and no matter how secretive you get … WE STILL GET IT."

Giuseppe sighed, "Thank the heaven and above for finally making it clear to him, now I can stop swallowing my bile back."

Damon complained, "Mama, they are ruining my wedding day!"

She quickly took out ear muffs asking, "What is it dear?"

Elena laughed at his poker face.

Lily knew her son's nature and she had come prepared. She couldn't bear hear the not so innocent sweet nothings again.

Their wedding was simple, with no guests or specific preparations but she was very happy, he had never seen her so happy, so sure, the way she eagerly agreed to be his wife, her enthusiastic signatures, he too couldn't wait, even though it wasn't needed, they still kissed after the ceremony, longer than intended till his brother's cough, several coughs, parted them, he still had his arms around her , "I love you " He kissed her temple again.

"How does it feel to be the wife of most famous news anchor."

"I don't know. I didn't marry Ron Burgundy." Elena joked.

Everyone laughed at Damon's expressions that followed.

"Haha. Very funny. Just so you know, last night my news slot broke the records for most views this month." He said proudly.

An applause followed.

"I'm proud of you, honey." Elena kissed his cheek. "But I still only love my loser news reporter of the most underrated channel."

Damon smiled a genuine smile, looking at her with utmost adoration. He loved that she fell in love with him when even he didn't love himself.

Desperately wanting to kiss her luscious-looking lips, he leaned into her close and took her into his arms again. His tongue brushed against her lips, their mouths opened a little more, his hand moving to the back of her neck. The kiss intensified. His hand, large and warm, at her neck, cradling her head as the kiss deepened more. Their tongues entwined in a slow sensuous dance until Caroline coughed.

"Enough guys!"

They pulled back, looking into each other's eyes.

"So General. What's the plan?" Elena whispered to Damon. They had kept that secret to themselves.

"Well, my queen, a carriage awaits us right outside."

"And where will it take us?"

"To our happy ever after." He replied and he meant it. Because this was their time. This was forever.

..

..

 **And that's a wrap guys on Marry Me Instead.**

 **I'll soon post a story of married DE, I kinda like the idea of spoiled Elena and a mature Damon struggling through their marriage. I hope you do like this ending and do tell me what you liked? The OLD DE's tragedy and the New DE's comedy!**

 **I'll love your inputs. Reviews are like cookies, the more the better. They're tastier when they're longer.**

 **Thank you everyone for your support!**

 **Also give me your input on if you'd ever like comedy DE again.**

 **Review!**

 **Have a great weekend.**


End file.
